Jaden's Harem- Return of the Supreme King
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: A different Jaden enters Duel Academy, powered by the gentle darkness and trained and raised by Yugi Moto himself, and how will Duel Academy handle him? Jaden/Harem. Syrus/Dark Magician Girl
1. Chapter 1

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

"Okay, what is behind door number...Whatever?" Ghost spoke as: he, Catherine, Grey and Luna were walking through the multiverse.

"You know, I love Ben 10 and Spider-Man but I hope this is a new world." Grey sighed

"You think we'll take a break with all this sex and perversion and have a vanilla chapter?" Luna asked

"No." Ghost sighed, shaking his head

"Not a chance." Catherine added

"I hope so." Grey sighed as everyone entered

"And lookie here...Another cinema room." Ghost sighed

"...Something tells me it's going to be a fun one." Ghost smiled

"Dueling out with your crew in the schoolyard." Grey sang

"Finding trouble, never looking too hard." Ghost carried on with a smile

"Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss." Ghost added

'Boys...' Catherine thought with a kind smile

"Its GX time!" Grey cheered "My favourite Yugioh series! It's time for some Glory Days!"

"Well...Let's get ready for a lot of crazy." Ghost smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"So... What is this story about?" Luna asked

"Should we give a mini spoiler?" Ghost asked pointing to the description.

"... Eh?" Grey shrugged

"The...The blurb at the top. That bit." Ghost explained

"... What?"

Ghost rolled his eyes and read the top bit of the paper. "What happens when history changes? The destiny of one's life and choices rewritten. See the story of Jaden Yuki as he goes through Duel Academy with a different breed of hero."

"See? Was that so hard?" Catherine chuckled

"Not really, no." Ghost answered. "Let's start this story."

*start the story*

Our story begins at a stadium, inside are multiple people trying to get into the prestigious Duel Academy: the place where it turns young, adaptable duellists into future duel monsters champions

One figure was entering the arena. He was not late, although he did stick back away from everyone

This boy had brown hair, a red shirt under a grey jacket and grey trousers. His name was: Jaden Yuki

He had soft gold/brown eyes with two toned brown hair, the second tone being more orange-ish and was a tuff on the top of his head

'Hmm...' He looked past the crowd to see the various people duelling with their cards. Wearing arm sized devices on their arms and bringing holographic models of each monster to the field.

These were Duel Monsters

For years the game had been popular, people from around the world were playing with these cards and had fun. Which was why most people started to play with them.

The game had all but encased the world

Jaden looked on at the duel in front of him win his duel. "Congratulations cadet. You're in." proclaimed the instructor

The Duel was won by a black haired British man. The guy had an empty field besides an 1800 ATK monster and a set trap while the instructor had three monsters with at least 2000 ATK each. However the black haired duellist had used his trap, Ring of Destruction, to destroy his own monster and deal his monsters ATK to both players as damage. Luckily he had enough life points to survive. The instructor, not so much.

"I Knew I would." The black haired man spoke with a tone of accomplishment and walked off.

"Wonder who that kid is." Jaden whispered to himself

"Alright, who's next up to join Duel Academy?" A voice spoke.

This man was wearing a blue jacket with gold tassel shoulders and a frilled pink neck collar, he was quite tall and thin with a modified bob-cut hairstyle with a substantially long pony tail.

Jaden quickly ran down, past the crowed and jumping into the duel arena

"W-Wait! Wait! I'd like to join!" Jaden called out as he landed

"Hmm... A Slacker. As expected." The clown looking... thing frowned

"Sorry. Jaden Yuki, ready for the duelling." Jade smiled awkwardly

"Game on teach!" He grinned, activating his unique DuelDisk

""Teach"? It's "Doctor" to you." The instructor responded, activating his own duel disk. It had a large body where the deck and graveyard section was across his chest and the "field" area was separated so both his arms were free.

Jaden's DuelDisk looked like the classic Duelist Kingdom DuelDisk but the silver was instead black, the red turned black and the actual card slots where purple

"Ready, Mr Yuki?" The teacher asked

"Born ready." Jaden nodded

"Let's duel!" They both called out.

Jaden grinned, ready for battle.

But it wasn't always like this...

*Flashback*

Some years ago, a young Jaden Yuki was holding a deck of duel monsters cards to his chest.

He was in an alleyway, some older kids surrounding him

"I won't let you take them!" He yelled, crying

"Come on kid, give us the cards and we'll leave ya." One of the older kids spoke

"No! I won't let you!" Jaden answered again, still crying

"Fine. We tried doing it the "easy way"." a second kid answered and kicked Jaden in the stomach.

Jaden flinched, yelling in pain as he fell over but he held his deck close and refused to let go

"Give us the deck kid!" another kid ordered and kicked Jaden as well.

"GACK!" Jaden gasped, blood shooting from his mouth "N... No!"

"You've got blood on my shoes..." The first kid snarled and kicked Jaden again in anger.

"... Jaden..." A soft female voice whispered from nowhere

"I... Won't let them take you Yubel..." He muttered in pain

"Hey! Back off!" A strong, powerful and confident voice yelled the group of kids looking over their shoulders to see a teen with insane hair coloured black and gold and maroon/purple

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" One of the kids asked turning around

"N-No way...I-It's him! I-It's-" The second spoke

"The King of Games...!" The third gasped

"Yugi Moto!" They called, the figure walking into the alley

Yugi looked down and saw Jaden coughing up blood and still clutching his cards to his chest. Yugi looked at all three of the boys and glared at them with a vengeful glare

And then his DuelDisk glowed to life, activating

Yugi was a tall teen with purple eyes, wearing a black tank top and black leather jeans with boots, hanging from his shoulders was purple/black jacket. Around his neck was a black choker, black bands around his wrists

"So...You think you're duellists?" Yugi spoke, causing the kids to gulp in fear. "Beating on someone smaller than you?"

The three began to back up in fear, sweating

"Thought so." Yugi commented "Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he turned his attention to Jaden, to see if he was alright.

"Y... Yugi?" He blinked in shock

"C... Come in everyone! W... We can take him together!" One of the guys muttered

"Hey yeah! He can't win three to one!" The second kid agreed

"He's just a punk!" The third nodded, the three activating their duel disks

"Fine." Yugi spoke with a determined look

*Small time skip later*

"THUNDER FORCE!" Yugi called out and a great blast of fire from a large red dragon attacked the three boys at once. Dropping their life points to zero.

The three slammed into a wall, looking up at a monstrous red dragon snarling down at them

This was the power of the King of Games. The power of the Egyptian Gods. Jaden saw the entire duel...and he was entranced by it. Mostly because of Slifer, The Sky Dragon. The majestic red dragon Egyptian God.

The three bullies literally wet themselves when they lost as the dragon remained, until the duel disks deactivated.

"How are you?" Yugi asked, kneeling in front of Jaden while the bullies ran away as fast as they could "Where are your parents?"

"They... They died." Jaden whispered "... The house caught fire."

"Oh my god...Do you need somewhere to stay? Do you have any relatives?" Yugi asked in concern

"N... No relatives. P... Please?" Jaden asked before a shadowy figure appeared behind Jaden

"Who's that?" Yugi asked looking over Jaden's shoulder.

"Y... You can see Yubel?!" Jaden gasped

"Clear as day..." Yugi answered "Is she your friend?"

"Yep! She protects me!" He smiled

"Well...I'll trust her then. Come on, we can head back to my house after you go to the hospital." Yugi spoke, helping Jaden up

Jaden nodded as he stood up and looked in amazement as he saw what looked like an army of duel spirits appear behind the teen

It was like they recognised their king and would follow him into battle.

"Wow! Look at all the duel monsters Yubel!" Jaden called up to his partner, smiling as he took in her form

Yubel was a demon girl like duel monster, she had large bat-like wings; wild blue and white hair that was separated dead centre on her head. Three eyes, two human ones and the third in a diamond in the centre of her head, her human eyes were a green left eye and an orange right eye. Her left arm looked more monstrous than her right, but both looked human like; the same with her legs.

"Impressive." Yubel nodded

"Glad you think so." Yugi chuckled lightly

*At the hospital*

Jaden layer on a bed, begin patched up with Yugi sat next to him

"You're lucky these wounds are easily treated." The nurse spoke

"Th... Thank you." He nodded

"Thank you for bringing him here, Mr Muto." The nurse spoke to him

"Not a problem." Yugi answered 'Poor kid.' he thought

As the nurse left, Jaden was relaxing in the bed. He needed to recuperate.

'What IS this kid? He has the ability to see Duel Spirits and he has one of his own...Including this new power...What IS he?' Yugi thought. 'Though...He's not a bad kid.'

"My King is a very good child." Yubel nodded

"Your King? Care to explain?" Yugi asked politely.

Yubel was silent, sighing, before she sat down on Jaden's bed and began to tell a tale.

A tale centuries old. A tale of a prince of dark was forced to fight evil light. A tale of a girl sacrificing her life as a human to become the guardian of the boy she loved. A tale of a war. A tale of sacrifices. A tale of a love that transcended time. A tale of a king that passed away and was reincarnated in modern day.

Yugi looked at Yubel, then to the resting Jaden and then back to Yubel again. "Now that's love. I'll admit that." Yugi smiled

"My King is still young. He must become stronger to be ready for when the light returns." Yubel nodded before she noticed three figures behind Yugi's legs "Who are these three?"

Each of the figures revealed themselves.

The first had pale skin with a slight reddish tint, long red hair, yellow eyes, a blue gem in her forehead and small dragon wings on her back. She is also fairly skinny, the skinniest of the three. She also has a long red lizard like dress.

The second had lightly tanned skin with short blue bob-cut hair, red eyes, a blue gem on her forehead. She is slightly more muscular than the others, some smallish wings. She also has some spikes along her shoulders

The last was the most tanned/Egyptian looking skin with long blonde/white hair, large gold phoenix wings and bright red eyes. She has a blue gem on her forehead and some Egyptian styled makeup.

All the girls have priestess dresses that look like a Japanese kimono and an Egyptian dress

"They are the daughters of the Egyptian Gods." Yugi smiled

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Yubel." the girl wearing the red dress spoke and bowed "... He's cute." The red dressed girl then smiled as she looked innocent at Jaden, blushing

"...You find my Master, "cute"?" Yubel asked with wide eyes

The three girls nodded in agreement at that, the yellow/gold dressed girl holding a fan in front of her lower face

"...Let me guess...Ra's Daughter, Obelisk's Daughter, Slifer's Daughter?" Yubel asked pointing to the respective girl.

"Yes, that's right." Yugi nodded "Mana, daughter of Slifer. Berenice, daughter of Obelisk. And finally: Cleo, daughter of Ra."

"Hello." They all nodded. Mana smiled happily, Berenice grinning widely and Cleo looking calm/royally graceful

"Nice to meet you." Yubel smiled, seeing the trio only as polite and genuinely kind.

That was when Jaden mumbled in his sleep, waking up

The girls huddled behind Yugi in shock as they were a little scared, but excited.

"I... Morning." Jaden mumbled

"Jaden...Are you feeling okay?" Yubel asked kindly, kneeling down to him.

"Better. Thank you Yubel." Jaden smiled

"Wonderful...Oh, do you want to talk to Yugi?" Yubel asked

"Yugi?!" He gasped

"Forgotten me already?" Yugi chuckled "I don't blame you, you WERE beaten up pretty badly."

"Oh... It... It's Yugi!" He gasped in amazement

"Yeah...Yeah that's right." Yugi nodded

"... Wow..."

"So, you have a duel spirit; I'm impressed. Not many people can see them. Let alone have one. And she's very kind and protective to you." Yugi commented respectfully

"She's awesome!" Jaden nodded

Yubel blushed lightly, making sure that only she knew. 'Oh Jaden.' she thought happily

And as such history changed from what we all knew

*Present Day*

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

Jaden looked at his hand, seeing what he had. He had Monster Reborn, Draining Shield, Negate Attack and two monsters he liked, Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman

"I shall start by playing Confiscation, paying 1000 Life Points to discard one card from your hand!" Crowler smirked cruelly

 **Crowler: 4000 -3000**

"Ah. I remember these cards from when I was a stupid rookie." Crowler smirked as he looked at large holograms of Jaden's hand "I guess I shall destroy your Monster Reborn."

"Oh man...Okay." Jaden frowned and discarded the Monster Reborn from his hand.

"Next I play two face downs... And then okay Heavy Storm, destroying all spell and traps on the field!" Crowler grinned

"But why destroy your own cards?" Jaden asked

"Because my dear boy: these aren't ordinary cards I'm discarding." Crowler answered as two monsters materialised onto the field. They looked like two golden lion headed snake creatures with samurai helmets. "These are Wicked Tokens!"

In the stands a blonde girl flinched at the sight. The girl looked to be the same age as Jaden and was very beautiful

She had mid-back length blonde hair, with some for a fringe. She had C-Cup breasts concealed back by a white and blue accented sleeveless shirt that also had a "belt" around the neck area like a button collar. She also wore a short blue skirt that only covered down to her upper thigh. She wore blue boots that went up to her lower leg's middle. And finally blue fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow. She seemed to be about 16 with glistening golden eyes.

Next to her was a girl who looked about three years older than her. The girl had long mid back length, slightly spiky, teal hair and a set of cold, piercing teal eyes. She was wearing a nesr identical outfit to the blonde except the white and blue of the shirt was swapped around, she did not wear gloves and she had a set of tight blue pants instead of a skirt

"That jerk. Using his real deck against some poor kid." The blonde sighed

"Guess the Professor wants to make an example of him." The older girl answered

"You're too soft though Alexis. I, at least, hope we get to see the rare monster Crowler has stashed in his deck."

"Next, I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon, my: Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler proclaimed summoning a great rusted monster that looked like a giant man.

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **Level 8**

 **3000 ATK, 3000 DEF**

"There it is! The rare card!" The now named Alexis gasped

"I knew it." The older girl spoke

"Whoa..." Jaden gasped seeing the Ancient Gear Golem staring him down.

"Yes. That's it. Tremble in fear!" Crowler laughed

But it wasn't fear that Jaden was trembling in...It was adrenaline. Excitement. It was the duelling spirit. A challenge!

"This is awesome! Is it my turn?!" Jaden grinned

"Awesome? You think this is "awesome"? You're facing down a monster with 3000 ATK and DEF points." Crowler answered

"Yea, I know! This is what a duel is! Both players using their all, trusting their decks and seeing what combo's you can pull out! Every monster has a use; every monster has the possibility to turn the tables! I just need the right card and I can turn this around, maybe even win!" Jaden smiled happily

Crowler, along with Alexis and the older girl went wide eyed...This kid had a fire none of them had seen. It was incredible.

"My turn: DRAW!" Jaden called as he dramatically drew a card and you could almost see a trail of gold from the card, like it was glowing "Sweet!" Jaden smiled as he looked at the card before he showed it off, the card being a green magic card which had a green and blue pot on it with a weird smirking face on "I use the magic card: Pot of Green! The magic of this card allows me to draw two more cards!" As he put the card into his graveyard he drew two more from his deck... And grinned at what he saw

'He's smiling. What could he have gotten?' Crowler thought 'Doesn't matter. His hand doesn't have anything that can rival my Gear Golem.'

"First I will summon this guy! Come forth: Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!" Jaden called as he placed one of his drawn cards onto the field, a skeletal clad warrior with bone like armour and a cape emerged on the field

 **Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**

 **Level 4**

 **1600 ATK, 0 DEF**

The question on everyone's lips at the sight of the monster was "The heck is an Evil Hero?"

"Infernal Gainer? I've never heard of that monster before." Crowler spoke, trying to examine the monster Jaden just summoned

"Yea. Let's just say it's rather rare for now." Jaden smiled as he grabbed there's cards from his hand and held them high "I now use Dark Fusion to fuse together the Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman in order to summon out a friend for Gainer!" After he said that he placed all three cards into his graveyard and held his hand forward with a purple Fusion Monster card from his hand "Come forth: Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

Lightning sparked and roared before a massive lightning-bolt crashed in front of Jaden revealing a purple, teal and gold armoured warrior

 **Evil Hero Lightning Golem**

 **Level 6**

 **2400 ATK, 1500 DEF**

"Don't Sparkman and Clayman become Thunder Giant?" A random student asked

"And what is with this Evil Hero thing? How can a Hero be Evil?" Another asked

"Simple!" Jaden case dramatically, pointing to the sky "Evil Heroes are Heroes willing to do a few villain-esk things in order to BEAT the villains! There are more brutal, doing what needs to be done! Which also makes them more powerful than their Elemental counterparts! For example: Lightning Golem here! Old Thunder Giant's effect would only allow it to destroy a monster weaker than it, as well as require me to discard a card! But Lightning Golem? He can destroy any monster on your field, payment free!" Jaden called dramatically, pointing at the professor's monster "And I know JUST what I am aiming for!"

"No!" Crowler gasped

"Yes! Go Lightning Golem, destroy the Ancient Gear knockoff! Voltic Ball!" Jaden called

Lightning Golem nodded, as if it listened to what Jaden said like it was alive. It charged a massive hold of electricity in its hand and thrust its arm forward, making Ancient Gear Golem explode

"My precious Golem!" Crowler cried in fear and defeat

"And what to know the best part? MY Golem can still attack since that was just his effect!" Jaden smirked

"This kids gonna win." Alexis blinked, in pure awe

"I know my monster's ATK adds up to 4000, more than enough to end you, but you know what?" Jaden grinned

"W... What?" Crowler whimpered

"I want to show off!" Jaden cheered "I activate the effect of my Infernal Gainer! I remove him from play and a FIEND type monster, which Evil Heroes just so HAPPEN to be, that I select, like... Say... Lightning Golem?... Well the selected monster can attack again!" Jaden grinned. He took Gainer's card off his duel disk and put it in his pocket carefully, the monster turning into light and flying into Lightning Golem's chest orb "Now, Lightning Golem! Attack the Teach directly with two times the power! Hell Thunder!"

"HRRERGAAAHHHH!" Lightning Golem roared as he unleashed a massive blast of thunder, electrocuting Crowler who screamed as his life points hit zero

 **Crowler: 3000 - 0000**

WINNER: Jaden

"Gotcha!" Jaden grinned, pointing at the smoking Crowler with his first two fingers pointing while his last two where curled tightly and his thumb resting under his fingers

"Who... Are you?" Crowler muttered as he fell to the floor, black with soot and sparking slightly

"I'm Jaden Yuki, adopted Son of Yugi Moto and the next King of Games!" Jaden called proudly, smirking lightly as his eyes flashed gold for a second "Well, see ya teach!" He waved nonchalantly as he ran out of the arena and up the stairs finding a small blue haired guy and a black haired guy in the area he wanted to sit, the black haired guy being the one to defeated the teacher before Jaden's turn

The whole place was electric with energy and shock. This kid beat the TEACHER of Duel Academy on his first turn! It was just amazing.

Plus he was the adopted son/pupil of Yugi Moto?!

"Well... Looks like this year so be interesting." Alexis smiled

"It looks like it." The older girl answered, only SLIGHTLY impressed.

"Hey." Jaden greeted a short blue haired; grey/teal eyed boy small circular glasses and the black haired British teen that defeated the instructor before Jaden's duel

"Nice to meet ya. What's your name?" Jaden asked kindly with a smile

"S... Syrus Truesdale..." The blue haired boy stuttered

"Nice to meet you, Syrus." Jaden chuckled

"Likewise" The black haired boy answered

"... And you are?" Jaden asked

"Bastion Misawa." The boy replied

"Oh, nice to meet you Bastion." Jaden responded

"H-Hi there." Syrus added

"Why are you so shy Sy?" Jaden asked jokingly

"Sy?" Syrus gulped at the nickname and felt ashamed

"Short for Syrus. Sorry, that a bad nickname?" Jaden laughed nervously

"N-No! It's just...I don't...Never HAD a nickname before. Well, not by other people." Syrus answered

"Your friends never gave you one?" Jaden asked

"I um...I never had a lot of friends." Syrus admitted

"Well you've got one now." Jaden grinned

Syrus smiled and turned to the front of the stadium.

Jaden's duel was the last of the invitation, everyone wondering what would happen next

"Alright everyone. Quiet down." One of the instructors ordered

As one the crowed quieted down

"All of you, who failed the initiation: try again next year. All of you who passed? Welcome to Duel Academy. And based on your scores for your tests will determine where you will be placed in the dorms." The man spoke

"I wonder where I'll be placed." Jaden muttered

"Obelisk, obviously." Syrus muttered sadly "While I'll just be a Slifer reject."

"What's wrong with Slifer?" Jaden asked "Slifer's awesome."

"It's the lowest dorm." Bastion informed

"...So...Slifer's the lowest and Obelisk's the highest?" Jaden asked

"That's right." Bastion nodded

"...Who came up with THAT system?" Jaden asked

"Kaiba. He owns the school." Bastion shrugged

"...Then the system is like his quiet revenge on Yugi." Jaden commented

Bastion nodded at that, humming

Over the time, different people were being told where they were being put in. Until they got to Bastion, Syrus and Jaden.

"Bastion Misawa: Ra Yellow." The instructor proclaimed

"Most logical choice." Bastion nodded, walking away

"I'll see you two at the academy." Bastion waved to Jaden and Syrus.

"See ya, Bastion." Jaden waved

"Bye." Syrus added

"Syrus Truesdale. Slifer." The instructor called out

"... I knew it." He grumbled, walking away

"Hey, Sy...I'll see you in Slifer." Jaden reassured him, trying to cheer him up.

"... What?" Syrus blinked

"Jaden Yuki." The instructor called, pulling out another piece of paper

"I'm not gonna leave you alone in that dorm." Jaden responded

"But-But what if you're Obelisk? Or Ra?" Syrus asked

Jaden was quiet, walking up to the instructor

"Slifer." The instructor spoke.

"Sweet!" Jaden smiled at the result.

"WHAT?!" The hall gasped

The entire stadium was in shock. This kid, the adopted child of Yugi Muto: THE King of Games; was in Slifer?! The lowest ranked dorm in the school!

Especially after what he did against Crowler!

People were calling this whole thing a "payback" since he humiliated Crowler in one move.

Other, arrogant, players decided that this was proof that he had gotten 'lucky' against Crowler and would be easy to defeat

"Thanks for this teach. See ya at the school." Jaden just accepted the placement and went off to find Syrus.

He sat down, Syrus staring at him in shock not saying a word.

Little did 99% of the hall know but three figures appeared around Jaden

There were: a girl wearing a red dragon like dress, long red hair, a blue gem in her forehead, A/B-Cup breasts and yellow eyes.

A blue haired lightly tanned skin girl with short blue bob-cut hair, red eyes, a blue gem on her forehead. She is slightly more muscular than the other girls, some smallish wings on her back and D-Cup breasts.

And finally an Egyptian tan girl with long blonde/white hair, large gold phoenix wings and bright red eyes. She has a blue gem on her forehead, B-Cup breasts but a heart-shaped ass and some Egyptian styled makeup.

The same children that where with Yugi when Jaden was a child, only grown up into teenagers

"Congrats on getting in, Jaden." Mana, the red haired girl, smiled

"He'll be rising through the school immensely." Cleo, the blonde haired girl, added

"Please. We all know he asked Uncle Yugi to get him into Red because he loves Uncle Slifer over mine and Cleo's dads." The blue haired girl, Berenice, rolled her eyes with a tomboyish smile "And he'll stay there, at least unofficially, until he graduates."

"Y-You're in Slifer." Syrus spoke in shock

"Of course. I told ya." Jaden chuckled

Mana grinned and hugged Jaden's arm excitedly, smiling boyishly

"Now, with all of you sorted into your dorms: we'll get your uniforms and times to tell you when to dock for the island." The instructor called out "As well as your room numbers. Good luck, future duellists." The instructor finished, walking off

"Well, see you tomorrow Sy." Jaden smiled

"I...Okay Jaden. Bye." Syrus answered and left

Jaden smiled as he left the arena, not noticing the people staring at him

One of them was a black haired girl, wearing an Obelisk Blue jacket and trousers and a glare on her face.

"The Slifer Slacker thinks he's so tough." The girl snarled weakly, wearing the boy's uniform instead of the girls. Her name flunkies nodded in agreement with the girl

"So what're you gonna do Jazz?" one of them asked

"Simple. Take him down a few pegs." Jazz smirked

"Good idea. Show him who's boss." One of the others spoke

They both nodded, drooling a bit over the girl's body as she stood up and began to walk away

'I'll show that slacker who's the best at the school.' She thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

ShadowEmperor77: Thank you for saying this

ZFlame1: Check the chapter again and this chapter. You might be surprised.

Harem Lover 26: We're not doing manga characters. This is solely GX TV series.

duskrider: We messed up there, but thank you for mentioning it. We've changed it.

Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:

duskrider: We fucked up there.

Harem Lover 26: this is the show, not the manga. And they were not on the GX so they don't count.

 **Author's Note: Happy 2017 everyone!**

Jaden smiled, packing his cloths away

"Now let's see...Socks, underpants, trousers, shirts...What else?" He thought "Whoop, never forget." He thought putting his deck in a secured section of his luggage.

"Hey Jaden, you okay?" An older Yugi asked as he entered Jaden's room

"Yeah, I am." Jaden nodded. "And Yugi...Thanks. For everything."

"It is fine." Yugi smiled, parting his shoulder

"Well...How do I look?" Jaden asked as he was wearing his school uniform

He was wearing a black shirt, a set of white pants, red and black trainers and he was wearing the Slifer Red jacket but it was a bit different.

The Slifer Red students wear a red jacket that extends to the waist. The Jacket has a band which matches the colour of the jacket at the cuffs of the arms. The jacket also has a white band around the shoulders that has a snap or button to keep the jacket closed and another band which also matches the colour of the jacket wraps around the bottom of the jacket which also serves the purpose of keeping the jacket closed, although Jaden was keeping his open. There is a white decorative shape with a darker red border on the chest of the jacket. Or at least... That was what it was suppose to be as Jaden had turned the white of the jacket black

"You look great kid." Yugi smiled

"Thanks." Jaden chuckled with a smile

"I'll see you later. Okay?" Jaden asked

"Yeah. See you soon." Yugi nodded

"And I'll say bye to Mama Tea as well." Jaden smiled

Yugi nodded, hugging him quickly

"I'll see you later...dad." Jaden smiled

"Show them how a real duelist plays." Yugi nodded

"Will do, dad." Jaden smiled

"Wait, I've got one last present." Yugi smiled, pulling out a card

"What is it?" Jaden asked

Yugi was silent and took a card from his deck, giving it to Jaden

"Y-You're giving me one of your cards?" Jaden's eyes widened in shock

"Yeah. I think you and him will be good friends." Yugi nodded

Jaden looked at the card and saw "Winged Kuriboh". A little brown fuzz-ball monster with white wings.

It smiled and winked at him, the spirit greeting

"Good for you Jaden." A female voice smiled, a teenage girl dresses in blue sorcerer robes/armour with pink trim. The armour was designed like a sleeveless and legless leotard with a skirt, a large crooked hat stop her long sandy blonde hair. Her cheeks where bright pink, her eyes shining blue. She had matching blue ankle length shoes and some decorations around her wrists, a small pink cape attached to the costume. In her hands was a blue staff about three feet long with a yellow swirl decoration atop it

"Thanks sis." Jaden smiled

"You better get moving. Don't want to miss the boat." Yugi answered

"Got it." Jaden nodded before the blonde, the Dark Magician Girl, hugged him crying

"But I don't want my little brother to go!" She cried dramatically

"Awe...Don't be sad, sis. I'm sure you can come visit." Jaden chuckled

"Duel Academy DID ask if they could have my Battle City deck, minus the God Cards, to have on display for a few weeks." Yugi smiled

"See? I'll see you around." Jaden smiled

"... Fine." Dark Magician Girl pouted, releasing as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then glared at Jaden's deck and ordered "You better look after him."

"Kuri-Kuri." A new voice spoke coming out of Jaden's deck.

As well as a few other voices cheered lightly

"Okay...I can't help but be worried." She admitted

"It's fine." Jaden nodded, hugging her quickly before he grabbed his luggage "Later!"

"Don't forget to call!" Dark Magician Girl called out

"I won't!" Jade called, running through the house

As Jaden went downstairs he saw his adoptive mother Téa Muto nee Gardner. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, C-Cup breasts under a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Mum." Jaden waved

"Hey Jaden. Off to the Academy?" Téa asked kindly

"Yeah. I've said "bye" to dad and DMG." Jaden answered

"Want a lift?" She smiled

"I wouldn't say no. But don't you have to get to work?" He asked in concern

"Yea but I won't be late." Tea smiled "Just need to drop you off at the docks and head to the theatre. No big deal."

"Thanks mum." Jaden hugged her.

"Come on, let's go." Tea smiled as they two ran out of the house

*At the docks*

The new students of Duel Academy were waiting there; all of them were waiting for the remainder of the students

And already the years where splitting off into their dorms

"Hmm." Syrus frowned as most of the students were in Ra Yellow, Obelisk Blue and barely any new Slifer Reds.

That was when a sleek red sports car arrived

"Whoa! Holy cow!" Syrus called out

And out stepped Tea and Jaden. "Hey Syrus." Jaden waved

"Jaden?!" He gasped

"Sorry about the entrance." Jaden apologised with a laugh

"Have fun Jaden." Tea smiled, ignoring 99% of the students staring in amazement. She hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before she went to her car and drove off

"What the hell?!" The students gasped

"Bye Mum." Jaden smiled

"MUM?!" They yelled as Tea drove off

"Yep...Well, what're we waiting for? Duel Academy's waiting." Jaden smiled patting Syrus' back like a friend.

Syrus chuckled nervously, the two walking onto the boat

"How are you the son of the King of Games AND the world's best dancer?" Syrus asked nervously

"Adopted." Jaden reminded "Plus they ARE married."

"R-Right. Sorry." Syrus apologised

"Don't worry about it." Jaden reassured him

Syrus nodded nervously, the two walking through the boat

"So which one is our room?" Jaden asked

"Um...This way." Syrus answered, pointing to the room numbers.

"Huh, I'm next door." Jaden chuckled

"Oh great." Syrus smiled

"Want to hang out after we put our stuff away?" Jaden asked

"I... Sure." Syrus gulped

"Great, see ya in a few." Jaden answered going into his room.

Jaden smiled, setting his bag on the floor and bringing out the stuff he NEEDED

"Deck, duel disk..." He spoke getting the stuff out. "... Yea that's it." he chuckled shuffling his deck quickly and putting it into his duel disk before heading out

"This early Jaden?" Mana asked as she and the others materialised

"You always gotta be prepared." He smirked

"Glad you agree." Cleo smiled

"Oh, hey you three." Jaden smiled

"Glad to see you're not getting rusty." Berenice added

"As if you'd out me anyway." He smirked... Only to walk into someone and for both of them to fall to the floor

"Ow!" Jaden and that someone grunted

"Oh sorry." Jaden apologised "Didn't see you there."

"It's all right." The woman nodded as she stood up revealing the blonde from the exam, Alexis

"Oh, hey." Jaden spoke as he got up and then helped Alexis up.

"Thank you. Hey...It's you." Alexis spoke

"Yeah...Me." Jaden answered

"You know, you should be in Obelisk. I saw your written test scores, near perfect marks." She commented

"Ah-ha...Nah...Nah, Obelisk Blue isn't my colour. Slifer Red. That...THAT is where I belong." Jaden chuckled and responded.

"Yea right. YOU are one of the few who DESERVE to be in Obelisk!" Alexis replied

Unknown to the two, Syrus overheard what was being said. "You REALLY think I deserve, Obelisk?" Jaden asked

"No argument." She smiled "Most people just buy their way in. My opinion? You are one of the few TRUE Obelisk's, even if you aren't wearing blue."

"That's nice of you to say." Jaden answered "...Have we met before? You look...Familiar."

"No, we haven't." Alexis frowned, crossing her arms under her chest

"Huh. Jaden Yuki-Muto." Jaden extended his hand

"Alexis Rhodes." She nodded

"Nice to meet you, Alexis." Jaden shook her hand

'Oh no...He's already making new friends to replace me.' Syrus thought sadly. 'Already.'

"I'll see you around." She nodded, walking away as the teal haired girl walked around the corner at that moment "Zana! I was looking for you!" Alexis smiled

'Z-Zana?!' Syrus' eyes widened in shock hearing that name

"Alexis." The teal haired girl nodded

"Hey, you Alexis' friend?" Jaden asked

"That's right. And you're the kid who beat Crowler in one turn." The teal haired girl nodded

"That's me." Jaden grinned

"Hm." She answered looking at him with an emotionless face.

"... Huh?" He blinked

"I SHOULD congratulate you on beating Crowler...But watch yourself. Not ALL duellists are Crowler." The teal haired girl answered and left.

"... Huh?" Jaden blinked

"J-Jaden..." Syrus spoke in fear and he only came out when Zana left.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sy." Jaden grinned

"Y-You just talked to those two Obelisk girls..." Syrus shuddered in fear

"Yea... So?"

"You're going to replace me as your friend." Syrus frowned

"What? No way, Syrus." Jaden answered "You're my friend, why would I replace a friend?"

"C-Cause you were talking to that girl...A-And Zana." Syrus answered

"Who Alexis? I just bumped into her on accident and we got talking." Jaden explained "Just because I talk to someone doesn't make us friends. And it IS possible to have a lot of friends."

"Sorry...It's just...I've had no friends before...I was just nervous." Syrus answered

"It's fine." Jaden sighed

"So...What're you going to do next?" Syrus asked

"I'm gonna get some food." Jaden grinned

"Oh...Right. Mind if I come?" Syrus asked

"Of course. I was hoping you'd join me, dude." Jaden smiled

Jaden grinned, holding his hand out for a first bump

"Hmm!" Syrus backed up in worry.

"I-It's a fist-bump. You've never had a fist-bump?" Jaden asked

"I... No." He gulped

"Well...First you make a fist." Jaden instructed.

"O-Okay." Syrus answered and did so.

"Then we do: this." Jaden added and gently bumped their fists.

"GAH!" Syrus yelled, jumping back

"...Err...Syrus. I didn't hurt you." Jaden answered "It was just a tap."

"S... Sorry. Shocked." He muttered

"Well...Let's go get some food. It's been a long day." Jaden answered

Syrus nodded, the two walking off

As they walked through the ship to the dining quarters, they met several different students who were a sea of yellow and an ocean of blue, with a small puddle of red. "Wow, looks like a real feast. Hey, Syrus?" Jaden smiled

"Yea." Syrus grumbled

"What's the matter? Social issues?" Jaden asked kindly

Syrus nodded, the two walking to the table

"Look, I'll tell you what: I'll stay with you and help you get your confidence up while we're at school. Sound good?" Jaden suggested

"Thank you... Jay." Syrus nodded

"There you go, Sy." Jaden smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

The two smiled, getting food

The two got some plates food and began to eat. They even started talking about Duel Monsters

It turns out Syrus used a 'Roid' deck and was a big fan of the Dark Magician Girl... As Jaden found out the hard, and awkward, way

"S-Sorry. I get carried away sometimes." Syrus blushed in embarrassment

... After a ten minute straight borderline interrogation scene where Syrus asked any and every possible question about his favourite monster

'...This guy. Has the hots. For your sister.' Mana deadpanned

'I know.' Jaden sighed

'What're you going to do?' Cleo asked

'Nothing. He's a friend and it's not like he knows about duel spirits or can see them.'

'Good idea. See you later, Jaden.' Berenice spoke as the three duel spirits disappeared

"Hello chaps." A familiar voice spoke behind Jaden and Syrus.

"Huh? Oh, hey Bastion." Jaden smiled

"What are you doing here?" Syrus asked nervously

"Can't a fellow duellist sit with his comrades?" Bastion asked

"No, just dorm thing." Syrus admitted

"Oh, well...I figure, we're not really separated until we actually ARRIVE at the island. We were acquaintances BEFORE we were sorted; weren't we?" Bastion asked

"Right on, man!" Jaden called "Besides the dorms mean nothing, it's just where we sleep. So why should it affect being friends?"

"Exactly." Bastion nodded. "Though it doesn't mean we can't be rivals; pushing our strengths to become better."

Jaden nodded, holding out a hand

Bastion shook Jaden's hand with a smile.

"All new students, we'll be arriving at Duel Academy within the hour." The tannoy spoke "Collect your Academy DuelDisks."

"We don't use our own disks?" Jaden asked

"No, the Academy provides them. It's part and parcel." Bastion answered

Jaden frowned, looking at his DuelDisk

"I take it your DuelDisk is important to you." Bastion asked

"Yea." He nodded with a sigh

"Hmm...I'm sure if you ask, you might be able to use it." Bastion theorised

"I hope." Jaden sighed "I record all my duels with this so I can see mistakes I make."

"Whoa, that's neat." Syrus spoke in awe.

"It helps to learn from your mistakes." Jaden nodded

"Is that custom made or an addition?" Syrus asked

"... A bit of both." He shrugged

"Impressive." Bastion answered

"Thanks." he smiled

"Students, we are arriving ahead of schedule we'll be arriving to Duel Academy within the next thirty minutes." The captain spoke

"Sweet." Jaden smiled

"Hey, Slifer. I'm itching to duel." A Ra student spoke speaking to Jaden

"... Huh?" Jaden asked, looking over his shoulder

It was a new Ra Yellow Student who wanted to prove his mettle against a duellist. And he chose Jaden.

"Sure. I'm always game." Jaden grinned, quickly shuffling his deck before inserting it back into his DuelDisk

"Great! Ready?" The Ra Yellow asked

"Ready." Jaden nodded as he got up and stood in position

"Let's duel!" the pair started

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Ra Yellow: 4000**

"I'll go first!" The Ra Yellow Student spoke "I summon a monster in defence mode and a card faced down. That's my turn."

"... That's it?" Jaden asked as he drew a card "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in ATK mode!" Jaden called, putting the card on his disk

 **Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy**

 **DARK**

 **Level 2**

 **300 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"Why the hell did you summon such a weak monster?!" The Ra student scoffed

"Simple, my monsters are NOT weak!" Jaden snapped "I then play Fake Hero! This spell allows me to special summon am Elemental Hero from my hand but it can't attack and returns to my hand during the end phase! Come forth, Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"Following that I activate the spell card R-Righteous Justice! I can destroy one spell and trap for every Elemental Hero I control. And I have 1, so I destroy your face down!" Jaden called, playing a spell

"Crap!" The Ra flinched, his Trap Hole being destroyed and since both of Jaden's summons where special summons he couldn't have used his trap!

"I sacrifice my Infernal Prodigy to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Jaden called, swapping the card of the bat like hero with that of a hero covered in blades and spikes

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **DARK**

 **Level 7**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"How the HELL did you summon a Level 7 without a sacrifice?!" The Ra yelled "You cheat!"

"Since you control a monster I can summon Malicious Edge with only one sacrifice." Jaden replied before he grabbed another card "Now I use Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards in hand! You only get two but I get four new ones!"

"Fine!" The Ra student drew his two cards. He picked up Draining Shield and Pot of Greed. 'Damn it.' He thought

"Now that's out of the way, Malicious Edge: attack!" Jaden called out.

'Dang it!' He thought as his monster was destroyed. It was Soul Tiger 0 ATK and 2100 DEF.

"And since my monster's attack was higher than your monster's defence; the difference comes out of your life points." Jaden answered

"What? Gah!" The Ra Student asked and then received 500 points of damage.

 **Jaden 4000**

 **Ra Student 3500.**

"Are you done?" The student asked

"Nope." Jaden smirked "I activate the Spell Card: Sudden Dark Fusion! This is a quickplay spell card and allows me to fusion summon! I sent Clayman and Burstinatrix in my hand to thr grave to fusion summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!"

 **Evil Hero Infernal Sniper**

 **FIRE**

 **Level 7**

 **2000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"And since it's my battle phase I can still attack! Go! Infernal barrage!" Jaden called, the female warrior unleashing a barrage of millions that rapidly reduced his opponents health

 **Ra: 3500 - 1500**

"Now it is my main phase 2. I equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster, which allows him to change any monsters battle position. So I switch Infernal Sniper to defence mode and end my turn." Jaden informed "Sparkman now returns to my hand, leading to Spark Blaster going to the grave.

"Since I sacrificed Infernal Prodigy for Evil Hero I can draw one card during my end phase." Jaden added, drawing a card

"D-Dang it...He's good." The student spoke and drew his card. 'I can't get through his monsters without a sacrifice!' He thought "I activate Pot of Greed; this allows me to draw two cards."

He drew Soul Charge and Summoned Skull.

'These'll do.' He thought "I activate: Soul Charge, this card allows me to use one of YOUR monsters for a sacrifice! In exchange I can't attack this turn and I lose 1000 life points. And I'm choosing to use your Malicious Edge as a sacrifice! To summon: Summoned Skull!"

Malicious Edge vanished from the field and in its place, on the Ra Student's field, was a large skeletal demon with bat like wings.

 **Ra Student 1500 – 500**

"Next I place a card faced down and play Axe of Despair! This card raises my Skull's attack points by 1000!" The Ra Student answered

 **Summoned Skull**

 **3500 ATK**

 **1200 DEF**

"And I'll end my turn." The Ra student answered. 'Even if he summons a stronger monster than my Skull, my Draining Shield will take the damage and I'll get life points back!'

'Why didn't he attack when he had a 3500 ATK monster?' Jaden though as he drew a card and smirked "First off: during my standby phase deal 1000 points of damage while Infernal Sniper is in defence!"

"WHAT?!" The Ra yelled

 **Ra: 500 – 0**

"Jaden...Won..." Syrus blinked simply

"He has...and on only two turns." Bastion agreed

"Gotcha!" Jaden winked, forming the same position he did against Crowler "Nice game!"

"I-I lost...TWO turns!" The Ra student frowned and fell to the floor.

"Good game." Jaden repeated with a smile

"...Yeah...Yeah...Good game." The Ra guy smiled

"That was amazing Jay!" Syrus cheered

"I'm impressed, that was an intuitive match." Bastion added

"... Actually kinda easy." Jaden whispered so his opponent didn't hear

"Hey, Sli-...Jaden. Rematch, later?" The Ra student asked

"Sure." Jaden nodded with a chuckle

"Students, welcome: to Duel Academy." The captain spoke as Duel Academy Island came into view.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Lonly Wanderer: Zane and Jazz ARE girls in our story, The Gods DO have human daughters; Jaden IS a badass. Syrus already HAD a crush on DMG in the anime, we're just giving his deserved reward. Yubel is SET in the harem, she's the first.

Lightningblade49: Yes. Yes he is.

Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:

M Starr: We do fics WE want to do.

Lonly Wanderer: Yes. Yubel will be in the harem

The ship came into Duel Academy docks, they saw the grand academy before them, it was like a large white dome with lofty pyramids in front of a cliff.

The students walked out and marvelled in its wonder.

The students walked through the magnificent forests, soon arriving in at a massive beautiful building

It had a large entrance like a "player's tunnel" but it was more a hallway. Inside the academy there were multiple classrooms, big enough for all the years and the different students

They soon arrived in a large room with a massive screen was held, a balding man wearing a dark maroon blazer appearing on it

"Hello students and welcome to Duel Academy." The man spoke "My name is Chancellor Sheppard; and I'm the headmaster of The Academy."

The students all paid the man full attention, smiling

"Over the next three years you will be taught in depth about this game as well as classes related to it so you can either further your education, become a pro duellist, an employee for Industrial Illusions or the Jobs Corporation, become a duelling engineer and much more." Sheppard smiled "Now, to meet your teachers for this next three years. First, the Duelling Tactician Professor and head of the Obelisk Blue Males: Professor Crowler."

And stood there was Professor Crowler, as proud as he was, trying to have SOME control over the students and his designated dorm.

"Next is Professor Banner. He teaches Alchemy, history and Duel Monster Creation, the last being a class about what goes into the creation of a card and how Industrial Illusions decides what is on a card and how the card works. He is the head of Slider Red."

Professor Banner was a tall, lanky man with long black hair, small glassed and a kind smile. He was wearing a long length white shirt and long black trousers with black shoes.

"He teaches Alchemy?" Syrus asked Bastion

"Duel Alchemy. It's where we find the correct balance of cards for our decks and which cards work well together." Bastion answered. "While he uses traditional alchemy, or as we know it: chemistry, as a 'live action's example.""

"Next is the school nurse, the physical education teacher and the head of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm: Miss Fonda Fontaine."

She had red hair with a single antenna that looked like a bolt of curved lightning. She was wearing the Obelisk blue jacket with a light red skirt and a pink tank top that held back her C-Cup breasts.

"Hello everyone." She waved with a kind smile

With polite claps from some of the students, namely the girls, some of the boys looked lecherously at her. Jaden, Syrus and Bastion weren't any of them.

"And finally: the head of Ra Yellow, teaching home economics and deck building 101, Professor Sartyr." Shepard finished

"Good morning, everyone." Sartyr answered kindly

He was wearing a fancy yellow blazer, short fancy black hair and grey-ish eyes

"Now, with that all sorted out, we're going to let the students follow their respective dorms." Chancellor Sheppard answered "I hope you will be prepared for your class tomorrow."

With that the groups separated and bid their friends a "see you in class" or "see you later"; as they all went with their dorm heads.

Jaden hummed happily, looking around for the dorm

"I wonder where we are?" Jaden wondered

"Don't know." Syrus shrugged as they neared the corner of the island

"Alright, here we are: The Slifer Dorm." Professor Banner spoke as they soon reached a, what it looked like, a two floor apartment complex with multiple rooms.

"... this looks like an outhouse?!" a random Slifer snapped/gasped

"Don't say that. It's a great sight. We've got the best view on campus!" Jaden saw a positive spin on it.

"The place is a dump!" another argued

"Kinda rustic, but it's got character." Jaden rebutted.

"It has birds NESTING in a HOLE in the ROOF!" another Slifer answered

"Easy to fix." Jaden shrugged

"See? Everyone get comfy, we're unpacking and setting up." Banner spoke with a smile

"Um...Professor Banner, one question." Syrus asked

"Of course Syrus." Banner answered

"Who's is that cat?" Syrus pointed to a pudgy brown cat with black stripes

"This is Pharaoh, he's mine." Banner answered, picking up said cat

"Meow!" the cat... well... meowed

"Hi Pharaoh." Jaden stroked the cat's head.

"Meow." Pharaoh purred

"You seem good with cats Jaden." Banner commented

"Eh, I've got ways." Jaden chuckled

"Yea, you're REAL good with pussies Jaden." Mana giggled

'Ignoring that, Mana.' Jaden thought, trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"Well, with that; I'll be handing out your dorm keys." Professor Banner spoke.

Everyone nodded as they went to the board to see what room they were in

Jaden smiled as he saw he was room 8, the first door as you go up the stairs

"Wow. Bunk bed." He smiled and set his case down

"Hey Syrus, looks like we're roomies." Jaden smiled

"Yeah, looks like." Syrus nodded

"Urrr..." A voice groaned from the room.

"...Was that your stomach?" Syrus asked

"Nope. You?" Jaden asked

"No." Syrus gulped

"Urgh...Quiet..." The voice answered sluggishly

"GAH!" Syrus screamed, jumping into Jaden's arms

"Oh...Quiet down; will ya? Some of us are trying to sleep." The voice took shape...To a hefty boy who looked like a koala bear.

"Who're you?" Jaden frowned

"The name's Chumley. Who're you guys?" The now named Chumley asked

"Jaden Yuki-Moto and Syrus Trusdale." Jaden frowned

"Muto and Truesdale? You're the son of Yugi and Tea Muto? And...Truesdale, that name's familiar..." Chumley went wide eyed and tried to think of where he heard the second name from. "You're the brother of Zara Trusdale, the best duellist on the Island"

"Oh...I wish you didn't mention that." Syrus frowned

"Your sister is the best duellist on the island? Why didn't you tell me?" Jaden asked as he lowered Syrus down carefully.

"And... Wait, your sister is the teal haired girl I met on the boat?!"

"Yeah...Yeah that's her..." Syrus frowned

"Dude...What's that like?" Chumley asked

"... A bitch." Syrus whispered gently

Jaden and Chumley looked at each other and blinked, then turned back to Syrus. "Um...At the risk of sounding like an ignoramus...Did you just say your sister is a b-"

"YES!"

"Dang Sy, sorry." Jaden apologised, especially considering how aggressively he said it

"Y-You don't know what it's like." Syrus shook.

Jaden sighed and hugged him like a brother

"J-Jay?" Syrus looked up

"It's okay Sy. You don't need to tell us anything." Jaden nodded with a smile as he broke the hug and ruffled Syrus' hair

"Gay." The fat boy rolled his eyes

'*raspberry* Jerk.' Berenice commented

"Thanks Jay. Um...Guess we should unpack." Syrus added

"Nah, let's look around." Jaden grinned, frowning at the koala like boy, before he left the room

"Oh, okay. See you later Chumley." Syrus nodded

"Whatever."

'What a great personality.' Cleo commented sarcastically

*time skip*

"Jaden! Slow down!" Syrus yelled, following Jaden

"No way Sy! Duelling's going on!" Jaden grinned, randomly turning a corner

"How do you know?!"

"I don't! I have a nose for it!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Syrus commented as he and Jaden stopped abruptly to see two people duelling.

The two arrived in what looked like giant circular, metallic Coliseum with a simple circular stage in the middle of the room...and the room appeared to be empty

"No! I-I lost..." The non-Obelisk student spoke in shock

"Told you. NO-ONE beats Jazz Princeton." A black haired Obelisk blue girl spoke with a proud tone

"This place is sweet!" Jaden grinned

"Damn...You're ruthless." The other student spoke and backed up

"Huh?" The named Jazz muttered as she looked over her shoulder, she was a fairly tall girl with long and wildly spiky black hair and grey eyes wearing a slightly modified version of the Obelisk Girl's uniform

Jazz was wearing a black shirt underneath her Obelisk blue tailcoat with an elongated collar; she was also wearing blue trousers instead of a skirt, like Zana.

"Hey, it looked like a great duel." Jaden called out

"... You're the Slacker that got lucky against Crowler." Jazz frowned

"Yeah, that's me: Jaden Yuki-Muto." Jaden pointed and smiled

Jazz just scoffed, smirking evilly

"You want to have a duel?" Jaden offered

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that you Slifer Slacker!" A random Obelisk snapped "That's Jazz Princeton, future Queen of Games you're talking to! Show some respect!"

"YOU are going to be the Queen of Games? I'M aiming to be the King of Games, myself." Jaden smiled

"Like a Slacker could be King?!" Another Obelisk flunky laughed

"Hey, weirder thing have happened." Jaden commented

"... Fine." Jazz smirked, shocking her followers

"SWEET!" Jaden cheered

"Jaden, you don't have your DuelDisk." Syrus answered

Jaden grinned and took his disk out of his backpack

"...I retract my comment." Syrus responded

"Don't worry." Jaden smiled as he clicked on his DuelDisk "Ready Jazz?"

"Ready Slacker."

"Ready." Jaden smiled as their DuelDisks powered up

"Let's Duel!" they both spoke

 **Jazz 4000**

 **Jaden 4000**

"I'll start." Jazz smirked as she drew a card 'Perfect.' she thought and nodded "I summon Reborn Zombie in DEF mode!" She called, placing a card on the disk

 **Reborn Zombie**

 **DARK**

 **Level 4**

 **1000 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"I then place a face down and end my turn." Jazz finished

"Draw!" Jaden called "Sweet! I play Dark Fusion! Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix, combine! Say hello to Evil Hero Inferno Wing!"

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **FIRE**

 **Level 6**

 **2100 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"You activated my trap card! Go Cthonian Polymer!" Jazz called as his trap activated "I knew you're powers only came from Fusion Banking and you walked right into my trap! I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take your Fusion Summoned Monster!" As she said that her monster shattered and a blast of light flew at the female warrior on Jaden's field... Only to hit a wall of darkness "WHAT?!"

"Dark Fusion protects the Fusion Summoned Monster from the spell and trap effects of my opponents cards until your end phase." Jaden smirked

"So that means Jazz is wide open for attack!" Syrus smiled

'Damn it!' Jazz glared at Jaden, who was still smiling

"Sorry babe! Inferno Wing: attack directly! Hell Blaze!" Jaden called, the fused female monster nodding as blue flames glowed in her hands

"ARGH!" Jazz called out as she lost just over half her life points.

 **Jazz 4000 - 1900.**

Jazz looked at Jaden's side of the field and glared darkly "Lucky draw."

Jaden shrugged and put a face-down "Your move."

"Fine." She drew a card. 'I have to destroy that Inferno Wing...And this might do the trick.' She smiled and summoned "Armed Dragon Level 3!"

On Jazz's side of the field came a small orange and grey dragon monster with white spikes on it's body.

 **Armed Dragon Level 3**

 **WIND**

 **Level 3**

 **1200 ATK/ 900 DEF**

"Next, I'll play "Level Up!". This card allows me to trade in my Armed Dragon Level 3 for, Armed Dragon Level 5!"

The orange and grey dragon was soon removed from the field and brought out a larger red and dark grey dragon with more spikes like saws.

 **Armed Dragon Level 5**

 **WIND**

 **Level 5**

 **2400 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"ROAR!" The hologram roared like an actual dragon

"That looks awesome!" Jaden grinned

"It's going to be lethal! Armed Dragon: Serrated Sonic Blast!" Jazz called out attacking Jaden's Inferno Wing

"Trap Card open!" Jaden called, his face down raising "Go! V-Vile Heart! This trap equips to a DARK Attribute or FIEND type monster and gives the 1000 ATK! And guess what THAT means?!" Jaden smiled as an aura of purple flames surrounded Inferno Wing

"What?! NO! My dragon!" Jazz called out, she tried to stop the attack, but it was too late.

 **Inferno Wing**

 **2100 - 3100**

 **Armed Dragon Level 5**

 **2400**

The Armed Dragon threw its sonic slash at Jaden's Inferno Wing, but the Evil Hero stood tall and shot back with great speed and its claws, slicing the dragon in two.

Jazz's Life Points

 **1900 – 1200**

"And now for Inferno Wings special ability." Jaden grinned "You lose life points equal to either the ATK or DEF of your destroyed monster, whichever is higher."

"No..." Jazz's eyes widened

Inferno Wing gave a smirk and wave and then threw a blaze of fire at Jazz.

 **Jazz 1200 - 0**

"That's game." Jaden smiled as he won the match.

"... One turn..." One of the many Obelisk's watching whispered

Jazz looked up at Jaden from the ground, she saw that it WASN'T a joke...Jaden COULD beat anyone within a single hand worth of turns...She could use this at a later date. But right now...She needed to lick her wounds.

But... She was frozen in shock as well as awe

She was just beaten by a SLIFER! And...Not a bad looking one.

She blinked, looking at him closely

Her eyes turned to hearts for a second before she got an arrogant smirk on her face

"Jaden, that was great!" Syrus smiled at Jaden.

"Thanks Sy." Jaden gave a thumb up. "Nice duel, Jazz."

"Oh...No problem..." Jazz smiled at him "You're actually skilled."

"Been training since I was a kid." Jaden answered

"Well considering you are like this, then I believe you should be asking me to be your girlfriend. I MIGHT consider it but together we would rule the school." Jazz smirked, shocking everyone

Jaden looked shocked as well...Just not as much as the others. "Um...Sorry. Not interested." He answered

"Since you asked nicely I guess I could... Wait, WHAT?!" Jazz said, at first thinking he accepted and then yelling in shock and slight anger

"I'm not interested." Jaden repeated. "No offence but...You're not really my type."

"WHAT?!" Jazz snapped, feeling angrier and insulted

"Sorry. I'll see you later; yeah? We'll duel again. You might even last the second turn." Jaden answered

"You... BASTARD! YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Jazz yelled in rage

"And...You've just sealed it." Jaden frowned "Later." He turned and left with Syrus.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jazz yelled

"Err, Jay...She seems mad." Syrus gulped

"One thing I've learned from my dad, Syrus: If people are calling you out, don't give them what they want." Jaden answered

"Good advice." The familiar voice of a familiar blonde

"Huh? Oh, hey Alexis." Jaden looked and saw his friend from the boat.

"Nice duelling." Alexis smiled lightly, nodding

"Ha-ha, thanks. Oh by the way, this is my friend: Syrus. We met at the tests." Jaden introduced Syrus

"Nice to meet you." She nodded "And don't think all Obelisk's are like that, Jazz is a bitch."

"Nah, I won't. You're not a bitch." Jaden answered

'I already know one.' Syrus thought. "Nice to meet you too, Alexis."

Alexis nodded with a smile

"So besides causing Jazz to have a meltdown, what're you up to?" Alexis asked

"Just looking around the place." He shrugged

"Fair enough. I'll see you around." Alexis smiled. "Nice meeting you, Syrus."

"Later Lex!" Jaden called

'Lex...Huh...' She thought and then got a small smile.

"... She's pretty." Syrus said

"Yeah...Yeah she is. Got a bit of a crush, Syrus?" Jaden teased lightly

"N... No!" Syrus stuttered, blushing

"It's okay." Jaden chuckled lightly

"He better not. She is far out of his league." A serious female voice said from in front of them serious and mad

"Z-Z-Zana..." Syrus shuddered in fear.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To those who are wondering about Jazz and Zana being in Jaden's Harem (see what I did there?) and other girls: We've got plans, just wait and see.

Guest Jan 11: Here it is.

"Z... Zana!" Syrus gasped as he backed up a step

Standing there was Zana Truesdale, the greatest duellist of duel academy

Zana was wearing a dark blue sleeved tailcoat jacket with white buttons and accents and navy blue trousers and black shoes, she had C-Cup breasts respectfully concealed by both the shirt AND the jacket. She had long, slightly spiked dark blue hair going down to her back.

"So...YOU'RE Zana." Jaden spoke calmly and looked into Zana's eyes.

"Yes. We DID meet in the boat." Zana nodded and reminded

"I remember...You didn't smile THEN either." Jaden answered

"I don't smile." Was her simple reply

"I guess jokes are wasted on you." Jaden attempted to make her laugh

Syrus gulped at that, but still kept his eyes on his older sister.

"Why are you here Syrus?" Zana asked

"I-I-I-I'm here...I'm here because-" Syrus shuddered

"You don't belong here." Zana answered with a serious glare.

"Sorry, we didn't know this was the Obelisk side of the scho..." Jaden started but was interrupted

"I mean he does not belong in this school." Zana said, her eyes narrowing

"WHAT?!" Jaden snapped

"Why are you here Syrus?" She repeated

"I-I..." Syrus shook and then ran off in fear and started tearing up

"Syrus! You...Bah. Syrus!" Jaden called out, turned to Zana and shrugged her off to chase after his friend

"You're wasting your time!" Zana yelled, making Jaden stop and turn to her in confusion

""Wasting my time"? How am I "wasting my time"?" Jaden asked

"Syrus is not a duellist. He is not a person who should be involved with duel monsters. It's better if he drops out and study with other subjects." Zana frowned "He is wasting his time on a pursuit that he will not succeed him. If you consider yourself his friend you should be encouraging him to do something that suits him."

"...You're his SISTER! You're supposed to encourage him!" Jaden snapped

"Syrus has to leave." She frowned

"Do you even KNOW what he wants?" Jaden asked

"Doesn't matter what he wants." Zana frowned "But he's wasting his time."

'Ooh...! This is one MEGA bitch!' Cleo groaned and stared at her

'Cleo!' Mana and Berenice gasped

'Well she is!' Cleo answered

'But... You never swear Miss Princess Prim and Proper!' Mana blinked

'I don't. But SHE is becoming THE exception.' Cleo answered

"If you want what's best for Syrus, do so. But you're helping a lost cause." Zana answered "The sooner he realises it, the sooner he'll be put out of ALL our miseries."

Jaden snapped and stormed away

Zana didn't respond she felt like she won that one. 'You'll see Jaden; you'll know I'm right.'

*time skip*

"Syrus? SYRUS!" Jaden called out to try and find him

Jaden found Syrus hidden behind a tree, crying a bit

"Syrus..." Jaden sighed in relief. "Syrus, you okay?"

"H... Hey Jaden." Syrus cried gently

"Mind if I sit here?" Jaden asked kindly

"If you want."

As Jaden sat next to Syrus, the blue haired Slifer Red student was sniffing lightly.

"So...I talked to Zana." Jaden frowned. "She said some harsh things."

"That's all she says."

Jaden frowned "Well...Forget her. Forget her words."

"Not that easy."

"Well...We'll prove her wrong." Jaden smiled

"... Huh?"

"YOU want to be a great duellist, your sister doesn't think so...Prove her wrong. Get better at duelling." Jaden answered "Figure a way how to work your deck and strategies."

"... There's no point." Syrus sighed in defeat

"Don't say that Sy. There's ALWAYS a point. You wanted to come here, it was your choice." Jaden answered

Syrus just nodded, not saying anything at all

"Prove her wrong. Show EVERYONE that you can do it." Jaden continued

"Yea, whatever." Syrus muttered making Jaden sigh as he realised HOW MUCH his confidence had been beaten down by Zana

'What can we do, Jaden?' Mana asked kindly

'We help him. Slowly.' Cleo nodded sagely

*Time skip, first day of classes*

They were currently in Professor Crowler's lesson; he was giving a lecture on different variations of Spell and Trap cards.

"Now to recap." Crowler said "Ms Rhodes, can you name the different type of spell cards please?"

"Spell cards are separated into: Normal Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Field Spells and Ritual Spells. Most Spell cards can only be activated on their user's turn, but Quick-Play Spells can be activated on their user's turn and the opponent's turn." Alexis stood up and gave her answer

"Very good! As expected from one of my Obelisk's!" Crowler called, clapping happily. He then looked through the crowed with an evil grin "TRUESDALE!" He yelled

Syrus stood up in fear and was shaking in place when he heard his name. "Y-Yes?"

"Can you tell the class what, previously, a field spell does?" Crowler smirked

"F-Field Spells?" Syrus gulped as he wracked his brain on trying to remember what Field Spells did. "I... Field Spells are...member... there when you... Err..."

"Sit down before you embarrass yourself anymore Slacker." Crowler smirked, most of Obelisk and Ra laughing

"Hmm...I blew it..." Syrus slumped into his seat in shame.

"You know Teach, you really shouldn't be making fun of us Slifers. I mean I'M a Slifer and I beat ya. So when you're making fun of us you're making fun of yourself." Jaden answered

And now everyone was laughing at Crowler

Crowler got out a handkerchief and began pulling it with his teeth in anger. "YOU...!" He seethed in anger 'I'll get you Yuki! I've had enough of you, you Drop-Out boy!' Crowler thought in rage

'Nicely done Jaden.' Alexis thought proudly

After Crowler's class and the mini break between lessons, Syrus and Jaden were outside stretching their legs. "Hey, Jay...Thanks for backing me up back there."

"It's fine bro." Jaden smiled

Syrus smiled back; and with the lack of being put in the spotlight he remembered the effects of a Field Spell card and even the other cards.

He could not handle the pressure.

Meanwhile Crowler was in this office, writing away

'This'll show that Slifer Slacker. I'll get him expelled!' He thought.

He smirked, folding up the paper and sealing it up before he pulled out... Purple... Lipstick...

He kissed the seal on the back of the letter. "Hmwah! The final kisser!" He smiled evilly and wiped the lipstick off.

...

*With the writers*

"... WHY show makers?! WHY?!" Grey yelled

"I...I NEVER, got that myself. The closest thing I KNOW to this is Bugs Bunny and THAT was done in a comedic light." Ghost added in disbelief.

"This is... Just disturbing." Luna shuddered

"Nice shade of lipstick though." Catherine commented "And before you look at me funny, I DO find that whole scene unsettling."

"... Yea, it IS a good shade." Luna nodded

*Back to the story*

"Now, where is that Slacker's locker?" He thought to himself.

Crowler was walking around the boys locker room, letter in hand

He started to open lockers until he found Jaden's shoes. 'Got you.' He smiled

He grinned and put the letter there before running off

Not long after Crowler left, Syrus came back since he was in the middle of P.E. as he forgotten something

"Damn it, I can't believe I forgot my kit! I can't believe he had PE!" he told himself, running to the locker where Crowler deposited the letter

"Here we go...Guess Jaden's borrowing my locker; huh? What's this?" Syrus wondered as he saw the letter next to the shoes. As he opened the letter he began to read it. "GAH! I-It's a love letter!" He blushed

"I've loved you since I first met you." He read

Syrus blushed and gained a smile as he continued to read.

"I've been looking at you from afar and I felt a connection." He continued

"Meet me at the Girls Dorm tonight at midnight. Your love... Alexis?!"

And in Syrus' mind he imagined Alexis looking at him with hearts in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks, talking to him. Steam covered his glasses and came out of his ears from a fluster.

"I will be coming my angel!" He cheered

*Time Skip*

Alexis sighed as she relaxed in a bit spring with some friends

"Can you believe that Slifer guy? Putting Crowler below him." One of Alexis' friends asked

This was a woman called Jasmine, a red head with crazy wild hair with brown eyes. She had the same sort of body-shape as Alexis but a smaller bust

"Well, Crowler's always picking on Slifers...Maybe it was supposed to be a bitter pill for him to take or something." Mindy, Alexis' second friend answered. She had dark grey hair that was in a ponytail and spread out at the bottom, she had the same sort of body-shape as Alexis as well, but she was more like Jasmine.

"Please. He's just an arrogant jerk. What do you think Alexis?" Jasmine frowned, Alexis not paying attention as she was lost in her thoughts

"Hmm..." Alexis sighed as she was just soaking up the warm water.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Alexis." Jasmine spoke

But, again, Alexis wasn't paying attention. Her eyes, her mind was somewhere else. Something about Jaden... Was familiar

It was like he mentioned before...If SHE was familiar to HIM...Could the reverse be possible?

He was like... Some long lost friend. But... Somehow he's off

"Hmm...Why can't I place it?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes gently

"Alexis!" Jasmine snapped

"Hmm, what? What're we talking about?" Alexis asked distantly

"That Slacker who attacked Crowler today." Jasmine frowned

"He hardly attacked him. Jaden just gave a comment that just happened to be true." Alexis sighed

"Well he's in Slifer he has no right to say anything." Jasmine huffed

"I talked to him on the boat coming over." Alexis commented

"Why did you do that?!" Jasmine asked

"He scored a near perfect on his marks. But he CHOSE to go in Slifer." Alexis responded

"Then he chose to be a loser!" Jasmine snapped

"Maybe...Or maybe he just doesn't care about this whole "rating system"." Alexis answered

Outside the girls dorm Crowler was waiting in a wetsuit, a water proof camera ready as he flouted in the water

"Hee-hee-hee! This'll be perfect: Jaden comes to the girl's dorm, I snap the picture, HE gets expelled for TWO counts of breaking the rules and I'll continue to be respected." Crowler smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Alexis..." A voice called out

"Here he comes!" Crowler smiled getting ready.

Before his eyes widened "Wait... THAT'S NOT JADEN!"

"Alexis..." Syrus emerged from the darkness. "I'm here my love." He called out.

*back in the hot spring*

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Mindy asked the two

"It's a boy!" Jasmine gasped

"A boy? HERE?!" Alexis snapped

The three quickly got out of the hot spring, wrapping towels around themselves

"Inside, now." Alexis spoke

"Duh." Mindy and Jasmine answered

"Alexis? Oh...Alexis, I'm here." Syrus' voice became clearer. "I-I'm sorry if I'm late."

"Syrus?" Alexis blinked... After Jasmine and Mindy got dressed they found Syrus tied up

"GAH! N-No, wait! I-I don't understand! What's going on?" Syrus asked in shock as he was tied up.

"Why is a Slifer here?" Jasmine frowned, the girls in their uniforms again

"I-I was invited here." Syrus explained

"Liar. Slifers aren't "invited" here." Mindy responded

"I-It's the truth. Just ask Alexis." Syrus answered

"I don't know what you're about." Alexis states simply

"Wh-What? No I...I got your letter. It's in my pocket." Syrus answered trying to get the letter from his pocket. "You wrote it to me and told me to come here."

Alexis took the letter with a frown and read it, frowning even harder as she read it "Syrus... This isn't from me. It's fake. Look, my name is spelt wrong." She said, showing the letter to Syrus

"W... What?!" Syrus gasped

"Wait... This letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki!" Mindy said, noticing the letter

"Wait... What?! You mean I can't even get a FAKE love letter?!" Syrus groaned, his heart being broken

"Oh Syrus." Alexis sighed sadly, in pity

"Well, duh." Jasmine rolled her eyes "I mean Alexis is hot, you're not. She's good at duelling, you're not. She's tall and you're a shortcake..."

"I get it." Syrus mumbled

"Syrus, I'm sorry. But do you know who put this there?" Alexis asked kindly

"No...It was there when I was in P.E. ...What's it matter...?" Syrus spoke in self-defeat.

"... Girls, I've got an idea." Alexis sighed and smiled

*With Jaden*

"Man, Syrus was chipper all day...Maybe he caught a break or something." Jaden thought as he got out of the shower and headed back to his dorm room.

But as he walked towards his room his PDA went off

"Huh? Who's sending me an E-Mail this time of night?" Jaden whispered to himself and opened it.

It was a message, Alexis' face appearing on the screen with the pre-recorded message

"Alexis? I wonder what she wants." Jaden played the message.

"Jaden, we've got Syrus over here. If you want him back without trouble, come to the girl's dorm, now." Alexis spoke "And bring your Disk."

"Oh Syrus..." Jaden frowned "Well... I know what I'm doing now."

*Time skip*

The girls still had Syrus in their ropes; Syrus looked more down than he did previously. Jasmine and Mindy eased up on the Slifer insults on Alexis' request, along with the fact Syrus looked like he just wanted to crawl into a hole.

Well Mindy never really insulted Slifers

"I'm here." Jaden called, walking over

"Good, I'm glad you got my message." Alexis smiled

"You okay, Syrus?" Jaden called to his friend

Syrus didn't answer and just looked at his feet.

"He was given this." Alexis said, passing the letter

Jaden examined the letter and the envelope...He felt disheartened at the fact this letter was addressed to him, but he felt worse since Syrus was manipulated by this. "Who'd do this?" Jaden shook his head. "Cause this isn't funny."

"It was none of us. We were surprised just as much as you or Syrus." Alexis explained

Jaden frowned. His mind just went to one person who could have done this, who'd have a reason to get Syrus kicked out. Zana.

"Well Jaden, it looks like you're BOTH trespassing now." Alexis suddenly said, breaking Jaden from his thoughts

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Jaden asked

"You're both boys, trespassing on the Girl's Dorm property." Alexis answered

"So if you don't want to get expelled..." Alexis smiled, suddenly pulling out her DuelDisk and inserting her deck

"Deal." Jaden nodded, doing the same with his own DuelDisk.

"Hang on, we aren't doing this here." Alexis grinned "We're going on the lake."

"A duel on water? Well...Okay." Jaden questioned it, but accepted the challenge. "Sounds fun actually." He chuckled

*Time skip*

"Ready Jaden?" Alexis asked as she was standing steady in her boat.

"Ready!" He called back "You okay, Sy?"

"I'M FINE!" He yelled lightly

"Duel." Jaden and Alexis spoke at the same time

 **Jaden – 4000**

 **Alexis – 4000**

"I'll start!" Alexis called, drawing "I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode and play a facedown. Your turn."

 **Etoile Cyber**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 4**

 **1200 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Huh, simple." Jaden nodded, drawing and looking at the card cautiously "I summon Sparkman in Attack Mode!"

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"Sparkman, attack Etoile Cyber!" Jaden called "Static Shockwave!"

"HA!" Sparkman roared, shooting a massive electric blast from his hands

"Trap card open: Double Passé! I redirect your attack into a direct attack!" Alexis called, screaming as the electricity redirected at her, shocking her lightly

 **Alexis: 4000 - 2400**

"W... Why would you do that?!" Jaden gasped

"Because my monster can then attack directly as well." Alexis smiled "And Etoile Cybee gains 500 ATK during the damage step! Go, get Jaden directly!"

 **Elite Cyber: 1200 ATK - 1700 ATK**

 **Jaden: 4000 - 2300**

"Impressed yet?" She smiled

"Like it? I'm in love!" Jaden joked, playing a facedown

Alexis blushed at that before smiling "You're cute... Too bad I have to crush you." Alexis smirked, drawing "I know you love fusion so how about you taste my version? Because I use Polymerization confuse the Etoile Cyber on my side of the field with the Blade Skater in my hand to fusion summon the Cyber Blader!" A red and silver clad cybernetic ice skater appeared, dancing

 **Cyber Blader**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 7**

 **2100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Now go, attack and destroy Sparkman!" Alexis called, holding her arm forward

Jaden flinched as his monster was destroyed, his life points dropping a bit

 **Jaden: 2300 - 1800**

"Go! I activate my facedown, Hero Signal! I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman from my deck in defence mode!" Jaden called, slamming the card onto his duel disk

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman**

 **WATER**

 **Level 4**

 **800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"And when he is the only card on my field I draw two cards." Jaden address taking two cards from his deck "... Hey pal." Jaden smiled as he saw he drew Winged Kuriboh

"Okay then. I guess I'll end my turn then." Alexis shrugged with a smile

"I'll play a facedown and play double summon. I now summon both Winged Kuriboh and Clayman in Defence Mode!" Jaden called, putting the cards down

 **Elemental Hero Clayman**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 4**

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **Winged Kuriboh**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 1**

 **300 ATK/ 200 DEF**

"My Cyber Blader's effect now activates." Alexis called "But her effect changes depending on how many monsters you control. One means she can't be destroyed by battle. Two doubles her ATK. And three means I can negate your card effects."

"Well it's your turn now." Jaden smiled while Alexis drew "You're honestly amazing Alexis."

"Thanks." She nodded, drawing a other card "Cyber Blader, attack Winged Kuriboh!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Jaden countered

"And Cyber Blader negates that trap." Alexis reminded, Winged Kuriboh screaming as he was destroyed "Your turn. And need I remind you that with only two monsters on your field Cyber Blade's attack is doubled."

 **Cyber Blader: 2100 ATK - 4200 ATK**

"This'll be tough." Jaden nodded, drawing and smirking "Yes! Just what I need!"

"... Crap." Alexis chuckled "Bring it."

"I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring Sparkman back to my hand." Jaden smiled, inserting the card and taking Sparkman from the grave "Next I play Dark Fusion to fuse Bubbleman, Sparkman and Avian together!"

"Well Cyber Blader will still have 4200 Attack points!" Alexis smiled

"I'll introduce you to this guy then! Come forth: Evil Hero Shadow Hurricane!" Jaden called, slamming a new fusion card onto the field

 **Evil Hero Shadow Hurricane**

 **WIND**

 **Level 8**

 **2800 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

Shadow Hurricane had large dark blue feathered wings with green edges, a motorbike helmet with two claw-like fins on either side of the helmet. His body armour looked like a ragged windswept motorbike jacket and scarf; his trousers were heavily armoured by the shins and the feet like talons. His right arm was replaced with some form of bionic vacuum gun with three cables connecting it to his upper forearm.

"I now activate his special effect!" Jaden smiled "I sacrifice a card on my side of the field and it gains an effect depending on the card! I tribute Clayman, a normal monster, meaning Shadow Hurricane gains Clayman's DEF onto its ATK, since Clayman's defence is the highest!"

Shadow Hurricane put his normal hand onto Clayman's shoulder. Clayman nodded, as if in understanding, while Shadow Hurricane nodded sadly. The fusion monster then placed his palm flat against Clayman's back, Clayman shattering into light "Huya!" Shadow Hurricane called, Clayman being absorbed into himself

 **Shadow Hurricane: 2800 ATK - 4800 ATK**

"And with just one monster on Jaden's field Cyber Blader's attack returns to normal!" Syrus gasped

 **Cyber Blader: 4200 ATK - 2100 ATK**

"Now, Shadow Hurricane, attack Cyber Blader!" Jaden called dramatically, the vacuum gun's barrel glowing brightly

"But since you only have one monster on the field it means Cyber Blader can't be destroyed by battle!" Alexis countered with a smirk

"You're right about that." Jaden smiled, laughing "But there's one problem... It doesn't stop you from taking battle damage."

"Crap!" Alexis gasped as she realised he was right

"Go, Shadow Hurricane! Eye Of The Strom!" Jaden called

"TOH!" Shadow Hurricane roared, launching his blast. A massive purple energy blast does through the air, hitting Cyber Blader making her scream and explode

"No! Alexis!" Jasmine gasped as smoke and water danced around Alexis

Alexis was silent... And just smirked

 **Alexis: 2400 - 1050**

"Huh? How did she survive that attack?" Syrus gasped

"You used a trap card didn't you?" Jaden smiled at Alexis.

"No, my field's empty." She shook her head, raising an arm showing an effect monster in her hand "I used Cyber Trainer. I discard her and I take half damage this turn."

"Nice move." Jaden praised her and his disk documented the move.

"Well I guess I'll just end my turn with a face down." Jaden nodded "You know Alexis, you're the toughest opponent I've faced in a while. You might even make Yugi sweat lightly."

"Wait, you've TRAINED with Yugi Muto?" Alexis asked in shock

"... He's my adopted dad." Jaden reminded with a deadpan

"Oh right..." She sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"Well, my turn... Draw!" She called, drawing quickly as she saw the card she smiled "Time for MY turn around. I play Fusion Recovery, returning Blade Skater and Polymerisation to my hand... And now I'm going to use my Polymerisation once more!"

"Again?" Mindy asked

"Can't wait." Jaden grinned

"As you should be! I fuse the Cyber Blader on my field with the Cyber Prima in my hand!" Alexis called, showing a card as the monster depicted on the card appeared. A beautiful gymnast/dancer dressed in silver and blue. The new monster and Cyber Blader both jumped into the sky, a vortex sucking them in and merging "Come forth: Prima Cyber Blader!"

Prima Cyber Blader had long silvery hair and a similar mask to Cyber Blader, she was wearing a swirling blue and grey leotard design with a flowing swan wing sleeves, her blades were like clear ice and her tutu was down to her lower leg.

 **Prima Cyber Blader**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 9**

 **3300 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

"Alexis' strongest monster!" Jasmine gasped

"So this is your A-Game?" Jaden grinned "I wanna see what this can do! Come on, what's it effect?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? But first I'll take out that "Shadow Hurricane" of yours." Alexis answered

"Prima Cyber Blader, attack the Evil Hero Shadow Hurricane with Hyper Hero Blade!"

"Haa...HYA!" She skated over the water gracefully like a swan and sliced Shadow Hurricane in half.

Jaden flinched as his monster exploded, his life points dropping

 **Jaden: 1800 – 1300**

"And whenever my Prima Cyber Blader destroys a monster in battle, my opponent loses 1000 life-points." Alexis answered

"GAH!" Jaden yelled as he was kicked in the gut by the monster, his life points dropping

 **Jaden: 1300 - 300**

"When Prima Cyber Blader deals effect damage she is switched to defence mode." Alexis continued, shifting the card into defence mode "And after you must discard one card from your hand."

A card in Jaden's hand flowed and disappeared at random, going to his graveyard ... Leaving him handless

Jaden flinched, his good eyes flashing every few seconds as he held himself... And found the world shifting... Fading... Altering.

 _Ancient castle architecture appeared around them, the cloths he and Alexis wore changed and people appeared and disappeared. It took Jaden a second but he soon realised he was seeing a memory from his last life_

'Alexis...And I...We DID know each other from before.' He thought

He soon felt like he WAS in this time, the memory 'playing' around him

 _"Haou! My king!" Alexis' ancestor yelled, running over and hugging him while helping him stand up "I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you!"_

 _"It's okay. I'm tougher than I look." "Haou" spoke with a smile and dusted himself off_

 _"I'm so sorry." The woman frowned, kissing his cheek while Jaden took a look at her_

 _"I...Ah-ah-ah..." Haou blushed happily from that_

 _Alexis' ancestor was dressed in a fancy, beautiful, dress that looked roughly Victorian or so_

 _Haou, Jaden's ancestor, was dressed in a royal blue tunic and black trousers with a red cape. He looked almost medieval in design._

 _"I am your future Queen; I should have not hurt you." The ancient Alexis sighed_

 _"Hey...My future Queen can do whatever she wants. It was an accident that you bumped into me." He held her hand and cupped her face gently._

 _"While performing for you." She nodded, meaning she was a dancer_

 _"And I enjoyed every second...Except when I fell to the ground. That bit hurt." He teased, trying to make her laugh._

 _The woman did laugh, kissing him_

"Jaden!" A voice snapped, the world fading... Revealing he was back at the duel "You okay there?" Alexis, the source of the voice asked

"Yea Lex, real sorry." Jaden laughed with a smile

"Well... If you're sure, it's your turn." Alexis called

"There is no way that Slacker will win." Jasmine smirked

"I hate to say it... But you're right there Jazz." Mindy sighed

"Jaden's doomed... He's gonna be kicked out... And it's all my fault." Syrus cried

"Syrus! Stop that!" Jaden suddenly snapped, shocking Syrus

"W... What...?" Syrus gasped

"First off, this isn't your fault." Jaden smiled "Second, who said I was gonna loose?"

"Err... Everyone can see you're gonna loose Slacker." Jasmine deadpanned "You have no monsters, your hands empty, you have one face down: which is clearly nothing since you didn't use it to block Alexis' attack and you might be winning by a few life points but Alexis is gonna end this next turn."

"I have to say this Jaden, but Jasmine is right. I can't see how you'll get around this." Alexis pointed out

"And that's the fun if duelling. You don't know the outcome until the last card is played, the last life point gone. And I still have one draw left." Jaden grinned "And when you believe in your deck, you love it, one draw can be all you need." Jaden smiled, looking at his deck "My cards and I have gone through so much together. It's why I know, win or lose, it'll never let me down. That's why this isn't your fault Syrus. If Alexis beats me it means her bond with her deck is stronger than mine. Which'll be impressive considering me and my deck."

"Jaden..." Syrus muttered

"That... That's beautiful." Mindy cried lightly

"Whatever." Jasmine frowned, crossing her arms over her chest

"How about you have this last draw Jaden?" Alexis smiled

"Fine." Jaden smiled, lightly taking hold of the top card of his deck "My turn... DRAW!" He called, drawing dramatically. You could almost see golden light sparkle off the card. After a second a small 'shockwave' seemed to radiate off Jaden before he looked at his card "Perfect! Here we go! I summon the hero of space! Help me out, Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden slammed a normal monster into the field, light shinning as it took form

 **Elemental Hero Neos**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"B... But that's level 7!" Alexis gasped

"Well I have you to thank for that Alexis." Jaden smiled "You see last turn, when you had me discard the last card in my hand?"

"It... Had a special ability didn't it?" The First Year Obelisk Queen said, her eyes widening

"When Elemental Hero Nechroshade I can, once, normal summon a Level 5 or higher Elemental Hero without a sacrifice." Jaden nodded "And now I activate my face down! Go, Dark Calling! With this I take monsters from my field and graveyard and remove them from play to fusion summon, which counts as Dark Fusion."

"Field... And graveyard?!" Alexis gasped 'It he hadn't bad Nechroshade in his hand last turn he would have lost.' she thought in realisation, somehow knowing this was the end

"I remove from play the Elemental Hero Neos on my field with the Evil Hero Shadow Hurricane from my graveyard!" Jaden called, taking the cards and pocketing them

Everyone gasped at that, Alexis nearly taking a step back before she remembered she was in a boat

"You have done YOUR Double Fusion. Well here's, as you said, my take." Jaden smirked, quoting her. He then closed his eyes, darkness spinning around him "You are amazing Alexis. I didn't think I'd ever need to summon this monster this year. Next year, maybe, but not now. I am honestly glad there is someone here who can challenge me so much. We will be duelling again."

"If you win, count on it." Alexis smiled, feeling confident while her heart pounded and her heart began to beat faster

"I'm about to." Jaden nodded, reaching for his extra deck... And he began to chant "Hero of space: return to Earth and see the depths of evil. Embrace what needs to be done, join your comrades and bring forth a new power! Become the dark Hero that illuminates the just!" Jaden pulled the card out and held it high, the card glowing "Double Fusion! Awaken: Evil Hero Vengeance Neos!" He then slammed the card on his duel disk, opening his eyes revealing the massive pools of gold where glowing with power

A massive pillar of darkness burst from the ground, the stats appearing while the monster was still obscured

 **Evil Hero Vengeance Neos**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 10**

 **2500 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

The darkness then exploded, revealing a new monster. The monster looked very similar to Neos but with a black body. He also had long, bladed black wings that were like those of Cyber End Dragon only organic... And on fire...The orb in his chest was a dark purple. Spiky black and gold armour was now attached to Neos' shoulders, upper arms, chest and feet with the armour looking similar to the Supreme King's, only less regal more like one of his knights. Neos had a near insanely long red cape with deep red lines over his body. A near infinitely long chain was wrapped around Neos' arms and form, the chain being a full grey... And also on fire. His head had his normal yellow eyes but his head fin looked similar in shape to the Supreme King's helmet... And once again, his head was on fire.

Alexis' eyes widened and saw the powerful creature on Jaden's field; though it was weaker...It MUST have had a powerful ability

"Now I know it's attack points aren't all that high right now but it DOES have an ability!" Jaden called "He gains the defence points of the fusion monster used as fusion material as attack points!"

"Shadow Hurricane had 2800 defence points!" Jasmine gasped

"Which means...!" Syrus grinned

 **Vengeance Neos: 2500 ATK - 5300 ATK**

"Five thousand three hundred?!" Alexis gasped

"Yep." Jaden nodded

"... Good thing Prima Cyber Blader is in defence, so I take no battle damage." Alexis smiled after a calming sigh

"Sorry, but that's wrong. Because Neos has a special ability! I remove from play one fusion monster in my extra deck and he gains that special ability! I remove from play my Evil Hero Inferno Wing." Jaden smiled, showing the card

"Inferno Wing, that means when you destroy my Prima Cyber Blader-!" Alexis gasped

"You take damage. GO, Vengeance Neos! NEMESIS CHAIN!" Jaden called out.

Neos spun around his chain making a grand circle of fire above his head and then wrapped around Prima Cyber Blader's body and tightened around her before destroying her.

 **Alexis - 1050 - 0**

Alexis had lost the match. But she had a smile on her face...She had fought a strong opponent. And gave him a run for his money in the process.

He was the strongest opponent she had ever faced... And she nearly won. More than that, she forced him to call out one of his strongest monsters and pushed him into a near no-win situation. It was, possibly, the best duel she had ever had. So she stood there, head held high with hwr eyes closed and a smile on her face as her monster was destroyed and flames roared around her. She was happy as her life points rapidly fell. She began to laugh lightly as the alarm signifying she had lost rang out.

She had so much fun.

"And that's game Lex." Jaden grinned

"Yes Jaden. It was." She nodded happily

*Time skip*

Syrus sighed as the ropes where relaxed from around his body, falling to the floor with a 'thump'. Jaden and Alexis where back in the shore, Alexis having forced Jasmine to hold up their end if the deal

"Thanks..." Syrus got up slowly and rubbed his arms to get the circulation back.

"Sorry about the ropes, Syrus." Alexis apologised.

"It's fine." He nodded

"That was a great duel, Lex." Jaden smiled, holding out his hand for a handshake

"Same. But I'm winning next time." Alexis smiled jokingly, shaking his hand

"We'll see." Jaden smiled, shocking Alexis as right after he shook her hand he then raised it and kissed the back of it

Alexis gasped as the world seemed to 'explode' around her, finding herself in an amazing castle. She was wearing the fanciest light blue ankle length dress she had ever seen. _A crowed of mediaeval looking people filling the room. They were all facing one way, the crowed all behind her looking the same direction she was... Besides one person._

 _It was Jaden dressed in purple, black and gold royal robes sitting on a throne. He looked bored, facing the crowed... Until Alexis looked forward, which got his attention_

 _"Prince Judai, I present to you my daughter: Princess Asuka Tenjoi." A man who looked just like her father bowed_

 _"Your grace." Alexis bowed, in this 'Asuka's body_

 _"Please. Call me Haou." The Jaden look alike smiled as he walked over and kissed the back of her hand_

Alexis blinked, suddenly finding herself in modern day seconds after Jaden kissed her hand

Jasmine, Syrus and Mindy were shocked; seeing Jaden kiss Alexis' hand like royalty. "Bye Alexis." He smiled

"I... Bye." She blinked with a small blush, Jaden and Syrus walking away

"Later Obelisk Queen!" Jaden called seconds later, laughing showing the name was a friendly mocking tease, before he took off running

"... He sure makes things interesting." Alexis whispered with a smile

'I don't believe it, is Alexis actually falling for that Slifer?!' Jasmine thought in shock

"You know, that Syrus guy is cute." Mindy hummed

"What's with all that noise?!" Jazz snapped, walking out in a fancy blue dressing gown with a glare making the three girls laugh

*Time skip*

Jaden lay awake in his bed, his roommates asleep. It was at that moment his whispered "Yubel. Come out here."

That was when a figure materialised before him. It was Yubel, Jaden's oldest Duel Spirit and his protector. "Yes, Jaden?" She asked kindly with a smile

"What was that?" Jaden frowned seriously

"What was what?" Yubel asked

"That vision, I saw myself...And Alexis. Only...We went by different names. In a different life." Jaden explained "You know what I'm talking about. You know I knew Alexis when I was the Supreme King all those years ago."

"Yes...Yes I did." Yubel sighed and nodded

"Well, why didn't you say anything? Why keep quiet about it?" Jaden asked

"I... Did not know that she was reincarnated as well. I did not see any reason to mention her when you don't remember her and you will never meet her." Yubel said sadly

"Oh...Yeah...I guess that makes sense..." Jaden responded with a frowned and stared at the ceiling. "What...What was it like? What were WE like?"

"... Many considered Haou and Asuka to be soul mates. Their own flaws diminished by the strengths of the other. Asuka was a princess of a neighbouring Kingdom, presented to Haou on his sixteenth birthday to attempt to reform an alliance. Haou was amazed by her beauty but it was the spirit in her eyes that made accept. Now they did have problems, disagreements and arguments like any other couple but there was always something one did that made the other laugh, completely by accident, and this act lightened the mood and allowed them to smooth their problem out." Yubel recounted with a nod and closed eyes "They loved each other, an amazing pair... And Asuka was the first the Light of Destruction killed."

"... That thing again." Jaden sighed. The few memories of his past life he had been able to gain before now had all been about some war with something called the Light of Destruction, but he didn't know what it was

"Perhaps you've been given a second chance; to do what you couldn't before." Yubel theorised

"I'm not going to force or peruse Alexis because of Haou and Asuka. I will be Alexis' friend and of anything happens... It happens." Jaden shrugged

"I know. And who knows...Maybe you'll fall in love with her all over again." Yubel smiled and hugged him

"Maybe. If we truly ARE 'soul mates' then we will." Jaden smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Lightningblade49: There ARE OC cards in this story. If you want to check for which are real or not, check the Yugioh Wikia.

AndiDuel: Thanks

Duanemaster: Glad you like it.

SmexehBeast: Boom! Here.

It was a couple of days since Jaden's and Alexis' duel; and during that time, Alexis, Syrus and Jaden started hanging out along with Bastion.

There was a strange... Well... Air between Jaden and Alexis

It was like the pair of them were chatting like really good friends who've known each other for years. It was that air of nostalgia or kindness or something.

But also an underlining attraction that EVERYONE could read

It was...KIND of awkward for the other students. Especially those who had crushes on Alexis and were seething in anger at Jaden.

Or the girls starting to fall/go fangirl for Jaden

Yeah...It was getting hectic this year at Duel Academy. But one thing over the last few days was Dr Crowler's mood. Not only did he fail to get Jaden expelled, but he also lost his camera with the picture of Jaden and Syrus out of dorm at a late hour. He was PRETTY mad at that.

And then there was the fact that Jaden defeated Alexis!

He witnessed the duel first hand. Not only did Jaden beat the HEAD of Obelisk, but he also beat one of his prize students...It was an OUTRAGE!

... But it did fill him with SOME fear

And he saw...SOME form of a pattern. The Head was taken down in one turn, he heard about Jazz Princeton getting taken down in two turns, Alexis took at least four. Jaden was working up through varying people for a challenge. He didn't count the Ra student as he was Ra and not Obelisk...Dick move Crowler...Dick move.

'He's taking down people with skill. Why?'

"Ah, Professor Crowler. Deep in thought I see." Professor Banner spoke behind him

"GAH! Oh, it's you Banner." Crowler responded "Why are you in my office?"

"I was after Pharaoh; he's gotten away from me again. You haven't seen him have you?" Banner asked

"CAT?!" Crowler screamed, running away "Keep it away! Keep it away!" He yelled in fear

*with our heroes*

"So Syrus, I've been meaning to ask: what is YOUR deck composed of?" Bastion asked kindly

"I... Well... Roid monsters."

"Roid monsters? I...Don't think I know that sub-group." Bastion spoke

"Yea, what are those monsters Syrus?" Jaden asked

The blue haired boy blushed and brought out his deck

The three of them looked at Syrus' deck and saw the MACHINE type monsters he had. Steamroid, Drillroid, Submarineroid. The majority of them effect monsters with corresponding effects and supports.

"So THOSE are Roid monsters." Bastion spoke

"Yeah...They're not big or tough though...But they're my cards." Syrus answered "They... Are basically the starting archetype for the 'Cyber Style' of duelling, a respect based style. The strongest and most advanced archetype is the Cyber Dragons themselves."

"Cyber Dragons? "Cyber Style"? I've not heard of the second one...The first one sounds familiar." Jaden answered

"It's the deck Zana uses. One of the most offensively powerful decks there are." Alexis nodded

"Stronger than yours?" Jaden asked

"MUCH stronger. And the ways she uses them...It serves two purposes: backing people into a corner and to show her complete domination." Alexis answered

"Need to look up the cards. I am very sure they have a glaring weakness. Just can't remember." Jaden sighed

"...Well...I tried my best with them...And I got in." Syrus answered, sounding sad.

"Yes, you DID get in Syrus." Bastion nodded with a smile

Jaden smiled and handed his deck over back to Syrus. "Why don't we go over to the card shop? There's probably some new cards out."

"There was a new shipment last night." Alexis nodded

"Then let's go." Bastion spoke. "First come, first serve."

"Yea! Let's go Ja..." Syrus started... and they all only saw a dust cloud in the rough shape of their friend

"...He's on the highway to hell." Alexis chuckled

*time skip*

Jaden, Alexis, Bastion and Syrus had a total amount of 50 packs between them. They wanted to open them together and compare.

They sat around a big tree, opening packs one after the other

"Got a couple of Spells I don't have." Alexis spoke going into her first pack

"I've got a Seiyayu." Bastion added with a smile

"Eh, nothing for me." Jaden shrugged

"What did you get Syrus?" Alexis asked

"I...I-I got...D-Dark Magician Girl." Syrus shuddered in excitement.

"I... Really?" Jaden blinked in shock and amazement

"Yeah...I-I've got Dark Magician Girl." Syrus showed the card and it was the real deal.

'... Sis?' Jaden asked

And unknown to Syrus, Alexis and Bastion...Dark Magician Girl winked at Jaden. His sister was at Duel Academy!

'... WHAT?!'

*time skip*

Jaden's mind was racing in shock and in anger...His SISTER, smuggled herself into Duel Academy!

"Boo." The familiar voice of that very mischievous female Spellcaster smiled, her spirit appearing next to him

"Gah! Dang it, Dee. What're you doing here?" Jaden jumped and then turned around.

"I missed you. And Yugi said that I should go join you here. He had a reprint of me made and sent here with instructions to have the pack to be given to you." The Dark Magician Girl pouted

"I..." Jaden tried to answer...but he admitted, it was nice of his sister to come. "Wait, which pack? The one Syrus opened?"

"The cutie? Yes." She nodded

"Y-You think Syrus is cute?" Jaden asked seriously

"Yea." She shrugged "Why?"

Jaden smiled, chuffed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Unbelievable..."

"What's "unbelievable"?" Dark Magician Girl asked

"Syrus has a HUGE crush on you. No joke." Jaden admitted

"Aw, how sweet." She giggled

"In any case...I'm glad you're here. How're mum and dad?" Jaden asked

"There great." She nodded "Yugi beat Kaiba again."

Jaden chuckled "What's that the...Umpteenth time, now? How're Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan?"

"Joey's with Mai on a duelling vacation. Tristan's working at his security job, he's gotten a promotion." Dark Magician Girl answered

"That's great." He smiled

"Listen...Dee...Err...Could you do me a favour?" Jaden asked

"Sure. What is it?" She asked

"Just...Keep an eye on Syrus. He's a bit fragile...It'd just help knowing someone's there looking out for him." Jaden asked

"I promise bro." She smiled "And I saw the pretty blonde you where with. Trying to replace me? I'm hurt!" She said overdramatically

"Come on, why would I replace you for Alexis?" He chuckled, seeing that she was joking.

She smiled, ruffling his hair

"I'll see you later Jaden." Dark Magician Girl smiled and faded away

'Your sister is really nice, Jaden.' Berenice smiled

"That she is. Though you know her." Jaden chuckled

'Yes yes, we know.' Cleo said, fanning herself

'Do you need help remembering the Cyber Dragon killer cards?' Mana asked

"Maybe." he smiled

'Well, we're here to help.' Cleo added

"Thanks girls." He smiled lovingly, kissing both of them

'Oh...What about me?' Berenice frowned

"I haven't forgotten you Berenice." He smiled and kissed her too

*Elsewhere*

Syrus sighed as he walked through the forest, holding his new DMG card

"I can't believe I have a Dark Magician Girl..." Syrus whispered

He smiled proudly, holding the card high... When he bumped onto someone

"Oof. Oh, sorry." Syrus apologised

"Well, well, well...Look who we have here. A Slifer Slime." An Obelisk spoke looking down at him

"Wait... What card is that?" He frowned

"It...It's my card." Syrus answered

"Whoa, Dark Magician Girl?" The Obelisk grinned, catching a glimpse of the card

Syrus tried to hide her card from the Obelisk, but since he was taller, he grabbed the card from his hand.

But Syrus refused to let go, kicking the guy in the crotch

"Oof! Oh! ...GRR! Do you KNOW who I am Slifer Slime?" He snarled

"No and you aren't taking her!" Syrus yelled, hugging the card

""Her"? Did...did you just call a card "her"?" The Obelisk asked

Dark Magician Girl appeared behind Syrus, to see that he was scared and by the looks of it, insulted.

"Yea. Dark Magician GIRL." Syrus couldn't help but deadpan

"Oh yeah? How about we play for "HER"?" The Obelisk snarled, feeling cocky.

That made Syrus freeze, fear filling him

"How about it Slifer? Winner get's the loser's best card." He smiled

"That's not allowed!" He snapped

"Who's gonna know?" He answered and activated his DuelDisk.

Syrus hesitated but activated his duel disk

"Duel." The Obelisk smiled

"D-Duel." Syrus gulped

 **Obelisk - 4000**

 **Syrus - 4000**

"I'll start." The Obelisk called, drawing "I'll start by playing three cards face down and end turn."

'Three faced downs? Traps? Spells?' He thought and then drew his first card. "I'll play one monster in defence mode and two cards faced down. That'll end my turn."

"Skilled White Magician? Oh no, my cards!"

 **Skilled White Magician**

 **LIGHT**

 **Spellcaster**

 **1700 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

 **Counters: 0**

"I draw two cards due to Pot of Greed." And did so, adding two cards to his hand

 **Counters: 1**

"Next my Mystical Space Typhoon destroys THAT card on your right." It destroyed Syrus' card

 **Counters: 2**

"And Raigeki, destroys your monster card!" The Obelisk smiled destroying Syrus' monster

 **Counters: 3**

"NO!" Syrus called out as his defence monster was struck by lightning. 'My face down!'

"Now I sacrifice my Skilled White Magician to summon: Buster Blader!" The Obelisk smiled and summoned a powerful Warrior monster

 **Buster Blader**

 **Level 7**

 **EARTH**

 **2600 ATK/ 2300 DEF**

"Attack that slime directly!" He commanded

Buster Blader struck forward but his sword was stopped by the smoke

"What the?" He shouted

And in Buster Blader's way, was a blue cartoony helicopter...And it wasn't destroyed!

 **Gyroid**

 **WIND**

 **1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"What the fuck?!" The guy yelled

"My face down card and my Gyroid. You destroyed my Mystical Space Typhoon and when you destroyed by defence monster it activated "Wonder Garage", that allowed me to summon my Gyroid from my hand. And Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle, once per turn." Syrus answered

Buster Blader jumped back as the attack was stopped.

"Fine. Then I play Double Summon and use that to summon my Skilled Blue Magician and end my turn." The Obelisk snarled

 **Skilled Blue Magician**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1800 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

'Okay...Skilled Blue Magician. And...If it's the same sort of monster as that "Skilled White Magician" it'll need...Um...What was it? Counters?' Syrus thought as he drew his next card. 'I've only got Gyroid out...And he won't survive two attacks. Do I have anything in my hand to stop this guy?'

He looked over his four card hand. He had Polymerisation, Cycroid, Drillroid and Carrierroid. None of these helped and he had no possible fusions to make

'I have to play it safe. It...It's the only move I can make.' He thought

"I play a card face down and end my turn." Syrus sighed

"My turn." The Obelisk smirked as he drew a card "I summon Skilled Red Magician!" He called putting the card on the field summoning a magician in very bulky red armoured robes, bulkier than his compatriots

 **Skilled Red Magician**

 **DARK**

 **Level 4**

 **1500 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"Next I play Card of Sanctity. I draw three and discard two." The Obelisk smirked as he did just that

 **Blue Magic Counters: 1**

 **Red Magic Counters: 1**

"Next I play the spell Counter Booster! I can give every monster that has a counter an extra counter! And since it's a spell card, guess what? ANOTHER spell Counter for my Magicians." He laughed

 **Blue Magic Counters: 3**

 **Red Magic Counters: 3**

"I now tribute both my Blue and Red Skilled Magicians to special summon a Gaia the Fierce Knight and Summoned Skull respectively, from either my deck hand or graveyard! And guess what? Those two are the monsters I sent to the grave for Graceful Charity!" The Obelisk laughed, swapping his monsters as the ones on the field transformed in a fierce glow

 **Gaia the Fierce Knight**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 7**

 **2300 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **Summoned Skull**

 **DARK**

 **Level 6**

 **2500 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"T-Two monster's in one turn?!" Syrus backed up in fear, seeing three monsters with over 2000 ATK.

'Syrus...' Dark Magician Girl thought in worry for him. 'Jaden. I'll go get Jaden.'

"Gaia and Blader, destroy that joke if a helicopter! Skull? Fry his face-down!" The Obelisk laughed

The Warrior monsters eviscerated Gyroid as it was sent to the graveyard. Summoned Skull threw a bolt of lightning at Syrus' face down monster, leaving the blue haired Slifer wide open for an onslaught of direct attacks.

Luckily he only had three turns so the Obelisk just ended turn

"I... Can't win." Syrus whispered, not drawing a card yet "I... I failed her. And Jaden... Zana is right..."

Dark Magician Girl, who was just about to run to get Jaden, froze at that. She turned slowly, looking at him sadly

"Just give up and give me the DMG you weak ass Slifer!" The Obelisk sneered "I can't wait to have her strip for me in my room just to spite you!"

... Wrong thing to say Obelisk's Ass

"YOU WON'T MAKE HER DO THAT!" Syrus yelled in anger

"Ooh, look at that. You've grown some balls have you?" The Obelisk commented

"... Let me help." Dark Magician Girl whispered as Syrus drew a card, hers... And his cards began to glow faintly

'Huh? The hell?' The Obelisk thought

Syrus looked at the cards in his hand...and they had CHANGED! They were completely new! A whole new class of monster he hadn't seen before!

"Let's do this." A loving voice whispered in his ear, Syrus blinking in shock

And in his hand Syrus saw Dark Magician Girl's card and the new cards...He could turn this around! "I summon Heli Magician, in defence mode!"

Appearing on the field was a blonde haired magician with a large bang covering one eye, it was wearing a green cloak and a grey robe underneath with rust coloured boots, on its back was a pair of helicopter blades. As it was in defence mode it was kneeling and with its arms crossed, covering it's symbol on its waist.

 **Heli Magician**

 **Level 4**

 **Spellcaster**

 **WIND**

 **1400 ATK /1200 DEF**

"The hell is THAT thing?" The Obelisk called out

"And due to Heli Magician's special ability, I can summon one Level 3 Spellcaster from my hand. And I summon: Jet Magician in defense mode!" Syrus spoke summoning another monster to his side of the field

Appearing on the field was a brown cloaked and brown trouser magician, its hood was up covering its head and in its hands were two jet turbine teeth. On its back were two wings, not part of the costume but were part of a jet aeroplane: white with blue tips. And on its feet was a pair of jet turbine like shoes with green wires connecting to the wings on its back. And like its partner, it was kneeling with turbine teeth in its hands like two blades or wands, covering the symbol on its waist.

 **Jet Magician**

 **Level 3**

 **Spellcaster**

 **EARTH**

 **1200 ATK /600 DEF**

"I'll also place one card faced down and end my turn." Syrus spoke with a new found...if somewhat new confidence.

The Obelisk drew a card in confusion before he shook his head "Go Summoned Skull, attack!" He called

"Destroy that blondie!" He called out

"Activate trap card: Mystical Machine - Invisibility Cloak!" Syrus revealed the face down card. "This card activates when one of my magician's are targeted. This raises its defence by 300 and prevents it from being destroyed in battle!"

A shimmering cloak enveloped Heli Magician and protected it from being destroyed in the battle from Summoned Skull's attack.

"Damn it." He snarled "I'll play two cards faced down and end my turn." And then he thought. 'How the hell did this kid get these cards? I've never seen these before...And what is he planning? And even if he summons a big guy, I'll destroy it with my Mirror Force and my Draining Shield.'

"My turn!" Syrus drew and activated the card. "I summon Dark Magician Girl by sacrificing my Heli Magician."

In a ripple of light Heli Magician was gone and replaced with Dark Magician Girl.

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **Level 6**

 **Dark**

 **2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"HA!" DMG called out as she stared down the more powerful monsters.

"Pff. So what? You wasted a meat shield." The Obelisk shrugged it off

"Next, I'll fuse together my Jet Magician and my Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus spoke, removing the two cards to the graveyard

"Without a Polymerization? That's against the rules!" The Obelisk snapped

"Actually, the monster I'm summoning doesn't NEED Polymerization. I summon: Jetstream Magician Girl!"

As the two monsters were removed from the field, they touched their wands together and in a veil of pink light they formed a single new monster. She was wearing a sky blue jumpsuit with a cloud white cloak and lower leg length blue skirt. On her waist was the Magician's Pentagram, but the triangle pointing downwards was dark brown and had a line going through the corner pointing downwards.

 **Jetstream Magician Girl**

 **DARK Level 8**

 **Spellcaster**

 **2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"A-A Polymerization-less fusion?!" The Obelisk gasped

"And she's strong enough to take on ANY of your monsters!" Syrus answered "But first, I'll activate her special ability!"

"What ability?"

"Once per turn she can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field! Go! Use Arcane Purge!" Syrus called out.

Jetstream Magician Girl nodded and did just that, destroying the Obelisk's faced-down card. "Damn it!"

"I'll also activate this equip Spell: New Tomes of Techromancy Vol 1! Now attack his Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Syrus called out

"Stupid Slifer! I activate my trap card!" The Obelisk smiled "Say goodbye to your bimbo!"

...

But she continued! The trap failed! And she destroyed Gaia the Fierce Knight with a magic infused cyclone.

"What the hell?! My Gaia! Why didn't my trap work?" He snapped

"My Jetstream Magician Girl can't be destroyed by card effects. Like your trap card!" Syrus pointed out. "And I'm not done yet."

"What're you talking about? Your Magician's already taken its attack!"

"Remember my equip spell? It allows me to attack TWICE!" Syrus answered. "Attack Summoned Skull!"

And once again Jetstream Magician Girl attacked and destroyed the Fiend monster in the cyclone

 **Obelisk Student - 4000 - 3500 - 3200**

"W... What the hell?!" The Obelisk' yelled

"I'll lay a faced down card and end my turn." Syrus ended playing a faced down card

"Damn it...!" The Obelisk Student snarled and drew his next card. "Huh? Ha...Well...It looks like I've got a good card. I play: Horn of the Unicorn and Axe of Despair! And with these cards, I'll equip them to my Buster Blader for an additional 1700 ATK points!"

 **Buster Blader**

 **2600 - 4300 ATK**

"Attack! Dragon Killing Slash!" The Obelisk commanded

"I activate my trap: Unite Spell!"

"What the heck does THAT do?" The Obelisk asked

"By removing Dark Magician Girl from play, I can increase my Jetstream Magician Girl's attack by HER attack points!" Syrus answered

"What?!"

 **Jetstream Magician Girl**

 **2800 - 4800**

"Rebound that attack! Sorceress Cyclone!" Syrus called out, as the attack was thrown back into the Obelisk's face

"GAH!"

 **Obelisk Student 3200 - 2700.**

"A-And I can't play anything else! I'm done!" He realised

 **Jetstream Magician Girl**

 **4800 - 2800**

"That's right." Syrus nodded and drew his card "Go Jetstream Magician Girl! Wipe out the rest of his life points!"

"Ha...HA!" She called out and blasted him with her magical cyclone

 **Obelisk Student 2700 - 0**

The duel was over. Syrus had won!

"I... I did it!" He blinked in shock as all the holograms besides Jetstream Magician disappeared, the blonde smiling at him and nodding. "J-Jestream Magician Girl?" Syrus gasped seeing her stand there still.

She smiled, kissing his cheek before fading away

"Err..." Syrus blushed

"D-Damn it...I-I won't forget this! Here me, Slacker!" The Obelisk ran off back to his dorm

"...I...What just happened?" He gulped

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

AndiDuel: Oh, we're just getting started.

junejuly305: I think the shock of getting pwned by Syrus was too much for him to relinquish his card.

Nick: Sorry to disappoint Nick but...That's what we've got planned. But glad you like the story.

JustPassingBy: Yep. Technomancer...Or potentially more; keep reading.

 **Author's Note** : Happy Valentine's Day everyone, your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates.

It was the following week and it had gotten quiet on the duelling front, Syrus was examining his deck and seeing multiple different cards including his Dark Magician Girl...what was going on? But on the worse side, exams were on the end of the month and getting closer.

But he was highly confused at his decks sudden change

He had always used Roid monsters but now...These new cards...They felt like his old ones.

But they were so much more as well...

"W... What happened?" He whispered

"Hey, Syrus. Are you alright?" Bastion's voice spoke behind him as they were in a recreation room.

"GAH!" Syrus yelled, jumping and nearly throwing his cards all around the place

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to jump start you." Bastion apologised. "Why're you here alone?"

"I... Nothing." He lied

"Oh...Alright. I was just wondering, with exams coming up...If you needed help." Bastion offered

"Thank you." He smiled

*with Jaden*

"So...Hang on...You did...WHAT to Syrus' cards?" Jaden asked in shock

"I..."edited" them." Dark Magician Girl answered "He was so sad... Broken... He needed my help."

Jaden sighed; he rubbed his eyes and then turned to her. "Did he kick butt?" He smiled lightly

"Easily." she giggled

"There we go." Jaden smiled "Hey Dee...Thanks. For giving Syrus his confidence boost."

"Anytime bro. I heard about these exams. THIS early? Isn't that kind of arbitrary?" Dark Magician Girl asked

"I agree. But hey, it's two months into the year. At least it's not two weeks." He joked

"Oh, that'd be overkill." Dark Magician Girl agreed

"And pointless." Jaden nodded

"What's been going on with you?" Dee asked kindly

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaden asked

"Well...With the duelling and with Ms Blondie." Dark Magician Girl answered

"The duelling? Really?" He smiled, chuckling. "I like duelling."

"You know what I mean." Dee pouted "Or is little Miss Lexi on your mind?"

"Sh... Shut up." He blushed

"Ooh...! She IS! She is, she is, she is!" Dee teased him

"She wasn't till you mentioned her." He deadpanned

"I'm just teasing, bro." Dee laughed

Jaden rolled his eyes, chuckling "At least I don't blow something up every time I try a make breakfast. And do you WANT me to bring up the tentacle monster summoning incident?" He smirked

"NEVER mention the tentacle monster!" She blushed

"You're lucky DM was there to save you." Jaden laughed "Oh boy was that incentive for me to be given 'the talk'."

"Shut UP!" She blushed again

"And at the end I asked 'so how do tentacles factor in to this again?'" Jaden asked, outright laughing now

"Grr! Get here!" Dee leaped at him trying to pin him down

Jaden laughed, the two 'siblings' running around with DMG trying to hurt Jaden as they both smiled

"Hey, Jaden! You up there?" A voice spoke from outside

"Alexis?" Jaden spoke

He and DMG both froze at that

"...Guess he must not be in." She answered

"Err... Hey Lex!" He called "S... Sorry! I'm not decent!"

"Oh jeez...Hey, listen. There's a study group with Bastion and Syrus in the library." Alexis called out.

"Okay! I... I'll be out in a minute!" He called

Outside the room Alexis nodded, blushing red as the 'indecent' comment brought only one possibility to her mind especially because of the time of day

'Oh god! Was he...doing THAT?!' She thought in worry. 'Did I nearly walk in on him masturbating?! Was... Was he thinking of... of me?'

Jaden came down from the Slifer dorms with a small pant. "Heya Lex, sorry about that."

"... It's fine." She whispered

"So um...This, "study group" thing in the library." Jaden spoke

"... Yea. Let's go." She nodded quickly

'What's gotten her flustered?' Jaden thought and left for the Library with her.

*time skip*

"And that's the last question..." Jaden sighed in relief.

"Wow you're smart Jaden!" Syrus said in shock and amazement

"I must admit...And I'm not being proud here; I can see why you scored second in the tests." Bastion admitted "I'M impressed."

"Thanks guys." Jaden laughed happily

"So...What's next? Do we just check and compare our decks?" Alexis asked

"That might be a good idea." Bastion nodded

"Sure, I'm up for a bit of deck comparison." Alexis nodded

"Oh, um...Okay. Sure." Syrus gulped in worry

"Not today." Jaden shrugged

"Really? Okay." Bastion asked

"You know, you've never have shown us your deck. You got some sort of secret cards you don't want us to know about?" Alexis asked

"Well...My deck is personal. Plus, I like surprising my opponents in duels." Jaden answered

"Yea, but we're friends." Alexis argued "And you've seen our decks."

"Hmm..." Jaden mulled it over. "... I don't know." He sighed

"Okay." Alexis nodded and showed her deck

The four looked together, looking at the three decks

Alexis' deck was based on ballerina and dancing monsters such as Doble Passe, Cyber Blader, etc. And while Alexis had an extra deck, it was mainly multiple copies of the handful of fusion monsters she had as her deck seemed based on Ritual Summoning over other traditional ways

Bastion's decks...Yes DECKS, were numerous. Each one made to counter different types of monsters. But his most prominent recipes involved chemical monsters like Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon.

Or other types of science based cards like his magnate warrior earth deck.

But the deck that shocked everyone was Syrus'

There was Jet and Heli Magician, who were the first ones. The spell cards were based on technological magic...And the symbols on the magician's waists. All triangles...But...They looked like the triangles Professor Banner showed them in his lesson.

"Syrus...When did you get these?" Alexis asked "I thought you said you had "Roid" monster cards?"

"The... These where cards I gathered since I was a kid but I... I couldn't play the deck until I pulled Dark Magician Girl yesterday." He blushed

"Wow..." Bastion blinked in shock.

"What's this effect they have?" Alexis brought up Heli Magician and read its text. "Special summon one Level 3 Spellcaster when summoned. While this card is in the graveyard, this card is treated as "Dark Magician". That's...a pretty good effect, helping Dark Magician Girl."

"All these monsters seem to have that effect." Jaden noted, reading the cards. "So if you summon Dark Magician Girl against monsters with more attack points, she'll get stronger by her "students"."

"Exactly." Bastion nodded in amazement "And she can fusion summon without a fusion card! This is unheard of besides the XYZ series but they have you remove your monsters from play!"

"True." Alexis nodded. "Besides Valkyrion, but that one isn't a fusion monster."

"This Deck is awesome Syrus." Jaden finished with a smile

"I...Thanks Jay." Syrus smiled lightly

"Welcome." Jaden nodded with a grin

Alexis smiled, taking Jaden's hand lightly

Jaden stiffened lightly as he felt Alexis' hand on his...Not that he complained

In fact he liked it. No, the reason for him freezing was he was seeing into the past again

He saw his old self, Haou, dancing with Alexis' previous incarnate...They were smiling, they were happy.

"You really ARE beautiful." Haou smiled "And such an amazing dancer."

"You're just saying that." She responded happily

"I would never lie to you." He smiled, kissing her deeply

"Hmm...Thank you...My King." Asuka smiled with a blush

"You do not need to speak so formally, my future Queen." Haou smiled, kissing her

And with that memory kiss, Jaden came back from the past to the present, with barely a second passing. Which was lucky since he didn't want to look like he was staring into nothingness.

And now he could not look at Alexis as he felt himself blush at the memory

"Hmm." Alexis frowned lightly and blushed as she saw the vision as well, but she didn't know why

'What...What WAS that?' She thought

"Are you two okay?" Syrus asked

"We're fine." They squeaked

"Okay then..." Bastion pulled back lightly

The two looked at each other before looking away and blushing

"Well, what should we do now?" Syrus asked

"... No idea." Jaden admitted, laughing

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Nick: You're partially right with the harem suggestions. You'll have to wait a bit.

The exams were right around the corner, people were getting nervous about them; despite studying to the best of their abilities.

But that wasn't the ONLY thing that was causing distress, there were rumours and stories about a "Duel Giant" who would battle students and take their best cards. And the victims were Obelisk Blues.

Most students where happy about that

Except for Alexis and the Blues; true, SOME Blues needed to be knocked down a peg, but not all of them. Alexis and her friend Mindy were some of the good ones.

Jaden and his friends where worried for them but they did not disagree that the Obelisk's needed it

And this stress was affecting Professor Crowler. HIS students were getting singled out and he couldn't figure out WHO was doing this. Except for this illusive "Duel Giant".

Yea, he was scared shitless

'What am I to do? This damn Giant is making my Obelisks look like slackers!' He thought in worry. 'If I don't do something quick, WE'LL be the slackers of the school!'

He thought, pacing back and forth as he forgot that the Obelisk Blue dorm would always be the top but the students would be kicked down to a lower dorm and Crowler would be fired... Yes he was that fucking delusional

A knock came from his office door and Crowler almost jumped out of his skin from the sudden knock.

"Yes?" He called nervously

"Dr Crowler, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." Chancellor Sheppard's voice came through the door, sounding as cheerful as normal.

"Nononono! No, it's a perfect time!" Crowler laughed, sweating

"Oh good." The chancellor answered and entered. "I see that...Are you alright?"

"Who? Me? Yes, yes of course. Never better, Chancellor." Crowler lied

"Are you sure? You seem to be on edge." Sheppard commented

"Nope, noooo. No not me. Just...Exam nerves you know. Our students beating the other schools in GPA stats and such." Crowler deflected.

"So what brings you here?"

"...Well...I came here to talk to you about the tests and the recent activity of this "Duel Giant". I seems that due to its appearance the Obelisks' scores might be compromised due to lack of morale." Sheppard answered

"I... I'm looking into it!" Crowler squeaked

"Well that's good to hear. I'll look forward to seeing the results." Sheppard spoke

And with that Sheppard left

'I am SO DEAD!' He internally screamed

*Elsewhere*

Jaden smiled as he walked through the halls by himself, humming

'You're in a good mood.' Yubel spoke to him

"Why not? Exams are going to go well; Syrus seems to have perked up a lot." Jaden responded "And I'm awesome!"

'Glad to see that you've got a positive attitude to this.' Yubel answered

Not long after Jaden and Yubel were talking, they came into the duel arena by taking a wrong direction. "Huh? A duel?"

Down there was an Obelisk battling a Ra student. The Ra yellow had short green hair and a frightened look on his face.

On the field were: Marauding Captain and a face down card on the Obelisk's field. And a Mad Sword Beast on the Ra's field.

 **Obelisk Blue - 200**

 **Marauding Captain**

 **Level 3**

 **1200 ATK/ 400 DEF**

 **Ra Yellow - 300**

 **Mad Sword Beast**

 **Level 4**

 **1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Cool." Jaden smiled

"O-Okay...I...Um...Err..." The Ra stuttered in fear. By the looks of it, he had stage fright. He looked at the cards in his hands and deciding if he should play any or not.

"This is interesting." Jaden noted

'What's interesting? All he has to do is play "Earthquake", summon something and add Fairy Meteor Crush to the monster and the Ra kid will win.' Yubel answered, seeing the decisive victory.

"I... I attack!" The Ra called

Jaden looked at the duel, Yubel looked confused.

"I activate: Reinforcements!" The Obelisk called out "With this, I'll raise my monster's attack points by five hundred!"

 **Marauding Captain**

 **1200 - 1700**

 **Mad Sword Beast**

 **1400**

The Captain deflected the attack from the Sword Beast and slashed against it and destroying it.

 **Ra Student**

 **300 - 0**

The duel was over. The Obelisk student had won.

"Seriously?" He sighed

"Know your place, Ra. And stay out of our way." The Obelisk responded and left with his friends.

'That was disappointing.' Yubel thought

"Didn't you notice his shakes? He has stage fright. He's kinda like Syrus." Jaden answered

'True.'

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here Jaden." Bastion's voice spoke

"Oh, hey Bastion. I have a question." Jaden spoke

"His name is Brier; he's one of Ra's brightest duellists. Unfortunately he suffers from stage fright. Though I guess you know that." Bastion responded

"Oh...And who's that?" Jaden asked as Brier went to a giant of a student who was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket.

"That's Beauregard. He's in Ra as well. But he's more of a game designer than an actual duellist." Bastion answered

Jaden nodded at that. Not everyone was at Duel Academy to be pro duellists, in fact most weren't

"Still...At least they're following what they want to do." Jaden answered

Bastion nodded on agreement at that

"So...err...What's the actual DATE for the exams?" Jaden asked

"Two weeks Friday." Bastion shrugged "And then we get a week off."

Jaden sighed happily "Awesome. All this cramming is giving me a headache."

Bastion rolled his eyes at that

"I'm serious. Don't YOU get like that?" Jaden asked

"Not at all." Was the simple answer

"...Meh." Was Jaden's response.

Later on and late at night, the Obelisk that fought Brier was walking back to his dorm...But he was stopped. And he was faced by the Duel Giant.

"I'll take this." The giant said, taking a card

"N-No...that...that's my best card." The Obelisk begged

"Too bad. You bet, you lost. Now GET lost!" The Giant spoke darkly

He snarled and the Obelisk ran

The next day came around and the Obelisks were now panicking...This was becoming a frenzy of fear and rumour...It was getting too much.

It was the sixteenth Obelisk taken down!

"...I'm going to find him." Jaden spoke seriously.

"What?" Their study group asked

"The Duel Giant. I'm gonna find him." Jaden answered

That made everyone just stare at him

"Jaden...Forgive me for saying this but...WHY? Are you crazy?!" Syrus asked seriously

"That bastard needs to get taken down." He said simply

Alexis, Syrus and Bastion gasped at that...They hadn't heard Jaden swear before. He was normally so calm.

It was kinda creepy. Especially with his eyes seeming to glow in the light

"Um...You SURE about this Jaden? I mean the Giant's never lost." Bastion answered

"I can't stand by and see him terrorise the school. Besides...It sounds like a good duel." Jaden smiled... Before he frowned. "Besides. A deck is a duellist's soul. This guy is stealing parts of his opponent without a care. I won't stand for that."

"...Alright...But how're you going to find him? He only targets Obelisk Students." Alexis asked

Jaden was silent... Before he smirked

*Time skip*

"Doctor Crowler, I am going to catch the Duel Giant but I need an Obelisk Blazer." Jaden said seriously, standing in front of the teacher who hated him and tried to get him expelled... Not that Jaden knew that

"You want me...To give you an Obelisk blazer. To catch the Duel Giant..." Crowler comprehended the comment

"That's right." Jaden nodded

'Wait...I can work with this!' Crowler realised, sighed in relief and smiled "Of course my boy. And I expect you'll need a reward for doing this?"

"No." Jaden said seriously "This guy is taking people's cards, their friends and a part of their very soul. How would you feel if someone stole your Gear Golem? I'm not letting this guy get away from this. Any reward you try and give would not be accepted."

"...Very well. You'll get the blazer." Crowler nodded. 'And then I'll get you expelled for breaking the rules...' He thought "It'll take me a few minutes but you'll get the blazer."

"I'll return it in the morning." Jaden nodded

"Oh, err...Thank you." Crowler answered as Jaden nodded simply and left. 'As soon as Jaden finds the Duel Giant, I'll get him AND the Giant expelled from the island.'

Jaden looked down at his duel disk, HIS duel disk. He had been wearing it all day and had set it to record. If the duel giant somehow escaped he'd have the evidence.

'Okay Duel Giant...Get your game on.' He thought

*Time Skip*

Late at night, Jaden was wearing the Obelisk Blue blazer Crowler had given him. And by following the leads from the other Obelisks...And the Giant always came here.

He was walking through the forest, eyes narrowed as be searched

Jaden soon looked around and then heard a rustling in the dark. Jaden prepared to duel, activating his DuelDisk.

"Wait, wait, wait! It's me!" Syrus' voice spoke out.

"Syrus? What're you doing here?" Jaden asked

"I... Wanted to help Jay." Syrus explained

"Syrus..." Jaden sighed. "Okay, you can come and help. I appreciate it."

Syrus smiled... Before they heard screaming

"Duel Giant!" Syrus spoke

"Come on." Jaden ran towards the screaming.

"No please! Not my Penumbral Soldier Lady!" A voice cried

"Stop!" Jaden yelled, running into the clearing

"Huh? ANOTHER Obelisk?" The Duel Giant asked darkly. He was tall and large. He was wearing numerous Obelisk Blue jackets that covered his body and dark glasses to cover his eyes.

"The Duel Giant." Jaden stared at him

"I challenge you to a duel." Jaden called, the Obelisk who had just been defeated running screaming

"...I've beaten twenty three Obelisks...But you're the first who's called ME out for it." The Giant answered

"Yeah. And I'm here to stop you." Jaden spoke seriously "These are my rarest cards." Jaden added, showing three cards called 'Mana, Priestess of the Sky Dragon', 'Cleo, Priestess of the Winged Dragon' and 'Berenice, Priestess of the Tormentor'

""Mana", "Cleo" and "Berenice"? I've never HEARD of those cards!" The Giant and Syrus asked in shock.

"Well? Do you accept?" Jaden asked

"...Since you've wagered your rarest. I'll accept." The Giant answered after having a think.

"Good." Jaden nodded and put the cards into his deck and shuffled. "Ready?"

"Ready." The Giant nodded and activated his disk

"Let's duel!" They both spoke

 **Jaden - 4000**

 **Duel Giant - 4000**

"You can go first." Jaden nodded

"...Thank you." The Giant answered in shock and drew his first card. "I summon Giant Orc. In attack mode."

 **Giant Orc**

 **FIEND**

 **Level 4**

 **2200 ATK /0 DEF**

"I'll place a card faced down and end my turn." The Giant spoke and ended his turn.

Jaden silently drew a card, looking at it for a second "I summon Mana, Priestess of the Sky Dragon in Attack Mode." He said, playing the monster

 **Mana, Daughter of Slifer**

 **Level 4**

 **WIND**

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

She has pale skin with a slight reddish tint, long red hair, yellow eyes, a blue gem in her forehead and small dragon wings on her back

She also has a long red lizard like priestess dress that look like a Japanese kimono.

"Whoa..." Both the Giant and Syrus gasped seeing it.

"Next I play the field spell: Supreme God's Altar!" Jaden called, putting a card in his opened field spell zone

"A field spell?" Syrus gasped

"What does that do?" The giant asked

"You're going to find out." Jaden answered

He smiled as the land around them began to glow and change

The ground shifted and transformed into an Egyptian temple with lofty obelisks as columns to lead to three large tablets depicting a griffin an elongated dragon and a humanoid with wings and a tri-crown.

"Whoa...What...What IS this place?" The Duel Giant gasped

"Where you'll meet your end. I now play Dark Fusion to fuse together Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form Evil Hero SolarWind!" Jaden called, putting the three to the graveyard

In a burst of flames stood a feminine looking, red clad, monster. It was clad in a red body suit, looking like living fire with shining golden armour on her forearms, shoulders, chest, shins and upper thighs. The golden armour and streaks of white all over, steam/heat 'burning' out of the streaks. Her outfit had heeled boots, a sash of white hot flames wrapped around her waist.

Her head looked like Burstinatrix but different. She had a burning red, pointed nose domino mask over her face.

"Evil Hero...SolarWind?" The Giant gasped seeing it. "What does THAT do?"

"This. Her special ability makes it so that I can stop you activating that faced down card of yours." Jaden answered

"What?!" The Giant gasped as his card was pinned from activation

 **Evil Hero SolarWind**

 **FIEND**

 **Fire**

 **Level 6**

 **2400 ATK /1600 DEF**

"And now for my Field spells effect!" Jaden called as chains of flames surrounded the Giant's face down "Two different effects activate! The first one activated when my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix was sent to the grave! As she was a FIRE type monster my field spell gets one Goddess Counter!" A torch suddenly came to life, flowing lightly in the darkness "And since Sparkman is a LIGHT monster it's second effect activates! The top cards of your deck are banished face down, equal to Sparkman Level which was four!" A bolt of lightning shot from the temple and hit the Giant's deck making the top four cards disappear

"No way!" Syrus gasped as the Giant's four cards disappeared.

"Okay, so you've cut my deck down a bit." The Giant responded "Next step is attacking me...Right?"

"That's right." Jaden nodded "Go, SolarWind! Sky Fire Scream!"

The female evil hero gave a deep breath, flames surrounding her, before she screamed shooting out massive waves of flames with sonic waves that raced through the air and made Giant Orc explode

 **Duel Giant: 4000 - 3800**

"And since Giant Orc, a DARK monster, went to the grave my field spell activates again! It gets another Goddess Counter!" Jaden added, holding his hand high "Now Mana, attack him directly!"

The girl held her arm out, wind blasting through the air at the giant

 **Duel Giant: 3800 - 2200**

"I now play Card of Sanctity which lets use draw until we have six cards in out hand, so I'm drawing a whole new hand while you draw two." Jaden smiled drawing cards "I now play two face downs and end turn."

The Giant drew his two cards and then drew his Draw Phase card and examined his hand. "I place a monster faced down in defence mode I also activate the spell card Nightmare Steel Cage. Now for two turns neither one of us can attack."

"You end turn?" Jaden asked

"Yes, wh... AH!" The Giant yelled as flames suddenly assaulted him

 **Duel Giant: 2200 - 2100**

 **SolarWind: 2400 - 2500**

"During each of your End Phase SolarWind's flames increase, uping her Attack Points by one hundred, while burning you for 100 life points." Jaden smiled

"That's a cheap ability!" The Giant snapped

"It's her ability. Don't hate the game." Jaden answered and drew his next card.

"I activate the spell card Gracileful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards in exchange for discarding two." Jaden explained "I discarded Cleo, Priestess of the Winged Dragon and Infernal Prodigy, a LIGHT monster and a DARK monster! The top four cards of your deck are banished facedown and my field spell gets another counter!"

 **Goddess Counter: 3**

"Next I activate my trap card: disgraceful charity, which allows me to return cards to my hand as long as those cards were sent to the grave from my hand by a card effect this then." Jaden explained, adding those cards in his hand again as the giants deck was further thinned down "And now it's time I reveal the secret of my Mana." He said seriously

The Giant backed up in shock as he heard that...And he seemed to be whispering something to himself, but Jaden didn't hear it.

But he didn't need to as his duel spirits and disk picked it up

"Mana, as well as her fellow Priestesses, have two different summoning effects!" Jaden explained "The first is them tributing themselves to special summon their next strongest form but their second? They act as their own personal ritual spells!"

"They WHAT?" The Giant asked in shock

Mana raised her hands and drew a circle before her and stepped through, changing her appearance. Before the Giant and Jaden, Mana had transformed into a more powerful version of herself. She looked like she was wearing armour that looked like Slifer the Sky Dragon's. It looked light and not too bulky, like it was made for her. She also gained a curved sword which she kept in a red coloured scabbard. Mana's skin now became red, her hair is hidden under her helmet and her legs have merged with her tail.

"Mana sacrifices herself, SolarWind and two of my Goddess Tokens in order to make the Level 12 needed to summon forth: Mana, the Sky Dragon Goddess!"

"L-Level 12?" The Giant gasped

 **Mana, the Sky Dragon Goddess**

 **DIVINE**

 **DIVINE-BEAST**

 **3000 ATK/ 1900 DEF.**

The entire duel seemed to become more real, the wind itself whipped around them and through the forest. Like it KNEW great power was here. And out from behind the Giant came stumbling out from the wind, Brier, the Ra Yellow from earlier. And he was wearing a headset!

"YOU!" Syrus yelled

"Oh no!" Brier backed up.

"Brier!" The Giant protected him.

Jaden didn't answer, but he just saw the two. He just looked at them with a neutral look.

"Explain." He said simply, waiting

The Giant continued to protect Brier, but the smaller Ra Yellow began to speak. "It's okay Beauregard...We're caught out." Brier answered

"Beauregard? YOU'RE BOTH the Duel Giant?" Syrus asked

"Yeah, we are." The Giant answered and removed his costume revealing the gentle giant Ra Yellow beneath

"We were tired of being picked on. Always being laughed at by the Blues for our sizes, lack of skill...Or the OTHER stuff they call us names for!" Brier answered.

There was a moment of silence, Syrus feeling sympathetic until...

"SO WHAT?!" Jaden yelled in rage

Brier and Beauregard backed up in fear from that. "What do you MEAN? We've not been shown ANY kindness from people since we got here!"

"Bastion and other Ra's HAVE offered you help!" Jaden snapped "And there are teachers! This is a SCHOOL! We are here to LEARN! And why did you do this? Because you where being bullied? Grow the FUCK UP! This is the REAL WORLD! Not everyone is gonna be all nice and kind and gentle to you!"

"They could at least SHOW us a bit of respect though!" Brier responded

"You big BABY!" Jaden yelled "You want respect? You EARN it! You want to get better? ASK for help! And taking a card from your opponent with the Ante rule? This is illegal on the island! If you just wanted to kick the arrogant Obelisk's down a peg? Then just kick their asses as the Giant and not do... Well... THAT!?"

Brier and Beauregard flinched at that, even Syrus backed up a little seeing Jaden act like that...He had always had that smile...But now...It was like he was a different person.

His eyes where a glowing gold, almost looking like flames flowing off his irises

"You are a stupid child! I don't care if you are doing this for a 'good reason' you were doing this BEYOND the wrong fucking way!" Jaden called "Now let's end this! Want to know something special about Mana's final form? Well she is the Daughter of the Sky Dragon, Slifer! A daughter of a god, a Goddess! And in this form she is a Divine-Beast!"

"So what CAN she do?" Brier asked

"She gains thee hundred life points for every card in my hand." Jaden informed, showing the two cards in his hands "And my field spell gives all DIVINE-BEAST monsters am extra 1000 attack points."

 **Mana, the Sky Dragon Goddess**

 **3000 - 4600**

"4600 Attack points?" Brier gasped

"And now I activate my last face down, Grand Aura! It's a spell card that gives the equipped monster piercing damage!" Jaden called

"But Nightmare Steelcage is still active. You can't attack!" Beauregard answered

"My field spell leaves Goddess monsters immune to spell and traps. It walks right through the cage." He smirked

"It...It's immune to Spell and Traps?" Brier gasped

"Mana, attack! Sky Dragon Lightning!" Jaden called out and evaporated the monster Brier and Beauregard played in defence mode

Mana raised her arm before bringing it down in a slash, unleashing a massive burst of electricity

"NO! Our monster!" Breir and Beauregard spoke in shock as the dust settled

And then the thunder hit them

Both Brier and Beauregard were hit and their life points dropped to zero.

"Brier, Beauregard, Doctor Crowler has given me permission to bring you two in and participate in this duel." Jaden said, pressing a button on his duel disk as the holograms faded

"We're...Going to be expelled..." Brier frowned

"No. Just take me." Beauregard said, taking a step forward

"No, Beauregard. What about your dream? **I** dragged you into this." Brier answered trying to protect his friend

"You are the greatest duellist I know. You need to stay." The giant smiled

"But your game designs are GENIUS! YOU'VE got to stay!" Brier debated back

Jaden was silent, listening

"It was MY idea to get revenge on the Obelisks...If anyone deserves a chance to succeed, it's you. I'm not letting my friend get expelled with me." Brier responded

"... I'll take you both to Sheppard. He'll decide what happens." Jaden sighed, knowing the old man would go easy on them

"Jaden...We're sorry. Whatever happens to us...We're sorry." Beauregard spoke

Jaden nodded, serious like a king

"Jaden...What...What was...ALL that?" Syrus gulped in shock

"Nothing Sy." Jaden sighed

*Time skip*

The four where now in Sheppard's office, Crowler in there grinning evilly

"Here is your Duel Giant, Chancellor." Jaden informed

"Brier and Beauregard. Hmm." Sheppard nodded as he saw the two Ra Yellow students.

"You three are all expelled!" Crowler called with an evil smirk, interrupting Sheppard's thoughts

"WHAT?!" The three snapped

"What the heck Professor?" Jaden snapped

"You three broke some of THE most important rules of the Academy: Don't use the "Ante Rule" when duelling and "Out of dorms at late hours". Therefore you three are expelled." Crowler answered

Jaden frowned... Before he began to press buttons on his duel disk. Suddenly a hologram appeared and played, complete with audio... It was his conversation with Crowler earlier today

 _"Doctor Crowler, I am going to catch the Duel Giant but I need an Obelisk Blazer." Jaden's voice spoke through the hologram_

 _"You want me...To give you an Obelisk blazer. To catch the Duel Giant..." Crowler's hologram responded_

 _"That's right." Jaden nodded_

 _Crowler's hologram sighed in relief and smiled "Of course my boy. And I expect you'll need a reward for doing this?"_

 _"No." Jaden said seriously "This guy is taking people's cards, their friends and a part of their very soul. How would you feel if someone stole your Gear Golem? I'm not letting this guy get away from this. Any reward you try and give would not be accepted."_

 _"...Very well. You'll get the blazer." Crowler nodded. "It'll take me a few minutes but you'll get the blazer."_

 _"I'll return it in the morning." Jaden nodded_

 _"Oh, err...Thank you." Crowler answered as Jaden nodded simply and left._

Crowler's eyes widened from that; Jaden had the conversation set to RECORD?

"I had full permission to participate in this duel, as authorised by YOU 'Doctor' Crowler." Jaden said with barley hidden anger "And if you tried to expel us then you would have to expel EVERY Obelisk that has been defeated by the Giant because they could not have lost if they didn't play."

"That IS true." Sheppard nodded, looking disapprovingly at Crowler

"And THIS is their motive for all this." Jaden added, fast forwarding through the day and the Duel to when the two parts of the Giant explained their reasons

 _"We were tired of being picked on. Always being laughed at by the Blues for our sizes, lack of skill...Or the OTHER stuff they call us names for!" Brier's hologram spoke_

 _"SO WHAT?!" Jaden yelled in rage_

 _Brier and Beauregard backed up in fear from that. "What do you MEAN? We've not been shown ANY kindness from people since we got here!"_

 _"Bastion and other Ra's HAVE offered you help!" Jaden snapped "And there are teachers! This is a SCHOOL! We are here to LEARN! And why did you do this? Because you where being bullied? Grow the FUCK UP! This is the REAL WORLD! Not everyone is gonna be all nice and kind and gentle to you!"_

 _"They could at least SHOW us a bit of respect though!" Brier responded_

 _"You big BABY!" Jaden yelled "You want respct? You EARN it! You want to get better? ASK for help! And taking a card from your opponent with the Anti rule? This is illegal on the island! If you just wanted to kick the arrogant Obelisk's down a peg? Then just kick their asses as the Giant and not do... Well... THAT!? You are a stupid child! I don't care if you are doing this for a 'good reason' you were doing this BEYOND the wrong fucking way!" Jaden called_

Brier and Beauregard flinched seeing that hologram a second time...It was horrible, but true.

"So as you can see, even though the two acted very childish and against the school rules, the Obelisk's that were attacked are also at blame." Jaden added once the hologram was finished

"So it's a case of retaliation..." Sheppard nodded, examining the evidence.

"Exactly." Jaden nodded, Crowler shaking in fear and anger in the corner

"Jaden, you can go. Thank you for doing this." Sheppard spoke respectfully.

Jaden nodded, leaving

Syrus was waiting outside and was sitting silently, he was just thinking about Jaden's shift in attitude with Brier and Beauregard and how Jaden's attitude to "It's the grown up world."

It actually scared him a bit

"Hey Syrus. You okay buddy?" Jaden asked kindly

Syrus flinched and turned away from him slightly

"Yea." He muttered

"I...Guess I went a bit overboard...Huh?" Jaden asked "I'm sorry man."

"Jaden...Be honest...Were you...Were you bullied as a kid?" Syrus asked

"... Yes." He nodded

"And...Were you hurt from them?" Syrus asked again. Trying to understand Jaden's attitude during the duel.

Jaden just nodded again

Syrus frowned, got up...And hugged his friend.

Jaden hugged back, patting his back

"Thanks Sy...You're a good friend." Jaden spoke

"You to Jay."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Duskrider: Thanks for that.

AndiDuel: We've already gotten something involved for the three girls.

NamikazeNaruto7: Thank you, we worked hard to make the deck balanced.

It was a few days after the Duel Giant fiasco; things were slowly returning to normal, for the most part, the threat of the oncoming exams.

Well all but a few were panicking

Bastion and Jaden were as cool as cucumbers. Along with some of the more intelligent students, the others were hoping the Exam Duel would be easier.

One of the calmer ones? Jazz

She had no worries about it. She was BRED for this. Bred for success, she WAS a Princeton after all. She was studying regardless.

Mainly to keep her mind off Jaden

After their duel and that humiliation, she tried to get him out of her head...But it was difficult.

Heck she actually wanted to duel him again. To kiss him. For him to be hers

But she considered the last two being her pride at him turning her down

And one way that she might duel him again, to become better, was to pass her exams and win the School's Exam Duel.

She would win. Show she was the best

Show that she was Queen of Duel Academy.

'Not that bitch Zana Truesdale and DEFIANTLY not that Slut Alexis!' She thought in anger 'I'll remake my deck...I'll get the new rare cards that'll come out.'

She grinned, laughing evilly

*Elsewhere*

Alexis hummed as she walked out of the shower, drying her hair

"Hmm...Much better." Alexis commented as she was drying herself off.

She smiled, walking around her room naked as she thought of what she should do today.

'I guess I could go see Jaden. See how he's doing.' She thought

As she thought of Jaden she blushed and hugged herself, not noticing she started spinning slowly and swaying as she walked as if she was dancing

"Hmm..." She hummed lightly as she started to dance like a ballerina.

She smiled, enjoying the dance as she thought of Jaden

She felt like she was walking on air...Like she was one of her "Cyber" monsters

She smiled, the world around her shifting

She emerged into a room filled with light; she was wearing a blue dress and white sleeves that looked like snow.

She looked down and saw a wedding ring in her hand

She was going to be married. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird...And she was teary eyed with joy.

"Are you okay my love?" A familiar voice asked in concern, hugging her from behind

"I'm better than okay, My King." Asuka smiled. "I'm marrying you."

She looked over her shoulders, smiling at the worried looking Haou as his face turned from worry to joy

"I should be asking YOU, you looked like you were worried." Asuka teased

"I was worried for you, you where crying." He smiled, kissing her softly before he wiped the fears away

"It was joy...Of COURSE I'll marry you." Asuka smiled and kissed him again.

He smiled, holding her close as he kissed her and the hall cheered

*Back to the present*

Alexis blushed at that memory; she was going to marry Jaden in a previous life! And little did she realise that she was still naked.

But she was confused. Why was she having these visions?!

"What the heck is going on?" She thought in worry; was she going mad?

She frowned, looking down at her hands almost expecting a ring into be on her hand

'Jaden...' She thought hugging herself in deep thought

She was so confused and yet happy

"Oh man...What the heck am I going to do?" She pondered

*With Jaden*

Jaden was laying on the bed, snoring deeply

'Wow that late night study session must've taken a lot out of you...' Yubel thought while sleeping next to Jaden. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about?'

"... I summon Clayman in defence mode!" Jaden suddenly yelled, rolling to his side

'Of course. Never change, Jaden.' Yubel smiled, kissing his cheek.

Above Jaden, Syrus was dreaming as well and by his side was Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician Girl giggled, stroking her new user's hair

'Everything alright up there, Dee?' Yubel asked

'Hmm. Yeah...He's such a good kid.' Dee answered

'Any idea what he's dreaming about?' Yubel asked

'Knowing him? I guess me.' she giggled

'True.' Yubel nodded

"Hmm...Shut up down there...People're trying to sleep..." Chumley's groaning sleepy voice from the top bunk.

...

The two blinked in shock at that

'He...He can't...Can he?' Yubel asked

'I don't know.' Dee gulped

That was when the Goddesses appeared

'Hmm...What's going on? Why is everyone talking?' Cleo asked

'We wanted sleep.' Mana agreed

'We can't all be day and night owls like you two.' Berenice added

"Grr...And some of us WANT to sleep now!" Chumley grumbled and looked over the bed sleepily.

But he saw nothing, his roommates deep asleep

"Stupid..." He slumped back into his bed and slept.

*with Zana*

"Draw!" Zana spoke as she was practising against a computer simulation

"I use Power Bond, fuse my three Cyber Dragons and end the duel." She informed simply

"Simulation terminated." The computer answered as its life points hit zero

"Too easy."

She was practising on an "intense" mode and fighting against powerful cards.

But she always won thanks to her dragons

They were her aces, her saving graces.

It was so easy

There wasn't a challenge she couldn't win.

Or so she arrogantly thought

"What's the time?" She looked at the clock. "2 AM...Crap."

She'd been up all night just showing off

She rubbed her eyes and slumped into bed, she liked pulling all-nighters but...Damn it was going to take its toll.

Plus she missed her meet up with Alexis

'She's gonna be pissed...' She sighed and fell to sleep.

*with Crowler*

Crowler was punished. He was on a VERY short leash due to that betrayal of Jaden's trust during the Duel Giant fiasco. As well as his lack of discipline with the Obelisk's.

He was posted on late night duty while his position was threatened to be replaced.

He growled, angry at Sheppard seeing him as an old fool

'Senile old fool. Doesn't he see that the Obelisks are the FUTURE of the school?' He thought 'That all those Slifer's are doing is making the school worse?!'

He continued to walk through the academy, keeping his eyes on the empty classrooms and such.

"A proud doctor of duelling like myself should not have to do such grunt work!"

*With Bastion*

He was sleeping at his desk soundly, but he was working on complicated theories...which seemed to be deck combinations and battle strategies.

However he had worked himself to sleep, snoring gently

*Time Skip with Alexis*

"*Yawn*...Morning guys." Alexis waved to her friends

"Morning." The others waved, meeting up outside of the actual school building

"Late night?" Syrus asked

"Something like that." Alexis answered

Jaden nodded, patting her shoulder

"So...What happened to Brier and Beauregard? Are they still in Ra?" Syrus asked kindly to Bastion.

"They are. They are on... Probation, basically. If they step out of line again they are expelled." Bastion nodded

"After what I put them through, they'll be too scared to do anything like that." Jaden answered

Syrus nodded in agreement at that

"Um...I'm afraid to ask but...What DID you do to them?" Bastion asked inquisitively.

"Scared them." He said simply, his eyes flashing for half a second

"Okay." Bastion nodded quickly as he felt a twinge of fear crawl up his spine

But Alexis was different

She felt that...Authority, Jaden emitted...It was like Haou's...And how he would command his servants.

'Wait... Why am I comparing Jaden to those weird fantasies I have?'

"Alexis? Are you okay?" Jaden asked as they held hands

"Y... Yea! I'm fine!" She said in shock

"Oh...Okay." Jaden nodded

*Time Skip*

The boys were all in their PE uniform, it was the Slifer's versus the Ra's and they were track running

Jaden looked around weakly, wondering where the Obelisk's where. Specifically Alexis, not that he'd say it aloud

It turns out she was doing tennis with the Obelisks. He actually caught her doing a spike and getting 15-Love.

"Go Lex!" He called, giving her a thumbs up as she turned to him

Alexis returned a thumbs up as she was waiting for her opponent to serve.

Although she blushed a bit

"Hey Rhodes, you're not getting distracted already are you?" One of the Obelisks called out

"Nope!" She yelled

"Good." The Obelisk responded and hit the ball.

Alexis smirked, batting against her opponent

The Slifer's and the Ra's were finishing up on their laps before collapsing in stress and fatigue.

Well, again, most of them

One of the Slifers, Syrus, was lying flat on his back in exhaustion.

But Jaden was just lightly out of breath

"How. Are. You. So. Fit?" One of the Ra students asked, speaking after every breath

"Girls ask that all the time." Jaden joked

"Good to know..." The others fell down.

Jaden laughed, grabbing a water bottle

"I have to admit, you held your own back there Jaden." Bastion spoke grabbing some water as well.

"Eh, I'm good." He shrugged

"Hey Jaden. Can I ask you something?" A Ra student asked.

"Huh? Oh sure. What is it?" Jaden answered

"I want a duel with you. Just a friendly." The Ra answered

"A duel?" He asked

"Yeah, I want to train for the Duel Exam. And Bastion says that you're a great duellist." The Ra answered

"The best." He joked

"Well, what do ya say?" The Ra Student asked

"Sure. Right after class." He nodded

"Brilliant." The Ra answered extending his hand, Jaden shaking it in acceptance.

'This is gonna be fun.' Jaden thought

Alexis and Jazz both heard that battle as they need their matches

'Damn it! I was supposed to duel Jaden!' Jazz thought

'This could be interesting.' Alexis thought happily

After class the Ra student and Jaden were outside where Syrus, Bastion and some other students were watching.

"Ready?" The Ra asked

"Yeah." Jaden nodded

"DUEL!" They both spoke

 **Ra Student – 4000**

 **Jaden – 4000**

"You wanna start?" Jaden offered

"Thanks." The Ra answered and examined his hand. Two traps, one spell and three monsters. "I'm activating Double Summon. This allows me to summon two monsters this turn. And I'll summon these two monsters: Gemini Elf and Soul Tiger!"

 **Gemini Elf**

 **Spellcaster**

 **1900 ATK/ 900 DEF**

 **Attack Mode**

 **Soul Tiger**

 **Beast**

 **0 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

 **Defence Mode**

"I'll also place two cards faced down and end my turn." The Ra student answered

Jaden drew a card, looking at his hand quickly

"I play Dark Fusion to fuse together my Avian and Wild heart to summon Evil Hero Wild Cyclone!" Jaden called quickly

 **Evil Hero Wild Cyclone**

 **DARK**

 **Level 6**

 **1900 ATK**

"Next I summon Sparkman and equip Sparkman with Spark Blaster, turning Soul Tiger to attack mode." Jaden explained "Now Wild Cyclone, attack Soul Tiger!"

"I activate-!" The Ra tried to answer "What? Why can't I activate my cards?"

"My Evil Hero's ability, you can't activate any spells or traps until the damage phase!" Jaden answered

"No way!" The Ra gasped as Soul Tiger was destroyed

 **Ra Student - 4000 - 2100**

"In addition to my Wild Cyclone destroying your monster, I can destroy your faced down spell and trap cards!" Jaden added

"Whoa!" the viewers gasped as the Ra's student's cards were now gone.

"And now Sparkman ends your Gemini Elf!" Jaden added

"But my Elf has more attack...You switched her to defence!" The Ra spoke in shock

"Yep. Sparkman, Spark Blast!" Jaden answered

Sparkman destroyed Gemini Elf and the Ra student only had one monster card in his hand.

"I now play De-Fusion, splitting my Evil Hero back into Avian and Wild heart! And as De-Fusion is a quick play spell I can use it in my battle phase, meaning they can still attack!" Jaden added

The Ra looked in shock at this immediate strategy...He had NO chance of winning...Jaden had beaten him in ONE turn! Just like Crowler.

 **Ra Student - 2200 - 0**

"That's game." Jaden smiled, giving his signature pose.

The Ra shook and then chuckled and then outright laughed "Jeez, you DON'T give room for error do ya? You beat me good."

"Of course." Jaden nodded, no cards left in his hand

"Call me for a rematch?" The Ra asked

"Sure." Jaden nodded

"Once you learn not to max your deck out." Alexis giggled kindly

"A-Alexis Rhodes? Y-You KNOW her?" The Ra student asked

"Yea, we're friends." Jaden nodded

"A tip. Decks with a smaller number of cards are better than the bigger bulkier ones. Unless it's a draw power deck course." Alexis continued, even if she did look away for a second when Jaden said they were just friends

"I...Thanks..." The Ra Student answered and left

"You noticed the problem to?" Jaden chuckled

Alexis shrugged and smiled "You don't get to be an Obelisk by being sloppy."

Jaden laughed with a smile, giving a thumbs up

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

TCG-Player: Thank you for the corrections.

To those who reviewed: thank you.

 **Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

TCG-Player: Thank you for pointing out these mistakes in the past chapters. Also yes, we have mainly based our opinions off the dub.

It was the day of Duel Academy's exam and people were nervous. It was like all the knowledge they had tried to retain was gone, due to nerves and stress.

Most were up late studying

So they had to have some snacks to wake them up.

Jaden? He was sleeping peacefully

In fact he was one of the few students who HAD slept peacefully.

As the morning of the exam he was deep asleep

"Jaden! Jaden, Jaden! Come on wake up!" Syrus panicked as he was worried for his friend missing the exam.

"Hold on Syrus!" Chumley said, putting his hand on Syrus' shoulder

"Chumley. You're coming too?" Syrus asked, as he had never seen the Slifer above their beds get out of it.

"It's a test, duh." He rolled his eyes "Now, listen to me for a sec. After the written test we have a practical test against another person of our year and school."

"Okay." Syrus gulped and nodded

"Now I, for one, DON'T want to fight Mr 'King of Games Jr' over there. So how about we leave him alone?" Chumley asked

"I...Chumley; are you serious?! I'm not letting Jaden flunk! He's my friend!" Syrus snapped, standing up to the hefty boy

"Your choice." Chumly shrugged, walking away

'Yeah...it is.' Syrus nodded and tried to wake Jaden up again.

*time skip*

"*Yawn*...Thanks for getting me up Syrus..." Jaden yawned

"You're welcome Jay." Syrus nodded, the two running to school

That was when the two of them saw a woman having trouble with pushing her truck up the hill.

"Hey ma'am, you okay?" He called, running over

"I-I'm fine...Just...Trying to keep my van from rolling down the hill before my mechanic comes." The woman answered

"Do you need help?" Jaden asked

"That would be so sweet, thank you." She smiled

"Syrus, you help push with me." Jaden spoke

"Okay." Syrus nodded

The two nodded, pushing the truck as best they could

"Thank you very much you boys." the woman smiled as she kept the van going back up the hill

*time skip*

"That would be our good deed for the day." Jaden chuckled with a smile

"Too bad we're late." Syrus mumbled as they entered the room

"I'm sure if we'll explain what happened, they'll understand." Jaden answered

"Ah, glad you could make it gentlemen." Banner smiled

"Professor." Jaden and Syrus spoke at the same time.

"So, why aren't you in the exams? They've already started." Banner asked

"We were helping this woman with her truck, she was having trouble with it and we helped her out." Syrus explained quickly

"Well, sit down and get to work."

"Thanks for understanding Professor." Jaden answered

The two quickly sat down, working

True some of the other students were looking at them in shock for what took them so long. But only Jaden, Syrus, Professor Banner and the woman whom they helped

*time skip*

Syrus was panicking about all this, he had tried his best but the anxiety was getting the better of him

Jaden, who was sitting right now to him? Asleep.

Apparently, being woken up from a good dream has a latent effect to want to go back to sleep.

Alexis giggled as she finished her test

"Hey, Syrus." Alexis smiled

"Huh? Oh, hey Alexis." Syrus spoke to her kindly

"Now students, you have an hour before your next test." Banner smiled "Now if you'll get going the card shop has some new cards in."

"Sweet! New cards!" The students spoke as they all went to grab new cards. Jaden and Syrus were the only ones who didn't go.

Jaden yawned, waking up slowly

"Huh? Where...Is everyone?" Jaden yawned

"Went to go grab some new cards." Syrus answered

"New cards? Cool." He mumbled

"Though, you don't need them. Your deck kicks butt any day of the week." Syrus commented

"Ditto." Jaden grinned at him

"C-Come on Jay. My deck isn't THAT strong." Syrus admitted, selling himself short.

"Dude, you sell yourself way too short." Jaden laughed

"Yeah...Still...I still need to work on that." Syrus admitted

"I'll say." Alexis chuckled "Want to head to the "Duel" part of the exams and wait or hang out until then?" Alexis asked

"Hanging out sounds fun." Jaden chuckled "How about we head to the card shop and see how insane everyone is acting?"

"That'll be a sight." Alexis smiled

The trio headed out to the card shop, Jaden and Syrus kind of knew where it was since they were there helping out the woman with the truck.

... And they saw the place deserted

"Um...Where IS everyone?" Syrus asked as they kind of expected to see hordes of students trying to get new cards.

"It's like a ghost town." Alexis agreed, grasping Jaden's hand on instinct

Jaden smiled at Alexs grabbing his hand, but he was also concerned WHERE everyone was.

"Um excuse me. But where is everyone?" Syrus asked the assistant at the Card Shop

"The cards where all bought before anyone arrived." The young cashier explained

"Oh what? Who has THAT much cash?" Syrus sighed

*elsewhere*

"I can't believe someone grabbed all the new cards." An Obelisk groaned

"Yea, we're sorry Jazz." A second Obelisk nodded, revealing the two to be Jazz's flunkies

"Did someone say "rare cards"?" A familiar voice cackled, the three looking behind them to see a cloaked figure with overly bright pink lipstick

"Huh? Who're you?" The flunkies asked

"What do you want?" Jazz demanded

"Just... THIS!" The man yelled, pulling his coat open

"OH GOD!" The three covered their eyes...Only to look back and see that the person was fully clothed and his cloak's interior had rows of new and rare cards

And that it was Crowler

"Jeez Professor Crowler! What the hell?!" One of the flunkies snapped

"You looked better covered up." Jazz deadpanned

"So you don't WANT the rare cards I worked so hard to acquire?" Crowler asked

"What?" Jazz frowned

"I went out of my way to give my Obelisks these rare cards." Crowler answered. 'My own wallet suffered for these cards.' He thought "I also want you to duel Jaden Yuki. And win."

"Are you stupid or something?" Jazz deadpanned

"We can't duel people outside our dorms in the exam." She deadpanned

"Then duel him AFTER the exams!" Crowler responded "No... Wait... I will pull some strings and get you to duel him."

"You can do that?" Jazz asked with a raised eyebrow

"Deputy Councillor." Crowler reminded

"Oh right." Jazz answered and eyed up the rare cards. "Great." She grinned

*Time skip*

"So someone bought up all the cards? That's crazy." Syrus commented

"Yea." Jaden nodded, the three having a snack

"I wonder who'll be facing whom." Alexis thought

"You'll win easy." Jaden encouraged

"Thanks Jaden." She smiled

"I hope I've got an "okay" opponent." Syrus gulped

"You'll do FINE Syrus. If you say you're not gonna do well ONE more time..." Jaden sighed, leaving the playful threat hanging

"Gah! Don't get me!" Syrus flinched

Jaden was silent before he started laughing

Syrus looked at his friend and then began to laugh too. Soon followed by Alexis. "You two are something else. You know that right?" Alexis giggled

"I guess." He shrugged

*Time Skip*

It was now time for the "Duel" part of the Duel Exams and students were working on their decks, ready for the off.

Jaden smiled as he walked onto the field, his match being one of the last

"Alright...Ready." Jaden spoke activating his DuelDisk.

"Hello there, Jaden." A girl's voice spoke as it approached the field

"Jazz?!" The student body spoke in shock

"Who where you expecting?" She smirked

"I...Someone from Slifer. Not you." Jaden answered

"Well considering you are able to take out most Ra's in one turn we have decided to have you duel someone closer to your... Level." Crowler's voice said condescendingly over the speakers

"Crowler...And for the record: I have NOT beaten most of the Ra's." Jaden answered

"Game time then loser." Jazz grinned, shuffling her deck

"Game on..." Jaden frowned and shuffled his deck.

As they inserted their decks into their DuelDisks they both proclaimed "Duel!"

 **Jaden - 4000**

 **Jazz - 4000**

"I'll start!" Jazz called as she drew a card "I play Magical Mallet which allows me to take cards from my hand, reshuffle and draw the same amount of cards I put back."

'Okay, that's new.' Jaden thought as he saw that new card on Jazz's side of the field

"And what do you know, another Magical Mallet." Jazz smirked

"This is bad." Alexis frowned, standing next to Syrus

"Why? How is that bad?" Syrus asked as he didn't know WHY reshuffling your hand was bad...Until it dawned on him "She can get the cards she wants..."

"Exactly."

"To start this off I play a field spell: Union Hanger!" Jazz called, putting the card into her field spell zone. Suddenly the entire duel arena glowed and changed, looking like a super advanced aircraft hanger "When this card is played I can add one Level 4 Light type Unions Monster from my deck to my hand and I choose C-Crusher Wyvern!" She said, taking a card from her deck "Next I normal summon A-Assault Core!" As she said that light glowed, a massive orange laser cannon emerged from the floor

 **A-Assault Core**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1900 ATK/ 200 DEF**

"And my field Spells second effect now activates. I can add one LIGHT Union monster from my deck and equip it to the monster I just summoned! Now come on out, B-Buster Drake, and help out your brother!" She called, putting a monster card into her spell/trap zone as a green robotic dragon emerging and becoming extra cannons/weapons for the laser weapon "And now I play three facedown cards and end my turn."

"What the heck kind of monsters are those?" Syrus asked

"They must've been part of the new rare cards!" Alexis theorised

'She didn't have these cards before...But I need to beat this monster.' Jaden thought and drew his card

"Since you control a monster I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy!" Jaden called, summing out the weak monster "And then I sacrifice him to summon out Malicious Edge!"

 **Malicious Edge**

 **Level 7**

 **FIEND**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

'If I attack her monster like this, I could probably trigger a trap.' He thought and examined his hand. He had Spells and traps of his own...But nothing to destroy Jazz's spells or traps. 'Well... Better just to go all out.' He thought "Malicious Edge, attack her monster!"

The monster charged, slashing the monster

Jazz flinched as her monster exploded... Well the dragon combined with the laser cannon did

 **Jazz: 4000 - 3300**

"Sorry but when a monster equipped with a Union monster is destroyed the equpped monster is sent to the grave as well."

'That's something to remember.' Jaden thought as his Disk recorded all of his duels. "I'll place a couple of cards down and end my turn."

Jaden's field now had Malicious Edge and two faced down cards.

"And during my end phase I draw a card since Infernal Prodigy was used as a tribute for an evil hero."

"During your End Phase I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back B-Buster Drake." Jazz said, putting the card on the field "And thanks to my field spell I combine the W-Wing Catipult from my deck!"

 **B-Buster Drake**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1500 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"Now I draw! And I detach my W-Wing Catapult from my B-Buster Drake and special summon the Catapult!" She called, now having two cards in her hand

 **W-Wing Catapult**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1300 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"And with a new monster special summoned I can equip it with my Z-Metal Tank from my deck!" She called "Now I activate a trap! Go: Formation Union! This card allows me to take Z-Metal Tank and force it out of its combination with W-Wing Catapult!" She said, summoning her fourth monster

 **Z-Metal Tank**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1500 ATK/ 1300 DEF**

"And then I play my last face down: Union Resources! I get to draw one card for every Union monster on the field, so I get three." Jazz explained, drawing three "And next I summon V-Tiger Jet!"

 **V-Tiger Jet**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"What's with all these ABC monsters? Are we duelling or in kindergarten?" Jaden quipped

Jazz just scoffed and held her arm forward "I now remove my V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from the game! And this shall merge them into one! Come forth: VW-Tiger Cannon!" Jazz called as the monsters combined

 **VW-Tiger Cannon**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **2000 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"Next I play Frontline Base, which lets me special summon a Union Monster from my hand once per turn! And I choose my C-Crush Wyvern!" Jazz added, slamming down a new card and a dark purple bat like dragon machine appeared

 **C-Crush Wyvern**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1200 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Now I combine A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern! I remove the three from play to being out..." Jazz called, rolling off as the three combined "Come on! ABC-Dragon Buster!"

 **ABC-Dragon Buster**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 8**

 **3000 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

"Now! ABC-Dragon Buster, destroy Malicious Edge!" Jazz called

"Malicious Edge!" Jaden called out

 **Jaden - 4000 - 3600**

"I activate the trap card: Hero Signal!"

"I activate the effect of my ABC-Dragon Buster! I discard the last card of my hand and remove your Hero Signal from play, deactivating it!" Jazz smirked

"Now VW, Z, double direct attack!" She smirked, the attack about to cause 3500 points of damage!

"If that attack connects, Jaden will be down to 100 life points!" Syrus gasped

"Go Negate Attack!" Jaden called out cancelling the attack

"Fine, then I end turn." She shrugged "You'll lose any turn now anyway."

Jaden drew his next card. Card of Sanctity. Jaden already had two cards in his hand...He had to play this smart. "I place two cards faced down on the field."

Jaden's field now had the two spell cards from his hand. "Now I activate: Card of Sanctity! With this both of us now draw up to six cards."

'Just increasing my hand. Draw whatever Jaden, you'll lose.' Jazz thought as she drew her cards.

She smiled at her refreshed hand, having just what she needed "Is that all?" She asked

Jaden examined his hand. And he saw one of the Daughters.

"I play Dark Fusion!" Jaden began, playing a card

"ABC, destroy it!" Jazz smirked as she discard a card

"... You fell for it." He smirked

"What do you mean?" Jazz snapped as Dark Fusion was destroyed "I've destroyed Dark Fusion!"

"Yes but you can only use its effect once per turn! I now Normal Summon: Berenice Priestess of the Tormentor!" Jaden called in victory

"Who of WHAT?!" Jazz asked in shock

As Jaden played Berenice onto his side of the field, a great bright blue light emerged from aside of Jaden summoning her. She was wearing a blue priestess dress that look like a Japanese kimono. She had lightly tanned skin with short blue bob-cut hair, red eyes, a blue gem on her forehead and some spikes along her shoulders.

 **Berenice, Priestess of the Tormentor**

 **Level 4**

 **EARTH**

 **1900 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

"WHAT?!" The Obelisks spoke in shock seeing this monster on Jaden's side of the field

"What sort of monster IS that?!" Crowler gasped

"A real close friend of mine!" Jaden joked "I now play the field spell: Supreme God's Alter!" As he said that a rocky, temple like field appeared around them "I now use Berenice's ability to make her act as her own ritual spell card! I send her, as well as the level 4 Clayman and Sparkman in my hand to the graveyard to summon forth: Berenice the Goddess of Torment!" Jaden called, lightning filling the arena

 **Berenice Goddess of Torment**

 **Level 12**

 **DIVINE**

 **DIVINE-BEAST**

 **4000 ATK/ 4000 DEF**

Berenice was now wearing plate armour reminiscent to the actual Tormentor, she now has blue skin and is even larger in size. Her shoulders and arms were spiked and her legs were like knight leg guards. On her brow and her long hair was a crown of blue metal with three thorns, the centre one being longer than the others.

"4000 attack points?!" Jazz froze up in fear

"And I'm going to use her ability to summon one level 4 monster from my deck in attack mode. Come on out Wildheart!"

 **Elemental HERO Wildheart**

 **Level 4**

 **Earth**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"In exchange, my monster loses 400 attack points." Jaden answered

 **Wildheart**

 **1500 - 1100 ATK**

"But with him being in defence mode that's no big deal." Jaden shrugged "But my field spell gives Berenice an extra 1000 attack points!"

 **Berenice: 4000 - 5000**

"And with a Light monster and two Earth monsters are sent to the grave, my field spell removes a card from the top of your deck for every level they had!" Jaden called as the top twelve cards of Jazz's deck where banished face down

"No!" Jazz gasped, seeing her deck reduced to almost nothing

"Now, Berenice, attack ABC- Dragon Buster!" Jaden called

"No!" Jazz covered herself as her ABC - Dragon Buster was reduced to rubble

 **Jazz 3300 – 1300**

"And now I end turn." Jaden nodded as the top six cards of Jazz's deck where removed from play because of the light type ABC being destroyed

'This is bad.' Jazz thought 'Too win I need the ultimate fusion of ABC, VW and XYZ. I have Z on the field, X in my hand... But Y was still in my deck... If... If it's already been removed then I loose.' she thought as she drew "I summon X-Head Cannon! And with my field spell I add Y-Dragon Head from my deck to equip it to my X-Head!" Jazz called, playing a monster... And nothing happened

"No! Y-Dragon Head is removed?" Jazz spoke in shock

And she summoned X-Head in attack... She lost.

She sighed, ending turn as she clenched her fist in anger

"My turn." Jaden drew his card, looked at it and then attacked.

 **Berenice - 5000**

 **X-Head Cannon - 1800**

X-Head Cannon was destroyed and reduced to shrapnel

 **Jazz 1300 – 0**

Jazz was shaking in anger, everyone cheering

"Well Dr Crowler, it seems Jaden's proven himself again as an exceptional duellist." Chancellor Sheppard spoke

"... She lost! Even with those rare cards I gave her?!" Crowler screamed in anger, falling to his knees

"What's that? Rare cards?" Sheppard asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" He yelled, running

"That's game." Jaden smiled giving his gesture to Jazz.

"Yea yea, I get it." She hissed, walking away

'Could've walked away with some grace...' Berenice thought before her hologram vanished

"Sweet." Jaden grinned with a chuckle

"Students: the exam is done!" Chancellor Sheppard spoke to the students. "Your results will be revealed tomorrow."

The students nodded and all left. They had just seen Jaden using a level 12 monster; and on top of that, it was an "Obelisk" card, used AGAINST an Obelisk!

Syrus was amazed as he saw Jaden use the Slifer card before

'Good job, Jaden.' Mana smiled

"Thanks. Don't worry Cleo, I'll use you soon." Jaden whispered

"You better." She nodded with a small smile

"Kinda symbolic though." Jaden spoke

"What do you mean?" Mana asked

"Going up in power: Slifer, Obelisk, Ra. No offence." Jaden answered

"None taken." They smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Duskrider: thank you for saying that

SeiryuNoAme: Well you're going to have to wait for this. You might be surprised

Shiun'in Ventus: Well, you'll have to wait a little while before Blair comes back.

Mighty TAB X: Glad you liked it. Okay onto your questions: A) You'll never know *spooky voice*. No but seriously, we just thought it'd be cool. B) The Evil heroes are shown in a bad light, since Jaden went evil in Season 3, so this is a way to redeem them. C) Yes, we've got Spirit Day planned

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Mighty TAB X: A) they are god's, they can do what they want. B) The Evil Heroes are cool. Plus they are the cards of the Supreme King. C) Yes we do.

Question: Yes Jaden's has Yubel. And Yubel was like that because when she was sent into space and Jaden was a child, her ship flew into the light of destruction and went insane. That didn't happen here.

It was tomorrow, people were panicking about their results. Some more of one than another.

Alexis walked in, brushing her skirt a bit as she looked around

'Where are they?' She thought "Guys? You around here?"

"Hey." Jaden smirked, appearing out of nowhere

"Oh, Jaden! Where did you come from?" Alexis jumped slightly and then calmed down.

"Behind you." Jaden smirked

"Haha, very clever." She rolled her eyes, lightly pushing him

"Have you checked the results yet?" Jaden asked

"Not yet. Wanted to see with you guys." She chuckled with a smile

"Awe, thanks." Jaden smiled

Alexis blushed, looking away

"Ahem...So...Err...How're you...How're you doing?" He asked

"... Fine."

Jaden smiled and held Alexis' hand.

Alexis blushed even brighter but didn't pull away

"Hey Jaden. Hi Alexis." Syrus spoke behind them

"Hi Sy." The two waved

"Here to check the results?" He asked

"Of course." Jaden smiled

"Any notice for Bastion?" Alexis asked

"I dunno. Haven't seen him yet." Syrus answered

"I already know my score and I declined promotion." Bastion said from behind them

"GAH!" the three jumped

"What is this "Sneak up behind friends day"?" Alexis asked

"You did? But you did brilliantly in your exams." Syrus spoke

"Yes. But I am not yet the best. So I shall not become an Obelisk yet." Bastion informed

"Oh, shame. You'd pull off that "Obelisk look"." Jaden answered

He walked over to the board, looking at the result board

Each person was sighing in relief or frowning in despair. But Bastion pointed to some of the highest ranked students in both exam and duels.

"Huh, I'm real high up." Alexis nodded, seeing herself at the top of Obelisk rankings

"You're Slifer's second best Sy." Jaden grinned "Heck, you did better than half of Ra."

"I-I came in second? YES!" He stared in disbelief and cheered then shrunk back in embarrassment from it.

"And looks like the future King of Games came first." Alexis smiled seeing Jaden's name at the top of Slifer

"Future King of Games?" Jaden snickered

"You've got two Priestess' of Gods. If you have Ra and you've got the set." Alexis smiled

Jaden just gave her a bit of a smirk that got his message across

'He...DOES...' She thought

"So, where's Jazz?" Syrus asked

Jazz Princeton's name was high on the board, but it was in the Top Ten. She was tenth.

"Barley made it to the top ten." Jaden nodded, impressed

"Looks like Syrus didn't get a high enough score on his written test to get a promotion, most of his score came from his practical." Bastion pointed out

"Way to go Syrus." Jaden praised his friend.

Syrus nodded, frowning as he saw what was next to Jaden's name with a score that rivalled the top tier Obelisk's...

Promotion to Obelisk Blue authorised

"J-Jaden...You're..."

"Authorised to go to Obelisk..." Alexis gasped

"So?" He shrugged "Not accepting it."

"You're not?!" Jaden's friends gasped

"Why? You're one of the greatest duellists here!" Bastion answered

"I want to wait for something." Jaden smiled, subtly patting Syrus' shoulder for a second

'Wait for something?' They thought

'Such a good boy.' Yubel smiled

In the Obelisk Girl's dorm, Jazz was hitting the desk as she only JUST passed the Top Ten. She hinged her win over Jaden to put her in the Top Three!

AND HE SCORED HIGHER THAN HER!

"FUCK!" She slammed her hands into the desk again

Zana on the other hand had scored perfect again...But she saw Jaden's match...That Priestess card...4000 ATK...

She was impressed

Jaden's deck was like nothing she had ever seen. And his skills weren't to be sneezed at.

She smirked almost evilly

What if...What if SHE faced him? Give him a challenge.

... It'll be a fun idea for another time.

*Back at the School*

Jaden sighed as he walked through the school

'What's wrong Jaden? I thought you'd be pleased.' Yubel materialised beside him

"I know, just a bit bored at the moment." He shrugged

'Oh...What can I do?' Yubel asked

"I don't know." He shrugged with a smile

'What if...You review...? No...No that's boring.' Yubel tried to think of stuff

"You know, I can't wait for tomorrow." Jaden smiled "It's Duel Monster Spirit Day."

"Really?" Yubel asked...And then it dawned on her. "The priestess' and I can come to the physical world!"

"Yeah, you four and Dee. And you won't get into trouble for it." Jaden chuckled "Heck we're all dressing up so you'll blend in even more."

"YES! And perhaps we can hang out later." Yubel cheered

"Of course love." He smiled

"It'll give something for some people to talk about." Yubel added

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked

"Well, you being one of the greatest duellists here for one reason. And Alexis for two." Yubel answered

"W... What about Alexis?" He stuttered, blushing

"Well...We KNOW how you and her hold hands...How you space out for those seconds...You LIKE her. And it'll be adorable when you and her are in costume...It'll be you and her like your previous incarnates." Yubel answered

Jaden just blushed and looked away

"Jaden...I understand." Yubel hugged him

"Huh?"

"You have feelings for her. And she for you." Yubel answered

Jaden sighed, rolling his eyes

"And...We just want what's best for you." Yubel answered

"Yea, okay." he sighed

"...Are you mad at us?" Yubel asked frowning

"Not really." He sighed

*with Alexis*

Alexis was walking through the Girl's dorm.

She was heading down to the hot springs for a celebratory soak

She had her towel wrapped around her, concealing her chest and going down to her ankles.

She gave a sigh as she began to walk into the spring, thinking of the year so far

She had a "boyfriend", she had new friends and...these memories of a previous life...They were nice.

'... Is he my boyfriend?' Alexis thought as she relaxed 'I mean he's a great guy and he's cute and handsome and funny but we don't kiss or do anything romantic. There are those random times we hold hands but... That doesn't really make us a couple.'

She took in a deep breath and tried to think. True they were together and all the previous life stuff...It was just conflicting

'And is that even a previous life or am I just crazy and making up some fantasy in my head that I'm coming is real Which will make me act crazy possessive over a guy who I'm not really dating when any other girls show even a hint of an attraction to him? ...whatever. It doesn't matter right now. I need to go to... That place after this.'

Just then two familiar figures slipped into the spring with her

"Hey Alexis. You look philosophical." One of the figures, Mindy, commented

"I guess." She shrugged

"Why don't you talk to us?" Jasmine asked

"Huh?" Alexis blinked

"You've got something on your mind. Why don't you tell us?" Jasmine reiterated

"Just... Thinking about my brother." She sighed, half lying

"Yeah...I guess you'd be thinking of him." Jasmine sighed

"You really miss him." Mindy agreed

"I will find him." Alexis nodded with a sigh

"We know you will." Jasmine answered

"So girls. We need to coordinate." Mindy suddenly said

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Alexis asked

"Our costumes!" Mindy groaned "Remember? It's Duel Monster Spirit Day tomorrow!"

"Oh right. Sorry, a lot's been going on so I almost forgot." Alexis answered

"We need to win the best costume prize girl!" Jasmine groaned "We need our costumes!"

"Alright, alright. They should be ready for tomorrow." Alexis answered

"Then we need to get to work!" Mindy nodded

"Alright!" Jasmine cheered

'I hope this isn't going to end badly.' Alexis thought

*The Next Day*

The school was in a frenzy, dressed in duel monster themed costumes

All were dressed in all manner of Duel Monsters. Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Ancient Gear Golem. A whole shebang.

Even crazier, obscurer costumes

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus called outside the dorm. "Have you gotten ready yet?"

"Huh?" Jaden called though with a blush, four bodies atop him

"Hmm...Five more minutes..." Mana mumbled

He looked down, seeing his lovers/duel spirits laying atop him

'Well this was expected...' He thought. "Err...Give me a minute Syrus!" Jaden called down.

"Okay!" He called "I'll be at the party!"

"See you there!" Jaden answered 'I hope.' He thought

"Shh...Enjoy..." Cleo purred

"Come on girls... We have all day." Jaden laughed nervously

"Yeah...But we want to cuddle now..." Berenice answered cutely

"Really?" Jaden sighed, trying to get out from under them

"Oh...Okay...We'll get up now..." Yubel sighed

"Good. I think I've got a good costume." Jaden smiled

"You do? What did you get?" Mana yawned

"Who said I got it?" Jaden grinned as darkness surrounded him

"Jaden..." Yubel gasped seeing the darkness envelop him

When the darkness faded he was wearing a set of black and gold armour with a lot of spikes, a long red cape flowing down his back

"...Jaden..." Yubel teared up in happiness. "You're wearing your armour."

'...That is SO hot.' The priestesses thought together.

"Well, seems like the perfect opportunity." Jaden laughed, pulling his faceplate up

"...They'll bow to The King..." Yubel sniffed happily.

"Thanks." He laughed gently "I wonder what Alexis and the others are going as?"

"Probably something awesome." Cleo smiled

That was when there was a knock on the door

"Company." Berenice smiled

"Hold on a sec." Jaden spoke. "Excuse me." he politely pushed through.

"Jaden, it's Alexis." The familiar voice called through

"Oh, heya Lex. Just give me a sec. My costume is a little problematic with doors." Jaden responded

"Can you just open the door, I want to go in." She called

Jaden nodded, unlocking and opening the door as his girlfriend's became balls of light and hid

"Okay, what do...Whoa..." Jaden looked at her; she was wearing a long purple wig and a golden bodice, bird like talons and with purple feathers.

'... Wait, she dyed it!' He thought, looking closer

"Well? What do you think?" Alexis smiled

"I... I... You look good." Jaden stammered, coughing lightly

"Really? Thanks. I'm going as Harpy Lady." Alexis answered with a blush

"I can see that." he chuckled

"So...Who're you supposed to be?" Alexis asked. Though in her mind, she had a guess.

"The Supreme King." He nodded

"Well...You DO look like a king." Alexis smiled

"Thanks." Jaden smiled, blushing a bit

"Man, the guys out there are pervs." Alexis frowned

"Well, blame Maximilian Pegasus for drawing the Harpy cards...I...I think you look quite nice." Jaden answered

"Thanks." Alexis blushed "Mindy, Jasmine and I are ready for the costume contest, we're hoping to win."

"I gotta admit, I thought you'd go as one of your cyber dancers but you do pull this off amazingly." Jaden nodded

"Yeah well...Friends and coordinating costumes I guess." Alexis responded

"True." He shrugged "I wonder what everyone else is going as."

"I'm wondering that myself." Alexis nodded

"Well then. Shall we?" Jaden extended his arm like a gentleman

"Of course." She smiled, holding his arm carefully as to not mess up her arm feathers "I wish I knew what you were going as before now, I could have coordinated with you."

"Don't worry. You look beautiful as you are." Jaden smiled

That just made Alexis' face match her hair as the two walked out

As they exited the dorm, there were multiple people complementing on each other's costumes while some actually wanted to DUEL in their costumes; it was a bit tricky since some costumes were big and bulky.

But it was very entertaining

That sort of stopped when Jaden came in with Alexis holding arms. But what was more stunning were their costumes...It was like seeing a fairy-tale or something.

They soon found Syrus, not in any costume at all, hanging posters up

"Syrus? What're you doing buddy? Why aren't you in costume?" Jaden asked

"I... Well... I didn't know what to dress as so I decided not to dress up." He shrugged shyly

"Awe, why not? I'm sure you'd be a great "Dark Magician" or something." Alexis answered

"They didn't have any in my size." He admitted.

"Well that sucks." Jaden frowned

"It is what it is..." Syrus sighed

"HMM!" Syrus froze in place as he felt a stranger hugging him

"Oh Dee...!" Jaden facepalmed

"Who're you?" Alexis frowned

"That's my sister." Jaden smiled, Syrus looking over his shoulder

"Hi there. I'm Dee. Jaden's told me a lot about you." Dee answered with a smile.

"H... Hi." Syrus mumbled nervously, his cheeks bright red

"So Syrus; care to show a girl around?" Dee asked kindly and cutely

"O... Okay." He stuttered, bright red and Jaden's eye twitched at his best friend and sister flirting

"Are you okay, Jaden?" Alexis asked

"Fine." He grumbled as the two walked away

As Jaden and Alexis walked, they saw Mindy and Jasmine dressed in similar Harpy Girl costumes.

Mindy had dyed her hair blue and made it very spiky and 'punk ish'

Jasmine had dyed her hair orange and cut it in a sort of fringe style.

"Hey girls." Alexis waved

"Oh, heya Lex...Whoa...Who is in there?" Jasmine asked in shock

"Hey." Jaden smiled, lifting his mask

"Jaden? Where did you get THIS?" Mindy asked in shock

"Had it for a while." He said, not technically lying

"Impressive. You might even win the contest for "Best Costume"." Mindy smiled

"Thanks." He chuckled

*With Syrus*

He was still a little flustered around Jaden's sister, she looked JUST liked Dark Magician girl in that costume.

Beyond 100%

"This is great." Dark Magician Girl smiled

"So...Um...D-Dee..." Syrus blushed

"Yes?" She smiled

"I...Um...So..." Syrus fumbled over his words.

"What's wrong?" She pouted, lightly leaning forward which accidentally gave him a clear view at her cleavage

"I-I-I-I!" Syru's face began to glow as red as his Slifer jacket.

"Yes?"

"D-Do you...Have...A boyfriend?" Syrus gulped

"Huh? A boyfriend?" She blinked before she smiled "Nope!" She giggled

"R-Really? Well...I...I just...You look cute and...Oh...!" Syrus blushed and hid within himself in embarrassment

"You asking me out Syrus?" She smiled

"Well I...I-If...If you want to..." He blushed

"Well we are going on a date, right?" She smiled

"I-I guess." Syrus blushed

"Well then...Let's start off with this." Dee smiled and held his hand gently.

He blushed, nodding

At the main school an adult wearing a Dark Magician costume, he had a serious look on his face as he was looking for something or someone.

He frowned, looking around... Before he began to walk towards the Slifer Red dorm

People were beginning to talk as he made his way there, he simply ignored them. He caught some of the conversation saying how his "costume" was really cool and authentic looking. He noted that it was Duel Monster Spirit Day, so he took it as an innocent comment

He waited, walking towards his destination. A Battle City duel disk appeared on his arm, no one noticing the devices sudden appearance

"Hmm..." He hummed to himself.

*with Jaden*

"Man, this is great. I don't think I've seen this many people forget their dorm colours." Jaden chuckled

"Indeed." Cleo nodded, appearing next to him

"Hey, when did you turn up?" Jaden chuckled

"We followed you out of your room." Mana grinned

"Is Berenice and Yubel here?"

"MUST you ask?" Yubel teased

"Not really." He laughed

"Oh, hi there." Alexis came over with drinks.

"Hello." The three Goddesses smiled

"Nice to see you." Yubel added

"Um...Fr-Friends of yours Jaden?" Alexis blinked in shock

"His girlfriends from back home." Berenice nodded

Alexis' eyes widened in shock "G-Girlfriends?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes." Yubel nodded

"O-Oh...Right...I...I should go." Alexis felt heartbroken and turned around

"Why?" Mana smiled, hugging her

"N-No, let me go...I-I'm not...Please let me go..." Alexis tried to leave but Mana was too resilient to release her.

"We know you like Jaden... And as you can see, we don't mind sharing." Mana whispered in her ear with a grin

Alexis froze upon hearing that. This girl...ALL these girls were willing to share Jaden as a boyfriend!

She gulped, shaking

'Oh come on...' Jaden blushed

He blushed super bright, looking away

"So...What do you say?" Mana asked

"... I'll think about it." She whispered

"I hope you do." Mana smiled

She pulled back with a chuckle

"Um...Please excuse me." Alexis blushed

"Okay." Jaden nodded

"Well, THAT just made it awkward." Jaden whispered

Yubel shrugged with a grin

*With Syrus*

"I've like this walk Syrus." Dee smiled holding a cotton candy.

"Y... Yea, me too." He nodded nervously

As they arrived at the Slifer Dorm, Dee saw Dark Magician and was scared. "M-Master?"

"Master?" Syrus asked in confusion

"Dark Magician Girl; why're you here and not doing your training?" Dark Magician spoke seriously

"Yugi said I could." She frowned

"Y-Yugi? Dee what's going on?" Syrus asked

"This is my mentor/Sensei: Dark Magician." Dee answered

"I... I can see what he's dressed as!" Syrus frowned

"He doesn't know...You there; are you a duellist?" Dark Magician sighed and then asked

"Y... Yes!" Syrus nodded nervously

"Hm." Dark Magician hummed simply. "Prove it. I challenge you to a duel."

"W... What?!" He gasped

"Master?" Dee gulped

"Prove to me that you can hold your own." Dark Magician spoke

Syrus gulped but nodded, turning his DuelDisk on

"Duel/D-Duel." Dark Magician and Syrus answered

 **Dark Magician - 4000**

 **Syrus - 4000**

"I will let you go first." Dark Magician spoke. "Show me your skill."

"O... Okay." Syrus nodded, drawing nervously

'You can do this Syrus.' Dee thought

Syrus examined his hand: Jet Magician, Tank Magician, Hyper Wand, Inherited Soul, Mystical Machine - Invisibility Cloak and Mystic Temple of Techromancy.

'Okay Syrus, you can do this.' He thought "I summon one monster in defence mode." He spoke placing Jet Magician faced down. "Next I'll activate the spell card: Inherited Soul. And I'll place one card faced down. That ends my turn."

"My turn." Dark Magician said, drawing "I play the spell card Ancient Rules! The lets me special summon a monster of level 5 or higher as long as the monster is a normal monster. So I summon myself! Dark Magician!" He called, showing the cards. As he put the Dark Magician card onto the field no hologram appeared, HE walked onto the middle monster zone

 **Dark Magician**

 **DARK**

 **Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"And then I summon Magician's Valkeria before playing two facedowns." Dark Magician added

 **Magicians Valkeria**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 4**

 **1600 ATK / 1800**

"Your turn." Dark Magician nodded

'He...He played himself? What I guess that makes sense.' Syrus gulped and drew his next card. It was Fire Magician. 'Okay...I-I think I should...Do this.'

"I summon: Fire Magician, in attack mode!" Syrus spoke playing his monster onto the field

 **Fire Magician**

 **Level 4**

 **WATER**

 **Spellcaster**

 **1400 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

Fire Magician had a red tinted cloak and a broken ladder for a walking staff; its feet were fitted with black boots and a triangle on its waist, pointing downwards.

"Hmm?" Dark Magician looked at it carefully.

"Next I'll play Hyper Wand! This raises my monster's attack points by five hundred."

 **Fire Magician**

 **1400 – 1900 – 2100**

"It seems very good." He smiled

"Okay...Fire Magician, attack Magician's Valkeria! Hydro Shot!" Syrus ordered

Fire Magician stomped the ground with its staff and caused a torrent of water to strike Magician's Valkeria from underneath.

"I activate my trap cards. Negate Attack and Magicians Circle." Dark Magician said simply "Since a spellcaster declared an attack we both special summon a spellcaster with 2000 or less ATK and your battle phase ends thanks to Negate Attack."

"Okay." Syrus nodded and searched is deck for a spellcaster monster. "I choose Stealth Magician!"

 **Stealth Magician**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **Spellcaster**

 **1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

 **Stealth Magician**

 **1600 – 1800**

"And I choose... Magicians Valkeria." Dark Magician smiled, a second version of the monster appearing

"A second Magician's Valkeria? Why?" Syrus tried to think

"Simple, my Valkeria have the ability to stop monsters attacking OTHER Spellcaster monsters. So My first protects myself and my second, the second protects the first. You cannot attack ANY of my monsters." Dark Magician explained

Syrus' eyes widened in shock. How had he messed up?!

"I-I...Oh...Um..." Syrus looked at his hand. He only had Tank Magician left. Ha wasn't strong enough to fight Dark Magician...even WITH the power-up bonus from his field spell. 'I...Can't play anything else...'

"I end turn."

Dark Magician silently drew a card "I play one card face down and attack, Dark Magic!" He called, raising his staff and shooting at Fire Magician

"My Fire Magician's ability protects it from being destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points!" Syrus called out

 **Dark Magician - 2500**

 **Fire Magician - 2100**

"Gah!" Syrus shielded himself from the attack

 **Syrus - 4000 – 3600**

"End turn." Dark Magician nodded

"I... I draw." He whispered, drawing but...

"Continuous Trap Card open: Eternal Soul!" Dark Magician called "I now add a Dark Magic Attack from my deck to my hand."

"Wh-What? On no...I-I've got to fix this..." Syrus gulped looking at the new card in his hand.

He began to panic, he wasn't sure what to do!

"What do I do, what do I do?" Syrus panicked looking at his hand.

"I... I sacrifice my face down monster and summon Tank Magician!" Syrus said quickly

 **Tank Magician**

 **Level 6**

 **FIRE**

 **Machine**

 **2300 ATK/2000 DEF**

Tank Magician looked more rugged and mechanical than the rest of Syrus' monsters. Though he looked mostly human, he had a mechanical arm and a tank barrel as a staff. His cloak was a deep rust colour and around his waist was a red triangle, like a belt buckle.

 **Tank Magician**

 **2300 - 2500**

"And while my Tank Magician is on the Field, you can't attack any of my spellcaster monsters." Syrus answered

"But your Tank Magician isn't a spellcaster." Dark Magician smirked as Syrus ended his turn "Eternal Soul activates, adding Thousand Knives to my hand. And now I play Dark Magic Attack, destroying your face downs." He said, shooting a blast of magic destroying Syrus' spell/traps "Next I will attack your Tank Magician!" He called, shooting a blast of magic at the bulky Magician

 **Tank Magician**

 **2300**

 **Dark Magician**

 **2500**

Syrus was pushed back from the attack, he felt like he had goofed up this. This guy was good. There was no WAY he could win this.

 **Syrus - 3600 – 3400**

"Your turn." Dark Magician nodded

"R-Right...Hmm..." Syrus frowned as he froze trying to draw his next card.

"You can do it!" Dark Magician Girl cheered

"I...O-Okay." Syrus drew his next card. It was Dark Magician Girl!

He was silent, looking over at her slowly

'W-Wait...No...No way...It...it CAN'T be...!' He thought

He then looked back at his hand slowly, amazed before he nodded "I play Monster Reborn! Come back Tank Magician!" He called, the monster appearing "Next I sacrifice my face down Jet Magician and summon Dark Magician Girl!"

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **DARK**

 **Level 6**

 **2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"And now I send Dark Magician Girl, Tank Magician and Stealth Magician to the grave to perform a fusion summon!" Syrus called but was shocked when no hologram appeared 'Dee' running to where the monster should have been

"W-Wait; Dee? What're you doing?" Syrus asked

Dee just smiled as she; Tank Magician and Stealth Magician disappeared and fused together with her to form a new monster.

 **Sniper Magician Girl**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 6**

 **Warrior**

 **2000 ATK / 1700 DEF**

"Ha!" The new monster called out. It had the body and face of Dark Magician Girl, but her clothes were military camouflaged robes and gear. She had a modified rifle that doubled as a staff. On her waist was the symbol of a green downwards pointing triangle with a line trough the bottom point.

"Dark Magician Girl? What sort of sorcery IS this?!" Dark Magician called out

"A new fusion form." She nodded "Sniper Magician Girl!" She called; a wand that looked like a wand appeared in her hand "Should I attack directly Syrus?"

"I...Err...Yeah! Yeah attack Dark Magician directly!" Syrus nodded

'A direct attack? My Valekria don't protect me form direct attacks.' Dark Magician thought, seeing the genius in it.

"My special ability allows me to half my attack points and attack directly!" Dark Magician Girl explained as she aimed, looking through the scope and firing

 **Sniper Magician Girl: 2000 ATK - 1000 ATK**

 **Dark Magician: 4000 - 3000**

"And... And I end turn." Syrus said cautiously

"And my second special ability activates." Dark Magician Girl smirked "I can destroy one card during the end phase... bye-bye Eternal Soul!" She grinned, shooting

"NOOOOO!" Dark Magician yelled as the trap card is exploded, engulfing his field in flames as his monsters where all destroyed

"How's THAT Sensei?" Sniper Magician Girl asked smiling

Dark Magician returned to his Duellist position and looked at them...He was smiling. True he had lost his advantage...But he smiled. Looking...Proud.

"Get good." He nodded as he drew a card "I cannot do anything, I pass my turn."

"Y-You pass?" Syrus asked in shock

"Syrus, draw your card." Sniper Magician Girl spoke

"Huh? Oh-Oh right." He nodded and drew his card. "I summon Sub Magician!"

"Mah!" Sub Magician called out as it was summoned

"Attack! Double Magic Attack!" Syrus called out

 **Sniper Magician Girl and Sub Magician**

 **3000 ATK**

 **Dark Magician 3000 - 0**

Syrus wins the duel

Syrus stared in shock and amazement, shaking a bit

Dark Magician chuckled and walked towards both Dee and Syrus. "It seems...You HAVE been keeping up with your training my pupil." He spoke with a smile

"Of course." Dee smiled as the Sniper Magician costume faded off her

"And you..."Syrus" was it?" He asked

Syrus gulped and nodded

Dark Magician gave a respectful bow. "Please look after my pupil. I have no doubt you'll do well with her by your side."

"Y... Yes sir." He gulped

"Dark Magician Girl...Dee...You will be partner to a great duellist, I can see it in his eyes." Dark Magician turned to his pupil and smiled.

"Thank you master." She bowed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Jack905: Yes, they will have a romantic moment

SonicFan12: yes we have. It's just we're taking our time with the story.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46**

SonicFan12: To symbolise his connection with Yugi? Because we thought it would be cool?

ZFlame1: because it is based on a fire truck

SeiryuNoAme and AndiDuel: that was a typo that was missed in editing. It was suppose to be 'You have gotten very good', or was a compliment

It was still Duel Monsters Spirit Day; Jaded was going over to Alexis because he was concerned on how she felt for all of this.

"Alexis?" He asked, looking for her

"Do you think we were too forward with her?" Mana asked sadly

"Alexis?" Jaden asked again

"Maybe a bit." Yubel nodded

"Jaden." Cleo tried to speak to him

"What?" Jaden turned

"This is our fault. We want to help." Cleo answered

"It's not your fault." Jaden sighed

"It feels like it. We'll go look for her." Berenice answered

"Okay." Jaden sighed, taking his helmet off

"We'll look around the dorms and the school." Mana spoke, pointing to her and Berenice.

They nodded, running off

'Alexis, I'm so sorry.' Jaden thought

He sighed, checking he had his deck

'Okay it's right here.' He thought patting down his body and found his deck

He nodded, smiling a bit

"Where could she have gone...?" Jaden wondered in worry

*With Alexis*

Alexis was currently sitting at a table in the Obelisk Girl's dorm. She needed to process what had just happened: Jaden's girlfriends, their openness to share him, them saying "We want you to be part of this"...It was all too much for one night. She just wanted to go hand holding with the guy and see how it went from there.

She sighed, her talon-dressed hand holding a cup of coffee

'This is all too much...I like Jaden...I do...But...Those girls...I've never met someone who's THAT open for a polygamous relationship...' She thought as she took a sip. "Hmm...Good thing this is decaff."

She sighed... And heard girls talking about Jaden

"But he's never lost! And he's so hot! Besides, as you said, he IS the son of the King of Games!"

"I wouldn't mind being with the guy. He is hot and rich."

Alexis' talon hand clenched when she heard that.

"Oh yeah...I'd go for it."

"And if he has experience with other girls..."

The three girls all giggled perversely... As Alexis slammed her hand on the table and stood up, grabbing her DuelDisk

"Huh?" the three girls looked and saw Alexis looking at them with furious eyes

Although they didn't realise it was her

"Shut up right now unless you wanna duel!" Alexis snapped

"I...I'd like too, but I don't have my deck." One of the girls answered awkwardly

"Me too." The second answered

"I've got mine. And I'm up for one Ms Harpy." The third girl answered

Alexis nodded with a frown as she pulled out her dueldisk and deck

"Ready?" The third girl asked

"Ready." Alexis nodded

"DUEL!" the two girls spoke

 **Alexis - 4000**

 **Obelisk Girl - 4000**

Unknown to the girls, Yubel had seen them. With a reassured nod she headed back to Jaden and the others.

"I'll start things off." Alexis spoke and examined her hand.

"I summon Cyber Tutu and then play Polymerisation to fuse together my Elite Cyber and Blade Skater into Cyber Blader!" Alexis called, starting strong

 **Cyber Blader**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 7**

 **2100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **Cyber Tutu**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 3**

 **1000 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Turn end." Alexis said simply

"Alright." The girl spoke 'Okay that Blader is my biggest problem. But also that Tutu card...' She examined her hand. "I'll play one monster in defence mode and two faced downs. That'll end my turn."

"Good. My-" Alexis spoke

"I activate my trap card Solemn Wishes. Now for every card I draw I gain 500 life points." The girl spoke

"Alright then." Alexis nodded

Alexis drew a card and nodded "I summon Cyber Instructor!" She said, summoning a new monster who looked like a woman in a fancy red bodysuit with a towel draped over her shoulder

 **Cyber Instructor**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 4**

 **1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"When she is on the field all 'Cyber' monsters on my side of the filed gain 200 ATK." Alexis explained

 **Cyber Blader: 2100 ATK - 2300 ATK**

 **Cyber Tutu: 1000 ATK - 1200 ATK**

 **Cyber Instructor: 1200 ATK - 1400 ATK**

"Now, Cyber Blader, attack the face down monster!" Alexis called "And I activate my facedown: Meteorain which gives my monsters piercing!'

"I activate: Spellbinding Circle! This means your Cyber Blader is stuck in place!" the girl answered

A magical circle began to spin and pin Cyber Blader in place as she was now trapped by the card

... Before the seal disappeared in a sparkle of light

"By reducing Trainer's ATK by 300 until the end phase I can negate and destroy a spell or trap." Alexis explained with a smirk

 **Cyber Trainer: 1400 ATK - 1100 ATK**

'Darn it!' She thought as her monster was revealed, Marshmallon.

True, Marshmallon defended against Cyber Blader's attack and also made Alexis lose 1000 Life Points, due to Meteorain it didn't matter.

 **Alexis – 4000 – 3000**

 **Cyber Blader – 2300 ATK**

 **Marshmallon – 500 DEF**

 **Obelisk Girl – 4000 – 2200**

"Now, Cyber Tutu and Cyber Instructor: Attack!"

 **Marshmallon – 500 DEF**

 **Cyber Tutu and Cyber Instructor – 2300 ATK**

 **Obelisk Girl - 2200 – 400**

"I play one card facedown and end turn." Alexis finished

'F-Fucking...Bitch!' The Obelisk girl thought as she drew her card and gained her 500 life points

 **Obelisk Girl - 400 - 900**

'I've still got four cards...Three of them I can use.' She thought. "I play three cards faced down, then I'll play Card of Sanctity. Meaning we both get to draw up to six cards."

 **Obelisk Girl - 900 - 3900**

"I then play my two faced downs: Dian Keto the Cure Master. Meaning I gain 2000 Life Points."

 **Obelisk Girl - 3900 - 5900**

"I'll also activate: Pot of Greed, I can draw two more cards from my deck."

 **Obelisk Girl - 5900 - 6900**

'A six thousand point swing?!' Alexis thought

"I'll play Swords of Reveal Light meaning you can't attack for three turns. I'll also summon one monster in Defence Mode."

"And since you now control two monsters my Cyber Blader's ATK doubles!" Alexis called

"I know, I'll lay two faced downs and end my turn." The Obelisk girl answered. 'With this, Alexis will lose her best card. My Ring of Destruction will end this.'

"My turn." Alexis said, drawing a card and her eyes widened 'Just what I needed!' she thought, grabbing another card from her hand "It is time for my best! My ultimate card! I play the spell card: Supreme Queen's Ritual!" She called, a light filling the area "I tribute my Cyber Blader, my Cyber Tutu and my Cyber Trainer! Their combined Level is 13, although I only need 12 of them!" She called as the three monsters turned into light, transforming into small orbs of light: one small orb of light for each level they had

Yubel stopped and returned to the Duel as she heard the name of the spell card

"I use these three monsters 12 plus levels to perform a ritual summon!" Alexis called, the lights flying into the vortex of darkness that appeared above her. The vortex had a dark, foreboding feeling with lightning racing around the area and a feeling of dread filling the air "Come forth! Yubel: Supreme Cyber Queen!" Alexis called as the vortex exploded out light, a figure slowly descending shocking everyone at the monster including Yubel

'M... My missing part!' she thought in shock, feeling like one of her forms was missing

"What the heck is a "Yubel"?" The Obelisk Girl asked

On the field was a graceful humanoid monster with shimmering translucent wings, dressed in a silvery gown, its eyes were heterochromic: one yellow and one green. Its hair was a dark blue/purple, long and tied into a ponytail down to its back, with streaks of silver. As graceful as it was powerful

 **Yubel: Supreme Cyber Queen**

 **Level 12**

 **LIGHT**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"0 attack AND defence?!" The Obelisk girl snapped

"Her strength is not in power." Alexis replied simply "Her first effect is that when she is summoned all face up spell and trap cards in your field return to your deck, on the bottom, and your deck is then shuffled. We will get to the rest later."

Swords of Revealing Light and Solemn Wishes turned into light and flew into the Obelisk Girl's deck, becoming the bottom cards, before the deck reshuffled itself

'Damn it...Still, I've got my life point advantage...But what power DOES this "Yubel" thing have?' The Obelisk Girl thought

"Now Yubel, attack both her monsters!" Alexis called

"What're you doing? You'll take damage!" The Obelisk Girl answered as he faced down monster, Fire Princess, was flipped faced up.

 **Fire Princess**

 **FIRE**

 **Pyro**

 **1300 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"No I won't." Alexis smiled as her monsters eyes turned gold... And the Obelisk Girl's monsters turned to face her

"W-Wait, what's going on? Why're my monsters in attack mode?" The Obelisk girl asked "Don't attack it!"

But the monsters did not attack Yubel... They attacked the Obelisk Girl!

The girl screamed as her life points suddenly dropped

 **Obelisk Girl: 6900 - 5600 - 4300 - 4000 - 3700**

"Yubel cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage from any battles she is in." Alexis explained "When she is on the field she is the only monster that I can use to attack with. She attacks every monster on your side of the field twice, when she battles a monster they are switched to attack mode, and you take all battle damage and effect damage I would normally receive from the battle."

"I don't believe it!" The Obelisk girl gasped

'I can't believe how much of a badass I am...' Yubel thought looking at her double.

"Turn End." Alexis nodded as she smiled confidently

'Damn it! And I can't gain anymore life points due to that damn Yubel monster!' She examined her hand and saw that she didn't have anything to defend against Alexis' monster. "I...End my turn." She frowned

"Yubel, attack again!" Alexis called as she drew a card

And once again, the girk was attacked by her own monsters

 **Obelisk Girl: 3700 - 2500 - 1200 - 900 - 600**

'One more turn...And nothing. Nothing I can use against this monster.' The Obelisk girl frowned and forfeited.

 **Obelisk Girl - 0**

Alexis wins via surrender.

"Don't talk about Jaden like that again." Alexis nodded with a smile

'Wow, she's strong...' Yubel thought.

One of the strange things after the duel was Yubel: Supreme Cyber Queen, turning her head in the direction of Yubel and gave a sad nod, before vanishing.

Alexis looked at the card and smiled happily

'Was...Was that double...Looking at me?' Yubel thought

"You've always helped me." Alexis smiled as the other girls ran off, kissing the card

'Oh...Okay. She likes THAT version of me? Wait...' Yubel thought 'Did... Did part of me stay with the queen's power and spirit through the millennia?'

Yubel then pondered and went over to her, trying to think of something to say.

... Should she tell Jaden?

Or tell Alexis the truth?

'Why is this, such a pain to figure out?' Yubel sighed

Alexis smiled, walking off

"J-Jaden." Yubel thought to herself and went off, turning into her ball form.

She flew off as fast she could

*With Jaden*

"Oh man...Where he heck IS she?" Jaden thought, rubbing his head.

He sighed, sitting down and rubbing his forehead

'What've I done...?' he thought sadly.

"Jaden! Jaden, I've found her!" Yubel called out and appeared in front of him

"Huh?" He blinked, looking up

"I've found Alexis and she's using a "Yubel" card!" Yubel answered

"WHAT?!" Jaden yelled a bit

"It's true! She's got a "Yubel" card "Yubel: Supreme Cyber Queen"!" Yubel answered

"But you said you only had three forms! And how does Alexis have a fourth?!"

"It's from my old life, before I became "The Dragon"...Before I became this." Yubel answered

"But... How?" Jaden asked "How did she get it? Why wasn't it with you?"

"I don't know...But she's by the Obelisk Girl's dorm." Yubel answered "Where're the others?"

"Not super sure." He admitted

*With Mana*

"Alexis? Alexis? You here?" Mana called out as she was going into the forest of the island.

She was walking around aimlessly, looking for Alexis... And lost

"Great...I'm not gonna live THIS down." She frowned

*with Berenice*

"RUN! SHE'S CRAZY!" Some students ran

"TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" Berenice shouted

She growled, near the Obelisk boys dorm as a lot of male students ran from her

She looked up at the grand dorm and frowned "Father...I'm so sorry the majority of your name is filled with perverts and horrible students." She sniffed sadly

*With Cleo*

"Oh this is to die for. Hmm...So delicious." Cleo smiled sipping tea with some Ra students

"My pleasure. You were asking about Alexis Rhodes?" A Ra asked kindly

"Hmm. I am. DO you have an inkling where she might be?" Cleo asked

"The girl's dorm most likely." The Ra student answered

"Thank you very much." Cleo nodded and left with a smile

"Father, your house is full of such kind and polite students." She smiled

*With Jaden*

"Hey Alexis?" He called out

"Huh? Oh, Jaden." Alexis responded

Jaden panted as he came to a stop, surprised she seemed cheered up and happy now

"Alexis...I'm glad you seem better now." Jaden spoke kindly, though still out of breath

"Yea, thanks." She nodded

"So um...I-I want to ask..." Jaden tried to find the right words when wanting to see her Yubel Card.

"Yes?" She asked, thinking he was going to ask her out

"I was wondering...*Sigh*...I'm bad at this." Jaden sighed

"With your experience I'm surprised at that." Alexis chuckled nervously

"I...Huh?" Jaden raised his eyebrow. 'What? I don't...' "Alexis...I was wondering..."

"Yes?" She asked, moving her face slightly closer to his

"I...I just..." Jaden saw her face getting closer to his and his to hers. "I..."

"Yes?"

"I..." Jaden looked at her eyes 'Oh...Man.' And he kissed her quickly on her lips.

Alexis gasped lightly but kissed back lovingly

'Oooooohhh...!' Yubel thought with a blush.

The two kissed, holding each other close

And simultaneously they thought back to their past lives.

Both of them saw their counterparts, being awkward around each other...Before seeing them have their first kiss.

Haou cupped Asuka's cheek as he held her close, kissing her slowly and lovingly

Back to the present time, Jaden and Alexis broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "...Wow..."

The two blushed, panting softly

"W-Wow..." Jaden gulped from the kiss

"Yea."

"Um...So...What does this make us now?" He asked with a blush

"What do you want it to make us?"

"Well...I...I want to...Stay together." Jaden gulped

"Stay together?"

"I...I mean...Err...Do you...Want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jaden blushed

"Sure." She smiled

"G-Great!" Jaden exhaled happily.

'Welcome home Alexis.' Yubel thought. 'I wonder where the others are?'

*with Mana*

"HOME!" Mana called out and sighed in relief. 'I'm gonna KILL Seto Kaiba when we meet...' She looked at the Slifer Dorm and saw that it was purposely left in disrepair.

But she sighed, hugging the banister

"Father...I'm sorry our home is in such a mess..." She frowned

*with Cleo*

"Hmph! Such rudeness." Cleo commented as she slapped a student.

"The hell bitch?!" The Obelisk snapped

"Grabbing my posterior for one! Decent people DON'T do that!" Cleo answered

"You should be flattered anyone would touch you, skank!"

Cleo's eyes turned and glared at the Obelisk, penetrating into his very soul. "You listen here, in all my life I have held respect for some people; but ONE thing I CANNOT stand are those who put themselves on high."

The Obelisk looked up in fear at Cleo. Stripped down from his bravado, his stature, his position of power. He was just a human looking up at the girl who had him pinned in fright

He was a mortal looking up at a raging goddess

"Now...Do I make...Myself...Clear...?" Cleo looked intensely at the Obelisk

"Y... Yes ma'am." He squeaked ... His hardness poking her stomach

"...I REALLY hope that's part of a costume." She whispered and glared at him. "For your sake." She added

The man just whimpered in fear

Cleo turned tail and left with her dignity intact. 'Seto Kaiba...You are such a fool.' She thought walking to find Yubel and the others.

*With Berenice*

Berenice yelled, chasing after more perverted boys

"Father help me! NO respect for women!" Berenice huffed in anger. 'WHAT IS WITH THE MEN IN THIS SCHOOL?!'

"I'm...Urgh! I'm going home..." She frowned and went to find Jaden, her "home".

*with Jaden and Alexis*

"Here, it's hot and wet, so...Should be alright for the bonfire." Jaden smiled and handed over a mug of hot drink

Alexis nodded, taking the drink carefully

"Hmm...It's good." She smiled

"That's good. Just the way I bought it." Jaden chuckled

Alexis chuckled at that, kissing his cheek gently

"What a day..." Jaden sighed

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder

Jaden stiffened from this, but he also enjoyed it. He...Felt good, for the first time in a long time.

He smiled, taking her hand lightly

'Hmm...Jaden...' She thought happily and kindly

That was when the others arrived

"Hey, is everything okay?" Mana asked Yubel

"She said yes." Yubel smiled

Each of the girls gave silent cheers, as they didn't want to alert Jaden and Alexis.

They squealed a bit, hugging each other

Jaden heard the small squeaking and smiled

"What's got you smiling?" Alexis asked

"Our girlfriends...That's all." Jaden smirked

"Our... Girlfriends?" She gulped

"I...Oh, right. I'm sorry. That's still going too fast." Jaden apologised

She nodded, looking away

"We should talk to her." Berenice spoke to the girls. "She's getting worried about us."

The others nodded in agreement

"Um...Jaden, Alexis...Can we talk?" Yubel asked kindly to the pair.

"Sure." Jaden nodded, Alexis gasping at the sight of her

"Hi Alexis...Mind if we talk?" Yubel asked

"Y... Y... Yubel?!" Alexis gasped, recognising the woman even though she looked different than what she knew

"I...Yes. Yes, I'm Yubel." Said Duel Monster nodded

"How? What?"

"It's not called "Duel Monsters Spirit Day" without a reason..." Yubel smiled sheepishly.

"Yep!" The three Goddesses smiled

"So...D-Duel monsters...Are...Real?" Alexis gasped in shock

"Yep." The girls nodded

"We basically just live in an alternate universe with the cards acting like a portal between them." Yubel nodded

"And...And my cards...Oh god...I'm a monster!" Alexis panicked

"How?" Cleo frowned "You have always respected your cards. Duels are like games to us duel monsters as well. But the cards... We see the duellists as our partners. Treating us with respect and love is all we want and you do that."

"But, sacrificing my monsters and fusing them and-It...It doesn't hurt them, does it?" Alexis tried to explain

"No. And again, you do it with respect. If you DIDN'T respect them as you sacrifice or fuse them it'd be another thing." Berenice explained

"Oh thank goodness..." Alexis sighed

The others smiled and hugged her lightly

"You're a good person Alexis." Yubel spoke

"Thank you." She whispered

"Hey...Don't we deserve a bonfire?" Jaden asked

"Want me to set the bonfire?" Cleo asked, fire igniting at the tip of her finger

"Small one." Jaden answered using his fingers to gesture "small".

She nodded, shooting a fireball at the wood they had gathered

"Thanks Cleo." they each spoke

'...You know...I MIGHT get used to...Being part of this...' Alexis thought to herself

She smiled at them happily enjoying this

As the night crawled to bed time, the students headed back to their respective dorms. Alexis kissed Jaden goodbye and waved goodbye to the Duel Monster girls, until next time.

Syrus was happy to meet Dee for today and knew she would be with him. Heck, she was in his deck.

"So...Enjoy Duel Monsters Spirit Day?" Jaden asked Syrus

"Yeah...Yeah I did." Syrus nodded and entered the dorm with his friend.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone reviewing: Here you go, the next chapter

It was some time since Duel Monsters Spirit Day, since the existence of Duel Monsters in another plain of existence; Alexis had grown to be more comfortable around Mana, Cleo and Berenice. Yubel wasn't too big of a problem since she had her "Supreme Cyber Queen" on hand.

Syrus had been growing in confidence from his encounter with Dark Magician and he was smiling more since Dee was technically with him all the time.

He did wish he could REALLY see her all the time and have a proper conversation but this was enough for now

Jaden was happy that Alexis knew about his duel spirit girlfriends. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Life around campus had been quite busy, what with the lessons and Chumley leaving the Slifer dorm.

Hell, he graduate from the school!

He had to face not only his father but Dr Crowler!

After both Duels, Chumley was hired by Maximilian Pegasus to join him in his artist's department at Industrial Illusions!

It was sad to see a friend go but they were all happy to see Chumley reach his dream

'Good luck Chumley.' Jaden thought kindly

Back at the school, Jaden and his friends were currently in Professor Banner's alchemy lesson.

Correct. They were at the 'watch Banner blow himself up' class, as the students liked to call it

"And so by adding this to the mixture-" Banner spoke

BOOM!

And a big smoke cloud covered Banner in soot and explosive residue.

The students laughed at the sight that happened every lesson

"Well, *cough* with THAT for our "explosion quota" today...I think class can be dismissed." banner coughed trying to clean up his mess

Everyone nodded, putting their stuff away

"Thanks for the fun lesson, Professor." Each of the students spoke to him

Jaden smiled as he got out of class, hiding behind the door for a special Obelisk to walk by

"Where is he? I thought I-" Alexis wondered before she was hugged from behind by Jaden

"Gotcha." He smiled

Alexis smiled, giggling as he kissed her neck

"Well...THAT'S something." Bastion spoke to Syrus.

"I know; right?" Syrus smiled

"They're in the honeymoon phase." Mindy said knowingly

If there were drinks involved the current people would be doing spit-takes, but as there are NO drinks here, the two boys did an anime fall.

"H-H-Honeymoon phase?!" Syrus asked

"Yep. The early part of the relationship where they are just happy they confessed and are together, being very lovey-dovey as they are just so happy and the other feeding those feelings because they feel the same. All their own and each other's faults are ignored as they are just that happy. Then they will settle into a rhythm where the faults are noticed as well as annoying habits and such. And they either work through it or break up." Mindy explained sagely

"...Teach us, Sensei Mindy." Syrus spoke blinked in shock

"Sorry, my observations aren't for sale. I just help out when needed." Mindy giggled

"Come on Mindy. That's enough of that." Alexis smiled as she and Jaden calmed down from their kissing and were now holding hands.

"You're no fun sometimes." Mindy pouted

Alexis chuckled at her friend playfully "Come on."

Jaden smiled, following his new girlfriend as she started walking

*Time Skip*

Jaden and Alexis were currently sitting in the common room for the main school.

"Alexis... Who's Atticus?" Jaden asked suddenly

"Wh-What? Where...How told you about him?" Alexis asked in shock

"I looked on the school system to get your number and email to add them to my contacts." He explained "I looked up just 'Rhodes' and there were two... You and this 'Atticus' guy?"

"He...He's my brother." She answered sadly

"Your brother?" He asked in shock

"Yes. He...He's disappeared..." Alexis added

"He disappeared?!" He gasped

Alexis nodded sadly "Some time ago...And...There's been no leads."

"... I'll help you." Jaden sighed with a smile

"What? Y-You'll help me?" Alexis gasped

"Anything for you." He chuckled with a smile

"Thank you Jaden." She sniffed happily

Jaden smiled, hugging her carefully

'We'll find him Alexis...I promise.' Jaden thought

*Elsewhere*

In a dark alley, a duellist was running away from a shadowed figure holding a pyramid shaped object. "N-No! Stay away!"

"You fought...You lost. GO TO THE SHADOWS!" A menacing voice roared to the duellist pointing the pyramid shape at them, shining at them and causing him to become deeply terrified.

The man fell to the floor, seemingly dead

The menacing man smiled darkly and left; hiding away his pendant and walked towards a bar.

Suddenly his phone rang

"Hello?" He answered his phone

"Hello; is this "Titan"?" A voice asked

"Speaking." He responded

"Ah, good! I've got a job for you!"

"Really? What's the job?" Titan asked

"Come to Duel Academy!" The voice grinned

*time skip, Duel Academy docks*

'He should be here...' A figure stood at the docks as a boat arrived. "Ah...Here he is."

Titan walked off the boat, seeing the one who called him

It was Dr Crowler!

"What kept you? N-Not that I'm complaining?" Crowler asked

"Boats trouble me." Titan answered "So, what's this job?"

"I... I want you to scare this student so badly he runs screaming from this island and never come back." Crowler stuttered, holding out a picture of Jaden

Titan took the picture and committed it to memory. "Very well. This student WILL know the fear of The Shadows."

*with Jaden*

Jaden was rubbing his eyes as he was trying to find SOME location on Atticus, but all lead to dead ends. Except for one section: The Abandoned Dorm that was on campus. "Man...What time is it?"

"Midnight." Syrus said, the two sitting at a table in the Slifer Red dorm

"You didn't have to come Syrus, you could've slept." Jaden spoke

"Are you kidding? Alexis is my friend...I'm not gonna sit back and let you do all the work." Syrus answered "Plus you're my friend."

Jaden chuckled and nodded "Thanks Syrus."

"So...Err...On a different note: how's Dee?" Syrus asked

"... She's fine." Jaden whispered, his eye twitching lightly

"Yeah? That's good..." Syrus sighed as he continued to work on the research.

Jaden nodded when a figure walked up behind them

"Huh? Who? BWAH!" Syrus looked up and screamed in shock

Standing there... Was professor Banner

"Professor Banner? What're you doing up?" Jaden panted in relief seeing his Dorm's Professor.

"I heard you and Syrus talking as I was finishing grading papers." Banner explained, sitting down "What seems to be the problem?"

"We're helping Alexis look for her brother, Atticus, but all we're able to find out is that he's been missing since the Abandoned Dorm, north of the island." Jaden answered

"... The abandoned dorm." Banner nodded, serious

"Yeah...Professor, do you know anything about it?" Jaden asked with a concerned look.

"Just that there are rumours that the mysteries surrounding it are thanks to dark magic and alchemy." Banner explained

"You mean "Shadow Games"...Right?" Jaden asked

"And dark rituals, yes."

"...What would Atticus be doing there...?" Jaden whispered

"Before everyone disappeared the dorm was for excelling students who were looking for a specialty in performance duelling and duel-history theory."

"So there might be something there that'll lead us to him. And the other students." Jaden thought aloud

"I wouldn't go to the abandoned dorm if I were you." Banned warned "You should stay far away from the north of the central building! ... I should not have said that! Ignore it and follow the advice, do not go there!"

As he said that, Jaden and Syrus saw each other and nodded. They knew what to do.

*time skip*

"Jaden, are you SURE we're supposed to do this? I know we're helping Alexis and all...But couldn't this wait till morning?" Syrus asked as they were heading north through the forest

"We'll be found then." Jaden replied

"Good point." Syrus nodded though he wanted his friend to think about this.

"There it is..." Jaden spoke as they saw a clearing of a dilapidated dorm. Its gates were rusted and falling off the hinges, the windows were broken, walls had long tangled ivy crawling up it, the roof was broken and hole ridden. And it looked like the door was open

... And they saw a feminine figure near the walls

"Wait...Who's...ALEXIS!?" Jaden focused in on the figure and then went wide eyed seeing the figure in the moonlight.

Alexis screamed, jumping back and spinning around

"Alexis, calm down! Calm down, it's just us." Jaden answered

"J... Jaden?" She blinked

"Yeah and me. What're you doing out here?" Syrus asked poking his head from around the corner

"... Paying my respects." She sighed

"Oh...Sorry Alexis...We're trying to find some clues on your brother." Jaden added

Alexis raised a small eyebrow at that

"Lex, we're just trying to help. That's all." Jaden explained

"Is...Is that for Atticus?" Syrus asked kindly

Alexis nodded, sighing

"It's a memento... A message. I know he is out there... I know he's alive... But we can't go in there Jaden. There are security cameras and if they find out you went in there you will be expelled!" Alexis explained

"... Fine." Jaden sighed, knowing he will have to ask the girls to have a look since... Well... Spirits. They'll be safe

"Let's go back now Jaden." Syrus suggested, walking away

"Okay." Jaden nodded, starting to walk away before stopping "Alexis? Aren't you coming?"

"No. You go ahead. I'll be another five minutes; the school knows I do this." Alexis smiled sadly, shaking her head

"Oh... Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded, kissing her cheek quickly before he ran to catch up with Syrus

"... Jaden Yuki." Alexis sighed with a smile... Before a gloved hand covered her mouth making her scream

*With Jaden and Syrus*

"That's Alexis!" Jaden yelled, the two stopping in their tracks

"M... Maybe she just saw a bu..." Syrus' slightly fear filled suggestion was cut off as Jaden took off running at full speed "Okay. Okay. I'm coming." Syrus grumbled, following.

They soon reached the wall again and found no one... But they saw a card on the floor

"Cyber Tutu? It's Alexis'!" Jaden gasped, picking it up... Before he noticed another card. Ignoring what might happen he jumped over the wall and ran to the door to find Cyber Blader on the inside of the house "No!" He gasped, picking the card up

"Why would she be in here?" Syrus asked, following his friend.

The two looked around the room, seeing pictures of the Millennium Items as well as books and pictures all over the place

"... This is Atticus." Jaden frowned, picking up a picture of a brown haired teen... When they heard Alexis' screams again

"It came from this way!" Syrus said, finding a secret passage way which the two quickly descended through... And found themselves in what looked like a ritualistic room or something

"What the heck IS this room? What's with all this stuff on the floor and room?" Syrus asked

"We'll worry about this later. Where's Alexis?" Jaden spoke as they saw a figure standing on the opposite end of the room.

It was Titan, grinning evily

"Who're you? Where's Alexis?" Jaden snarled

"Your little lady friend are over there." Titan smirked, point to the side... revealing a coffin holding an unconscious Alexis inside

"Alexis! What did you do to her?" Jaden demanded

"She lost her soul... And soon yours will join her... IN THE SHADOW REALM!" The man called, laughing as he pulled out a knock off Millennium Puzzle

"What? The Shadow Realm?!" Syrus panicked "Err...What's the Shadow Realm?" He asked naively

Jaden was glaring at Titan, seeing the fake Millennium Puzzle in his hands. "What do you want?" He growled through his teeth

"A duel! That will send your souls to the darkness!" Titan called, activating his DuelVest... And Jaden began to laugh

'He's laughing?' Titan thought as he saw and heard Jaden.

"You faker." Jaden suddenly said darkly, hair over his eyes

"What? I'm no fake!" Titan rebutted

"Fake? You mean he's NOT a Shadow Duellist?" Syrus asked, coining a name.

"He's a fake. He uses mirrors and illusions." Jaden said darkly... Before shadows shot out of Jaden and filled the room, breaking Alexis from her coffin and waking her up "AS THE SUPREME KING I WILL PUNISH THE ONE WHO TAKES THE NAME OF THOSE CURSED GAMES IN VAIN!"

'Wh-What IS all this?! He never mentioned THIS!' Titan thought in fear

"S-Supreme King? Jaden!" Syrus spoke in fear and worry

"Ow...What...Jaden? Haou?" Alexis woke up with a thumping headache

The darkness he released could be felt all over the island.

The volcano shook, lightning struck and the island felt the pressure

Under the island three dark cards glowed brightly, shaking as they felt the power of a familiar king

And the room Jaden, his friends and Titan where in?

The eye of widget on the floor began to glow, a strange darkness filling the room

"Now...I have but ONE question..." Jaden spoke, activating his DuelDisk that seemed to apparate onto his arm.

"Wh-What?" Titan gulped

"Are you ready to duel?" Jaden answered as his Disk activated

But before he could say anything... Darkness attacked Titan

"ARGH! What-What IS all this?!" Titan shouted in fear

"That's not me!" Jaden gasped, taking a step back

"ARGH! Help! Help me!" Titan shouted as he was becoming enveloped by the Darkness

Alexis quickly stood up as she and Syrus readied their Duel Disks

"Jaden what WAS that?" Syrus panicked as Titan came back up, surrounded by the darkness. It seemed to be dripping off him like thick black tar.

"I don't know." He frowned

Titan inhaled and exhaled slowly. "...So...You've returned...Supreme King..."

"Who are you?" Jaden frowned

"I have become emissary of the Shadows. I am here to take you three, as the Shadows have before." Titan spoke

"WHAT?!" Syrus and Alexis yelled

"I will take you...To the Shadows!" Titan activated his duel-jacket. "DUEL!"

 **Titan: 12,000**

 **Jaden, Syrus and Alexis: 12,000**

The three's eyes widened as their DuelDisks turned themselves on, shuffling

"How is he doing this?" Syrus asked in worry

"I don't know, but we're stuck in this now." Alexis answered as their decks finished shuffling.

Jaden nodded, drawing five cards

Soon followed by Alexis and then by Syrus.

"I will start things off." Titan spoke, taking command and drew his card per turn.

"You three can sacrifice each other's monsters and use each other's face downs but you can't attack with each other's monsters." The possessed Titan explained for clarification "I play the field spell Pandemonium!" He called, activating the field... Making the room look like the inside of some living creature!

"Whoa...This...Looks nasty." Jaden commented

"It looks like something from a horror show." Alexis added

"I'm scared." Syrus admitted

"Now I summon Archfiend General!" Titan called, playing a monster that looked like an armoured skeletal knight

 **Archfiend General**

 **DARK**

 **Level 4**

 **2100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Archfiend General? That's a new one on me." Syrus spoke

"Careful it might have a special ability lurking on it." Alexis answered

"Yeah, but with 2100 ATK points, it might be detrimental." Jaden answered

"If Pandemonium is not on the field this card goes to the grave." Titan explained simply "I play three cards face down and end turn."

'There it is.' Jaden thought. "Three faced downs...My turn." Jaden spoke drawing his card per turn.

In his hand were V-Vile Heart, I-Insidious Trap, E-Hero Clayman, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, L-Luscious Goods and Pot of Greed.

"I play three cards face down and activate Pot of Greed!" Jaden called, quickly activating his cards. He drew two cards, Sparkman and Disgraceful Charity. Flinching he played Disgraceful face down and played Clayman in facedown defence mode "End turn." He sighed

"My turn." Alexis drew her card.

In her hand she had: Cyber Instructor, Polymerization, Blade Skater, Double Passe, Hallowed Life Barrier and Etoile Cyber. A good offensive hand.

"I'll play two cards face down and play Polymerization to fuse together my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber into Cyber Blader!" Alexis called

 **Cyber Blader**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 7**

 **2100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"This'll end my turn." Alexis answered

"It's my turn now." Syrus spoke 'Okay, keep this going Syrus. You can do this.' He thought in worry. He looked at his cards: Mystical Machine - Invisibility Cloak, Inherited Soul, Heli Magician, Jet Magician, Mystical Machine - High Potion and Medi Magician.

"I... I play two cards face down and summon Heli Magician and end my turn." Syrus said nervously

'Why didn't Syrus summon his second Magician? Heli Magician can do that.' Jaden thought

"It's MY turn now!" Titan spoke drawing his next card.

And suddenly... Darkness shot from the walls at the three!

"What's going on?!" Syrus yelled

"The darkness will drain you the longer you stay here!" Titan laughed... When quick flashes of light blocked the darkness

Mana, Berenice and Cleo stood around Jaden, blocking the strike. Yubel appeared with her wings around Alexis, protecting her. And Syrus? Dark Magician Girl stood protecting him with her wand ready

"WHAT?!" Titan snarled

"You will NOT." Berenice, Cleo and Mana spoke together

"Hurt our friends!" Yubel added

"Or loved ones!" Dark Magician Girl finished off

"Yubel!" Alexis called out

"Dee! You came back!" Syrus smiled

"Never left." Dee smiled back

"Grr! Fine, but you will STILL lose!" Titan proclaimed drawing his card per turn

"I summon TerrorKing Archfiend!"

 **Terrorking Archfiend**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"Great, what does THIS guy do?" Jaden asked

"You will find out later." Titan smirked

"Well thanks to you having two monsters on your field my Cyber Blader's attack is doubled!" Alexis smirked

Cyber Blader: 2100 ATK - 4200 ATK

"Now. TerrorKing, destroy Heli Magician!" Titan called

"Grr...RARGH!" TerrorKing lifted up his sword and swung it down against Heli Magician

"I-I activate: Mystical Machine - Invisibility Cloak!" Syrus called out activating his trap. "My Heli Magician gains 300 DEF points and can't be destroyed in battle!"

 **Heli Magician**

 **1200 - 1500 DEF**

"Then I end turn." Titan said simply

"Wait... Why didn't you take damage?!" Dark Magician Girl gasped

"What do you mean?" Mana asked

"The Archfiend archetype requires you to give up life points at your end phase to use them." Yubel frowned

"But Pandemonium keeps me from taking that damage!" Titan laughed

Jaden growled drawing a card "I play Graceful Charity: drawing three and discarding two, where I activate my face down Disgraceful Charity which lets me get the cards I discarded back." Jaden listed off, seeing the three new cards he held where Dark Fusion, Avian and Mana's first form

'Sparkman, Clayman on my field, Avian, Infernal Gainer and Mana...' He thought to himself.

"I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and then play Dark Fusion to combine Sparkman and Clayman into Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Jaden called

 **Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **1600 ATK /0 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Lightning Golem**

 **Level 6**

 **LIGHT**

 **2400 ATK /1500 DEF**

"Lightning Golem and Infernal Gainer? What do these do?" Titan asked in confusion

"How about I show you? I remove Infernal Gainer from play, allowing Lightning Golem to attack twice for two turns!" Jaden called

As Infernal Gainer was removed from the field, Lightning Golem's ability activated before Jaden attacked: Destroying one monster on Titan's side of the field.

And Titan smirked

And suddenly Lightning Golem exploded, a glowing 2 protecting Terrorking

"What the? Lightning Golem? What happened?!" Jaden asked

"My TerrorKing's special ability." Titan answered

"When targeted by a special ability it rolls a dice. If it lands on a 2 or a 5 it negates the effect and destroys the card that targeted the king."

'And my field is now wide open!' Jade thought 'Can... Can he attack the three of us if just one of our fields is empty?'

"Now...Do you end your turn? Seeing as you can't do anything else." Titan chuckled darkly

"... Alexis, you're move." Jaden snarled lightly, not angry at her but himself

'If that monster can destroy and negate our monsters...Then we have to get rid of it via attack.' She thought as she drew her card.

"I use Cyber Blader to attack Terrorking Archfiend!" She called, her monsters attack still doubled because of Titan having two monsters

 **Cyber Blader**

 **4200**

 **Terrorking Archfiend**

 **2000**

"Attack! Skater's Slash!" Alexis called out

Titan didn't even flinch as his monster was destroyed

 **Titan: 12,000 - 9,800**

"Trap, activate. Archfiend Flames. When an Archfiend is destroyed by battle I remove it from play. You then take the same amount for damage I did, as well as the ATK of the monster that destroyed the archfiend as battle." Titan said as Cyber Blader's ATK returned to normal

 **Cyber Blader: 4200 ATK - 2100 ATK**

"Now... Eat this!" Titan called as flames shot at Alexis, making her scream

 **Jaden, Alexis and Syrus: 12,000 - 7800**

"Alexis!" Syrus and Jaden called out as Alexis held herself in pain

"You see? THIS is the power of The Shadows! The POWER of a TRUE. SHADOW GAME!" Titan roared "Your souls are MINE!"

"If what he says is true...We're going to die!" Syrus panicked

"It won't come to that Syrus, I promise." Jaden spoke seriously

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Lightningblade49: Yes it did.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you.

Mighty TAB X: FEM!Chazz's name is "Jazz". And no, we've got plans for the Obelisk/North Academy girl.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46**

Dragon8188: Soon.

We find ourselves still in the Abandoned Dorm of Duel Academy, in the middle of a Shadow Game. And the Duellists are fighting for their very lives.

 **Titan**

 **9800 Life Points**

 **Jaden, Alexis and Syrus**

 **7800 Life Points**

It was Syrus' turn, but he was scared for what happened only a few moments prior. Alexis screamed in pain from feeling the flames of Archfiend Flames, a trap card that dealt damage equal to the ATK of a monster that destroyed one of your opponent's

"You can do this Syrus." Dark Magician Girl smiled

Syrus gulped and looked at his hand. Medi Magician, Jet magician and Inherited Soul. He drew his card per turn. It was Tank Magician. He knew he still had "High Potion" on his side of the field, he could play that. At the expense of Titan knowing WHAT was in his hand, monster wise at least. He had to do something, all he had on the field was "Heli Magician" and that was only indestructible from his "Invisibility Cloak" trap card.

He couldn't let his friends down. He WOULDN'T let his friends down!

"I activate my face down! Go High Potion!" Syrus called

""High Potion"? What's that worthless card do?" Titan asked demeaning

"This card allows me to draw cards for every "Magician" card in my hand that I show you." Syrus answered, sounding insulted. 'I have to choose carefully. If I show ALL my cards, he'll know what I'm planning; but if I show too little, I might not get the cards I want until next turn.'

"Syrus... You can do it. Besides, no one but you know the effects of your cards." Dee smiled as she hugged him

"I...Alright. I reveal three "Magician" cards! Medi Magician, Jet Magician, Tank Magician!" Syrus showed all three of his Magician cards and in conclusion he drew three new cards.

'This is it.' he thought nervously, looking down slowly

In his hands he had: New Tomes of Techromancy Vol 2, Stealth Magician...And a new monster: Magna Magician!

Syrus frowned, quickly reading the card

 **Magna Magician, Level 8, LIGHT, MACHINE**

 **3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

Special summon DMG when this card is normal summoned

He had just pulled a powerful monster! But he couldn't summon it just yet. He didn't have enough monsters on the field. YET.

"I summon Stealth Magician!" He called

 **Stealth Magician**

 **Level 4 DARK Spellcaster**

 **1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"That weakling? It's weaker than my General!" Titan sneered

"Which is why I'm playing my Inherited Soul and my New Tomes of Techromancy Vol 2 on my Stealth Magician." Syrus spoke activating his two cards.

"I then switch Heli Magician to attack mode! Stealth Magician, attack his General with Silent Magic!" He called

"Are you blind boy? My General has more attack points!" Titan responded

 **Archfiend General**

 **2100 - 500 ATK**

 **Stealth Magician**

 **1600 ATK**

"What the?!" Titan shouted

"Attack! Aerial Star!" Syrus called out

As Stealth Magician destroyed Archfiend General, Titan was stunned! HOW did Syrus overpower his monster?

 **Titan**

 **9800 - 8700**

"Now my Steath Magician's ability activates, you have to discard a random card in your hand." Syrus spoke

Titan growled, but he followed the dictations of Stealth Magician's effect. He shuffled his hand and discarded the top card from it.

"Now Heli Magician, attack!" Syrus added throwing his second attack at him.

 **Titan**

 **8700 - 7300**

"What happened to my monsters attack points?" Titan asked

"When a monster is equipped with "Vol 2" its attack points are subtracted from my opponent's monster's ATK points." Syrus answered "And that's not all that happens, you've got to discard another card due to my Stealth Magician's ability."

"Nice going Syrus." Jaden smiled

"Grr...! Fine!" Titan repeated the shuffle and discard process

"I now activate my trap cards! Inferno Crush of the Archfiends and Hell of the Archfiends! I can special summon all Archfiends destroyed this turn thanks to Hell of the Archfiends, but I can also special summon an Archfiend using monsters I control as tributes with Inferno Crush, you fools taking 500 point of damage for every monster on your side of the field! Now, revive: Terrorking Archfiend and Archfiend General! And now return to your rest to call forth: Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror!" Titan called. Suddenly a massive skeletal monster emerged from the ground, holding a massive red sword

 **Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror**

 **DARK**

 **Level 8**

 **3000 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

'What have I done?' Syrus panicked in fear seeing this monstrous thing as the team lost 1500 life points from Cyber Blader, Heli Magician and Stealth Magician.

 **Jaden, Alexis and Syrus: 7800 - 6300**

"My turn." Titan said, drawing "I activate my Emperor's special ability. I discard a card and destroy one card you control. Farewell Cyber Blader!"

"No!" Alexis called out as her Cyber Blader exploded, leaving her wide open for an attack

"Now my Emperor will attack your Heli Magician!" Titan called, pointing at Syrus' monster

"B-But...It won't be destroyed." Syrus answered in fear as the monster lifted its monstrous red sword as it was going to attack his monster.

"But you attacked with it, meaning it's still in Attack Mode... Meaning you still take damage." Titan reminded

"Yeah..." Syrus gulped awaiting for the attack

"And I'll enjoy hearing your agonising screams...!" Titan smiled toothily and darkly

 **Archfiend Emperor**

 **3000 ATK**

 **Heli Magician**

 **1400 ATK**

As Titan's Archfiend Emperor struck down with his blade it dealt damage to Syrus and the team.

 **Jaden, Alexis and Syrus**

 **6300 - 4700**

Syrus to his knees in pain, shaking

"Syrus!" Jaden called out

"HA-HA-HA-HA! You see? You're nothing before The Shadows!" Titan laughed demonically

"Why does this duel hurt?" Alexis asked in slight pain

"That is the condition of Shadow Games...Your Life Points...Is your ACTUAL LIFE!" Titan laughed

Jaden frowned, about to explain it himself

"W-We're going to die from this? Is THIS what happened to my brother?!" Alexis called out

"Who?" Titan scoffed "I end turn."

"Damn you...I draw!" Jaden spoke drawing his next card.

"Us to!" Alexis and Syrus said after the duel spirits whispered in their ears

"What?!" Titan gasped

"You never said they COULDN'T have their turns at the same time." Mana smirked making Jaden smile

"I now play Card of Sanctity!" Alexis called

"Thanks to this ALL of us now draw until we're holding six cards." Jaden spoke

'Give us something to turn this around.' Syrus thought

Syrus drew his cards. Polymerization and Jet Magician where part of it...

"I play Polymerization to fuse together Jet Magician and Magna Magician in my hand with Heli Magician and Stealth Magician from my side of the field to fusion summon..." Syrus called, grabbing the cards "Grand Mage of Techromancy -Sagamore Magician!"

 **Grand Mage of Techromancy -Sagamore Magician**

 **LIGHT Level 8 Machine**

 **3500 ATK / 3000 DEF**

"Fathers..." The priestess girls gasped as they saw the Magician being summoned

"Way to go, Syrus!" Dee cheered

It was a humanoid woman clad in armour, on her head was a tiara with an alchemy star in the centre. She had a metal breastplate and boots with gauntlets. She had a Dark Magician like sceptre in her right hand but it had the Dark Magician Girl head within the "cones" of the staff. On her breastplate were ancient runes of science and technology.

Jaden looked at his hand and smiled, looking at Alexis "I play the spell card: Fake Fiend! I special summon one Fiend from my hand but it returns to my hand during the end phase and it can't attack! Come on out, Yubel!" Jaden called, playing one of his oldest partner

 **Yubel**

 **DARK**

 **Level 10**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"And then I play Supreme Queen's Ritual, sacrificing Yubel to Ritual Summon!" Alexis called

"You're sacrificing monster for a level 10 monster?" Titan asked in shock

"Level 12!" Alexis responded, sending Yubel and a monster from her hand to the graveyard "I summon "Yubel: Supreme Cyber Queen"!"

In a burst of light Yubel... Evolved, becoming more angelic

On the field was a graceful humanoid monster with shimmering translucent wings, dressed in a silvery gown, its eyes were heterochromic: one yellow and one green. Its hair was a dark blue/purple, long and tied into a ponytail down to its back, with streaks of silver.

 **Yubel: Supreme Cyber Queen**

 **Level 12**

 **LIGHT**

 **Fairy**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

'Beautiful...' Jaden thought kindly as he saw her.

"Now I Normal Summon Cleo, Priestess of Winged Dragon!" Jaden called

 **Cleo, Priestess of The Winged Dragon**

 **Level 4**

 **FIRE**

 **1300 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

She had tanned/Egyptian skin with long blonde/white hair, large gold phoenix wings and bright red eyes; a blue gem on her forehead and an Egyptian dress.

"There IS a third Priestess card." Syrus gasped

"Duh." Cleo teased

"I now tribute her while sending the level 6 form of Berenice and Mana's first form to the grave to Ritual Summon Cleo's final form!" Jaden continued

"You did what with what cards?!" Titan snapped

 **Cleo, Priestess of The Winged Dragon**

 **Level 12**

 **DIVINE**

 **DIVINE-BEAST**

 **5500 ATK/ 0 DEF**

Cleo's appearance gained more armour and become godlier. She became more bird-like, her wings turn into fire, she gained a crook and flail in her hands.

"F-Fif...5500 ATK?!" Titan backed up

"Meet Cleo, the Sun Queen!" Jaden smirked

"Yubel, attack Titan's Archfiend Emperor! Supreme Revenge!" Alexis called

"On it." Yubel nodded and made the monster attack.

"My monster! You'll lose this duel!" Titan snarled

"Don't you know anything "Shadows"? You NEVER count a good Duellist out." Alexis answered

 **Archfiend Emperor**

 **3000 ATK**

 **Yubel: SCQ**

 **0 ATK**

As Archfiend Emperor retaliated with his sword, the rebound hit Titan.

 **Titan**

 **7300 - 4300**

"Next, Cleo, attack Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror!" Jaden called

"I'm on it. SHINING RAYS!" She called out, using her crook and flail and shot a great light from them both

 **Archfiend Emperor**

 **3000 ATK**

 **Cleo**

 **5500 ATK**

As she shot her attack at him, he erupted into fragments at the blinding light of Ra.

 **Titan**

 **4300 - 2800**

"Sagamore Magician, end this! Direct attack the player! Alchemy Burst!" Syrus called

"No...No...NO...!" Titan shouted as he was struck directly

 **Sagamore Magician**

 **3500 ATK**

 **Titan**

 **2800 - 0**

The duel had ended, the trio had won and they were free from the Shadow Game

"No! No, no, DON'T!" The possessed Titan shouted in fear being dragged into the inky blackness

Soon Titan disappeared... Leaving them standing there in endless blackness

"Did...Did we win?" Syrus asked as they were still in the Shadows.

"We won." Jaden nodded, the darkness being sucked back into his body

Dee quickly had Syrus by his head and kissed him on his lips. "Until next time." She smiled and then vanished

Syrus was frozen, blushing, as the darkness disappeared... As did the duel spirits

"Okay...THAT happened...And I'm still no nearer knowing where my brother is..." Alexis frowned

"I'm sorry Alexis." Jaden sighed, reaching for her shoulder but she backed up a bit

"Lex...Let me explain." Jaden tried to speak

"WHAT was that?!" Alexis snapped "What's with the 'Supreme King' thing?! And... And Yubel!" She was so confused!

"Okay, okay. I've got a LOT to explain...Just hear me out!" Jaden answered

"Well? I'm waiting!" She snapped

Syrus didn't want to get involved, so he just sat down and waited

"... I... Well... I'm the reincarnation of an ancient ruler known as the Supreme King, from the alternate world where Duel spirits exist. The king of a large section of the world." Jaden explained

"...Okay...And...Yubel is..." She tried to comprehend it, to the best of her intentions.

"I am his guardian." Yubel nodded

"Guardian...Okay...And...How does THAT work?!" Alexis snapped

"I was his best friend as a child during his original life. And to protect him I turned into a duel spirit, his personal defender and friend over the millennia." Yubel further explained

"Oh...Right...And my Ritual card...Is that?"

"Part of me. Yes." Yubel nodded "What I would have been if I stayed human."

"Then... Why do **I** have it?" Alexis asked seriously

Jaden and Yubel looked at each other and then back at Aleixis.

"Because...In my old life...I was in love with a girl who may have been YOUR previous incarnate." Jaden answered

"... Haou... And Asuka." She said, shocking the two

"Y-You know about that?" Yubel asked

Alexis nodded simply. "Sometimes when Jaden and I touch... I get flashes." She explained "And other times... Just at random when I think of him. I thought they were just weird romantic fantasies."

"Maybe it's your last life showing you what you both had...Maybe it's a gift." Yubel commented

"I've had them to Alexis." Jaden said suddenly

"You...You did? So...So it's...What? Destiny? Fate? Karma or...Some other cosmic force?" Alexis asked

"I don't believe in "destiny" or "fate"...But I believe in second chances." Jaden answered "When I learnt who you were I didn't chase after you. You were a fun person so I wanted to be your friend but we are different people than Haou and Asuka. We have had our own lives, own experiences. If feelings developed... Which I'm sure they did..." As he said that he smiled cheekily "Then it happens. But I didn't chase after you, I was your friend."

"...Thank you, Jaden...At least you're not some "It must be fate" douchebag." She smiled

"As if I'd even be friends with a loser like that." Jaden scoffed

*In the pro leagues*

Aster Phoenix, professional duellist, suddenly sneezed in the middle of a match where he then grumbled angrily

*Back with Jaden*

"So...What do we do now? Are we alright?" Jaden asked kindly

"... Yea." She nodded weakly

"Shall we head back? There's no reason to stay here any longer tonight." Syrus asked

Jaden and Alexis nodded, the three quickly running outside

As the three fled the area and were heading back to their dorms, they slowed down to the crossroads between their respective dorms.

"I'll... See you tomorrow then." Jaden chuckled with a blush

"Yeah...See you then." Alexis nodded and blushed herself

She then kissed his cheek before running

'She's awesome.' Jaden thought kindly touching his cheek that Alexis kissed

He chuckled with a smile, walking off

"Do you think Professor Banner will help us translating the writing in the Abandoned Dorm, Jay?" Syrus asked

"Maybe." Jaden shrugged

"Well...Tomorrow's another day...Think we'll have a quiet day?" Syrus asked

"We can only hope." Jaden nodded with a sigh

*Time skip, Abandoned Dorm*

"Titan? I hope you're still here. I've got your money..." Crowler called out.

"...So...He's...He's going to flip out SO bad." Lorina chuckled in realisation

"Hello...? Titan? You down here? Oh...You...You're not here. Did...Did you win?" He called out in fear, the dorm scaring the hell out of him.

... And then he came across the Pandemonium card

"W-wait...Did...Did you LOSE?" Crowler gasped "You-you LOST?!"

He began to back up, dropping his suitcase

"D-Damn it...Damn it!" He panicked and ran out of the Abandoned Dorm.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Mighty TAB X: We've got our own plot for the story, don't worry. The interdimensional theatre that Grey and I are in is sort of an omniversal TARDIS sort of thing.

2nd Guest review of May 1st: You'll have to wait and see if we do.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Mighty TAB X: *puts on my nerdy glasses* Actually Jaden created Neos and all of his related cards. He used those to win a card design contest held by Pegasus. Pegasus sent the designs into space, Yubel being sent into space with them by Jaden's parents. However the two where sets where separated. Yubel went mad from the Light as she passed through its energy while Neos gained sentience and power from a secondary cosmic power. Neos is an extension of Jaden himself.

It is just a framing device.

It was a peaceful morning, everyone in Slifer Red sleeping peacefully

Jaden and Syrus weren't alone in their beds; the Priestess' and Yubel were with Jaden and, unknown to Jaden, Dark Magician Girl was with Syrus.

That was when a lot of cars parked outside the dorm and an army seemed to march up the stairs of the Slifer Dorm towards Jaden and Syrus' room

A loud knock came from the door "JADEN YUKI-MUTO AND SYRUS TRUESDALE OPEN UP! WE'VE A WARRANT FOR YOUR EXPULSION!" A man demanded in full army armour.

"GAH!" the pair shouted in fear from the sudden yelling.

They fell out of bed, groaning in pain

"Ow..."

"WE'RE COMING IN!" The man shouted and kicked in the door, right off the hinges.

"Duck!" Jaden shouted as the door was flung into the back window...And OUT the window...Cheap-ass Kaiba.

"Dang it!" Jaden snapped

"Jaden Yuki-Muto and Syrus Truesdale, we have a warrant for your expulsion. If you resist you WILL be met with force." The man spoke.

"WHAT?!" the two yelled

*Time skip*

Jaden and Syrus were in Chancellor Sheppard's office, the two of them were told that someone saw them in the Abandoned Dorm after hours and that they were facing expulsion.

"THAT is unfair!" Jaden snapped "Who IS this person who saw us?"

"A student who wishes to remain anonymous." Sheppard sighed

"The reason we went in there was because Alexis was kidnapped!" Jaden snapped

Chancellor Sheppard was shocked to hear this part of the story. Unfortunately their punishment was already dealt out: expulsion. But there WAS going to be an appeal.

"She was kidnapped and pulled into the dorm by a duel assassin called Titan." Jaden further explained, turning in his DuelDisk's recorder projector

As Jaden played the recording, the people in the room saw everything. Jaden and Syrus had lived it so it was weird seeing themselves like that.

As the recording ended, Chancellor Sheppard nodded and spoke sadly "I understand your intentions were noble, but fact of the matter remains: You were in a restricted area of the school after hours. And therefore you need to be punished."

Jaden nodded with a sigh

"And the punishment? An exhibition duel to show off how good your team work is." Sheppard smiled

"A-An exhibition duel?" Syrus blinked in shock

"But...What about those army guys who were screaming about our "expulsion"?" Jaden asked

"I am changing the punishment now I know the circumcision." Sheppard smiled

"Thanks Chancellor." Jaden sighed in relief.

"NO!" Crowler yelled/snapped

"Crowler..." Jaden whispered in annoyance

"These two DELINQUENTS broke some of the biggest rules on campus!" Crowler debated

"Vellian, they have proof that another student was kidnapped." Sheppard responded

"I WANT THEM EXPELLED!" He yelled

"Vellian, they have proven themselves as helping and saving another student! They will be punished to the extent of the damage, but no more!" Sheppard answered

Crowler yelled in anger and stormed out

"...I don't like that guy..." Jaden commented

Sheppard sighed and slid back into his chair. "Jaden, Syrus...You can go."

The two nodded, leaving

"An exhibition duel? In...In front of everyone?" Syrus panicked lightly

"You've duelled in front of people before, Sy. What's different about this time?" Jaden asked

"That as to enter Duel Academy or one on one matches..." Syrus answered "I... I'm gonna screw up."

"No you're not Sy. I'll be with you. Besides, we took on that assassin last night. You did great." Jaden answered

"I'm gonna get us both expelled!" Syrus frowned

"No. No you're not...Cause WE are gonna train." Jaden answered

"Whatever." Syrus sighed, walking away

"Hey, Syrus. Wait. You're a great duellist." Jaden followed him.

But he was already gone

"Syrus...You're not weak..." He sighed

*With Alexis*

Alexis was brushing her hair, sighing as she looked in the mirror

She imagined herself with Jaden as Haou and Asuka. And with what happened last night...It was just a lot to take in.

Right now it was different than her normal memories. She was remembering a dream Asuka had of the two getting married.

But she was confused. She WAS trying to 'remember' more, hoping it would help the current situation somehow but the memories just... Stopped after a certain point

It seemed like the two never actually got married, Asuka just had dreams of it. Which means something happened

'What happened to you...What happened, Asuka?' She thought

The last possible thing she could find from what she had of Asuka's memories... Was a bright light.

'A bright light...What does that mean...?' She thought when she felt arms wrap around her soothingly, looking down she saw the ghostly image of a human like arm and a pink dragon/demon like arm

"Yubel? Is...Is that you?" Alexis looked up

"Yes." Yubel nodded with a smile, being semi-transparent

"You...you were with Haou and Asuka...Right?" Alexis asked

"Yes...Yes I was." She nodded

"Does a bright white light mean anything to you?" Alexis asked again

That made Yubel freeze in agonising fear

"Y-Yubel? What's wrong?" Alexis turned around

She even saw the fear in Yubel's eyes

Yubel sighed walking back, hugging herself "Back in the time of King Judai 'Haou' and his fiancée Asuka... There was a war." She began

"A war? A war from what?" Alexis asked as she saw Yubel holding herself

"An evil force was invading the kingdom, taking over the minds of the citizens and Nobel's." Yubel explained

"Taking over their minds? How? How is that possible?" Alexis blinked

"It was a parasite... It infected people's mind, bending them to its will. Twisting their desires, their weaknesses, against themselves and their friends to further infect people." Yubel explained

"And...This light was the way that this army used it?" Alexis asked

""USED the light"? Alexis...It WAS the light." Yubel corrected

"I... What?" Alexis blinked in shock

"The Light...It was...IS sentient. Spreading itself throughout the universe. Infecting people, causing wars, calamity...Its touch ALWAYS causes destruction." Yubel explained sadly "And the light... It turned Haou into a monster. It did not affect him... But what it did drove him into madness."

"What did it do?" Alexis asked but it fell on Yubel like deaf ears. "Yubel, what did it do to Haou?"

"... It took Asuka and had her kill herself, after verbally attacking and breaking Haou's heart while proclaiming the light will save the world." Yubel sighed

Alexis' eyes widened in shock...Her heart was broken from hearing that...Asuka and Haou's lives together were cut short for what this "Light" had done.

Yubel sighed sadly, not even telling Jaden this yet. Not fully.

"Was...Was it stopped? It...It HAD to have been stopped." Alexis asked

"It was... Haou sealed the Light up and threw it into space." Yubel nodded "And by space I mean SPACE. The gap between universes."

"Incredible..." Alexis gasped

Yubel nodded in agreement at that

"I just hope we don't have to deal with that again." Alexis whispered

*With Syrus*

Syrus was by himself, looking out at the sea sadly

He was thinking about his duels past, back when he was younger.

How his sister always butted in and bribed his opponents to stop the duel

Showing him all the cards his opponents had that could've countered his moves. Showing him how little he knew about duelling.

Remembering ALL that...Syrus' tears flowed. He wasn't the duellist who fought with Jaden back at the Abandoned Dorm...He was little Syrus, eight years old again.

He cried, hugging himself

'We're going to lose...I-I'll get us both kicked out...!' He cried

But then he felt arms wrap around him

He froze as he felt them. "Wh-Who's there?" He panicked

"Hi." Dee smiled

"Dee? *Sniff* What're you doing here?" He sniffed

"I told you: Never left." Dee answered "Do you want to talk?"

"No." He mumbled

"Syrus...Whatever you're holding back, you can trust me." Dee reassured him

"And you won't. You're a great duellist." Dee answered

"...But I'm not Zana." He sniffed

"You don't have to be."

"But...But she's ALWAYS been there. Keeping me from losing, showing me my mistakes in duels. Bribing kids to end the duels...Showing me I'm NOWHERE near her level!" Syrus cried

"Because she is a bitch." She frowned

"D-Dee!" He shrunk back in fear

"She is! You are a great duellist! You just need training, guidance!" Dee frowned

"You're saying...I need Jaden to train me." He asked

"No, you're more than good enough as you are." Dee smiled "Even better? I'm here."

"...Shall...Shall I practice...?" Syrus asked "With Jaden."

"Maybe later." Dee shrugged

"...I just hope I don't mess this up." He whispered

Dee smiled, kissing him

*With Jaden*

Jaden was walking through the academy on a mission

He NEEDED to figure out what was going on at the Abandoned Dorm...And he KNEW Professor Banner wouldn't help.

But at the same time he knew who's ass he had to kick

"You look like you're out for blood." Mana spoke in worry.

"In a way I am." He nodded

"What do you want us to do?" Cleo asked

Jaden was silent and walked into the forest... Before the spirits if the Evil Heroes rose like an army

"What do you wish of us?" Malicious Edge spoke respectfully and bowed to their Duellist.

"Find Zana." he said simply

"Zana Truesdale?" Infernal Gainer asked

"Exactly." Jaden nodded "Find her and bring me to her."

"On it, "Your Majesty"." Infernal Prodigy smiled and flew off

Jaden watched the Evil Heroes fly away and sighed

"I'm sure he was just teasing." Berenice spoke

Jaden nodded, sighing

"Have you found anyone to help translate those runes in the Abandoned Dorm?" Cleo asked

"Not yet."

"Jaden, this way!" Malicious Edge spoke

"... That was fast." Jaden muttered, blinking, before he chased after Malicious Edge

"How did you find her so fast?" Jaden asked

"She's training with the Obelisks. Duel practice." Malicious Edge answered

Jaden nodded seriously

As they travelled through the forest they saw the large group of senior Obelisk students practising their duels. And on one side...Was a three headed machine dragon.

The dragon roared shooting blasts of energy, ending the duel

"D-Dang it Zana...You don't hold back do ya?" The Obelisk Zana was duelling commented

"No. Now get out if here." She frowned

'Jeez...She's ruthless.' Jaden frowned looking at the results of the duel

"So much for a 'respectful' duel style." Jaden frowned

"What're you going to say to her?" Malicious Edge asked

"HEY!" he yelled at Zana "I'm challenging you to a duel!"

'That's one way.' The duel spirits thought

"Huh? Jaden Yuki..." Zana turned and saw him

"WHAT?!" The Obelisks stared in shock

"... I'll see you at the docks." She said simply with a small smirk, walking away

"Z-Zana?!" The Obelisks looked on in shock

'The docks.' Jaden nodded "I'll see you there."

He walked away seriously, sighing

The duel spirits looked at each other and nodded. They had a thought "Find Syrus and let him see the duel". That might help him out of his funk.

They all flew off, leaving Jaden alone to walk to the docks

*With Syrus*

"Dee...Thanks for listening." Syrus smiled

"Anything for you." She smiled, kissing his cheek

"Syrus! Syrus, good; found you..." Infernal Gainer spoke

"GAH! I-Infernal Gainer?" Syrus jumped

"What're you doing here?" Dee asked

"Jaden's duelling your sister." Infernal Gainer answered

"WHAT?!"

"He's dulling her at the docks. We thought you should know." Infernal Gainer answered

"He's going to lose!" Syrus gasped before he took off running

Down by the docks, Jaden was waiting patiently and was examining his deck. He was making sure he had all the cards he needed for this duel.

He nodded with a smile, putting his deck into his DuelDisk as he heard heels clicking

"You showed up." Jaden spoke turning around

"I said I would." Zana answered

He nodded, taking a battle stance

"Ready?" Zana asked as she readied her deck and DuelDisk.

"Ready." Jaden nodded

"DUEL!" the two called out

 **Zana - 4000**

 **Jaden - 4000**

"I'll start!" Jaden called "I play Dark Fusion, uniting Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart! Come forth, Evil Hero Wild Cyclone!"

 **Evil Hero Wild Cyclone**

 **Level 8**

 **EARTH**

 **1900 ATK/ 2300 DEF**

'A level 8 monster right off the bat...Sign of a person wanting to end this quickly.' Zana thought

"Next I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and play one card face down." Jaden continued

"Next I play Card of Sanctity, allowing is to draw until we have six cards in out hand!" Jaden called as he uses the last card in his hand... Before he drew a whole new one

'Drawing a whole new hand on the first turn after using his entire hand first? Jaden isn't playing...But still, I should keep my eyes on this one.' Zana thought while drawing the one card from Card of Sanctity

"Finally I will play two cards facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished

"My turn." Zana said, drawing "I activate Different Dimension Capsule. I remove one card from my deck face down and add it to my hand in two standby phases."

Jaden kept his eyes on what Zana was about to play, from what he saw...That three headed dragon was her trump card.

"Since you control a monster and I don't then I special summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand." She called, summoning a mechanical dragon

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **Level 5**

 **LIGHT**

 **2100 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

'Cyber Dragon? Kinda strong.' Jaden thought

Up by the cliff side, Syrus was panting as he arrived. He saw the match had already gone underway and saw that Jaden was two monsters to one.

"Cyber Dragon, attack Wild Cyclone! Evolution Burst!" Zana called

'Perfect.' Jaden grinned "Go! Trap Card activate! V-Vile Heart! Wild Cyclone gains 1000 ATK points thanks to this little thing!"

Wild Cyclone roared as he was surrounded by a purple aura, slashing his wings and shooting a shockwave while Zana's eyes widened

 **Wild Cyclone: 1900 ATK - 2900 ATK**

 **Zana: 4000 - 3200**

"And since Wild Cyclone destroyed your Monster it destroys all your spell and trap cards!" Jaden called, the Different Dimension Capsule being destroyed

'No!' Zana thought, knowing her strongest card was no longer accessible

'Jaden destroyed one of Zana's Cyber Dragons!' Syrus looked down at the duel.

'Damn it...I've got to play something else now.' Zana thought looking at her hand. She was kind of banking on that play to work.

The card that Different Dimensions Capsule held was Power Bond, her key card.

"Since you control a monster and I don't then I get to special summon a new Cyber Dragon." Zana said "And then I'll play a facedown and end turn."

'A second Cyber Dragon...Alright.' Jaden thought and then drew his next card. "I play one card faced down." He started off

"Then I remove my Infernal Gainer from play, allowing Wild Cyclone to attack twice. Now, go! Destroy Cyber Dragon!" Jaden called

'If my Cyber Dragon is destroyed, I'll be wide open!' Zana thought "Activate-!"

"Sorry Zana, but you don't look up your monster abilities! Wild Cyclone prevents cards from being activated until AFTER the damage step!" Jaden interrupted

Zana's eyes widened as her monster was destroyed

"NO!" Zana covered her eyes as she saw her life-points drop down.

 **Zana: 3200 - 2400**

"And I've STILL got my second attack Zana!" Jaden called out 'Shame YOU'RE the "Top Duellist" here.' "Wild Cyclone, attack!"

 **Zana: 2400 - 0000**

Zana was staring in shock, falling to her knees

Barely two turns...She couldn't last TWO WHOLE TURNS! Against a SLIFER. Against JADEN!

"You do not get to tell Syrus he isn't fit to be a duelist ever again." Jaden said simply, darkly, before he walked off

'Jaden...He...Beat my sister...' Syrus thought in shock.

"Knew he could do it." Dee smiled

"Syrus? You're here." Jaden blinked as he saw his friend

"H... Hi Jaden." Syrus said nervously

"You...Saw the match, I take it?" Jaden asked

"Yeah...I did." Syrus nodded "The whole duel."

"And I assume you heard what I told Zana?" Jaden asked

"Yeah...Yeah I did. I heard it."

"Good duel bro!" Dee smiled, slightly interrupting the moment

"Thanks Dee...So Syrus...Do you feel any better?" Jaden asked

"... Yea, I do." Syrus nodded with a smile

"Ready to beat Crowler's duellists?" Jaden asked

"... Yea." Syrus smiled

Down by Zana, she was still in shock; she couldn't believe how she had lost within that short of time span...

... And she began to laugh

Laughter...

Something she hadn't done after a duel in a long while

Someone had actually defeated her!

This...THIS was the challenge she wanted. The rival she desired.

This was the rival she was destined to battle, the king to her queen

He WILL be hers; they WILL be the best duellists at the Academy. And then the best in the world.

She knew it.

And soon...EVERYONE will know it.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone concerned about Zana being a Yandere: ...Run. Just run. She will sick her Cyber Dragons on you!

Guest of May 15: Aster is still a dude.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

question: We are only using the GX Era Cyber Dragon cards as well as the cards that Zane used in his actual duel with Jaden for this specific duel. Zana does NOT have the Cyber Dark cards and back then the Cyber Dragon's where weak as fuck.

LegionnaireBlaze: Who says she is sane?

 **Author's Note:** HappyBirthday to our own GreyKing46!

Over the past few days Syrus and Jaden were planning out their decks and strategies to help compliment their side when fighting against whomever they were facing.

"Hello chaps." Bastion spoke

"Hey Bastion. We haven't seen you in a while." Syrus spoke

"I've been busy with new deck combinations and such." Bastion answered

"New deck combinations?"

"Of course. I've developed up to six different combinations of decks so far. Each one to compliment and boost the cards in my strategies." Bastion answered

"Cool." Jaden smiled "Hey, you seen Alexis recently?"

"Not recently. Why? What's the matter?" Bastion asked

"Haven't seen her for the last few days. She's returning my calls and texts but I haven't seen her." Jaden shrugged

"Hmm...Maybe she's just worried about something and doesn't want to be disturbed?" Bastion asked

"... I guess." Jaden whispered

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably a personal problem." Dee soothed, even though Bastion couldn't see her

"It's the day of the Tag Duel; isn't it?" Bastion asked

"Yeah, it is." Syrus nodded

"Well...Best of luck chaps. I know you wouldn't have done what you did without a good reason." Bastion responded

Jaden nodded, smiling

"I better get moving. I'll see you in the duel." Bastion spoke and left on good terms.

"Well good luck Syrus." Jaden smiled at Syrus, shaking his hand as they had to leave for the arena soon

"Yeah...You too, Jaden." Syrus nodded and reciprocated the handshake.

They both smiled at each other, trusting each other

*With Alexis*

"I am NOT wearing that." Alexis frowned at the spirits of the Goddesses and Yubel, the three girls holding a cheerleader outfit

"But you'd look so nice in it." Berenice answered

"I am NOT wearing that to Jaden's tag duel!" Alexis repeated for what felt like the twentieth time

"What about this then?" Cleo pulled out a dress version of the Obelisk Blue uniform

"... Close but..." Alexis frowned; she honestly didn't see what was wrong with her cloths but the girls where insisting

"What about this?" Yubel brought up a new uniform.

It looked like the normal uniform only... A bit different. The white of the blazer was instead black, the blue being a bright gold and the buttons where a bright red

"...Pass that one here, please." Alexis asked in embarrassment as she liked the look of that one.

Yubel smiled at the sisters, giving the outfit to Alexis

"No peeking." Alexis asked

"Fine." They sighed and left Alexis to get changed in the bathroom.

Alexis sighed, getting undressed

'...I'll hand it to Yubel and the priestess'...They ARE trying to help...' She thought

She quickly put the blazer on, the material feeling extremely soft, before she gently put her new skirt on

'At least it cover's my thighs.' She thought. '...This material is so soft...'

As she slipped her fingerless gloves on she felt her mind roll back, bringing her to another memory of Asuka's

She felt herself fall into the memory and felt the sensations of falling without even moving. She saw herself as Asuka, now dressed wearing a dress with long fingerless gloves

The dress was a sleek black with a few fancy gold patterns

"Hmm...Thank you Haou..." Asuka hummed happily.

"I am glad you like it, the best for my love." He smiled as Asuka walked out from behind a changing curtain

"A bit of impatience there." Asuka teased

"What can I say? I've waited patiently." Haou responded kindly

He looked her up and down gently, smiling

"What? What're you thinking?" Asuka asked as he held her hands

"How beautiful you look." He responded

Asuka blushed, looking down nervously

"Asuka? What's wrong?" Haou asked kindly gently lifting her face by way of her chin.

"I am just... Unuse to that." She smiled, blushing

"Us holding hands? Or being told that you're beautiful? Because you are." Haou answered

"The second." She blushed, kissing his cheek before a worker in the castle arrived

"My Prince, My Lady." the worker bowed respectfully to them both.

"The E-Heroes have returned from their patrol."

"Ah, excellent...I'm sorry Asuka...I've got to-" Haou apologised before he was kissed on the cheek

"...I understand." She smiled

"May I come with you?" She asked before he pulled away "One day this will be both of our job."

"I...Are you sure?" Haou asked

"Of course." Asuka nodded

"Well...Very well. We better not keep the E-Heroes waiting."

Asuka nodded, the vision fading back to modern day

"W-Whoa..." Alexis gasped and felt her heart flutter lightly at that.

She blinked, looking around as she grabbed a chair to help steady herself

'They're...They're getting more frequent...' She thought

'And less specific... More general...'

"Asuka, are you okay?" Mana asked through the door.

"Wait what?" Alexis turned around thinking she misheard her

"I said "Alexis, are you okay?"." Mana repeated

"Y... Yea, I'm fine." Alexis nodded, slipping her new gold heeled boots on

"Hmm. Nice fit." She commented and then left. "Well...What do you think?" She asked

"Smoking hot!" Mana grinned

"It suits you nicely." Cleo nodded respectfully

"Looking fine girl!" Berenice lightly teased

"You look beautiful Alexis, like the queen you should have been." Yubel smiled proudly

"Thanks girls...I should probably head to the Arena." She blushed

They nodded and followed secretly

*Time skip*

The main duel arena was full, students cheering and clapping in excitement. Alexis was sat near the front, having gotten a lot of looks from her new wardrobe. And little did she know that after she sat down a banner saying 'Jaden Yuki's girl' was placed over her by her 'helpful' shared girlfriends.

Soon the room was brought to a silence as Chancellor Sheppard took the stage

"Hello everyone and welcome to the duel." He spoke clearly "As some of you may not know, this duel will determine the outcome of two student's stay here at the academy."

The crowd cheered lightly once again but not too loudly

"Now cheer for your Duel academy representatives! Syrus Truesdale!" Sheppard called; the Slifer's cheering as Syrus walked into the area slowly and nervously "And Jaden Yuki-Moto!"

The crowed went crazy as Jaden walked out of the tunnel wearing new cloths. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, a black jacket with gold trim and smart jeans, Jaden wearing the jacket on his shoulders so it fluttered around like a cape

"Since Mr Yuki-Moto has learnt of the identity of his students he has requested to dress 'appropriately' for the duel." Sheppard informed the confused students

"... You knew." Alexis muttered to the girls as she saw what Jaden was wearing

"No. We just knew he'd be wearing black and gold, it's his 'colours'." Yubel explained

"Heh Alexis." Bastion smiled as he sat down next to her

"Hey Bastion." Alexis chuckled, Bastion not looking at the sign and ignoring it completely

"And now, introducing their opponents! The Paradox Brothers!" Sheppard called, two figures jumping out of the opposite tunnel, performing flips after flip

'This will work, those two will be expelled! And Jaden will be out on his face in that RIDICULOUS get up!' Professor Crowler thought

"It is nice to duel once again." The orange suited brother spoke

"And this time our opponents will meet their end." The green suited brother ended with a rhyme.

"And you two look as stupid as dad said you did." Jaden smirked

The two brothers looked in shock as they were insulted. "Prepare yourselves, Slifer's two."

"Our duel will be the end of you."

"Looks like we're being thrown straight into it, Jaden." Syrus commented

"It does. Let's not keep our opponents waitin'." Jaden ended on a rhyme.

"W-Was that intentional?" Bastion blinked

"Knowing Jaden, it was." Alexis sighed

"The contestants shall go: Jaden, Para, Syrus and finally Dox! The two players share life points but if either player's field lacks monsters, they can perform a direct attack to the opposing team! No duelist can enter the battle phase until Jaden's second turn!" Sheppard called "Duel Academy ready?!"

"Duel!" The four called, Jaden drawing his sixth card

 **Jaden and Syrus: 8000**

 **Paradox Brothers: 8000**

"I'll start things off by summoning Evil Hero Solaris in attack mode!" Jaden called, playing a feminine monster that appeared in a burst of flames

 **Evil Hero Solress**

 **FIRE Fiend Level 4**

 **1600 ATK 600 DEF**

She was dressed in a tight black costume with long fingered gloves that had webbing between the fingers to look like a fan. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that went down to her shoulders. She had a cowl like mask that covered down from her head to her nose.

"Next I play Dark Fusion to fuse together Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to Fusion Summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!" Jaden called as he preformed the three card combo, summoning the monster in defence mode

 **Evil Hero Infernal Sniper**

 **DARK**

 **Level 6**

 **2000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"And although I can't attack, I can steal deal damage! Solress' effect activates! When an Evil Hero is summoned you take one hundred points of damage for every level the monster had!" Jaden smirked "Go, Burning Assault!"

"HIYA!" Solress called, shooting a barrage of fireballs that made the Paradox Brothers shield themselves

 **Paradox Brothers: 8000 - 7400**

"Then I play a card face down and end turn." Jaden said simply, passing the duel over

Alexis blinked, seeing something much different as the turn had her drift into a memory

Asuka and Haou walked out of the castle to see the different Elemental Heroes waiting for them

"Featherman, Burst Lady, it is good to see you my friends." Haou smiled as he walked towards Avian and Burstinatrix "How as the report?"

"The north was clear, my king." Avian nodded, speaking in a deep yet kind voice

"Clayman and I where needed to merge into Rampart Gunner to stop the attacks, my lord." Burstinatrix bowed lightly, her voice slightly husky and slowly seductive and yet powerful and no-no-nonsense

"Rampart Gunner?" Askua asked

"We E-Heroes can merge together to help protect the kingdom." Clayman explained in a deep, less smart tone "Rampart Gunner is Burst Lady and mine fusion where she gains my defensive powers."

Asuka nodded, impressed by the merging ability "I did not know Duel Spirits could do that."

"It is thanks to King Judai here, our friendship helps us reach our true power." Sparkman said in a jokey yet happy tone

"Sparkman, I said to call me Haou." Haou frowned

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself, you will always be Prince Judai to us my king." Avian smiled "The one who believed in us even when we nearly failed the kingdom."

"... Thank you Feather Man." Haou smiled

"My turn!" Syrus called as he drew, snapping Alexis from Asuka's memory. She saw on Para's field was Kaiser Seahorse and a face down card

"I summon Heli Magician in defence mode! Thanks to Heli Magician, I can summon one level 3 "Magician", so I summon Jet Magician in defence mode!"

 **Heli Magician**

 **Level 4**

 **1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Jet Magician**

 **Level 3 EARTH Spellcaster**

 **1200 ATK/600 DEF**

"I'll play Inherited Soul and two cards faced down." Syrus ended his turn there

"My turn." Dox proclaimed as he drew a card "I summon Jirai Gumo from my hand in attack mode!"

 **Jirai Gumo**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 4**

 **2200 ATK/ 100 DEF**

"Then I play Tribute Doll! I tribute a monster and I can special summon a level 7 monster to go for a roll! Good by Jirai Gumo, it's been swell, but now I summon Kazejin in attack mode as well." Dox rhymed as his giant spider transformation into a giant green torso with the Kanji for wind on it

 **Kazejin**

 **Level 7**

 **WIND**

 **2400 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

"Following this: I play Dark Designator, which is quite a treat. You see I declare a card name and it is in my brothers deck he can add it to his hand, isn't that sweet? The card I choose is none-other, than Sangan of Thunder." Dox rhymed

"Why thank you dear brother." Para continued the rhyme, taking the card form his deck and reshuffling

"Now I end my turn without playing a face down, it is your turn you clown." Dox finished, looking at Jaden

"I'm gonna enjoy knocking those rhymes out of you." Jaden drew his next card.

"During my standby phase you are dealt 1000 points of damage by Infernal Sniper's effect." Jaden smirked, missiles shooting at the rhyming brothers making them shield themselves

 **Paradox Brothers: 7400 - 6400**

"I activate my trap card, Dark Rematch! I return one Dark Fusion and one monster used in a FIEND Fusion monster's Fusion Summon from my Grave to my hand!" Jaden started "So come back, Burstinatrix! Next I play E-Emergency Call to add one Elemental Hero to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Nechroshade! And now... Dark Fusion!"

"I wonder what Burstinatrix and Nechroshade will make." Bastion commented

"I fuse Nechroshade with Infernal Sniper!" Jaden called, shocking everyone "DOUBLE FUSION! Come on out: Evil Hero Molten Gunner!"

 **Evil Hero Molten Gunner**

 **EARTH Fiend Level 9**

 **3000 ATK/ 3500 DEF**

Molten gunner was a slimmer version of Infernal Sniper; her armour was thinner but kept all of her body covered. Her shield was designed much like molten magma; her helmet was made from obsidian and styled with a sniper's scope. Her right arm was covered with a volcanic stone crossbow with bolts made of obsidian glass.

"A level 9 monster?" Para gasped

"With that he'll attack faster!" Dox added

"Nice one Jaden!" Syrus called out

"Defence mode!" Jaden called, shocking everyone "Now for Solress' ability, dealing 100 points of damage time the level of the new Evil Hero summoned!" The female Evil Hero grinned evilly, shooting a barrage of fireballs at the brothers making them flinch

 **Paradox Brothers: 6400 - 5500**

"Battle!" Jaden called, once again shocking everyone since Solress was very weak and Molten Gunner was in defence mode

"But why?"

"In battle your Solress will die."

"Your Molten Gunner is in defence."

"You're a novice student who must be dense!"

"I'm Yugi Moto's son!" Jaden countered "My Molten can attack you directly while in defence mode, but her attack is halved! Go, Magma Missile Barrage!"

 **Molten Gunner: 3000 ATK - 1500 ATK**

 **Paradox Brothers**

 **5500 - 4000**

"Incredible! Jaden has knocked their life points down to half!" Bastion gasped

"But he's still got Solress to attack and she'snot strong enough to kill Kaiser Seahorse." Alexis frowned

"But he still has a facedown." Bastion countered

"I then normal summon Winged Kuriboh and end turn." Jaden nodded

"My turn will begin. Sanga of the Thunder, I summon him!" Para spoke sacrificing Kaiser Seahorse to summon the level 7 monster.

Normally a level 7 monster requires two sacrifices, but due to Kaiser Seahorse's special ability, it counts as two sacrifices instead of one for a LIGHT monster. And Sanga IS a LIGHT monster.

 **Sanga of the Thunder**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 7**

 **2600 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

"I then use Monster Reborn, bringing Jirai Gumo back! And then I will use Tribute Doll, a time look you must remember as being wack! I tribute my revived spider, to summon Suijin and he isn't any kinder!"

 **Suijin**

 **WATER**

 **Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"Ready brother?" Para asked

"Ready brother." Dox nodded

"I tribute my Sanga, my brothers Kazejin and and my Suijin! Unite and destroy the two who sinned! Come forth Gate Guardian!" Para called, the three beings stacking on top of each other and being engulfed in light as they changed form

 **Gate Guardian**

 **DARK**

 **Level 11**

 **3750 ATK/ 3400 DEF**

"Whoa..." Syrus gulped seeing the giant monster, dwarfing both Jaden's monsters.

The giant hand of Gate Guardian was blocked by the protective barrier of Negate Attack, Solress stood tall against the monster with a smile.

Para and Dox growled in unison seeing that their key monster was stopped by such a simple tactic.

"End turn." He said reluctantly

"My turn!" Syrus called as he drew a card "... Time for our strategy to really swing, Jay." He smiled

"Go for it man." Jaden nodded, Winger Kuriboh cheering a bit

"I play the spell card: Hyper Alchemy! It allows me to fuse together two monsters to summon out a Spellcaster fusion monster!" Syrus called

"What're you going to summon?"

"If you dare attack our Gate Guardian."

"I fuse together my Shuttle Magician in my hand and fuse it with Jaden's Winged Kuriboh!" Syrus spoke as he summoned their fusion monster "Come on out: Winged Shuttle Magician!"

Winged Kuriboh leaped into the air and began to spin with the aforementioned Shuttle Magician.

Shuttle Magician was wearing a light silvery cloak with a cheery face and light blue hair. On its belt was a belt buckle with the kanji for "Light"

Both joined their hands and emerged in light combining together and formed one singular monster.

Its cloak was now a shimmering silver and it was wearing a Dark Magician like hat, but it was silver and blue. In its hand was a staff made from a wand made like a Dark Magician Girl's wand but it had Winged Kuriboh's wings at the top. Its forearms shins and feet were armoured like Dark Magician's and finally its back had white wings.

 **Winged Shuttle Magician**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 5**

 **Spellcaster**

 **2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"Awesome!" Jaden smiled

"My spell card now doubles my monsters ATK!" Syrus continued

 **Winged Shuttle Magician: 2000 ATK - 4000 ATK**

"Now I tribute my Jet Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus called

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **DARK**

 **2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

Dark Magician Girl spun around in the air happily and settled down abreast to Winged Shuttle Magician. And soon her attack points began to rise, due to the effects of Jet Magician and Shuttle Magician being in the graveyard: While in the graveyard, their names are treated as "Dark Magician".

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2000 - 2600 ATK**

"Nice one Syrus!" Jaden smiled

"And I'm not done yet; go, Winged Shuttle Magician! Attack with Shining Wings!" Syrus ordered

 **Winged Shuttle Magician: 4000 ATK - 4200 ATK**

 **Dark Magician Girl: 2600 ATK - 2800 ATK**

 **Heli Magician: 1400 ATK - 1600 ATK**

"Winged Shuttle Magician gives all Spellcasters an extra 200 ATK!" Syrus quickly explained, his monster shooting a blast of light from her wand destroying the massive monster making them scream

Paradox Brothers: 4000 -3550

"Now, Dark Magician Girl and Heli Magician! Direct attack!" Syrus continued

 **Paradox Brothers: 3550 - 0000**

The duel was over...Syrus...Syrus had won them the duel. They just beat Gate Guardian. They could stay at the Academy!

The whole arena was silent...Until it exploded with cheers from the Slifers and then followed the Ra's and finally, though somewhat reluctant, the Obelisks; most prominently Alexis.

The Paradox brothers were stunned...They had lost from their retirement. Lost to mere children. And they weren't the only ones who were fuming; Crowler's anger was so great you could boil a kettle from his heat.

"Congratulations you two. I'm glad you'll be staying." Chancellor Sheppard spoke with a smile

"Knew you could do it Sy." Jaden grinned, hugging his friend's shoulder lightly

"Thanks Jay." Syrus felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Now, there's one thing I want to ask the pair of you in my office. If you don't mind, of course." Sheppard spoke

"What is it?" Jaden asked

"Nothing bad, I assure you." He responded

Jaden nodded, following

As the three left, Syrus felt reassured that his deck and him were now synchronised together. Best friends, partners and girlfriend. Much like how Jaden was with his cards and Duel Spirits.

As they approached Sheppard's office, Bastion and Alexis were about to follow...But were stopped for two reasons:

One: everyone was commenting of Alexis' relationship status with Jaden.

Two: she saw the banner that was below her.

*In Sheppard's office*

"Alright boy, you can sit down if you want. I must say you both had an excellent duel out there." Sheppard offered and commented

"Thank you Chancellor." Syrus nodded

"And I think such duelling should be rewarded. I noticed your scores on the duelling tests and both of you had incredible marks. Now I know I can't give such rewards out lightly and I won't encourage rule breaking to get this; BUT I'm offering you both a guaranteed spot in the next highest dorm." Sheppard spoke "If you want it."

"Wait... You want to promote me and Syrus?!" Jaden asked in shock

"Of course. Both you AND Syrus show incredible talent, you work well together and your prowess in duelling and future exams are apparent. But as I said: you don't HAVE to accept the promotion. If you want to wait the year and advance along with your classmates I understand." Sheppard explained

"... I'll speak to Syrus." Jaden nodded with a smile

"Of course. Take your time. I don't expect an immediate answer." Sheppard spoke. "And again: Great duel out there." he ended with a smile.

"Yea." Jaden nodded with a smile... Before sighing "... Sir... Something happened."

"What "happened" Jaden? What're you talking about?" Sheppard asked in concern.

"When I duelled Titan I released darkness... I think the Sacred Beasts have been awoken a bit." Jaden admitted "I can hear their mad screaming when I get too deep in the forest."

"T-The Sacred Beasts?" Chancellor Sheppard's colour drained "You...HEARD The Sacred Beasts?"

"Yes...Yes I did Chancellor." Jaden nodded solemnly "I knew them... Long ago. They were the strongest monsters of the Supreme King's powers but... As the war neared its end... They went mad with power. And hate."

Chancellor Sheppard covered his mouth in shock, he didn't say anything...Hell, he was still trying to comprehend that Jaden of all people KNEW them...AND had heard of the Supreme King.

"I hated that I had to seal such good friends away in the spirit world. But I will help protect their seal in our world WHEN someone comes to try and take them." Jaden nodded, giving a promise and a hint

"You think someone is purposely attempting to summon them..." Sheppard whispered to himself. "Very well, Jaden. I understand."

"They aren't trying to summon them... I accidentally woke them up. Someone will find out they are here and try to get them. Only a matter of time." Jaden sighed "Six or so months and they'll be asleep again, we'll be safe then. Eleven months tops."

"Well, thank you for clarifying that then...And as a favour to the school; PLEASE don't go overboard." Sheppard asked

"Overboard?" Jaden asked

"If The Sacred Beasts are waking up from your accident, they'll react more strongly due to your "power" if it's used all the time." Sheppard responded "Excessive usage and what-not."

"... True. I released the darkness to teach Titan a lesson... I didn't realise the beasts where on the island until that night." Jaden nodded "I'll only use it in case of emergencies."

"Thank you Jaden...And I was serious about what I said: You and Syrus can be upgraded to Ra Yellow either this year or the next with your peers." Sheppard sighed in relief and ended on a lighter tone.

Jaden nodded and left, sighing

Syrus was waiting outside for Jaden, Dee sitting next to him. "Well? What did Chancellor Sheppard say?" Syrus asked

"We can go to Ra if we want." Jaden smiled

"R-Ra Yellow? Next year?" Syrus gasped

"Right now OR next year." Jaden explained

Syrus was in shock and awe once more

"I think Syrus needs a minute, bro." Dee spoke with a small wave in front of Syrus' face

"Maybe if you kissed him." Jaden said with disapproval

"That might work." Dee smiled and did so, on his lips.

Jaden snarled, his eye twitching in protective brother instincts

"Err...What happened?" Syrus blinked as he came back down from cloud nine.

"I kissed you." Dee replied with a chuckle

"Aha..." Syrus blushed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you and we hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

question: PLEASE actually SPEAK PROPERLY! And yes the Cyber Dragon's WHERE bad during GX. I used a very BAD Hero Deck back in the day and beat every Cyber Dragon deck. And the manga was made long after the GX series.

It was a sunny day at the academy, Jaden and Syrus were debating whether to advance to Ra Yellow or remain at Slifer until next year.

It had been less than a week since their tag duel but they had built a rather big reputation thanks to their team work taking out the Paradox Brother's life points without losing any themselves

And...If we're honest, there was a Syrus and Jaden Fan Club starting in the Slifer Dorm.

It kinda creeped them out and made them glad that there were no girl Slifer's. Or Ra's

They were currently in the Slifer lunch hall as Banner had an announcement

"Ahem, good morning Slifers. I hope you've enjoyed your sleep, because I've got a special announcement for all of you." Banner spoke as he held Pharaoh in his arms.

"Mrow..." The pudgy cat mewed lazily.

"What is it?" Jaden asked

"There will be a new addition to the staff, someone to help with my alchemy lessons. And also, and not in any way less, the Slifer Dorm has a new student: please say "hello" to Blair." Professor Banner spoke showing the new Slifer student

"H... Hello." The slightly short... Guy? ... Asked shyly

"Nice to meet you Blair." Jaden spoke kindy

"Oh man...He's short and adorable. My side-kick status is lost..." Syrus frowned

The guy had blue-ish hair hidden by a hat, yellow pants and the standard Slifer jacket and shoes

'Don't worry Syrus, you'll ALWAYS be adorable to me.' Dee smiled as she sat next to him.

That made him blush and smile

"Welcome to Slifer Red." Jaden added, extending his hand which made him pull back in worry.

"Hi." Blair nodded, shaking his hand nervously

"Now, with this out of the way, I should also mention that Blair is going to Ra Yellow due to his high exam and duelling skills." Banner spoke sadly.

"Wow, really?" Jaden asked in shock

"Yeah...It's true." Blair answered

"Well, congrats are in order then." Jaden nodded. "Professor, where's this new assistant of yours?"

That was when the door opened

"Sorry I'm late Professor. I got caught up." The person came in wearing a Slifer Red jacket and a black shirt underneath; he was wearing torn black jeans and scuffed boots. He looked more like a young adult or a student more than the age of Professor Banner. His black shirt had different symbols on it that looked out of place; they seemed to be mainly astrological symbols.

"Who's this?" Syrus asked

"This is my assistant: Joel. He was a former student here and is one of the best alchemy students I've ever taught." Banner spoke.

"Sup." Joel joked

"Nice to meet ya." Syrus waved.

The Slifer's all gave some form of hello and soon the new student and teacher was sitting

"Now, I hope you all treat our new guests as you would each other." Banner asked

"Yes sir." Everyone nodded

After the breakfasts and introductions were done, Joel was heading outside to his own room so he could set up where he was going to sleep.

*with Alexis*

"Morning Alexis." Some of the girls spoke to her kindly

"Morning." Alexis waved

She smiled, still wearing her new uniform. Well... She's wearing it again as she washed it

'You look really nice in that Alexis.' Yubel appeared besides her.

"Still not speaking to you four." She whispered

'Why not? We only wanted to help.' Berenice answered

"That stupid sign!" She hissed lightly

'Okay, in our defence: we didn't mean to embarrass you.' Mana answered

'It was Mana's idea.' Cleo said

'Oh drop me in it, Cleo!' Mana snapped

"Alright, enough! I don't care that you had good intentions for it. But you HAVE caused an uproar from your good intentions." Alexis responded "The school won't leave me alone!"

'Sorry Alexis...' The four apologised.

Alexis sighed, rubbing her forehead

'What am I going to do with you four...?' She sighed

"Love us." they smiled, well Yubel whispered lightly

"I...I'm sorry?" Alexis asked in shock.

"We're in a shared relationship." Mana shrugged

"I...Yeah...Yeah that's true..." Alexis nodded

'So we shouldn't be worried about sharing the love.' Cleo said, hiding her face like always with her fan

"But our sort of love...I'm not used to EVERYONE knowing it..." Alexis answered as she sat down in a corner so that she couldn't be seen.

Berenice sighed... And kissed her

"Hmm?" Alexis blushed as Berenice kissed her. "B-Berenice!"

"There." She said simply

"I...I've never..." Alexis became as red as a Slifer's uniform.

Yubel raised an eyebrow at that

"I've never kissed a girl before...!" Alexis blushed

"Well get use to it." Mana grinned puckishly

"I...guess I'll have to..." Alexis gulped

They all nodded with smiles

'Just hope Jaden is okay with knowing all this.' She thought

*With Jaden*

Jaden sneezed, walking with Syrus and Blair

"You okay?" Blair asked

"Yeah, that sort of thing happens from time to time. Don't worry about it...Unless if you've got hay-fever, you'll need to see Nurse Fontaine." Syrus answered

Jaden nodded, although he did blush a bit as he imagined the school nurse doing a 'personal check up' but hey EVERYONE has a thing for the hot school nurse

"So, what do you think of the school so far Blair?" Jaden asked

"It's cool." He smiled

"Just wait till you see the sunset at the Slifer's Dorm. Nothing else like it on the whole island." Jaden chuckled

"It DOES look beautiful." Syrus admitted

"Um...Just asking, why are you wearing a different uniform to Syrus and the rest of the school?" Blair asked

"Huh? Oh... Well they don't mind if you wear a custom uniform." Jaden shrugged

"That's awesome." Blair admitted.

"Yeah it is." Syrus nodded

"Most Obelisk Girl's use it to have low cut or open blazers." Jaden frowned "Very few use it for its real purpose: of bringing your own flair."

"Are there any others who've got their own custom uniform?" Blair asked

"Hmm... Well Alexis is the only one I know by name." Jaden mumbled before he clicked his fingers "Oh wait, Jazz and Zana do it too!"

"You know Zana?" Blair asked

"She's my sister..." Syrus sighed

"Really?!" Blair gasped, suddenly super excited

"Yeah, but mum said I got the best looks." Syrus chuckled

Blair frowned at that, clearly disagreeing

"So, where'd you like to go next?" Jaden asked

"ATTENTION ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS! PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN LECTURE HALL FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Sheppard's voice suddenly called over the intercom

"Looks like we've got our next location." Jaden chuckled

"Yea." The two shorter ones nodded

*Time skip*

All of the first years were in the main lecture hall, chatting among each other as they waited for Chancellor Sheppard to give his announcement

Suddenly the large screen turned on, revealing Sheppard's face

"Hello everyone! As those in the years higher than you know, it is nearly time for our annual duel against North Academy!" Sheppard smiled

""Annual Duel"?" Each of the students asked among themselves

"Oh sweet!" Jaden smiled

"Each year we and our friends at North Academy have a duel between schools. For the past three years Zana Truesdale has represented our school but this year she has declined to focus on her studies! This means one of you MAY have the chance to represent our school against North Academy!"

'Yeah right...' Jaden thought to himself

"We can have a chance to represent the school? That's great!" Syrus smiled

"Zana is so cool, focusing in graduating instead of fighting a weak opponent!" Blair smiled "I mean she'd finish him in three turns, easy!"

"Well...Yeah...I guess..." Syrus scratched his head.

Blair began to start talking rapidly about Zana and how she was so 'good'

"...Are...Are you a fanboy to my sister?" Syrus blinked

Blair gave a 'meep' and covered his mouth

"Choose who you look up to carefully Blair. Just saying." Syrus answered

"Hey Jaden." Alexis smiled as she walked over

"Hey Alexis. Wow, you're wearing the uniform from the other week." Jaden smiled

"... Yea." She blushed with a smile

"You...You look good." Jaden added

She blushed and smiled, kissing his cheek

"Wow..." Blair looked on in shock, but not in a bad way.

"What? They're boyfriend and girlfriend." Syrus shrugged

"I-I know...but...I thought they were just friends." He responded

"... When they're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I...I'll shut up now..." Blair spoke feeling embarrassed

"So... Feel like going out for dinner tonight?" Jaden whispered to Alexis

Alexis smiled and got flustered at that. "I...Yes! I-I mean, yeah. Sure..." She blushed

Jaden smiled, kissing her quickly

"So, who's going first to get the top spot?" Alexis asked

"Huh?" Syrus asked

"Who do you think will be the one representing the Academy." Alexis answered being clearer.

"Ah. Jaden." He nodded, Bastion saying the same thing at the same time

"Jeez!" Blair and Syrus jumped a little

"Appear like a ghost why don't you?"

Bastion smiled at that

"Oh right. Bastion, this is Blair. She's going to be joining Ra Yellow soon." Jaden introduced Blair to Bastion.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded

"Nice to meet you too." Blair responded

"So now what?" Syrus asked

"Start duelling, I want to see who's at North Academy." Jaden smiled

And everyone gave him the look

"What?" Jaden asked

*Time Skip*

Jaden smiled as he walked through the forest

'Tonight is gonna be great. Me and Alexis at dinner.' He thought

But he thought he heard something

"Huh? What's that?" Jaden pondered

'Jaden, what's wrong?' Yubel asked

"I heard something." Jaden frowned, following the sound

'Do you want me to check ahead?' Yubel asked

"No, I got it." He assured

'Okay then.' She nodded and vanished as Jaden continued to go through the bush.

He soon emerged from the woods, finding himself at the Obelisk Girl's dorm

"The Girl's Dorm? Why's it coming from over here?" Jaden whispered to himself.

But then he spotted it.

He saw Blair climbing a tree and entering a room

'Blair? What's he doing at the Girl's Dorm? He'll get expelled!' He thought to himself and followed

As he quickly crawled up the tree he looked inside to see Blair picking up a deck

'The heck is he doing? ...EEH!' He flinched back as Blair seemed to be...Nuzzling the deck.

'W... W... What the hell?!'

"I'm telling you, this duel against North Academy is gonna be great." a student spoke below Jaden

Jaden quickly went inside the bedroom to get his fellow Slifer from getting into trouble.

"Come on!" Jaden hissed, grabbing Blair's shoulder

"J-Jaden? What're you doing here?" Blair panicked

"Never mind ME! We've got to go NOW!" Jaden answered

Blair pushed him and ran away, his hat falling off

And out from his hat, revealed long locks of hair...Like a girl's hair.

Jaden was frozen, Blair running from the room

'What...the actual...hell...?' His eyes went wide to see what just happened

...

And cue door opening.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" A voice screamed at Jaden

"GAH!" Jaden yelled, spinning around

"Jaden Yuki-Moto? What're you doing here?" One of the girls snapped

"You. Leave." Zana said as she walked in, pointing at the girls with her

"But Zana...Okay..." The girls nodded and left the two alone.

Zana walked into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her

'Oh boy...' Jaden gulped "What do you want Zana?"

She was quiet... And pushed him onto the bed

"What the hell?!" Jaden snapped at her as she was now inches away from his face

"I knew you'd get tired of Alexis and want the best." She said, pulling him into a kiss

'What?!' Jaden thought in shock and tried to pull back "N-No! No, you-you don't. Understand!" Jaden tried to answer, but she was being...VERY persistent

But it was too late as she pinned him and pulled him into a kiss

'Oh GOD! G-Get off of me!' He thought trying to be released from her grip.

But she took it as him trying to cop a feel/deepen the kiss

'YUBEL! HELP!' He screamed internally.

Yubel appeared behind Zana with a glare, shooting a small burst of energy at the girl knocking her out... And also giving her a small orgasm as she passed out

"Yubel...Thanks...This girl...Has some SERIOUS problems!" Jaden pushed her off him, panting in a cold sweat.

She nodded in agreement at that

"Let's get out of here." Jaden panted and left via the window. 'This'll be in my nightmares for a while.'

*time skip*

"Are you okay now?" Mana asked kindly

"Yea." Jaden nodded, walking along the cliffside near the Slifer Dorm... And saw Blair near the ocean

"Blair..." He whispered seeing her.

"What're you going to do?" Mana asked

"Get some answers." Jaden answered

He ran over, seeing her long hair

"Blair!" Jaden called out, making her turn in shock.

"G... Go away!" She yelled, pulling her hat on while stuffing her hair into the hat

"No. No way. Not until you tell me what was that back there." Jaden answered

"NO!" she snapped

"Okay...Then how about: You are a girl?" Jaden asked

"None of your business." She whispered

"You MADE it my business when you snuck into the Obelisk Girl's dorm. Blair, what IS going on?" Jaden asked again

"... Duel me." She frowned

"Wait, what?" Jaden blinked

"Duel me. If I win, you PROMISE to keep quiet about this." Blair answered

"Fine. If I wanted to be fair I'd say you'd have to tell me what you were doing if I win but this duel will answer it all." He replied

"Okay..." Blair nodded and grabbed her duel disk.

The two backed up, getting ready

"Duel!" The two spoke at the same time

 **Jaden - 4000**

 **Blair - 4000**

"I'll start things off." Blair spoke, drawing the first card of the duel.

"I summon Maiden In Love in attack mode and play one card face down, end turn!"

 **Maiden of Love**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 2**

 **Spellcaster**

 **400 ATK/ 300 DEF**

'Maiden In Love?' Jaden thought as he looked at his hand. He didn't have any Evil Heroes in his hand, but instead his Elemental Heroes.

Did he have any fusion cards?

Avian, Sparkman, Hero Signal, Hero Barrier, Pot of Greed and Sparkblaster.

No. No fusion cards.

"Okay, so I'll start by playing Pot of Greed!" He called, drawing two cards "Finally, something useful." He sighed happily "Since you control a monster and I don't I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy! Now I sacrifice him to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge, who can he normal summoned with one sacrifice as long as you control a monster." Jaden explained quickly

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **EARTH**

 **Fiend**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"2600 ATK points?!" Blair backed up in shock

"Next I play two cards face down. Malicious Edge, attack!" Jaden called

"Hur...HA!" Malicious Edge sped forward aimed to attack Maiden in Love.

 **Malicious Edge - 2600**

 **Maiden in Love - 400**

 **Blair: 4000 - 1800**

"M... Maiden's effect stops her from being destroyed!" Blair stuttered

"Even so, you're still down half your life points." Jaden spoke

"In...Addition, your Malicious Edge gains a Maiden Counter." Blair spoke

""Maiden Counter"?" Jaden asked as he saw a small pink heart over Malicious Edge's armour.

"Do you end turn?" She smiled

"I don't think I can DO any more. Yeah. I end my turn." Jaden nodded

Blair nodded with a grin and drew

She looked at her hand and activated a card from her hand. "I play "Cupid's Kiss" and equip it to Maiden in Love."

A small stereotypical cupid appeared out of nowhere and kissed the maiden's cheek before disappearing

Jaden looked on in confusion; all her cards were based on "love".

That was confusing

"Next I play two cards facedown and activate Emergency Previsions!" Blair called "I sacrifice my facedown cards to regain 1000 life points each!" She called "Plus one of those cards was called 'Grave Gift' giving me 500 life points when it's destroyed!"

 **Blair: 1800 - 3800 – 4300**

'Back to full health.' He thought

"Now attack Maiden in Love! Give Malicious Edge a kiss." Blair smiled

"But why? Your monster is weaker than mine." Jaden spoke

The world around the duel seemed to shift as Maiden in Love started to do that "Romantic Run" you see in romance films

"Oh Malicious Edge..." Maiden spoke as she hit the person in question and she was hit back.

 **Blair - 4300 - 2100**

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Maiden whimpered

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." Malicious Edge knelt down to her and held her hand gently

"What the heck Malicious Edge?" Jaden blinked in shock

He growled at that, face-palming

"This is the effect of Cupid's Kiss, whenever my Maiden attacks while it's equipped with this card, my opponent's monster that has a Maiden Counter on it, that monster comes to my side of the field." Blair explained

"DUDE! Control the Boner!" Jaden snapped

"Sorry Jaden, but this is my deck's ability." Blair smiled "And with Malicious Edge on my side of the field I can attack you directly!"

Jaden just frowned as he was slashed by Malicious Edge

 **Jaden - 4000 - 2400.**

"And now I'll end my turn." Blair smiled

"Okay...My turn." Jaden drew his card.

Seeing the card in his hand made him grin "I summon Sparkman! Now, go Sparkman! Attack Malicious Edge!" He called

"Why're you attacking a stronger monster?" Blair asked "Unless...your faced down!"

Jaden smiled as he continued with his attack

 **Malicious Edge - 2600**

 **Sparkman - 1600**

As Sparkman struck Malicious Edge with an electrified fist, Malicious Edge retaliated with a slash of his claws

 **Jaden - 2400 - 1400**

"I actiavate Hero Signal to special summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero!" Jaden called

"Okay, so which one?" Blair asked

"I think... This guy." Jaden grinned "Come on out, Clayman!"

 **Elemental Hero Clayman**

 **Level 4**

 **EARTH**

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Hmm..." Clayman hummed as he was summoned in defence mode. Clayman was a large humanoid being made of his name sake, mainly brown and bulky with yellow accents around his wrists and soles. His head was a red hemisphere with black eyes.

"And now the quickplay spell card: Sudden Dark Fusion!" Jaden called, activating the card "I fuse the Avian in my hand with the Clayman on my field!"

"A quickplay fusion?" Blair gasped

"That's right." Jaden nodded as he saw both Clayman and Avian on the field and fuse together in a vortex of earth and wind

"Meet Evil Hero Malicious Diamond!" Jaden called as what looked like a... Well... giant golem of rock with diamonds bursting from it

 **Evil Hero Malicious Diamond**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 8**

 **0 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"You're move." Jaden replied

'0 ATK, 1000 DEF...It's GOT to have a special ability about it...' Blair thought as she drew her card per turn.

"Malicious Edge! Attack it!" She called

"Its special ability activates!" Jaden countered "Malicious Diamond's DEF is added to Malicious Edge's ATK and the total is sent at another monster you control!"

"Wait what?" Blair asked in confusion.

 **Malicious Edge - 2600 -3600**

 **Maiden in Love – 400**

Malicious Edge's attack hit Diamond, making the monster glow. A copy of Malicious Edge shot out of Diamond's body and slashed at Maiden, making her scream

 **Blair: 2100 - 0**

"That's game Blair." Jaden answered

As the duel ended Malicious Edge's pink heart popped and he realised what he had done. "What was I thinking? What the heck was wrong with me?"

"Don't worry dude. Guy pact. This didn't happen." Malicious Diamond chuckled in a gravelly voice

As the holograms faded away, Blair was now on her knees and frowning. True she had a good match...But she knew that her secret was out.

"Nice duel." Jaden smiled

"I guess...You can tell the others now...Right?" Blair sniffed sadly.

"Why would I?" He shrugged

"You mean...You're not gonna tell?" Blair blinked

"No...No I'm not. Besides, I figured out WHY you were in Zana's room." Jaden spoke while shuddering at the mention of her name.

"She's a fangirl." A familiar voice said as a familiar blonde walked over

"Huh?" Blair asked as Jaden turned

"Alexis; when did you get here?" Jaden asked

"You missed our date so I went looking for you." Alexis said simply as she was now wearing a long sleeve light blue button up shirt, jeans and some stylish black heels. She pointed up ar the sky, showing it was past sunset

"Oh my...GOD!" Jaden smacked his head three times. "I-I'm so sorry. This...Things happened and I-"

Alexis put her finger to his lips, shushing him as she smiled "It's okay." She said

"Thanks..." He answered

"You know I'm a fangirl?" Blair asked

"Not that hard to work out." Alexis shrugged "You didn't stare at girls all day so you aren't a lesbian. The way you talked about Zana earlier and your love deck? Fangirl."

"...Yes...Yes, I'm her fangirl..." Blair admitted

Jaden sighed at that

'She clearly doesn't know what Zana is really like.'

"When did you "fangirling" start?" Alexis asked

"When I saw Zana duel at regionals last year and I met her quickly after it!"

"That makes sense..." Alexis sighed

Jaden just frowned

"Lex, can I quickly ask you something?" Jaden asked in a whisper

"Sure." Alexis nodded

Jaden and Alexis went off to have a private talk. "Lex...Earlier today...I caught Blair in Zana's room."

"Fangirl, not surprised." She nodded

"That...That's not ALL that happened..." Jaden frowned

She rose her eyebrow at that

"When I got Blair out of Zana's room...Zana...She kissed me." Jaden frowned

"What?!" Alexis gasped in shock

"Yeah...Yeah...She kissed me. But it wasn't consensual." Jaden added

"I know." She nodded sadly

"Wait...You KNOW? How, or...Has...has this happened before?" Jaden asked seriously but kindly

"No. I know you wouldn't recuperate it." She smiled "That you wouldn't cheat on us."

"You know I wouldn't..." he smiled lightly. "What should I say to Blair? I can't let her idolise that."

'Especially since she's such a cold hearted bitch.' Yubel added

"That's true...What do I say Lex?" Jaden asked

"I don't know." She admitted

'...The truth. You tell her the truth.' Yubel spoke

Jaden sighed, nodding

"It'll be a bitter pill for her to swallow." Jaden answered

"Better now, than her learning it later." Lex answered

"True." Jaden nodded

The two walked over to the still silent Blair, still trying to find a new way to become better.

"Blair...I...I need to talk to you about Zana." Jaden spoke, kneeling down to her.

"Yea?" She asked excitedly

"Blair... Zana isn't a good person." Jaden sighed

"What? What do you mean she's not a good person?" Blair started to frown

"She looks down on her opponents and is highly arrogant, seeing most duels as 'a waste of her time'." Jaden explained "She was cruel to her little brother and is a hypocrite because she apparently uses the 'Cyber Style' of duelling which is about being respectful."

"S-So...The...The duellist I know...Is a lie?" She frowned sadly

"Yea." Jaden nodded... And he was pushed away

"Y-You're a liar!" She cried

"Huh?" They both blinked

"You...You HAVE to be lying! She...Zana...Zana's a GREAT duellist! She...She's not what you said!" She cried

She even ran off before they could react

'Do you want me to check on her?' Malicious Edge asked, materialising next to them.

"Please." He nodded

Malicious Edge nodded and left after them.

...

"He's still got that Maiden Counter." Yubel and Jaden sighed

"I thought that left after the duel?" Jaden frowned

"It does, but by the looks of it...He's a bit smitten for a Maiden." Yubel giggled.

Jaden frowned at that, groaning

"It'll probably wear off." Alexis smiled

"Yeah...So...Um..." Jaden gulped "Can we...Have a do over on our date?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded with a smile

"Tomorrow." Jaden nodded with a determined and reassured relief.

*With Blair*

'He, he HAS to be lying! She can't...Zana CAN'T be what he said!' She thought running through the island

She stumbled a bit, falling off. She cried, throwing her Slifer jacket aside

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She curled herself into the foetal position

She pulled her shirt off, throwing it to the floor in anger and revealing the bandages wrapped around her chest making her look flat as she punched the floor again and again

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She cried

Little did she know a duel spirit was hovering over her, protecting her

'Blair...' Maiden of Love frowned sadly seeing her and kept her eyes out for anyone.

And suddenly Edge walking out of the woods

'Malicious Edge? What're you doing here?' Maiden asked in worry.

'Looking for you two.' Edge answered '...Awe hell...She having a crisis?'

'Yes.' she nodded sadly

'I'm sorry. Jaden didn't mean to make her have a break down...But it's true. Zana IS what Jaden said.' Malicious Edge answered

'I know that. But she can't see duel spirits and wouldn't belive me anyway.' Maiden sighed

Malicious Edge nodded while he and Maiden in Love looked after Blair 'Listen...Back...back at the duel...'

'It was just a duel...My ability does that to people.' Maiden answered

'No it wasn't.' Malicious Edge frowned

'I...Well...What're you insinuating?' She blushed, looking away.

The Anti-Hero smiled, tilting the maiden's head up slightly from her chin and looking deep in her eyes

'E-Edge...' She blushed looking into his eyes.

He was silent and pulled her into a kiss

'Hmm...Hmm...' She hummed happily, wrapping her arms around him.

She even kicked her leg up a big as she kissed her dark knight

'You feel better for that now?' Edge asked

She nodded with half lidded eyes

'I'll keep an eye on her with you...' He whispered

She smiled at that, chuckling happily

Edge and Maiden remained with Blair as she had calmed down from crying...She was heartbroken...She viewed Zana as her idol and what Jaden had said shattered her world.

She didn't WANT it to be true... she didn't

The bushes started to shudder. 'Someone's here.' Malicious Edge spoke readying to protect her.

Maiden frowned, ready to protect her

"Hello? Anyone here?" Joel's voice spoke in concern as he had a torch with him

Blair gasped and grabbed her shirts, covering her chest

"Oh! I-I'm sorry miss! I'm looking for a student: Blair Flannigan. Do you know where she is?" Joel turning his head to give her some privacy

"H... Hi Professor." she squeaked

"...YOU'RE Blair Flannigan?!" Joel's eyes widened in shock

Blair blushed and looked away, pulling her jacket and shirt closer to her chest nervously

"Oh my god...Come on, let's get you back to the Slifer Dorm..." He sighed

*time skip*

Blair was currently redressed and in Chancellor Sheppard's office. Professor Banner and Joel were there as well as to explain what had happened and how Joel came upon a half naked Blair.

"So... Why did you sneak into Duel Academy?" Sheppard asked

"I got in!" Blair said quickly "B... But Doctor Crowler kicked me out before I even got on the boat because I called him a girl by accident!"

Both Professor Banner and Joel deadpanned in their minds while Chancellor Sheppard sighed. "That man has an EXTREMELY short fuse..."

He said "I am sorry but you were expelled... You will have to leave. Especially since its half way through the year nearly. HOWEVER. I CAN give you an automatic pass into school next year."

"Really? Thank you Chancellor Sheppard!" Blair smiled, though she'd have to wait a while before coming back.

Sheppard nodded with a smile

"Right, now with that sorted; I hope to see you next year Blair. And stay out of trouble until then and then after." Sheppard spoke "You three may go."

They nodded, leaving

As they left Professor Banner sighed. "Blair, I'm not proud of what you did...But...You would've made a fine student here. I know it." He explained

"Thank you Professor."

"And...If it's my place to say: Professor Crowler DOES look like a woman. You're not the only one that thinks that, Blair." Joel added

Blair nodded, upset she had to go

"Don't worry Blair. You'll be back quicker than you know." Joel reassured her.

Blair nodded with a smile

"But until then and until the boat comes tomorrow, you'll have to spend the night at the Slifer Dorm." Banner spoke

"Okay." She nodded

"Come along then." Banner spoke, leading the way.

Blair nodded... When a familiar Obelisk walked through the halls, someone special to Blair

'Z-Zana...! It's her! It's really her!' She thought, giddy with excitement and hope, enough to prove Jaden wrong.

"Zana!" She cheered, running towards her

"Ms Blair, wait!" Banner spoke

"Zana! Zana!" Blair smiled

"Huh?" Said Obelisk Blue turned around "What do you want?" She frowned with cold eyes

"I-I'm your fan. My name is-" Blair tried to explain and she got butterflies from meeting her idol, but she was interrupted.

By a slap

"You clearly don't belong here. Leave me alone." She frowned

"B-But I-"

SLAP!

"I said: Leave. Me. Alone." Zana responded again with daggers in her eyes and walked off.

Blair's eyes wept with tears, her body shaking

Joel and Professor Banner had caught up with her as they now saw Blair kneeling on the floor with her hand on her cheek.

"No." She cried

"Ms. Flannigan, are you alright?" Professor Banner helped her up.

"No."

"Come along, we'll get you to Ms Fontaine." Joel spoke kindly

Blair nodded, following

'J-Jaden was right...She IS arrogant...' She wept along the corridor. 'I was so wrong.'

*With Jaden*

Jaden was in his room once more, sighing

"Jaden...Are you alright?" Cleo asked kindly

"Yea, I guess." He sighed

"You're still thinking about that Blair girl aren't you?" Berenice appeared beside him

"Not in that way." He smiled

"We didn't mention "that way". We meant like as a Slifer looking out for a Slifer." Mana answered

"I know, just wanted to assure you." he smiled

"We know." Cleo answered "You're a good person."

Jaden smiled at that

"My king. I've returned...And I have news." Malicious Edge spoke

"Yea?"

"Blair has found out the hard way...She is to be removed from the island...and she has also come into contact with Zana...It wasn't good." Malicious Edge answered

Jaden sighed at that

"But...She has been given an instant spot at the academy the coming year." Edge added

"That's good." He nodded

"My King, if I may...I wish to keep an eye on Blair. Until she returns to the Academy." Malicious Edge asked

"... You want to be with the Maiden, don't you?" Jaden replied

"Who's Maiden?" Mana smiled hoping for gossip.

"No-one." Edge responded as he tried to remember the "guy pact" he had with Malicious Diamond

"A duel monster spirit that made Edge fall in love with her and he's now smitten with." Jaden snickered

"MY KING! Why don't you respect the honour of a "Guy Pact"?!" Edge snapped and blushed

"Because you made it with Diamond, not me." Jaden grinned

"D'oh!" Malicious Edge anime fell

"I can't wait to tell the entire deck!" Mana smiled

She giggled, running back into the realm the deck was gathered in

"She does love her gossip." Cleo commented

"So...May I, My King?" Edge sighed

"I may need you here." Jaden frowned before he sighed "I'll give Blair a copy if your card so you can keep her safe, but come back when called."

"Okay. Thank you." He nodded

*Time Skip*

Jaden and Alexis where at the docks, where a very different looking Blair was getting ready to get on the boat

Blair was wearing dark blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and sneakers; she had her hair cut down to her shoulders.

Plus, without the bandages around her chest you could clearly tell she had c cup breasts

"So...This is goodbye until next year..." Blair frowned

"Yea." Jaden nodded, pulling out a card "Here." He smiled, giving her a copy of Malicious Edge

"Malicious Edge? Why're you giving me this? Salt in the wound?" She frowned, not understanding the message.

"Nah, he wants to help you out." Jaden smiled "Keep you safe and give your deck some more 'umph'."

"R-Really?" Blair sniffed seeing the monster card and then back to Jaden

"Yea." He smiled

"Jaden...Thank you...And...I'm sorry I thought you lied to me." Blair answered

"It's okay." He smiled, not noticing her blush

"J-Jaden..." She looked up at him with glistening eyes.

She hugged him tightly, subtly nuzzling her face into his chest, before she ran onto the boat

"Bye Jaden!" She called out

"Err..." Jaden's thoughts were blank.

"I'll see you next year darling!" She called, the boat leaving the docks

"A...a-a-a...I...Wait...what...just happened...?" Jaden shuddered in shock with Alexis giggling in the background.

"Looks like she has a crush." Alexis smiled

"I...But...Are...Wha...?" Jaden tried to comprehend it, since he was already in a relationship with his duel spirits and also Alexis.

He was so confused.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews**

kuroi goku: No, Zana isn't in the harem.

Dragon8188: You'll have to wait and see. ;)

Fanfic Hunter: Thanks.

Sean McCann: Glad you like this.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

May 30 c16 Guest: Except she was a bitch in cannon, just with a dick :)

It was a week since Blair had left the dorm, it was sad that she had left...But stuff had to move on. Jaden was waiting to find a minute to catch Professor Banner's assistant...and now was that chance. "Excuse me, Professor Joel. I need to ask you something."

"Oh, sure Jaden. What's up?" He asked as he put his book down. "You caught me as I was getting ready to leave."

"I need your help with something. It involves the Abandoned Dorm." Jaden answered

"What about it?"

"I need you to translate some of the runes and symbols inside it." Jaden answered

"I see." Joel nodded

"Really?" He smiled

"I've been researching ancient symbols and such all my life. I'll give it my all." Joel nodded "Oh, just...I'm not much with duelling. Ha-ha-ha."

"Really?" Jaden asked

"Yeah...Tell me the location of the dorm and I'll get to work." Joel answered

"... Aren't you a teacher?" Jaden deadpanned

"Huh? Oh right, ha-ha..." Joel chuckled awkwardly.

Jaden nodded with a smile

"Well, I'll have a look at the symbols, Jaden. You better get to your next class." Joel spoke kindly

Jaden nodded, heading off with a smile

'Looks like we've got a step in the right direction.' Yubel whispered into Jaden's ear.

"Yea." Jaden smiled

'Have you heard from Edge yet?' Yubel teased

"He hasn't even been gone for more than a week, Yubel." Jaden chuckled with a smile

'I know, but there's just a buzz about "Cold-heart, always-serious, no-joking" Malicious Edge, getting a girl.' Yubel giggled

"Huh. Need to hang out with the deck sometime then." Jaden smiled "It has been a while."

'Word of warning: Infernal Prodigy cheats at cards.' Yubel added

"I remember." Jaden snickered "He did that to me when I was a kid."

*With Syrus*

Syrus was sat with Dee, the two enjoying the sea and sun

"This is nice..." Dee smiled

"Yeah it is. Dee, I've been wondering...It's about the Magicians in my deck." Syrus spoke

"What about them?" Dee asked

"Well...Where did they come from? What's their backstory?" Syrus asked

"... I don't think you want to know." Dee frowned

"Is it that bad?" He asked

"It is very bad." She nodded cryptically

"Then...Don't tell me now. Until you're ready...You can tell me." Syrus answered

"I can tell you at any time." She replied "It's just kind of sad and dark."

"Well...I can wait." Syrus answered

Dee nodded, kissing his cheek

"...You think Jaden's going to accept us dating though?" Syrus asked

"Yes he will." She nodded "He's just being over protective and he knows it."

"Yeah...I just want us to remain friends." Syrus admitted

"He'll calm down." She smiled

"Hmm..." Syrus nodded

*At the Abandoned Dorm*

"Dang...Jaden wasn't kidding..." Joel gasped impressed. "Okay, let's see what we've got here..."

He pulled out a computer, typing away

"Hmm...Okay...These are warnings...Rules...Exchanging souls..." He spoke as he began to decode the messages on the walls. "Looks like...This one is new." He examined the symbol without touching it. "Hmm...It's a Shadow item..."

He hummed, rubbing his chin

*The next morning, with Jaden*

Jaden was yawning from his sleep; he was walking from the Slifer Dorm with Syrus, until they met up with Alexis and Bastion.

The two were walking down the path towards the main Academy building for their class

"Ah, Jaden! Jaden, wait up!" Joel spoke carrying his laptop. "I've news on those symbols, you wanted me to decode."

"Thanks." Jaden smiled

"Hello Syrus." Joel acknowledged his Professor's student

"Jaden, what's going on?" Syrus asked

"Long and short of it: I went to the Abandoned Dorm and found out that: it was a starting ground for induction of the Shadow Games on the island. The rules and regulations were all along the basement's floor and walls. Including items called "Shadow Charms"." Joel explained

"Shadow Games?"

"Yes, the Shadow Games were games of life and death using monsters held in stone tablets using the ki of its wielder to become real. This power was amplified by the Millennium Items or the Shadow Charms. Powerful artefacts used in ancient Egypt." Joel explained as best he could.

"And the Shadow Charm?" Jaden asked

"Items that are "cousins" to the Millennium Items. Not as powerful as them, but they still have potent magic." Joel answered "And there were even a few alchemic notes down there and from what I saw, it was mainly focused on immortality."

"Sweet." Jaden nodded "Thanks."

"Not at all. If you need anything, give me a heads up." Joel responded "See you in class."

"Later!" Jaden waved

"So...Shadow Games...Shadow Charms...Alchemy...Sounds like things are going to get QUITE dangerous aren't they?" Syrus asked

"Who knows." Jaden nodded

"Hmm..." Syrus sighed and went to class with his best friend.

*Time Skip*

"Now remember class, we are going on a trip to some old ruins on the island tomorrow." Professor Banner smiled

"Please hand in your permission forms and meet me outside the Slider Dorm at 7AM." as he said that the class groaned a clear indicator they were not going to show... Except for a select few

'Looks like I'll only have a few students this time.' Banner thought

"A field trip? Sweet." Jaden grinned

"Might be a good day out." Syrus added

"Hmm...Nothing beats a "day out" lesson." Alexis smiled

"A nice change of pace. Perhaps we'll see Professor Joel there alongside Professor Banner." Bastion added

Jazz frowned, planning on going along as well to try and get at Jaden

'This has to work...We're going to be together.' She thought

*that night*

Syrus yawned as he walked downstairs to get a late night snack... And heard Banner talking to someone on a computer

"Yes, I have already set up the lesson." Banner spoke

"Excellent." The computer from the voice spoke; it was hidden with a synthesizer "And the test shall begin."

'Test? What test? Who's Professor Banner talking to?' Syrus thought

But as he tried to get closer he made a loud creak

"Who's there?" Banner spoke

"We'll speak later." The voice spoke and was terminated

Syrus quickly ran upstairs, hiding

'Crapcrapcrapcrap!' He thought as he dove under the covers and hoped Banner didn't see him.

'What was that?' he thought

'What was Professor Banner doing talking to a robot?' He shuddered in fear

*the next day*

"Ah...Good morning class." Professor Banner smiled as they all got up early for the lesson.

The class consisted of: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis and Jazz. Professor's Banner and Joel were presiding over them.

And even then Jazz looked like she wanted to fall asleep

"*YAWN*...Professor Banner...WHY did we have to get early at the crack of dawn?" Alexis yawned

"So we can spend time at the temple!"

"Couldn't we do this at say...Midday or something?" Jazz asked

But Banner was already gone

"Come on everyone...We don't get moving, we won't hear the end of it..." Joel sighed

The group groaned but obeyed

The group were heading deep within the forest; all the while Syrus was panicking and thinking back to last night. 'Who was that guy, what was Professor Banner talking about, what did he mean?'

"Syrus, you okay?" Jaden asked

"Y... Yea." He squeaked

"You sure? You've been a bit off since last night."

"Just...err...Trouble sleeping." Syrus lied.

Jaden looked in his eyes with a frown but nodded, dropping the subject

"Ah, here we are: Duel Academy's Ruins." Professor Banner spoke as they arrived "We can set up for lunch!"

"Or breakfast..." Jazz whispered as the students slumped down to the ground

They all sat down, getting out their meagre lunches when...

"Oh boy, I am going to enjoy my pizza!" Banner smiled making Joel and the students freeze

"YOU HAVE PIZZA?!" the students snapped

"There aren't any mushrooms; are there?" Joel flinched

"No, but it is bring your own food!" Banner smiled making the students and Joel... When his bag purred

"...Did your bag just purr?" Joel asked

Banner opened his bag where his lunch should have been... And Pharaoh the cat popped out with pizza crust around his mouth

"Pharaoh?" Professor Banner sweatdropped

... Before his eyes widened as he realised Pharaoh and snuck along and eaten all his pizza!

"You ate all my pizza?!" He snapped

"*Burp* Mreow..." Pharaoh flopped over and lay on his back, filled from pizza.

"H... Hey guys! C... Care to share your lunches?" Banner asked nervously

"Sorry Professor. "Bring your own food" remember?" Alexis answered as each of them were eating their lunch.

Well Alexis had brought a nice meal from the Obelisk kitchens for herself and Jaden to share, Jaden having gotten some drinks and smaller snacks for if they got hungry later

"Oh..." Banner frowned and looked at the floor

Alexis smiled as she ate her rice, Bastion snickering gently as he ate his high-end sandwich

"Hm." Jazz hummed as she began to eat her high end lunch.

And when we say high end? We MEAN high end.

It was like a combination of lobster, vinaigrette salad, fine sauces...Stuff you needed a dozen different utensils to eat with.

And caviar, we can't forget she had that to. And lobster... Why did she have lobster?!

"...Why did you bring lobster to an outdoor party?" Jaden asked

"Because I fucking like Lobster." She hugged

'That's one answer.' Alexis thought

Syrus sat there awkwardly, nibbling on his small low quality sandwich

"You okay with that Syrus?" Jaden asked

"Yea." He nodded

"Hmm..." Professor Banner whimpered as he had no food left.

*Time Skip*

They were walking around the ruins, looking for anything

"Wow...This is amazing..." Joel spoke making rubbings of the ruin's hieroglyphs

"Yea." Jazz said, bored

"Professor Banner...What're we looking for again?" Jaden asked

"Nothing specific." Banner shrugged

""Nothing specific"? What do you-" Alexis asked before the whole group, teachers included, were bathed in sunlight; vanished and reappeared in a new location.

And everyone yelled

"Oh...I'm gonna throw up!" Syrus called out as they landed on the ground again

*time skip*

"Hmm...Ow...!" Jaden groaned as he slowly got up

He looked around slowly, not seeing anyone around

"Alexis? Syrus? Anyone? Where are you?" Jaden called out

"Jaden!" Yubel's voice spoke clearly as day from abreast of him.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking over his shoulder... To see Yubel was there, solid!

"Jaden, are you alright?" Yubel repeated and tried to check him for any wounds

"Yubel...You're...You're solid..." He gasped as he held her hand.

"Yes. We've entered the Duel Spirit world." She nodded

"The "Duel Spirit World"...So while I'm here...I can touch you?" Jaden asked

"Yes." She nodded

Jaden smiled and reached out to touch her cheek. "This is nice...But...We have to find Syrus and the others."

She nodded, kissing him quickly... When they spotted Dee running towards them

"JADEN, YUBEL!" She called out

"Dee!" Jaden responded

He hugged his sister as she ran over, the girl clearly crying

"Jaden...Jaden...!" Dee cried

"It's okay, it's okay...I'm here...What happened?" Jaden asked

"THEY GOT SYRUS!"

"What? Who did? Who has Syrus?" Jaden asked

"Th-The...The Gravekeepers!" Dee cried

"Those bastards?!" Yubel snarled

"I'm sorry; who?" Jaden asked as he got up

"Th-That way!" Dee pointed

"Let's not mess about then!" Yubel spoke

Jaden followed them nervously

They soon arrived to a grand temple/pyramid where there were several people there, standing guard.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled

"Intruder!" The guards spoke

"Jaden, what're you doing?" Dee asked

Yubel growled at them "You DARE talk to the Supreme King like that?!"

The guards stopped and muttered among themselves. They thought The Supreme King was long gone. "Where are my friends?" Jaden demanded

"They are to be killed!" A... Douche voice said

Jaden's eyes turned into their golden yellow form in anger from hearing that...And Yubel promptly smacked that douche upside the head.

"You DARE strike the Gravekeeper Chief?!" He snapped

"You dare talk to the Supreme King like that?!" She yelled back

"That... BOY... Is not the Supreme King!" The chief snarled angrily "And for trespassing on Gravekeeper soil he shall be sentenced to death with his friends!"

"He won't!" Yubel snarled, her arm changing into an organic dueldisk

"You DARE challenge us...MONSTER!" The Spearman spoke pointing his weapon in Yubel's direction

"You threaten the Supreme King? You threaten his friends and loved ones? Then you must go through me first." Yubel frowned "Now back up weaklings."

"A-AND me!" Dee added summoning her own DuelDisk, though she was still frightened

"Dee, do not worry, I can do this myself." Yubel smiled

"You're not doing this on your own Yubel." Jaden spoke activating his own DuelDisk. "Where're my friends?"

"... Your beast challenged me. It will take the trial to free you and your friends." Gravekeepers chief said, walking away

"If you've harmed one hair on their heads...I SWEAR you'll feel a wrath greater than Exodia and The Egyptian Gods combined." Yubel answered

The chief didn't answer, the group being lead by a bunch of Gravekeepers

"You've got this Yubel." Jaden spoke, nodding in reassurance. 'Although I've never seen her duel.' he thought

They were lead to a large arena, at the side there were the group who were trying to remain still as best as they could...Considering the circumstances.

"SYRUS!" Dee called out

"Dee!" Syrus responded

"SILENCE!" A Gravekeeper snapped, inching his executioners axe closer to the boy's neck.

"Are you ready to duel for their lives, beast?" The Chief spoke, activating his DuelDisk.

"Ready." She nodded

"DUEL!" they both called

 **Gravekeeper's Chief – 4000**

 **Yubel - 4000**

"I'll start!" Yubel called as she drew a card "I play Magical Mallet, returning three cards from my hand to the deck and shuffling." She explained as she did those acts and drew three "Now I draw a card for every card I returned to my deck. Next I summon a facedown monster and end turn." As she said that she set a monster and crossed her arms

"I activate "Pot of Greed" this allows me to draw two cards from my deck." The Chief spoke and drew his cards. "I play "Double Summon", using this I can summon two monsters this turn. And I play these two monsters: One faced down and Gravekeeper's Curse."

The Gravekeeper's Curse that was summoned to the field was actually one of the "Curse" people that surrounded the stadium, but soon he began to glow.

"When Gravekeeper's Curse is summoned you lose 500 Life points." The Chief spoke as Yubel took her damage.

 **Yubel - 4000 - 3500**

 **Gravekeepers Curse**

 **DARK**

 **Level 3**

 **800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Yubel was unaffected, her wings flapping nonchalantly

"I also activate the spellcard "Gravekeeper's Servant" And with this I end my turn." The Chief spoke activating the spell card

"Fine. My turn." Yubel drew her card.

"I end." She said simply, playing another monster in defence mode

"You end your turn? Don't you even CARE?" The Chief scoffed and drew his card. "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

Again, from one of the stadium sides a Spear Soldier was brought to the field

 **Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier**

 **DARK**

 **Level 4**

 **1500 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

Yubel was silent and just raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to attack

"...Attack Spear Soldier. Take out that faced down monster!" The Chief spoke

The monster exploded... Revealing a monster tomato that exploded

Yubel didn't even flinch at the loss of her life points, in fact she smiled.

 **Yubel - 3500 - 3100**

"You've activated my monster's special ability." Yubel commented "Mystic Tomato's ability makes it so I can summon one DARK monster with 1500 ATK from my deck and into ATK mode."

"I suppose that has some significance?" The Chief asked

'Yes...Yes it does.' Jaden thought

"I now summon... Myself! Yubel!" She called, appearing in a ball of light

 **Yubel**

 **Level 10**

 **DARK**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"0 ATK AND DEF? Why sacrifice a stronger monster for such a weak being? Gravekeeper's Curse, destroy her!" Chief ordered

'Arrogant fool.' Yubel thought

Yubel smiled and held her arm forward, the darkness that Gravekeepers Curse had shot at her being collected in her hand and shot back at the monster

 **Gravekeeper's Chief - 4000 - 3200**

"But how?" The Chief asked

"My ability, I take no damage and YOU get it all." Yubel explained "And I am not destroyed by battle."

"Grr...Very well...But you will lose anyway." The Chief answered "I end my turn."

"My turn." Yubel drew her card.

"I summon Black Ptera." Yubel said, summoning another monster

 **Black Ptera**

 **WIND**

 **Level 3**

 **1000 ATK/ 500 DEF**

"Now Black Ptera, attack Gravekeeper's Curse." Yubel ordered simply, the small creature tackling the monster and rips it apart

 **Gravekeepers Chief: 3200 - 3000**

"And now I attack Spear Soldier." Yubel said, her eyes glowing. Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier's eyes glowed, the being spinning around and slashed at Gravekeeper's Chief

 **Gravekeepers Chief: 3000 - 1500**

"And now I end turn." Yubel grinned "And during my End Phase I must sacrifice a monster or I am destroyed. I tribute Black Ptera." She took the card and put it into her graveyard, the monster glowing and entering her body... Before the card took itself out of her grave and into her hand "And when Black Ptera is sent to the grave in any other way besides by battle then it, instead, returns to my hand."

"And in exchange for you attacking me twice, you lose the top two cards of your deck, one for each attack, because of my Gravekeeper's Servant." The Chief spoke

"Fine." Yubel answered sending the top two cards from her deck to her graveyard. Samsara Lotus and Pot of Greed

'I must do something to remove that annoying monster.' He thought as he drew his card. "Heh...It seems your powerful monster won't be on the field for much longer. I activate "Offerings to The Doomed"! This means I can target and destroy a face up monster: YOU!"

"Yubel!" Dee called out in worry

'Such a fool...' Yubel thought as wrappings around her covered her and destroyed her, much to the joy of the Chief's servants except for Gravekeeper's Assailant, who looked sad.

"And with your field empty-" The Chief spoke

"Not...Yet..." Yubel's voice spoke as a pair of dragon-like wings appeared. "Since you destroyed "Yubel" that wasn't a battle, you've summoned my new monster: Yubel - Terror Incarnate!"

Summoned to the field came a two headed black and purple dragon, with yellow curved horns and claws. On its torso was a diamond shaped red eye.

 **Yubel - Terror Incarnate**

 **Level 11**

 **DARK**

 **FIEND**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

Yubel smiled, flying right behind her monster... Although her body was currently a bit transparent

"Yubel; are you okay?" Jaden called out in worry

"Silence you!" The Gravekeeper's Guard ordered

"Damn...Damn you...!" The Chief snarled

"My turn?"

"No! Not...Wait...Heh...I almost forgot...I flip my faced down monster: Gravekeeper's Guard! This monster will return your "Terror Incarnate" to your hand! So much for "Terror"." The Chief laughed

"You damnable man! She's played you for a fool!" The Assailant called out

"What do you mean?" The Chief asked

"She's right. By removing Yubel - Terror Incarnate from my side of the field I can summon THIS: Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare!"

As Yubel's monster was removed from the field a much more menacing creature was summoned. The Dragon's body like form remained, but its form was slightly different. The bat wings on its back had now divided into four: two large ones and two smaller ones; on her kneecaps were eyes and teeth, like the upper half of a monster's head; her feet had become more talon like, reminiscent of a bird of prey's. The single eye that was on the upper torso of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate's" body was replaced with an entire face that seemed to be glaring down at them. The two dragon heads remained and were snarling at the Gravekeeper's themselves.

 **Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare**

 **Level 12**

 **DARK**

 **FIEND**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Incredible." Alexis whispered

"Now then..."Chief"...Do you want to attack?" Yubel's voice spoke, not from the Duellist's area, but from atop the dragon itself.

The Chief looked up at Yubel and then back to his hand...He had no monster nor spell or trap card to counter this.

"... You're turn." he snarled

"Thank you." Yubel smiled and drew her card. "I attack your Spear Soldier! Attack: Reflective Darkness!"

 **Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare - 0**

 **Gavekeeper's Spear Soldier - 1500**

"You can't!" The Chief spoke

"She just did!" Jaden responded as Yubel's attack struck back and took out the Chief.

 **Gravekeeper's Chief - 1500 - 0**

Yubel had won the match and she separated from Ultimate Nightmare back to her regular self.

"You have lost." She snarled

"I can see that." The Chief spoke "Release them."

The remaining Gravekeeper's grumbled and nodded, releasing the prisoners.

The others ran quickly, reaching them

"I'm sorry about them." Assailant spoke apologetically to them.

"Out of all of them, YOU are the sanest." Joel spoke

"You still doubt he is the King?" Yubel frowned

The Chief didn't answer, but just glared and turned his back on them.

"...Your Chief is a moron." Joel commented

Jaden was silent... And suddenly a pillar of dark energy burst from his body, flying up high into the sky

"HOLY COW!" The school group shouted in shock

"CHIEF!" The Gravekeeper's shouted in fear

"What? I-...Pharaohs of old...!" The Chief saw in terror.

The darkness faded, revealing Jaden in the Supreme King armour

As Jaden spoke, his voice reverberated with authority. "Do you believe I am the Supreme King, NOW?"

Instantly all the Gravekeepers bowed

"Jaden..." Alexis gasped

Jaden breathed slowly and then calmed down; his armour began to fade away.

"We will be here for the day. And we will leave tomorrow." He said with a frown

"Of course, Your Majesty." The Gravekeepers remained kneeling.

Jaden nodded with a frown

"SYRUS!" Dee hugged said boy in relief and happiness.

Syrus blushed, hugging her back

"Wait...Aren't you the girl Syrus was with during "Duel Monsters Spirit Day"?" Bastion asked

"Yep!" She smiled "I'm his girlfriend, Jaden's sister!"

"Huh?!" The rest of the group asked, well...the ones who WEREN'T aware of this.

"Dee..." Jaden groaned lightly

"Your...Sister?" Jazz blinked

"Yep." Dee nodded

"...Syrus, you lucky Slifer." Joel spoke with a grateful smile

Jaden frowned, wanting to bash his head against a wall

"Dee, can you please stop embarrassing your brother?" Yubel asked, rolling her eyes.

"Aw." She pouted

"So...As Jaden said: we're here until tomorrow..." Professor Banner spoke

The others nodded nervously at that

"I'm err...Going to take five minutes. Just to comprehend this." Joel spoke.

"Where are we?" Jazz asked the question most were thinking

"You're in the Duel Spirit world. While you are here, we Duel Spirits are as real as your King." Gravekeeper's Assailant spoke

"... I'm sorry, what?" Jazz blinked

"We're Duel Spirits." Dee answered "I'm Dark Magician Girl, Yubel is...Well, obviously what you saw in her butt-kicking duel."

"Oh hush." Yubel smiled lightly

"And The Gravekeepers are Duel Spirits as well." She finished.

That was when the Goddesses appeared, yawning showing they had been asleep for who knows how long

"Oh...What in our fathers' names is going on here...?" Cleo yawned

"Huh? Oh...Must be a dr-*yawn*-eam..." Mana added with a midway yawn in her sentence

"Jaden... Hug please." Berenice mumbled

"...Sure." Jaden sighed and smiled, hugging Berenice.

"...Not a dream." Berenice woke up, feeling Jaden's warmth.

And the others were frozen in shock

"Are...Are they? Forgive me most powerful of Priestess'!" Assailant bowed immediately seeing them

"Huh? Yasmin?" Mana asked as she woke up. "You don't have to bow like that."

"I-I must! I am not worthy to-" The now named Yasmin replied

"Sorry...WHO are these three?" Jazz asked in accidental interruption

"THEY are the Daughters of The Egyptian Gods! You will respect them as such!" Yasmin snapped

"WHAT?!"

"Yasmin..." Cleo sighed as Yasmin was so devout to them and their fathers, she's bend over backwards to appease them.

"We're the daughters of Slifer, Obelisk and Ra. Your respective houses?" Mana answered

"And...We're also "cuddle buddies" with Jaden..." Berenice blushed as she let go of Jaden from the hug.

"More like his brides to be." Cleo smiled regally

"Forgive my kind, Your Gracious Majesty!" Yasmin bowed even lower, this time to Jaden.

"Jay...You...Brides...?" All except who knew flinched between each words trying to comprehend it.

"You are forgiven." He nodded

"Thank you, Your Grace." Yasmin sighed in relief, though she daren't look up.

"This is gonna be a LONG two days..." Alexis sighed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Dragon and Sword Master: Yes. Yes he is.

Dragonknight-Flameis: You think it is...

Battlesny: We're working on canon characters in Jaden's Harem. Zana (Zane just genderbent) won't be featured in the harem.

Zombrya: First) It may happen, but Syrus is still learning to come to grips with being BF/GF with Dark Magician Girl. Second) No, not really. My knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh ended with Jaden and only slightly into Yusei. Yugi would only be a...VERY close second. But it's not something we've considered yet.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Bakugan5988: Except Zane didn't go through one in cannon

The group were currently resting after that crazy duel that Yubel and the Chief had.

They were each given their own rooms in the same hallway. Well... Three hallways. One for Syrus, Banner and Joel, one for Jazz and the other girls and one for Jaden although couples COULD share if they wanted.

"This is one heck of a place..." Bastion whispered to himself and examined his decks.

He was alone in his room, checking that all of his cards where okay as he took in his room

"If this is the Duel Spirit world...Shouldn't you be alive?" He wondered as he looked through his cards with a frown

"That's a misconception there." A female Gravekeeper said as she entered the room with some food "While all Duel Spirits use the cards to communicate and battle in your world, not all cards hold duel spirits."

"I see." Bastion nodded "Oh, thank you." He responded to the food.

"Of course. Please, call if you need anything." The female Gravekeeper bowed and left

"I... Who are you?" He called

"I am Ashley." The girl responded

"Ashley the?"

"Ashley the Gravekeeper's Handmaiden." She answered honestly

"I see." Bastion nodded at that, letting her leave if she wanted

'There are a lot of Handmaidens...aren't there?' He thought

*With Jazz*

'All these girls here. Yubel, Mana, Cleo AND Berenice...Damn it!' She thought 'They and Alexis are keeping Jaden from me!'

She stepped up and down her room, biting her thumbnail in anger. She had to think of a plan to get them and him separated.

To get Jaden as her king!

*With Joel*

The Professor assistant was currently analysing the different symbols of the ruins. He was intrigued by them all.

Well he was in his room, looking at the pictures he took

"Now...These ones seem to represent different astrology symbols: Sun, Moon, Mercury...Basic elements..." He whispered. 'Is it possible that the Duel Spirits have knowledge on alchemy and astrology?'

He thought in amazement as he looked at his notes

"Hmm..." He pondered

"Excuse me; Mr Joel? Do you require anything?" Ashley the Handmaiden asked

"Oh, um...Not food wise. No...But, perhaps you can help me with something else." Joel asked

"Of course." She nodded

"I've been examining these symbols and diagrams...They seem to depict alchemy and astrology." Joel commented "Is there anything you can tell me about that?"

"Well...I DO know that these ruins hold many secrets...And the Chief doesn't let anyone learn the secrets." Ashley frowned

"... But?" He asked hopefully

"But he doesn't know about me." She whispered "I can show you the locations, IF we're careful."

"I'll be the utmost discreet." Joel nodded

She nodded with a smile

"Well, follow me." She spoke leading Joel to the locations

*With Syrus*

Syrus and Dee were currently sitting on the bed the Gravekeepers provided them; he was still shaken up about the whole "going to kill you for trespassing" thing. "Dee." Syrus asked

"Yes?" She asked

"I want to know about the Magicians you taught." he answered

"What brought this up?" Dee asked, the two laying in their shared bed

"Well...Considering I almost died...I just want to get to know about your teaching." Syrus answered "I want to know my deck better."

Dee nodded with a frown

"Okay...Okay..." Dee nodded

Dee flash-backed to the past with her as the narrator, she remembered what happened that helped create the "Machine Magicians". The war between science and magic.

"A war waged between science and magic, the two sides battling for years. It was bloody and long. Eventually it ended, no one won... But they were dying. I came across the aftermath and found the children. The adults had turned themselves into either mechanical or magical monsters, the children were safe. I protected the children until the monsters where dead. The children turned themselves into cyborgs while I trained them in magic."

"What happened then?" Syrus asked

"When I was training them in magic, they needed mediums: Staves, wands and so forth; to help regulate their magical powers. They used the remnants of the machines they merged with." Dee continued "Their synergy with their respective elements and magic helped fuel their power, making them strong...They...Looked to me for guidance and repaid me for it. They trained to become great magicians, even pretending to BE Dark Magician, my former master."

"... That... Sounds cute actually." He smiled

"It was...Still is. It's also why they have the "This card is treated as "Dark Magician" while in the graveyard" ability." She answered "And it's also why they combine with me without the need of a fusion card."

"How does that equal that?" He blinked

"Well...That's...Kind of...Sad, Syrus." Dee answered

*With Joel*

"Do you see?" Ashley asked as she and Joel were in location she mentioned

"Yeah...It shows...That Dark Magician Girl...Dee. Could fuse with these Magicians, due to their power of transmutation. Advanced levels of magic...Even going so far as not needing Polymerization as they were such good family." Joel answered "These "Machine Magicians" even gave her their life energy to help protect themselves."

Ashley blinked in shock at that

"That's why there's alchemy symbols on Syrus' cards...They gave their life energy to her when they fell in battle." Joel whispered and noted it down in his laptop. "It also looks like...The fusing of the Machine Magicians could create great power...Greater than that...Of the Cyber Style."

*With Syrus*

Syrus sighed, holding the sad Dee close

"*Sniff* Thank you, Syrus..." She whispered

"You're welcome." He smiled

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Huh?" Dee asked

"Just the two of us. Get our minds off this stuff." Syrus answered

"... It's a bit late." She smiled

"...Cuddle?" Syrus asked innocently

"Cuddle." She nodded and did so.

She hugged him, his face in her breasts as they laid on their back

'I hope he's enjoying this.' Dee thought happily, but also embarrassed

'I hope she won't get mad.' Syrus thought

*With Jaden*

Jaden smiled, kissing Yubel as they were lying on the bed

"Hmm...My...King..." She panted happily as she broke the kiss.

"You did great in that duel." He smiled

"I just thought of what you would do..." Yubel responded "...Is it wrong that I want to hold you forever?"

"Considering I feel the same?" He smiled

"You also inspired me to create a little combo... A combo I didn't get to fully show off." Yubel chuckled with a smile, kissing his neck

"Oh...Really..." He blushed as he did the same for her.

"Yes. I need to sacrifice a monster to keep my base form on the field each turn. When Black Ptera dies any other way but battle makes it return to my hand, such as my effect. Black Ptera can't be destroyed by battle when I use it as the sacrifice for my effect." She explained "It's an infinite loop."

Jaden chuckled lightly "How did you get so smart...?" And kissed her again

"I saw your Duel's." Yubel moaned gently as he ran his hands over her body

'Damn...I...I just want to ravish you...' He thought

'Do it!' she thought happily

"Y-Yubel...I-" Jade pulled back lightly and looked into her eyes

And he saw the love and lust in the three different coloured orbs

"Jaden...I want you..." She whispered "I love you..."

He was silent... And pulled her into another kiss

"Hmm! Hmm, hmm...!" Yubel moaned happily from the kiss

Jaden kissed her deeply, his hands running over her back. One hand was focusing between her wings and the other rubbed near her ass

'Yes! Yes, Jaden...!' Yubel thought as she moaned into his touch.

The area between her wings where very delicate, her wings fluttering in pleasure as she moaned

'So...Soft...' He thought as he reached down to her legs and rubbed them gently.

Yubel gasped and moaned, enjoying his light touches

'I...I'm almost there...' he thought as his hand was reaching up to her waist.

He rubbed over her ass and upper thighs, slowly reaching between her legs

'Hmm!' Yubel moaned happily, feeling Jaden's fingers going up to her sensitive zone.

He soon reached it, her pussy

It felt warm and moist, Jaden's fingers began to glide over it...He wanted to hold this sensation a little longer.

So he slid his finger inside slowly

"A...AH! J-Jaden!" Yubel moaned as she felt her pussy being teased by Jaden's finger.

She reached down and unzipped his pants

There was Jaden's erect member, standing attention and twitching.

"Oh... Yes." She smiled happily kissing him as she wrapped a hand around his cock, aiming it at her wet lower lips

"Ready?" Jaden asked nervously

"It's not our first time." She smiled, lowering herself slowly. She moaned and shuddered, her wings flapping rapidly

"Yubel...Y-You're...tight!" Jaden panted as he felt her warmth on his cock.

"So big." She moaned happily

"I...I'm gonna...Start moving..." Jaden moaned as he started to thrust slowly into Yubel's pussy

Yubel gasped, her body arching

"Y-Yubel...You're...So wet...!" Jaden panted happily

"Fill me Jaden." She moaned, kissing him again

'Y-Yubel! I'll...I'll fill you...!' He thought in the kiss and felt his ejaculation come, filling Yubel's pussy.

Yubel moaned as she came as well

'My...My King...' Yubel panted happily as her King had filled her with his seed. 'I will...Bear your child...' She thought happily at that prospect.

She smiled, holding him close

"I love you..." She whispered

"I love you too..." Jaden responded

*With Alexis*

Alexis was in her room, brushing her hair

She couldn't believe that she was still in the Duel Spirit world with her class. She thought...Is this what happened with Atticus?

Was he somewhere in this world?

A knock came from her door. "Ms Alexis?" Yasmin's voice spoke through

"Huh?" Alexis blinked, looking at the door. She was in a VERY fancy blue nightdress she was given

"Are you alright?" Yasmin asked "May I come in?"

"S... Sure." she nodded nervously

As Yasmin came in she was still wearing her black costume from earlier. "How're you doing Ms Alexis?"

"Fine."

"I apologise for what happened earlier." Yasmin bowed respectfully

"It's fine." Alexis nodded with a smile

"If you need anything..." Yasmin spoke

"Well...There IS something I want to know." Alexis asked

"What is it?" Yasmin asked

"When you saw Mana, Cleo and Berenice...Why did you act like that?" Alexis asked

"Because they are the daughters of the gods."

"I guess that makes sense." Alexis nodded

"I was raised to respect the gods. And...I didn't want to invoke their ire." Yasmin added "You said your last name was Rhodes, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. Alexis Rhodes..." She responded

"Do you know Atticus?" Yasmin asked

"Yes! Yes, he's my brother!" Alexis nodded with hope

"... How is he?" She asked nervously

Alexis' heart dropped in shock at that

"You...You mean...YOU don't know?" Alexis asked

"He came here before, he passed the chief's challenge to be allowed to leave, he won the talisman, we shared a marvellous night but I have not seen him since he left." She informed

'Of COURSE Atticus would spend a night with a cute girl...' Alexis sighed "Wait...Talisman? What talisman?"

"A talisman that protects from the shadow games." Yasmin explained

"Oh...Does that mean Yubel has the Talisman now?" Alexis asked

"She might gain a talisman, yes." Yasmin shrugged

"Oh." Alexis nodded "So...Back on Atticus...You haven't seen him in a while?"

"Not since he left." She nodded

"Damn it, he's... Atticus has been missing for nearly two years." Alexis sighed

"Two years...I'm sorry. That's a terribly long time to lose a brother." Yasmin frowned

Alexis nodded, sighing

"Would you like to explore the castle?" Yasmin offered kindly

"It's a bit late." Alexis commented

"How about I escort you to dinner?" Yasmin asked kindly

"Sure." Alexis nodded, putting in her cloths over her sleep cloths

*With Professor Banner*

Banner was in his room, sleeping happily

Pharaoh was sleeping next to him, purring away and dreaming of fish pizza.

*with the Goddesses*

"I believe things are going well." Mana smiled as she was dressed for the evening.

"Agreed." Cleo nodded elegantly

"Can't believe that Chief was going to kill Syrus and the others..." Berenice frowned

"But he didn't, he was honour-bound to release them." Cleo answered

"And if he tried then Yubel and Jaden would have kicked his ass." Mana snickered

"Of course." Berenice chuckled

Cleo nodded in agreement, looking over herself to make sure she was dressed properly

Each of the Priestess' were dressed in kimonos, each embroidered with their respective fathers and with a flower by the cuffs.

Although Cleo went above and beyond as she made sure to look even more regal with a few accessories

"I think we're ready for dinner." Mana spoke kindly

The others nodded, Cleo getting her fan out

'Again with the fan?' Berenice and Mana thought

But they knew it was her 'thing'

*Time Skip, with Joel*

Joel was currently still documenting the different stories and symbols of the Duel Monsters, even the alchemy behind it. He was so engrossed he forgot to eat.

That was when Ashley arrived back

"You are still here?" She asked in worry.

"This...It's all too much. Connections on...On how to...Ooh." Joel fell over

"Mr Joel!" She gasped and went to him "Are you alright?"

"Just...A little dizzy...How long have I...Been down here?" He asked

"Eight hours. It's gone four in the morning." Ashley answered

"Wow... Really?" He blinked

"You...don't seem surprised." She asked

"Well...If I'm honest, I've pulled a twelve hour all nighter before...That was when I was working on my thesis for practical alchemy." Joel answered

"I see." She nodded

"...I guess it's too early for breakfast?" Joel asked

"Yes." Ashley nodded

"Oh, good. Supper time." Joel sighed happily

She couldn't help but smile lightly at that

"Okay...I think that's enough...for one night..." Joel slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.

Ashley nodded at that

"Is the kitchen still open?" He asked weakly

"I can make you something."

"Thanks...I'm...*yawn*...Gonna take five..." Joel yawned

She nodded with a smile

*Time Skip*

"Thanks for having us." Syrus waved kindly

"And thanks for not killing us in our sleep." Bastion added

"They wouldn't dare." Yubel grinned

"Wait. Here." The Chief spoke handing over a medallion over to Yubel. "You won...You have earned this."

Yubel nodded, taking the half of the pendant and put it around Jaden's neck

"Jaden will put it to better use than I." Yubel answered

"Oh...Thanks." Jaden responded

She nodded with a smile, kissing him lightly

'OOOOOHHHHHH!' Jazz thought in anger, without giving TOO much away.

"*Yawn*...Good morning everyone..." Joel yawned as he was escorted by Ashley

"What took you so long?" Jazz said in irritation

"I...*Yawn*...got caught up...studying..." He answered sleepily.

"Of course you did." Banner smiled

"I...Have to admit...Ashley...Makes a good partner..." Joel yawned

"Thank you." She nodded

"Can we go now?" Jazz huffed wanting to leave.

"Sure." Jaden nodded, holding his hand up alongside the Goddesses

"Let's head home..." Syrus sighed

Four blasts of light shot into the air: red, blue, yellow and black. The four combined and formed a portal

"Amazing..." Ashley gasped

"Indeed. Until next time." Bastion spoke

Ashley bowed with a smile

The Chief walked behind Ashley and whispered to her. "If you want to go with that Alchemist boy, go ahead."

"What?" She froze, span to look at him

"That boy is going to run ragged, you look after him." He answered

"But... Father..." She whispered, only for him to hold a hand up

"I see how you look at him...Go." He answered

The girl hugged him before chasing after the humans

And in that flash of light Ashley vanished along with the humans into the human world.

"Well...That was an adventure." Professor Banner spoke

Jaden frowned at Banner suspiciously as they reappeared, as everyone else had passed out again from the trip between worlds

"Professor...How're you still standing?" Jaden asked

"Huh?" Banner asked before he suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious

"Hmm..." Jaden frowned at his teacher.

There was something wrong but that as for later

"Guys...You okay?" Jaden began to wake up the group gently

He went to Alexis, shaking her lightly as he held her up a bit

"Lex? You okay?" He asked kindly

"Hmm...Five more minutes..." She responded sleepily

He sighed and kissed her

"Hmm...Good morning..." She woke up slowly.

"Took you a while." He smiled

"Shush..." She sighed and got up. "Are the others awake yet?"

"No." He smiled

"Should we wake them?" Alexis asked

"Hmm..." Jaden pondered lightly

He grinned almost evilly as he thought of what they could do

'Can we draw on their faces?' Mana joked. 'Or seriously embarrass that arrogant Jazz girl.'

'Of course you'd say that..." Berenice sighed

Cleo just smirked at that

"Oh...Is it morning again...?" Syrus groaned, rubbing his head

Soon one by one of the students woke up from their hangover...Joel was still passed out asleep.

They all claimed that it was a dream, well Bastion and Jazz did as well as Professor Banner

Joel was too open minded to shrug it off as a dream.

"That amulet looks good on you Jaden." Alexis smiled

"Thanks." Jaden smiled

'And it was nice to see you in our world.' Yubel added

'If only we all got a turn.' Berenice said teasingly

Jaden blushed at that.

"I hope they mean what I think they mean..." Alexis whispered to him.

"... Huh?" He gulped

"I mean...You and Yubel slept in the same bed." Alexis responded

"I... Yea." He said nervously

"Oh, well...As long as you were okay with it Jaden." Alexis answered, thinking Jaden and Yubel only SHARED the bed.

'Or course he was.' Yubel frowned at Alexis, who sounded like she was accusing her of forcing Jaden

"I...I meant you were sleeping in bed peacefully. What did you think I meant?" Alexis asked

Yubel huffed and flew away

"Jeez, try and ask how you were sleeping and I get my head bitten off..." Alexis sighed

Jaden chuckled nervously, hugging her as he sweatdropped 'This relationship can be awkward.' he thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: No...Not EVERYBODY

joecgarcia1991: We've got plans

spanky1988 . aw: Here we go

 **Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Bclagg19: Maybe in season 2

It was a few days after Professor Banner's trip to the Duel Spirit world, Jaden and the others were getting on okay with their lessons...Until this morning where Bastion had received news.

"You're promoting me to Obelisk Blue?!" Bastion gasped

"Of course. You're the top tiered Ra Yellow, your grades are excellent and you've made progress enough to be promoted." Dr Crowler spoke

"I...This is..." Bastion spoke

"I imagine this is quite a development." Crowler smiled "I don't expect an immediate answer. I'll let it settle in. However, first, you must win special duel."

"A "special duel"? Whom with?" Bastion asked

*elsewhere*

"ACHOO!" Jazz sneezed into her tissues. "The heck...?"

She was walking into her class room, sighing

"Good morning class." The professor in the lesson spoke

Jazz walked down towards her seat... And saw her 'friends' sitting there

"Excuse me. That's MY seat." Jazz spoke glaring at them.

"No. You're seats down there." The glasses wearing one frowned, pointing into the Ra section

"WHAT?! No WAY! That's the Ra section!" Jazz snapped

"Sorry, but losing to a Slifer ISN'T good for the Obelisk creed." Another responded

"Yea, you're being demoted." A third added

"B... B... But I'm a girl! All girls are Obelisk's!" She tried to argue

"There's an exception now." The spectacle girl answered

Jazz's eyes widened, shaking

"Unless you beat that Ra Yellow, your seat is HIS seat and vice versa."

"... What?!" She screamed once more

"Ms Princeton, PLEASE go to your seat!" The professor called out.

"NO!" she yelled "NO! I WON'T BE A RA!" She yelled, running away

"Ms Princeton!" The professor called out in shock and almost went after her.

But she stopped, as she had to look after her class. Miss Fontaine sighed, returning to her class

"Can't handle the truth, she's a weak-link Obelisk." The girls gossiped

The girls all continued to gossip, grinning

*With Jaden*

Jaden was sleeping peacefully on a grassy hill, Syrus looking through his deck next to him

'All my cards...Giving their power to their sensei...I can't believe it...' He thought

He sighed sadly and yet with a bit of pride

'Syrus...Are you okay?' Dee asked kindly to him.

"Yea." He nodded

'You're sad about the Machine Magicians...Aren't you?' She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well... Yea." He nodded

'Syrus...Don't worry. I know your heart...And you care...They know it too...' She responded and leaned on his shoulder.

He smiled, even if he couldn't feel her head against his shoulder

"Hmm..." Jaden hummed to himself imagining his dream.

Only to be interrupted as Bastion arrived

"Ah, there you chaps are." Bastion spoke kindly

"Oh...And I was in the middle of a good dream..." Jaden yawned

"What's up Bastion?" Syrus asked

"I need some help."

"You...Need help?" Jaden blinked in shock.

*time skip*

Syrus and Jaden looked around the room in amazement

"THIS is your room?" Syrus asked in shock

"Of course." Bastion nodded as the room was covered in algebraic formulae

And then... He pulled out paint buckets

"What's that for?" Jaden asked

"I need your help painting over the formulae. Naturally I'd do it myself, but it takes to long." Bastion answered

"Should I call Alexis for some extra help or do you want a bro hang out day?" Jaden asked with a grin

"Honestly, I was going for the latter." Bastion laughed

"Then... Then let's do this." Syrus nodded with a smile

"Excellent." Bastion smiled, as he had already moved his furniture out of the room. "Then let us get to work!"

The three boys got out the paintbrushes and dipped them into the paint; it was a plain white as Bastion figured "Painting the room a colour people wouldn't like, would be rude".

Which was funny

And it eventually lead to an accident...

"Oops! Sorry Jaden!" Syrus flinched. For some reason they had decided that Syrus should paint the ceiling, although they DID give him a ladder, and he had accidentally pushed his bucket over so it fell on Jaden's head and covered him in white paint

"You know... This means war." Jaden grinned before he slashed with his over-paint covered paintbrush, throwing a large blob of it at Syrus

"Pah! Bwbwbwbw!" Syrus spat out some paint and shook his head. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Will you two stop messing abo..." Bastion started only to get a paintbrush to the face

"Uh oh..." Both Jaden and Syrus spoke, paint dripping from their faces.

"On... It is on." Bastion frowned

"In coming!" Both Slifers called out

*Elsewhere*

"Draw." Alexis whispered as she drew a card, having a duel in her mind's eye

She imagined herself summoning her Cyber Blader from fusing her two monsters

In her mind she was duelling her brother, her brother's mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon facing her down

"I then play..." She whispered

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"GAH!" She yelled, jumping as someone knocked her door

"Oh damn it..." She grumbled to herself "Who's there?" She called out

"I'm sorry Miss Rhodes, am I interrupting?" Miss Fontaine asked

"Oh, Ms Fontaine...Sorry." Alexis apologised and opened the door. "Just...practice duelling. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Jazz at all today?" She asked

"Jazz? Not since this morning. Why?" Alexis responded

"Well... I'm a bit worried." Ms Fontaine signed "Think you can look for her and help her? She's taking this demotion thing VERY hard."

"Demotion? She's getting demoted?" Alexis asked

"Unfortunately. Ever since her duel with Jaden she hasn't...Well, let's just say we girls can be bitches." Ms Fontaine answered "Plus her grades have been dropping."

"...I'll look for her." Alexis sighed. "Don't know where she'll be though but I'll look."

She nodded at that

"It's a shame to see Obelisks slip like this..." Ms Fontaine frowned

*with the guys*

The three of them were finishing having a shower to get rid of the paint.

Well they were now in the cafeteria, Syrus and Jaden wolfed down food

"My, my...You both seem to have healthy appetites." Bastion chuckled

"Ra Yellow has delicious food!" Syrus grinned

"Got to admit...This is awesome!" Jaden added

Bastion chuckled with a smile

"So...What was your reason for fixing up your room?" Syrus asked

"Well, truth be told, I am going to be performing in a duel to advance a rank." Bastion admitted

"So you're leaving Ra Yellow? Congrats man." Jaden answered

"I need to win a special duel first." He reminded

"You'll do fine at that." Jaden answered

"Well since my room is drying, you mind if I bunk with you two tonight?" He smiled

"Sure, we've got a spare bunk." Jaden nodded

"I'm okay with it." Syrus added

"Thank you." He smiled

"Any time buddy...Do you want anything?" Jaden responded pointing to the food

"No, I'm fine." He smiled

"Fair enough...*burp* Excuse me." Jaden exclaimed, politely covering his mouth.

The others laughed and smiled

*With Jazz*

Jazz was currently somewhere on the island, she was sobbing to herself as she was going to be kicked out of her home away from home.

She was deep in the forest

"F-Fuck them...Fuck all of them..." She cried

"FUCK THEM ALL!" she screamed

The birds in the trees were shocked by Jazz's screams and flew away. Jazz panted and leaned against a tree.

She hugged herself, shaking gently

'If...If I lose...I'm not an Obelisk anymore...' She shivered.

All her life, everything had been on a plate for her: power, respect. Everything. She never truly earned anything on her own. Even her position in the Academy was due to her standing back home.

She had to win. She ALWAYS had to WIN!

Her family pressured her to win and destroy all those in her way. Putting themselves on the top.

She always had to be on top. She always had to win

If she lost...She'd be disgraced in front of EVERYONE...And word can reach her brothers quick given the right people.

Her fists clenched, her body shaking

'Why...Why can't I win on my OWN?' She thought

...

"I have to win." She whispered, standing up slowly "If...If I don't...Fuck all of them..." She cried

And she walked towards the Ra dorm...

*Time Skip*

The three guys were sleeping peacefully as the sun rose

"Hmm-hmm...Ah..." Bastion yawned as he got the sun caught in his eyes.

"JADEN! SYRUS! BASTION!" Alexis yelled, suddenly banging on the door

"GAH!" The three boys hit their heads on the ceiling and bottom of the bunks.

"Alexis? What's going on?" Jaden asked rubbing his head.

"Something terrible, come on!" She urged, banging the door again "Hurry up!"

"Two minutes, please." Syrus asked

"HURRY!"

Knowing Alexis would keep this up, the three boys put their uniforms over their pyjamas and headed out. "Lex, where's the fire?" Jaden asked

"Someone threw Bastions cards into the ocean!"

"What?!" The Slifer boys snapped

"Are you certain?" Bastion asked

"D'you think I'm joking?" Alexis responded

"Of course not. But I need proof." Bastion rectified.

"Come on!" She urged

The three the boys followed Alexis to the ocean where she pointed to several cards floating in the water and were ruined for competitive play.

But they could make out a few of them clearly. Vorse Raider and Ring of Destruction

"These are Bastions cards!" Jaden gasped

"But how?" Syrus asked as Bastion plucked a few from the sea

"I left the deck in my draws that we moved out of my room." Bastion sighed "I was careless."

"I'm worried Bastion." Alexis sighed

"Who did this?" Jaden frowned

"According to a Ra I saw it was Jazz." Alexis frowned, shocking Jaden and Syrus

"It doesn't matter. I have a duel to win." Bastion said, putting the wet cards into sleeves before he walked off

*At the Obelisk arena*

"Looks like the reject acted like the colour of his jacket and ran." Jazz smirked as she and Crowler waited in the arena

"Possibly." Dr Crowler answered and waited.

"WAIT!" Jaden yelled as the group arrived

"Huh? What're you doing here, Slifer?" Crowler asked "Oh Mr Misawa, I see that you've arrived."

"Bastion's my friend." Jaden frowned "And he's late because Jazz threw his cards into the ocean!"

"I did no such thing!" Jazz quickly defended

"How do we know Bastion did it himself since he was too scared to face me?"

"We have a witness who said he saw you throw cards into the ocean!" Alexis snapped

"Well maybe I was throwing my own cards into the sea, ever think of THAT Blondie?" Jazz glared

"And I am sure we share the same cards." Bastion said, walking onto the stage "A lot of my cards WHERE very common ones."

"See?" Jazz grinned

"Although, I suppose, you also write formulas in your cards as well." Bastion added, holding his hand up revealing the three cards he retrieved from the ocean and put into protective sleeves which as Bastion said had some hand written complicated mathematical formulas on said cards "Of course, with your grades, most if not all of them would be wrong. And I am never wrong."

"Tch." Jazz flinched, the evidence against her being too much

"Now... We have a duel to do." Bastion smiled, putting the destroyed cards in his pockets

"HUH?!" Everyone gasped

"You have no deck loser!" Jazz glared

"The deck YOU may or may not have destroyed was a test deck. I have more..." Bastion grinned, ripping open his jacket revealing six red deck boxes strapped to his chest "SIX to be precise!"

"Wha...?" The team asked in shock

"Impressive...!" Crowler spoke

"Tch. Who needs six decks; I have all I need in one." She growled, slamming her cards into her DuelDisk

"Very well. I'll use this deck." Bastion nodded and inserted one of his decks.

"Duel!" The two called out

 **Jazz – 4000**

 **Bastion – 4000**

"I'll start!" Jazz called "I summon Chthonian Soldier and play two cards face down, your turn."

"Very well." Bastion nodded and drew his card per turn.

"I summon Hydrogeddon!" He called winning a monster that looked to be made out of a brown water

 **Chthonian Solider**

 **Level 4 DARK**

 **1200 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

 **Hydrogeddon**

 **Level 4**

 **WATER**

 **1600 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Go, Hydrogeddon! Attack!" Bastion called, his monsters shooting a massive stream if brown water that seemed to drown the Solider

 **Jazz: 4000 - 3600**

"And I now get to special summon a second Hydrogeddon, and I end turn with one card face down." Bastion said, summoning another monster and flinching as the Chthonian Solider sword was sent flying and slashed him

 **Bastion: 4000 - 3600**

"Ha, what's the matter poindexter? Forget that when my monster is destroyed we both tskr damage?" Jazz mocked

"No, because you have me right where I want you Jazz." Bastion grinned

"I don't get it, why didn't Bastion attack with his second Hydrogeddon?" Syrus asked

"Because he's being cautious. He isn't sure if those are traps or support cards." Alexis frowned "He thinks that they most likely are."

"My turn, draw!" Jazz called as she drew another card "I activate my trap: Call of the Haunted! Return, Chthonian Solider!" The black armoured warrior stood up slowly, sword drawn "Next I activate my other face down, Infernal Reckless Summoning! Now we both HAVE to special summon all monsters with the same name as the only monster on our field! Come for my other two Chthonian Soldiers!"

"Then I get to summon my third Hydrogeddon." Bastion added

'Is he getting ready to sacrifice all three of his solders?' Jaden thought with a frown

"Now I play Chthonian alliance!" Jazz grinned, equipping a card to his second soldier "The Solider with this power up gains 800 ATK points for every monster on my field with the same name, including itself!" She laughed

"That's a total of 2400 extra attack points!" Syrus gasped

"And the solder already had 1200." Alexis frowned

"Meaning it now has..." Jaden worked out quickly

 **Chthonian Solider 2: 1200 ATK - 3600 ATK**

"Go, destroy his Hydrogeddon!" Jazz called, her now giant and glowing soldier slashing the water beast making it explode

 **Bastion: 3600 - 600**

"Bastion's not going to survive this next attack!" Syrus spoke seeing the plan: Jazz attacks the remaining Hydrogeddons with her Chthonian Soldiers and Bastion will lose.

"... Syrus? The other Chthonian Soldiers have 1200 ATK and Bastion's Hydrogeddon's still have 1600." Alexis frowned

"But Chthonian soldiers can deal battle damage to his opponent." Syrus tried to understand.

Alexis' eyes widened as she had forgotten the Soldier's effects

"Now, Chthonian Soldier ATTACK! End this duel!" Jazz called out

"Trap card open, mirror force." Bastion suddenly said, pressing a button on his dueldisk

With that, all of Jazz's monsters were destroyed. Jazz's field was now empty.

"W... Why didn't you use this before?!" Jazz yelled

"So I could use this." Bastion said, discarding a card from his hand "Chemical Bomb, by discarding it you take half the damage I did this turn as long as it was battle damage."

"Wait, what?" Jazz flinched as their life points took a hit.

 **Jazz: 3600 - 2100**

"Grr...Damn it...I end my turn..." Jazz frowned

Bastion drew a card and pointed at Jazz "Double direct attack!"

 **Jazz - 2100 - 0**

"D-Damn it..." She shook in hate "DAMN IT!"

"Well done Mr Misawa. And may I say to you: Welcome to Obelisk Blue." Dr Crowler smiled in the response to Bastion, ignoring Jazz

"I'm sorry but I must decline." He frowned

"Huh?" His friends asked

"WHAT?!" Crowler gasped

"I said to myself I would only go to Obelisk when I became the best duellist in Ra and lower." Bastion informed

"And you don't feel like you've earned it?" Jaden asked, trying not to sound mean.

"I made myself a promise and I intend to keep it." Bastion said as he smiled at his friend "We painted my room for a reason. So the room can be used for new equations. To defeat you."

"Huh? To beat ME?" Jaden asked, feeling honoured

"Yea." He smiled

The two friends and rivals locked eyes, grinning at each other as they accepted the challenge.

Jazz meanwhile? She just walked away

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Kuroi Goku: We've got Jazz's story covered. Don't worry about her.

Mighty TAB X: Grey explains this better than I could.

 **Here's a review answered by our GreyKing46**

Mighty TAB X: She asked Yugi to ask Pegasus to make a second card and sent it to Jaden... Syrus just happened to get it and Jaden trusted him enough to let him keep the card

It had been a few days since Jazz and Bastion's duel; Jazz was locked up in her room all that time. Bastion was working on new formulae to try and beat Jaden; Syrus was currently looking over his homework for the millionth time since this was a big deal. Jaden and Alexis were currently on a date, they needed some down time...and to get Jaden's head out of duelling Bastion.

But elsewhere on the island...Something was happening underground...In a bunker.

Alarms where ringing, guards where running and people were screaming

"Quick, catch him! Don't let him escape!" A guard shouted

"He MUSTN'T reach the exit!" a scientist added

*time skip*

"Jaden, Jazz is gone!" Syrus yelled at Jaden as they sat down for class "She apparently left in the middle of the night!"

"... So?" Jaden asked as he sat down

"... I... She's your rival and... Huh, you're right." Syrus blinked

"Rivals come and go, Syrus." Jaden sighed simply

Syrus nodded, taking his seat

"I wonder if Professor Banner has anything new?" Syrus thought

"I gotta say, I'm not in the mood for another Banner lesson." Jaden admitted before he grinned "Wanna ditch?"

"But...I..." Syrus said nervously...Before he nodded "Okay."

Jaden nodded, the two silently sneaking into the back and through a secret door

As they headed outside, successfully might we add, they stretched and put the panels back so they could go back there if needs be.

They then walked down the stairs, soon crawling through tunnels. Soon they would be outside in the forest

"Here we go Syrus!" Jaden smiled, opening the small hidden compartment at the bottom of the school and crawling through... Only for a set of blue heeled to be in front of him. He froze as he saw them, nearly hitting the feet, before he looked up. As he looked up he saw a familiar set of legs, the short skirt, a familiar cup size and blonde hair he would recognise anywhere

"H... Hey Lex." He smiled nervously, especially since at this angel he was accidentally getting a look at her panties without her knowledge

"Hello Jaden. Syrus." She spoke simply.

"... Hi Lex." Jaden replied awkwardly, his eyes frozen staring at his girlfriend's black panties although from the angel was laying she thought he was looking at her eyes

"Care to tell me WHY you're out of class?" Alexis asked casually

"...Why're YOU out of class?" Jaden rebutted

"Jazz has gone missing and while she's a bitch, Obelisk's look out for our own." She sighed "Plus Miss Fontaine asked us to."

"...Need a hand?" Syrus asked kindly

"Sure." Mindy smiled; Mindy and Jasmine standing behind Alexis. Also because of the angle, Syrus was at he wasn't getting the view Jaden was

"Come on up." Alexis picked up the two boys with a pull.

Jaden took her hand and stood up, chuckling nervously as he subconsciously pulled her closer

'Jaden...' She thought gently as he got closer, wanting to kiss him

The two were slowly moving their faces closer, their eyes closing...

"Come on Alexis, we gotta move!" Jasmine snapped

'Damn it.' The two thought.

"We...Better get moving." Alexis frowned

"Yeah...yeah...Okay." Jaden nodded

"Later." He smiled, kissing her cheek

"...Later..." She blushed

*Elsewhere*

"Jazz!" Mindy called, the group working through the forest

"JAZZ!" The others called out as well

"Seriously, where the hell is she?" Jaden frowned

"You don't think she's left the island?" Syrus suggested, with a dry throat from all the shouting

"She might have." Mindy admitted

"Then...*cough* What should we do?" Syrus asked

"Let's relax and head back." Alexis sighed

"Okay...Fine..." Jasmine sighed

Everyone nodded, sitting down

The group stayed seated for a short while before there was rustling behind them.

"What the heck is that?" Alexis asked

Jaden quickly got in front of Alexis, his eyes flashing gold for a second

"Stay behind me." Jaden spoke

"OOH-AAH!" a sound screeched out, leaping out the bushes

It was... A monkey?

And said monkey grabbed Jasmine and ran off!

"... The hell?" Jaden blinked

"HELP!" Jasmine yelled

"We looked for one "Jazz"." Alexis sighed and ran off to go after the monkey.

"Get back here banana breath!" Mindy yelled

Out in front was the monkey, who found himself at a ledge, there he set Jasmine on an outreaching branch to keep her there.

"Jasmine, you okay?!" Alexis called

"I'm holding to a branch, dangling over the ocean! What do you think?" Jasmine responded in fright.

"If you'll be like that then we'll just leave." Jaden shrugged

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Jasmine called out in fear

"Jaden!" Alexis and Syrus blinked in shock

"Jasmine's terrified of heights." Alexis answered

"HELP ME, **PLEASE**!" Jasmine cried while shaking in place.

'Okay... So what to do?' Jaden frowned, thinking of how to get Jasmine

"Ooh-AH!" The monkey called out again, and upon inspection it seemed to be wearing some form of metal helmet and wearing even a DuelDisk!

"Is... That Money wearing a DuelDisk?" Mindy asked

"I think it is." Syrus nodded

"Duel me, duel me!" The monkey screeched, though its helmet translated it.

"GAH!" they yelled, jumping back

"Duel me, duel me! Save girl!" The monkey repeated

"The... Monkey... Talks." Alexis whispered

"And if he wants to duel..." Jaden spoke glaring at the monkey

"Jaden, wait a sec. You're about to duel a monkey. A TALKING monkey." Mindy answered

"That alone's crazy. HOW can a monkey talk?" Syrus asked

"It's due to its specialised helmet." An authoritative voice responded, sounding a bit like Yugi's grandfather. "Wheeler here is the first duelling monkey; specially trained to learn how to play duel monsters."

"Huh?" They all asked, looking at the source of the voice

It was a grey beaded man in a brown suit with two men in black padded armour and tranquilliser guns. "Target in sight, Sir."

"I can see that. But good." The man answered

"The hell are you?" Jaden glared

"I am Wheeler's doctor." He responded

"That's not giving me much." Jaden responded

"It's all you are getting." The doctor responded

Jaden frowned in anger

"Duel me. Duel me! Save friend." Wheeler responded

"One question: why is the monkey called "Wheeler"?" Syrus asked

"It was one of MANY names we were authorised to use...suggested by a highly reputable person of interest." The doctor answered

"Because Kaiba." Jaden glared

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." The doctor answered "And someone better duel Wheeler. Our data shows he gets a bit "primal" when denied a duel for too long."

"Who wants to do it?" Mindy asked nervously

"Maybe you or Jasmine could seduce the monkey." Alexis deadpanned, backing up

"I am NOT seducing a monkey!" Mindy blushed

"I'll duel him. I've never faced a duelling monkey before." Jaden spoke

"Yea you have, you've duelled Jazz." Syrus pointed out

"Good point." Jaden nodded

"My turn?" Syrus asked

"You want to duel him?" Alexis asked

"Why not?" Syrus answered and got his deck in his hand. "...I didn't bring my DuelDisk."

"I don't think any of us did." Alexis frowned

... And Jaden passed his DuelDisk

"Where did you-?" Syrus asked

"Don't ask." Jaden quickly answered

"... Okay." Syrus blinked

"Duel time, duel time!" Wheeler cheered and activated his own DuelDisk

"Alright. Let's Duel!" Syrus answered

 **Wheeler - 4000**

 **Syrus - 4000**

"Wheeler start, Wheeler draw!" The Monkey said "Play facedown, facedown, and summon Acrobat Monkey! Monkey! End turn!"

 **Acrobat Monkey**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 3**

 **1000 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

'Okay, let's see what I've got.' Syrus thought, while drawing his card. "I summon Stealth Magician! Next I'll play Hyper Wand and equip it to my monster!"

 **Stealth Magician**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

 **Stealth Magician**

 **1600 - 2100**

"Now attack, stealth sorcery!" Syrus called out

"Trap card, trap card! Negate Attack!" The Monkey cheered "And DNA Surgery!"

"DNA surgery?" Syrus asked as he saw the monsters on both sides transform. "What's going on?"

"Change monsters. Beast Type, Beast Type!" Wheeler answered

Acrobat Monkey's body became more ape like in the face, hands and feet while the remainder of his body was metallic looking.

Stealth Magician's body changed into a weasel, of all animals, though its clothes remained the same

"I play one card faced down and end my turn." Syrus sighed and ended his turn

"Draw, draw!" Wheeler called happily

'What is this monkey going to do?' Syrus wondered

"Summon: Berserk Gorilla!" Wheeler summoned a giant red gorilla to his side of the field

 **Berserk Gorilla**

 **Level 4**

 **EARTH**

 **2000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Next, play "Wild Nature's Release"!" Wheeler spoke "Play on: Acrobat Monkey!"

 **Acrobat Monkey**

 **1000 - 2800**

"Acrobat Monkey, attack Stealth Magician!"

 **Acrobat Monkey**

 **2800**

 **Stealth Magician**

 **2100**

Acrobat Monkey leaped into the air, did a series of rolls and struck down to attack and destroy Syrus' monster

 **Syrus - 4000 - 3300**

"Now, Berserk Gorilla, ATTACK!" Wheeler commaned

As Syrus got a full direct attack, he discarded one card from his hand "I send "Shuttle Magician" from my hand to the graveyard; this means your damage goes to zero."

He sighed; lucky he missed the damage as Acrobat Monkey exploded

"What happened with Acrobat Monkey?" Syrus asked

"Wild Nature's Release destroys the monster it's used on at the end of the turn." Alexis answered

"Oh...Right." Syrus nodded and drew his next card. "Hmm..." He looked at his hand "I play the field spell: Mystic Temple of Techromancy and summon Train Magician!"

The whole field changed to a large temple, covered in runes and filled with spells. Syrus' new monster was wearing a soot covered blue cloak with a cowl, on its waist was a triangle symbol meaning "Earth" and a staff made out of a train's wheel bar. And at this point it had changed into a Jack Russel Terrier dog.

 **Train Magician**

 **EARTH, Level 4, Spellcaster**

 **1600 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

 **Train Magician**

 **1600 - 1800**

"What happened?" Mindy asked

"Syrus' field spell works on "Magician" cards, so even if his monsters change their type they still get the power bonus due to their name." Jaden answered

"I play the spell card: Double Summon." Syrus spoke raising his faced down card "Thanks to this I get to summon one other monster this turn. I summon: Siren Magician!"

 **Siren Magician**

 **Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster**

 **1600 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Siren Magician was wearing a white robe that was tinted with red and blue sleeves. On its waist was a circle with two different coloured clasps that joined together. In its hand was a staff and two small coloured lights on the end.

 **Siren Magician**

 **1600 - 1800**

"And due to my Siren Magician's ability, your Berserk Gorilla loses 200 attack points." Syrus added

 **Berserk Gorilla**

 **2000 - 1800**

"Now, Train Magician, attack! Steamyard Spell!" Syrus called out "And my Steam Magician has a special ability: when it attacks it gains 300 attack points!"

 **Steam Magician**

 **1800 - 2100**

 **Berserk Gorilla**

 **1800**

Using a magical seal, Steam Magician enveloped Berserk Gorilla in steam, destroying Wheeler's monster

 **Wheeler - 4000 - 3700**

"Now, Siren Magician, direct attack!" Syrus called out

Siren Magician's staff glowed and shot off two beams of light at the Monkey.

 **Wheeler - 3700 - 1900**

"I end my turn." Syrus answered

The Monkey was laying on its back, seemingly not moving

"Um...Is he okay?" Syrus asked in worry.

"He was trained to never make a mistake again after he failed." The old man said

"Wait...What?" Jaden glared

"He's been trained young man. That's "what"." The old man responded

Jaden shook a bit, an aura of anger around him

Wheeler got back up and drew his next card after that short rest. "Draw card, draw card." Wheeler spoke playing Pot of Greed.

He drew two cards and began to jump up and down, cheering

"He must've drawn a powerful card." Syrus gulped

"Looks like." Jaden nodded

"Wheeler play Cost Down. Send one card from hand to grave all monsters lose two levels." Wheeler spoke, sending a Beast monster to the graveyard. "Remove both Berserk Gorilla and Giant Rat, to special summon Gorg-Rilla! And normal summon Ancient One of the Deep Forest!"

 **Ancient One of the Deep Forest**

 **Level 6**

 **BEAST**

 **1800 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

 **Ancient One of the Deep Forest**

 **Level 6 - 4**

 **Gorg-Rilla**

 **Level 8**

 **DARK**

 **BEAST**

 **2700 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

Gorg-Rilla looked like a giant gorilla with bark and bones for armour, holding a large tree in its hand for a club.

 **Gorg-Rilla**

 **2700 - 3300 - 3100**

 **Ancient One of the Deep Forest**

 **1800 - 1600**

"What the? It gained attack points?" Syrus asked

"Gorg-Rilla gains attack for all Beasts on field!" Wheeler answered "Gorg-Rilla, attack! Break Siren Magician!"

 **Siren Magician**

 **1800**

 **Gorg-Rilla**

 **3100**

With a single swing of its club it flattened Siren Magician and dealt a heavy blow to Syrus's life points.

 **Syrus 3300 - 2000**

Due to Gorg-Rilla's ability the 200 ATK points he lost from Siren Magician's ability had returned, but since there was one less BEAST monster on the field, his attack points remained unchanged: **3100**

 **Ancient One of the Deep Forest**

 **1600 - 1800**

"Ancient One of the Deep Forest attack! Break Train Magician!" Wheeler added, his monster charging at Syrus' Train Magician and Syrus' monster's double edged effect: if Train Magician is attacked, it LOSES 300 ATK.

 **Train Magician**

 **1800 - 1500**

Another of Syrus' monsters was destroyed and his life points took another hit.

 **Syrus 2000 - 1700**

 **Gorg-Rilla**

 **3100 - 2900**

Syrus flinched, panting

"Come on Syrus! You can do this!" Jaden called out

"My...My turn..." Syrus panted, he had drawn Jet Magician. 'I've got to stop that Gorg-Rilla card; problem is...I can't summon anything that won't stand a single turn without Polymerization.'

But then his eyes widened at a spell in his hand...

"I play the spell: Arcane Fusion! It works like Polymerization but I remove monsters from my hand and grave!" He explained

"Huh? Arcane what?" Wheeler gasped seeing Syrus' field summon a monster.

"Fusion. I can fusion summon by removing the needed material from my hand and OR my graveyard." Syrus said

"Ooh-AH!" Wheeler backed up in shock

Syrus grinned, readying for his fusion

"I remove Shuttle Magician and Siren Magician from my graveyard to fusion summon Speed Police -Racer Magician!" Syrus called

 **Speed Police - Racer Magician**

 **WIND Level 5 Warrior**

 **2200 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

Summoned to the field was a white cloaked magician like warrior, its body lightly armoured in Shuttle Magician's pieces and Siren Magician's torso armour. Its cloak was white with the circle of Siren Magician on its back and finally its staff was replaced with a levitating scales.

But due to the effects of "DNA Surgery" its body changed to that of a police dog, due to the BEAST type choosing.

 **Gorg-Rilla**

 **2900 - 3100**

"You make Gorg-Rilla stronger, stronger!" Wheeler called out

"Next I play Mystical Machine- The Philosophers Stone to special summon my removed from play Shuttle Magician and play my Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Syrus continued "I then play one card face down and play Mystical Machine- High Potion! I reveal Dark Magician Girl and Jet Magician to draw two cards! Next I summon Jet Magician and end turn."

 **Gorg-Rilla**

 **3100 - 3300 -3500**

"My turn, my turn!" Wheeler cheered "Gorg-Rilla attack!"

"Negate Attack!" Syrus countered, activating the trap

"End turn." Wheeler answered

"My turn." Syrus drew his card and saw that he had drawn Techromancy Vol 2!

"I play Cost-Down, discarding a card and summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" Syrus smiled

As Dark Magician was summoned the the field something unusual happened, instead of being a full cat...She actually just grew cat ears and a cat tail. "Nya?" Dark Magician Girl asked

 **Gorg-Rilla**

 **3500 - 3700**

"Now I fuse together Dark Magician Girl, Racer Magician, Shuttle Magician and Jet Magician!" Syrus called, blushing at the cat-girl Dee

The four Magicians fused together in a blinding light. And summoned to the field a racing suit wearing Dark Magician Girl, she was wearing a pair of goggles, black gloves and boots, her suit had purple lines that seemed to be like magic-infused markings, her shoulders, forearms, torso and legs were covered by a see-through armour made of a purple material. And due to DNA Surgery...She had her cat ears and tail still.

 **Ultimate Speed Queen - F1 Magician Girl**

 **LIGHT Level 10 Warrior**

 **4000 ATK/ 3800 DEF**

 **Ultimate Speed Queen - F1 Magician Girl**

 **4000 - 4200**

 **Gorg-Rilla**

 **3700 - 3100**

"F-Four thousand two hundred attack points?!" Wheeler gasped

"That's right. Now F1 Magician Girl, ATTACK! High Speed Strike!" Syrus called out "Take out his Ancient One!"

 **Ultimate Speed Queen - F1 Magician Girl**

 **4200**

 **Ancient One of the Deep Forest**

 **1800**

F1 Magician Girl magically summoned a form of flying machine made out of magic and hopped on, striking at Ancient One of the Deep Forest and destroying it.

 **Wheeler**

 **1900 - 0**

As the smoke faded F1 Magician Girl leaped from her magic-made vehicle and landed in front of Syrus. "Nya." She purred as she vanished

Syrus had won the duel against Wheeler.

"Nice one!" Alexis smiled

"I...Thanks." Syrus answered

Wheeler frowned as he lost the duel and grabbed Jasmine, bringing her back to sturdy land.

"Thank you." Jaden smiled

"It seems more training is required." The old man spoke

"No." Jaden glared

"I beg your pardon boy?" The old man asked with his two guards keeping their eyes on Wheeler and the kids.

"You're not taking the Monkey."

"He is OUR property. You cannot halt progress boy." The Old Man answered with one of his guards reaching for his baton

"This is clearly animal cruelty." Jaden spat

"And we'll report you to the authorities!" Alexis and Mindy added

The scientists was silent and nodded at his workers

"We won't forget this." The group answered and left.

*time skip*

"How're you feeling Jasmine?" Mindy asked as Jasmine was having a cup of tea to settle her nerves

"Freaked out."

"At least you're here now. And saw that awesome duel in the process." Mindy added

"Yeah...Yeah, seeing that helped." Jasmine answered

Mindy nodded with a small giggle

"I never realised how much power Syrus had in his deck..." Jasmine commented

"Yea." They all nodded

"Syrus might even be better than Zana." Mindy whispered

"You're being crazy!"

"Jeez...It's just an observation." Mindy answered

*With the Slifers*

"Awesome duel man." Jaden grinned as the two arrived at the Slifer Dorm

"Ha-ha. Thanks Jaden...Just one thing though: Why was Dee a cat-girl instead of a cat-person? ...Not that I minded." He asked...Then blushed

"... Because magic." Jaden frowned

'Nya...Sorry. I couldn't resist.' Dee smiled appearing before them

Syrus just blushed while Jaden sighed and looked away

'Sorry bro.' Dee apologised.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

ZFlame1: Yeah. Duelling Monkey. Ha.

Guest 1 of Jul 26: Thanks very much. Glad you love it.

Duskrider: That was the plan.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Johnathen: ... What are you even talking about?

ZFlame1: Yes but 4Kids also used it as another way to make Kaiba look like an asshole

 **Author's Note: The reason I haven't been uploading was because I was on holiday. But here we go, a new chapter**

It had been, near a week since Jazz had left the school. Things had been a bit quiet, with the exception of a few explosions from the alchemy lessons with Professor Banner.

Currently we were in another physical education class; today was tennis boys vs. girls

Jaden and Syrus where in a double match against Mindy and Jasmine

"Uh!" Mindy swerved the ball back to the boy's side.

"Why... Do we have to do this?" Jaden grunted, returning the ball "It has nothing to do with duelling!"

"It's working with your teammate, trusting your partner. Cause you never know what they'll do next or your opponent will do next." Ms Fontaine answered "Although with you and Syrus, you have a head start with that duel you and Syrus had against the Paradox brothers."

"Plus its fun!" Mindy giggled

"Says you I HATE tennis!" Jaden replied, hitting the ball hard... A bit TOO hard... As it was flying towards Alexis' face, the Obelisk Girl absorbed in her singles match against a Ra "LEX LOOK OUT!" Jaden yelled in shock, his eyes widening

Alexis turned from hearing that and was hit in the back of her head, knocking her to the floor.

That's what everyone thought, however, as a figure landed and batted the ball away

The ball was swatted away and hit the wall, missing everyone as well. "Who DARES try and hit a fellow tennis player?" the figure spoke. He was wearing the regulated white PE uniform for the academy. He had short red-brown hair and brown eyes

"Are you okay ma..." He said turning around and freezing as he stated at Alexis

"Yeah...Thanks." Alexis answered

Meanwhile the ball went flying... Towards a familiar effeminate male teacher

"OW! Who hit that ball?!" The effeminate teacher, Dr Crowler snapped and his face throbbing in pain

*time skip*

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Crowler hissed

"You are such a baby." Ms Fontain frowned

"It wasn't even my fault." Jaden frowned

"You were pointed out by a student for hitting that ball!" Crowler answered

"Actually another student hit the ball at you." Fontaine frowned

"But who threw the first one?" Crowler responded, TRYING to lay blame into Jaden.

Everyone frowned at that

'Is he REALLY serious?' the students thought, even Nurse Fontaine.

"Detention." Crowler snapped at Jaden

"WHAT?!" Jaden shouted "For what?"

"Because I said so." He huffed slightly childishly

'Damn you, Crowler.' Jaden frowned

"And...The punishment will fit the crime!" Crowler added

"...Say what?" Jaden glared

"You will learn to appreciate people AND learn the sport." Crowler answered

"... What?" Jaden said nervously

*With Alexis*

Alexis was currently coming out of the changing room with the Obelisk Girls.

"I found out more about the hottie who saved you!" Mindy smiled

"Oh...Really?" Alexis asked, feeling a bit awkward asking about a different guy while she was with Jaden.

"His name is Harrington Rosewood. Third year Obelisk." Mindy answered. "His family owns THE biggest tennis company EVER!" Jasmine grinned "You and him would be THE best couple!"

"... I'm dating Jaden." Alexis deadpanned

"... Oh, right." The two blushed and chuckled

"Speaking of...Where IS Jaden?" Alexis pondered to herself

That is when they noticed Syrus running towards them

"A-Alexis...Thank goodness...I caught you..." Syrus panted

"It...It's Jaden..."

"What about him?" Alexis asked

"He's stuck in PE detention." Syrus answered getting his breath back

"So?"

"Because of Professor Crowler and with that guy who stopped the tennis ball hitting you." Syrus answered

"... Let's go." Alexis nodded

*with Jaden*

The Slifer was panting heavily, he was being forced to serve back tennis ball after tennis ball without rest.

He stumbled a bit, falling over

"Get back up Slifer. Your detention isn't over." Harrington, the guy who saved Alexis from the tennis ball, spoke as he was Jaden's keeper for detention at this point.

"Oh shut up." He panted

"You won't leave with THAT attitude." Harrington spoke

Jaden panted, sitting up weakly

"Good. Hit this back!" Harrington spoke serving a powerful tennis spike

Which hit Jaden in the gut

"OOMPH! *Cough, cough* Y-You..." Jaden gripped his stomach and fell to the floor

"Jaden!" Alexis called as she entered

"H-Hey Lex..." Jaden wheezed

She quickly ran over and helped him up

"A-Alexis..." Harrington blushed seeing her. And also glared darkly at Jaden. "Back off!" The tennis nut yelled as he walked over

"Wait a minute, he needs to rest." Alexis spoke

"I'm speaking to him." Harrington said, grasping Alexis' hands in a 'romantic way' "He does not deserve your attention, my Obelisk Pixie!"

"Obelisk Pixie?" Jaden asked thinking of miniature versions of Obelisk the Tormentor with pixie wings.

"Um..." Alexis blinked

That was when Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine walked in

"Ooh...!" Mindy pointed

"No...way..." Jasmine spoke

"What the heck?" Syrus asked

That made Alexis, jump out of her thoughts and snatch her hand from his grasp

"I...Look I'm sorry. I don't know you." Alexis answered to Harrington

Harrington frowned in anger, turning to Jaden

"YOU...HOW do you know my Obelisk Pixie, Alexis?" Harrington demanded

"... She's my girlfriend?" He deadpanned

Harrington picked up Jaden and pulled him towards him in anger. "HOW? How does a Slifer con a great Obelisk woman?"

"... What was that?" Jaden growled

"How. Did you. Con an Obelisk?" Harrington glared, unfazed by Jaden's growl, as tennis players always growled and grunted

... And then the arrogant tennis nut fell to the floor, holding his nose which was slightly broken

"You. Me. Duelling. Now." Jaden snarled

"GAH! ...Fine...I'll put you in your place..." Harrington responded holding his nose. "And the winner becomes Alexis' fiancé!"

"Say what?" Jaden and Alexis asked

"Ooh!" Mindy and Jasmine cooed

"Too late, you agreed." Harrington grinned evilly, activating his DuelDisk and drawing five cards

"Fine...Sy, can you grab my deck and Disk please?" Jaden asked as he was jelly-legged at this point.

"Sure Jay." Syrus nodded, getting the stuff out of Jaden's backpack

"Thanks bro..." Jaden answered putting his DuelDisk on and inserting his deck.

"Duel!" Both Jaden and Harrington spoke

 **Harrington - 4000**

 **Jaden - 4000**

"You can go first." Jaden offered

"Thanks very much." Harrington answered drawing his card per turn.

"I summon The Big Server in attack mode!"

 **The Big Server**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 3**

 **Warrior**

 **300 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Harrington's monster was a male cyborg with a large metallic racket for his right hand. It had blue shorts, yellow shirt and a white bandanna

"Next I play the spell card Service Ace!"

""Service Ace"? Even in duelling, you're all about tennis aren't you?" Jaden asked

"Here's how the card works Jaden." Harrington ignored that comment "I choose a card in my hand. YOU have to guess if it's a monster, spell or trap card." He spoke choosing the card in his hand. "You guess right, nothing happens. Guess wrong...You'll see what happens."

"Okay." Jaden answered, rubbing his eyes from fatigue.

"I... Spell?" Jaden asked, tired

"...I'm sorry. Monster." Harrington revealed "Mega Thunderball. And now you receive 1500 points of damage."

The Big Server grabbed the hologram of Mega Thunderball and served it into Jaden and in an explosion Jaden lost life points

 **Jaden - 4000 - 2500**

"I then play one card facedown and end turn."

"Dang it..." Jaden sighed and drew his card

"This is hardly fair. He's not breaking a sweat and Jaden's already fatigued. He can't duel like this!" Syrus spoke to Alexis

"Jaden can and will win." Alexis frowned "He won't lose to a punk like this."

"My turn..." Jaden spoke and looked at his hand.

"I play Dark Fusion to fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix into Evil Hero Inferno Wing!"

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **Level 6**

 **FIRE**

 **2100 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

'Come on...Attack, Jaden. You're going to feel another load of damage with my Receive Ace.' Harrington thought

"Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon!" Jaden called

'Damn it!' Harrington thought in shock as his trap card was removed from the field and sent to the graveyard.

"And with no facedown card, I attack your Big Server!" Jaden spoke "Take him out Inferno Wing!"

Inferno Wing's body glowed and struck forward at Big Server and sliced it in two.

 **Inferno Wing**

 **2100**

 **Big Server**

 **300**

"And due to Inferno Wing's special ability, your monster's highest points are deducted out of our life points." Jaden added

 **Big Server**

 **800 DEF**

 **Harrington Rosewood**

 **4000 - 2200 - 1400**

"Next I end turn."

"My turn..." Harrington spoke drawing his next card. He had another Service Ace, but he wasn't sure to pull the same trick twice.

But he had nothing else he could do!

"I play "Service Ace". You know what to do Jaden. What is THIS card?" He spoke holding a trap card in his hand

"... Monster." Jaden frowned

"Trap card." Harrington smiled sadly

The trap card hologram appeared before Jaden and exploded from underneath him.

 **Jaden**

 **2500 - 1000**

"My turn?" Jaden snarled

"Yeah...Your turn." Harrington answered

Jaden drew his last card and looked at it. It was Winged Kuriboh. 'You're right...I shouldn't lose hope...Nor my heart.' He thought "Inferno Wing, attack!"

 **Harrington**

 **1400 - 0000**

Jaden won the duel

"That's...Game." Jaden smiled and fell to sleep from exhaustion.

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled as she ran over and caught him

*Time Skip*

Jaden was recuperating in the nurses office and Fontaine was PISSED.

"That Harrington... He is getting EXPELLED!" She snapped

"Ms Fontaine, please calm down." Professor Banner spoke kindly

"NO! THAT boy is BEYOND exhaustion!" She pointed to Jaden. "HARRINGTON is a monster on the tennis court. His stamina is...Unbelievable. I'm going straight to Chancellor Sheppard to expel Harrington and get Crowler kicked out!"

Banner sighed and nodded, leaving the room so Fontaine could finish checking on Jaden

'I'm sorry Mr Yuki-Muto...' She thought as she calmed down.

She walked over, checking for any other injuries besides the multiple bruises from the wounds of the tennis balls that Harrington shot at him. As well as the injured ribs and muscles from that as well and his exhaustion

'Honestly...Why do Obelisk Students do this...? Become bullies...' She thought and looked at the sleeping Slifer kindly

She lifted his shirt, checking his ribs and hearing his pain filled groans

'He really did a number on you...' She frowned

She sighed, seeing his pain

"Better get him an ice pack..." She whispered, doing so.

She quickly got the stuff, returning

'You need someone to look after you...' She thought kindly

She put the bag of ice against his ribs, smiling sadly at him

Ms Fontaine held the ice pack against Jaden's chest, looking at his body

'He...is quite slim built for someone of his age.' Fonda thought.

'But still strong and... Attractive.'

She blushed at her own comment. Did she ACTUALLY find Jaden attractive?

'No Fonda! This is your student!' she thought at herself in anger, shaking her head

'But...Still...He IS quite handsome...' She thought at that

*With Alexis*

"Thanks for helping back there Syrus." Alexis spoke sitting with Syrus by the docks

"No problem..." Syrus responded "Why does this happen?"

"Huh?" Alexis asked

"Obelisk Blue...It...it just has mean people...Jazz, my sister and now Harrington? It's not good...And before you say it: no, you're not mean, I wasn't thinking of you." Syrus answered

"... Because of arrogance and pride." She sighed "It brings the worst out of people."

"I guess." He nodded before he grinned "So... You and Jaden are engaged now, Huh?"

Alexis coughed at that, Syrus catching her off guard "Well...I...If you want to call it that." She blushed

"Ha!" Syrus cheered with a smile "Well...When's the wedding?"

"You're really going to play into this aren't you?" Alexis deadpanned

"Hey, when do I get to have fun like this?" Syrus chuckled

"...Fair enough." Alexis sighed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed about Nurse Fontaine: Thanks for the reviews.

FanFic World010: We'll give Syrus a lovelife. Don't worry.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

duskrider: I agree. If his deck focused around a stall a burn strategy, using his tennis themed cards to 'return' damage back at his opponents and to disrupt their plays, then I would believe he is anywhere near Zane... And even then Zane isn't that good of a duelist as all he does is spam Cyber Dragons/Cyber Darks

Jaden was having a drink of tea, relaxing in his hospital bed

"How're you feeling today, Jaden?" Nurse Fontaine asked

"Great, all thanks to you Ms Fontaine!" Jaden grinned

Fonda smiled at that...But also felt a warm feeling wash over her.

Then the door to the nurses' room knocked "Come in." She spoke

Coming through was Syrus, Alexis AND Chancellor Sheppard.

"Hey guys!" Jaden waved with a smile, Alexis running over and hugging him

"Oof! Easy Lex. I've got hot tea." Jaden chuckled

"Sorry, just needed to do that." Alexis answered

"Kinda guessed." Jaden responded

"So, what's with the visit?" Jaden asked

"We're here to tell you that Harrington is being punished...ALONG with Professor Crowler." Sheppard answered

"Plus I got you a ticket so we can go see Yugi's deck!" Syrus smiled

"M-My dad's deck?" Jaden asked in shock

"Mr Muto has been kind enough to let us have a copy of the deck he used in Battle City as part of a display on the history of duelling before it goes back on tour. It is made up of copies of every card he had during that tournament, just without the god cards." Sheppard explained

"Ha..." Jaden chuckled lightly "Dad was always charitable..."

"Thanks Jaden, that means a lot." A familiar voice said from the doorway

"N-No way..." Jaden's eyes widened

"There was ANOTHER addition for my coming here." Chancellor Sheppard smiled and revealed Jaden's adoptive father: Yugi Muto!

"Hey Jaden." Yugi smiled, walking in "Why am I not surprised you ended up here already?"

"In my defence...It was cause of Professor Crowler and a psycho tennis player." Jaden defended

Yugi smiled at that, turning to Alexis and Syrus

"So: Syrus and Alexis. Jaden's told me a lot about you two." Yugi spoke

"N... Nice to meet you." Syrus said nervously

"Nice to meet you Mr Muto." Alexis added

"I have certainly heard a lot from Jaden about you." Yugi teased with a smile

Alexis and Jaden blushed at that.

"Well, I'll take my leave. Good to meet you Mr Muto." Chancellor Sheppard spoke

"You too." He nodded with a smile

"So Dad, what's with the visit?" Jaden asked

"Well, I wanted to visit...Along with "my deck" being on tour." Yugi answered

"Plus Kaiba and I agreed to have an exhibition duel to celebrate the exhibits opening? As a gift for the students."

"That's awesome!" Jaden smiled, wanting to get up. "...How's mum?"

"She's doing fine." Yugi smiled "She misses you a lot so she and I are talking about a baby but we are still young."

"Really? Are you serious?" Jaden asked kindly. "I err...I DO try and call."

"We know, we got your letters." Yugi smiled

Jaden chuckled awkwardly at that.

"We'll leave you to get better, 'kay?" Syrus spoke to his friend

"Aww! You mean I can't leave yet?" Jaden frowned

"Not until I say so. You'll be released within the hour." Nurse Fontain answered

"The hour?! Why can't I leave NOW then?!" Jaden groaned

"Don't be a child, Jaden." Yugi looked at his adoptive son.

Jaden huffed, crossing his arms

"Was he always like this?" Nurse Fontaine asked

"Only when he was sick." Yugi smirked

"Can't wait to hear about this." Alexis chuckled

"Oh no..." Jaden lost the colour in his face from hearing that. "Please! Please! Please! Please dad! Don't!" He cried

"This way." Yugi spoke, pointing outside with a puckish grin.

The two smiled, following him

"I-G-Guys. No, dad, don't please!" Jaden pleaded

*Elsewhere*

Elsewhere a Ra yellow was storming around his room in anger

"DAMN IT! Lost AGAIN!" The Ra snapped. He had mainly black hair with orange edges and three strands of orange hair covering his forehead. He was wearing the Ra Yellow uniform on over his black shirt with a Millennium Puzzle shape on the front

"NOTHING works! I've tried copying Kaiba, Crowler, Wheeler and others! And I STILL lose!"

"What more can I DO?!" He growled

He panted in anger, shaking

He then noted the flyer on his bedside desk, the one that mentions Yugi's deck!

"That's it!" He gasped with a grin

"If I can't COPY the greatest deck...I'll have to take it!" The Ra answered to himself.

He laughed madly with a grin

*With Jaden, small time skip*

"And you are now allowed to leave." Fontaine smiled allowing Jaden to go.

"Ah! Thanks Ms Fontaine, you're the best!" Jaden smiled, stretching lightly as he left

'I-I'm the best?' She thought kindly as she saw Jaden leave.

"About time...Man..." Jaden sighed as he went off

"I wonder where dad, Sy and Lex are? Maybe my dorm?" Jaden hummed, walking around

'Well, well, well...I can't believe your dad's here.' Yubel appeared before Jaden with a puckish grin.

"Yea." Jaden sighed, crossing his arms

'You're embarrassed...' Yubel frowned 'I thought you would've liked seeing him.'

"I do but he's talking to Alexis and Syrus alone for an hour or so." Jaden replied

'Hmm...Want to go to the private room and make out?' Yubel asked

"Now Yubel?" He asked in slight shock, blinking

'We've got hour. That's fifteen minutes each.' Yubel answered thinking of herself and the Priestesses.

Jaden gulped, before he shrugged with a small smile. Its been a while since he could do this

"Well...If we do...We're gonna have to be careful." Jaden smirked

'Of course we will!' Mana smiled, hugging him

Jaden chuckled, following them

*Slifer Dorms*

"THIS...Is the Slifer Dorm?" Yugi asked in shock and dismay.

"Yea." Syrus admitted

"...There is NO way Kaiba ran out of money, building this place." Yugi spoke

"Apparently the original building was damaged so they needed to make this place and some of the biased teachers cut back on the rebuilding money." Syrus explained "But it's just a rumour."

Yugi just sighed and put his face in his hand. "WHY is there a "system" in this school anyway?" He asked himself

"Well it's supposed to be: Obelisk's are the best students, Ra's are the middle ground duellists but are very good at tests while Slifer is for those who need extra help." Alexis informed

"...I guess that makes sense...But I can't help shake the feeling Kaiba designed it this way as a quiet revenge against me." Yugi answered

"He chose the dorm colours that way, yea." Alexis smiled

"It's late...I should probably stay here for tonight." Yugi spoke

"That was the plan." Syrus admitted

"Right...Hope Jaden doesn't mind." Yugi chuckled

"I am sure he will be fine." Alexis nodded

*?*

Jaden smiled, making out with Cleo

"Hmm...Hmm...Hmm..." Cleo moaned happily, feeling Jaden hold her gently. "This was...A nice place you found Jaden..." She whispered

"Thank you my princess." Jaden smiled before they heard a crash

"The hell?" Jaden asked in shock as they were interrupted and looked around for the source of the crash

Cleo pouted, the two walking through the academy

"Who'd be stupid enough to break into the academy?" Jaden wondered

'I don't know.' Cleo frowned

Jaden tried to listen for anyone's footsteps besides his own.

He soon reached the door to the exhibit but... The door was broken open

"The hell?" He asked looking at the floor, seeing the broken wood and glass.

And he spotted Crowler standing there in shock

"Crowler? What're you doing here?" Jaden asked

"D-D-Deck..." Crowler pointed to a broken into glass covering pedestal

"... Thief!" Jaden snapped, pointing at Crowler

"What? No! No, I didn't take it!" Crowler begged

"You're the only one here!" Jaden frowned, Bastion arriving seconds later with Syrus and Alexis

"Professor Crowler? Jaden? What's happened?" Jaden's friends asked

"Crowler stole the deck." Jaden answered

"I didn't! It was like this when I got here!" Crowler answered in panic

"Like we believe you." Alexis frowned

'Professor, meet Karma.' Yubel quipped

"I swear I didn't!" Crowler cried

'Please tell me someone is recording this.' Jaden thought happily, seeing his abusive teacher getting his comeuppance "Recording...Are...Are there cameras in here?"

"Yes!" He nodded quickly

"...Ah, bloody hell." Jaden frowned while groaning "Do you know where the computers are?"

"Yes!" Crowler answered

"Then show us." Bastion frowned

"Yes, yes of course!" Crowler crumbled and left with them in their sights.

As they found their way to the recording room where they were watching the footage of the deck on display.

They saw a yellow jacketed figure snuck into the room

"...You're in the clear..." Jaden answered "You didn't take the deck."

"I told you!" Crowler cheered

'Still a bastard though.' Berenice frowned at him

"Bastion...Do you know that Ra?" Syrus asked

"Isn't that the guy you beat this morning Syrus?" Alexis asked

Syrus fixed his glasses and looked "Yeah it is. I whooped him when he used a deck like Crowler's."

"What?!" Crowler snapped

"He did it easily to." Bastion nodded

"Oh come ON!" Crowler groaned

'Up your game, Professor.' Alexis thought

"Let's split up and find him." Jaden nodded

"Okay." They nodded

"And careful, if he's got a copy of my dad's deck...He MAY know how to use it." Jaden spoke "Even if it is a real old version of it."

"Got it." They nodded and left in different directions

*time skip*

The group didn't know where the Ra Yellow had gone, but they weren't going to give up just yet.

The Ra, however, was by the ocean holding the deck victoriously

"Revenge...MY revenge...Starts here...!" The Ra smiled, mimicking Yugi. Well his voice.

That was when Syrus arrived

"I found him!" Syrus spoke in shock

The Ra, Dimitri, turned around and saw Syrus there and grinned

"Syrus Truesdale...Come to fight against the King of Games?" Dimiti asked, sounding like Yugi.

"... What?" Syrus blinked

"It's time to duel!" Dimitri-Yugi called

*With Jaden*

"Any luck?" Jaden asked the Priestess' and Yubel.

'None.' Yubel sighed, the daughters if the Gods shaking their heads showing the same answer... Until they heard explosions and Syrus' screams

"SYRUS!" they shouted in fear and ran to the explosions source.

 **Syrus**

 **0**

"I told you...I am the KING OF GAMES!" Dimitri-Yugi proclaimed as the holograms faded

Jaden arrived, seeing Syrus fall to the ground unconscious with Dimitri-Yugi holding Syrus' deck

"And now to return the card you stole." Dimitri-Yugi grinned evilly, taking Dark Magician Girl from the unconscious Syrus' deck and adding it to his stolen cards

"SYRUS" Jaden called out "Syrus? What did you do? Give that back!" He glared at Dimitri-Yugi

"He stole one of my precious cards and then challenged me to a duel so I reclaimed it." Dimitri-Yugi said

"What?" Jaden glared at Dimiti-Yugi, who was standing tall.

"Are you a rare hunter after my friends as well thief? Then let us duel!" Dimitri-Yugi called dramatically

""Rare Hunter"?" Jaden raised his eyebrow "You're going to regret that. I-" He got up and

"JADEN!" Yugi's voice called out.

"Huh?" Both Dimitri and Jaden looked up to see the REAL Yugi.

"Show this child the truth." Yugi said, throwing his son a sealed deck box

"What...You're serious?" Jaden asked

"100%...Show them how a Muto duels." Yugi answered

Jaden nodded "Let me get you to the side, Sy."

"Thanks...Jay...He's dangerous with that deck." Syrus answered

"So am I." Jaden glared at Dimitri-Yugi, inserting Winged Kuriboh into his deck and shuffling

"This duel will be over before long." Dimiti-Yugi spoke

"DUEL!" The two spoke

 **Dimiti-Yugi - 4000**

 **Jaden - 4000**

"You can go first." Jaden frowned

"Gladly. I play Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two cards. And I special summon Watapon!" Dimitri-Yugi spoke summoning the first monster of his turn.

 **Watapon**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 1**

 **200 ATK/ 300 DEF**

"I sacrifice Watapon to summon Berfomet. And due to HIS special ability I can bring one Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from my deck to my hand. And now I play Polymerization, combining my monsters to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

 **Berfomet**

 **DARK**

 **Level 5**

 **1400 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

Dimitri-Yugi sent the chosen cards from his and and field to the graveyard, the field summoning a shining ball and summoned a two headed winged lion-like creature to the field in attack mode.

 **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**

 **WIND**

 **Level 6**

 **2100 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"I play one card faced down and end my turn." Dimitri-Yugi answered

"Draw." Jaden said simply "I play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defence mode and play three cards facedown."

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 4**

 **1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Very well. My turn." Dimitri-Yugi answered "I play De-Fusion" separating my Chimera to it's base forms Berfomet and Gazelle. And since both of these monsters don't have 1900 ATK points I can destroy your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Go, Berfomet!"

"Reverse card open! Quickplay spell card: Flute of Summing Kuriboh! Come forth, Winger Kuriboh!" Jaden called out "Reverse Card open! Trap: Holy Mirror Force! Holy Mirror Force destroys all monsters in your side of the field when you declare an attack and removes them from play but during your end phase you can special summon one monster from your hand whose attack is equal to or lower than the strongest monster destroyed!"

"My monsters!" Dimitri-Yugi called out as the monsters were removed

'Nice one son.' Yugi thought as he saw his adoptive son duel.

"Fine, with 2900 ATK points I can special summon a strong monster. But since I haven't special summoned this turn I play a monster in defence mode. And since it's my end phase I summon "Dark Magician"!"

 **Dark Magician**

 **DARK**

 **Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"My turn." Jaden said, drawing "I now tribute Winged Kuriboh to special summon a new monster!" Jaden called, raising a card "I upgrade Winged Kuriboh to special summon the tuner monster known as Kuriboh Synchron!" Jaden said, Winged Kuriboh becoming a metal version of him

 **Kuriboh Synchron**

 **Level 2**

 **DARK**

 **400 ATK/ 300 DEF**

"Kuriboh...What?" Dimitri-Yugi asked in shock

"Tuner, a new type of monster." Yugi explained

"I now tune my level 2 Kuriboh Synchron and my Level 4 Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Jaden called, holding his arm forward "SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

""Synchro Summon"?!" Dimitri-Yugi's eyes widened in shock as the two monsters turned into clear versions of themselves except Kuriboh who turned into stars and rings to transform Obnoxious Celtic Guardian into a new monster

"Two and four equal six! I call for the level six Synchro Monster: Nobel Celtic Guardian!" Jaden called, a new monster covered in green armour appearing in his field. The monster looked like an evolved form of Celtic Guardian with knight like armour

 **Nobel Celtic Guardian**

 **Level 6**

 **EARTH**

 **Synchro**

 **2400 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

"When a monster is special summoned while this card is on the field I get to draw a card!" Jaden explained as he drew a card

"Your monster may be powerful, but my Dark Magician is STILL stronger!" Dimitri-Yugi proclaimed

 **Dark Magician**

 **2500 ATK**

"I now play Polymerization to fuse together Buster Blader and my Curse of Dragon!" Jaden card, showing the cards "Come forth: Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!" As Jaden spoke a massive majestic version of Buster Blader rose from the field, holding its giant sword

 **Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman**

 **Level: 8**

 **LIGHT**

 **2800 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Go Buster Blader, destroy Dark Magician!"

 **Dimitri**

 **4000 - 3700**

"Darn it!" Dimitri-Yugi groaned

"Nobel Cleric Guardian, direct attack! And thanks to his effect I drew another card thanks to Buster Blader's special summon!" Jaden called, his monster attacking as he drew a card

 **Demitry: 3700 - 1300**

"End turn." Jaden said confidently

"My turn." Dimitri-Yugi drew his card

"What's going on here?" A harsh voice spoke behind Yugi.

"A duel. Seems that someone stole my copied deck and is pretending to be me." Yugi responded, turning around and seeing Set Kaiba, the financier of Duel Academy and Yugi's greatest rival.

"The security is lacking." Kaiba noted "It's a good thing the god cards and dark magician girl were fake cards, unreadable by the duel disk."

"I play the spell card: Swords of Revealing Light, thanks to this I can now stop you from attacking for the next three turns. I'll play a faced down card and a monster in defence mode." Dimitri-Yugi answered

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew a card "I play Ancient Rules to special summon a level 7 or higher Normal Monster from my hand, come forth Dark Magician! And thanks to my Guardians effect I draw one more card." Jaden informed

"You betray me Dark Magician?" Dimitri-Yugi asked glaring at the hologram, who just seemed to look at the Ra with disdain.

"I now play the spell card: Master's Call! I special summon Dark Magician Girl from one of our decks as long as I control a Dark Magician!" Jaden called, a card flying from Dimitri-Yugi's deck onto Jaden's Duel Disk

"NO!" Dimitri-Yugi called out

"Come on out Dark Magician Girl!" Jaden spoke summoning her to the field

"Ha...HA!" Dark Magician Girl called out as she felt better being on Jaden's side of the field

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **DARK**

 **Level 6**

 **2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"And since you've got a "Dark Magician" in your graveyard, my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK points!" Jaden added

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2000 - 2300**

"But my Swords of Revealing Light still have two turns left, you can't attack still." Dimitri-Yugi answered

"Another monster was special summoned so I can draw a card." He said simply

'What is he planning? Still, all his monsters...I may have my own Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Marshmallon on my side of the field, but I need to destroy HIS monsters!' Dimitri-Yugi thought "Do you end your turn?"

"Of course." He nodded

"My draw!" Dimitri-Yugi called out

"He's slacking. That clone isn't you." Kaiba commented

"No...No he's not." Yugi agreed sadly.

"I play this monster in defence mode and activate my faced down card: Gift of the Mystical elf. Giving me 300 life points for every monster on my side of the field." Dimitri-Yugi spoke

 **Dimitri**

 **1300 - 2200**

"Whatever." Jaden shrugged

"This ends my turn." Dimitri-Yugi answered

"My turn." Jaden drew his card.

"I now play Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand to destroy the swords of light!" He called

"Argh!" Dimitri-Yugi covered himself as his swords were swept away by the typhoon.

"Now, all out attack!" Jaden called

Dark Magician Girl struck first, attacking the most recent monster showing Mystical Elf

 **Mystical Elf**

 **2000 DEF**

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2300**

Mystical Elf was blasted away in a beam of dark magic, Dark Magician Girl scowled at Dimitri-Yugi for stealing her away from Syrus.

 **Dark Magician**

 **2500**

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian**

 **1200**

Dark Magician's magical attack struck it with a powerful sphere of dark magic, but due to its special ability it remained on the field.

"And I end turn." Jaden said simply

'He didn't attack Marshmallon...Looks like my wall is working.' Dimitri-Yugi thought "My turn!" He drew a card. "I remove my Dark Magician and my Watapon from the graveyard, to summon: Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

The two cards glowed in Dimitri-Yugi's Graveyard and the faded ghosts of Dark Magician and Watapon were removed from play, summoning a blue plated and golden accented armoured soldier with a large sword and shield.

 **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 8**

 **Warrior**

 **3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"You had THAT in your deck?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow

"Coming from Mr "Three Blue Eyes White Dragons" and "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End"." Yugi rebutted

"Touché." Kaiba answered

"Activate Trap card." Jaden said, pointing at the last of the three facedowns he played on his first turn "Compulsory Evacuation Device! It sends the monster you summoned right back to your hand!"

"NO!" Dimitri-Yugi called out

And in a funny animation, there was a strange metallic dome around Black Luster Soldier and it ejected him from the roof

"Ya-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoey!" Black Luster Soldier yelled out as he was flung back to Dimitri-Yugi's hand

"...Did that just happen?" Jaden asked in a deadpanned tone

"... He is not living that down." Yugi whispered

"I...I didn't know that happened..." Dimitri-Yugi commented

Jaden smiled, wondering what would happen next

'Damn it!' Dimitri-Yugi thought angrily "I end my turn."

Jaden drew a card and smiled "I play Raigeki!"

"NO!" Dimitri broke character in shock and saw his monsters destroyed

"Now, Dark Magician Girl ATTACK! Take this faker down!" Jaden called out "Dark Burning Attack!"

'This is for you, Syrus!' Dee thought, her wand glowing bright with her magic and shot at Dimitri

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2300**

 **Dimitri**

 **2200 - 0**

Dimitri has lost the duel. Jaden had won.

"No..." Dimitri mumbled "I... I couldn't have lost... I... I was Yugi... I had the Heart of the Cards..."

"You weren't Yugi...Those cards weren't yours, that STYLE wasn't yours." Jaden frowned, keeping Dee's card, before handing it to Syrus.

And he took the rest of the cards, glaring

"I...I just want to win..." Dimitri choked on his sadness. "I tried...I studied...I just lose."

"Because copying someone will not give you victory, you must be yourself." Kaiba frowned as he walked down "And the stupid thing in your stupid plan? You could have been a duel-actor."

"A-A duel-actor?" Dimitri looked up and saw the second greatest duellist in the world.

"Nice duel, son." Yugi smiled "You okay, Syrus?"

"Yea." Syrus nodded

"You are clearly good at hair and costumes and acting." Kaiba said simply "You just had to graduate and then you could take place in duels all over the world in shows."

"I...I never...thought about that..." Dimitri answered

"Is Kaiba ACTUALLY being nice?" Jaden whispered to his adoptive father.

"Jaden, don't be rude. Kaiba can be nice and he is a kind person but he is very blunt." Ygui said seriously

"S-Sorry dad." Jaden answered "Here's your deck back."

Yugi nodded with a smile, taking the deck

"Can we head back now?" Syrus asked tiredly.

"Sure." Yugi nodded

*Time Skip*

Jaden yawned, sitting up the next morning

"Hmm...Morning, Syrus..." He yawned

"Morning..." Syrus responded sadly

"Morning." Yugi grinned

"You okay, Syrus?" Jaden asked

"I...lost...And I lost Dee's card..." Syrus answered

"Says who?" Jaden smiled, showing the card

"I know but...My deck wasn't strong enough to beat him that time..." Syrus answered

"It's not your fault Syrus." Yugi frowned

"Felt like it." Syrus admitted "I know you got her back but..."

"But nothing. He had copies of my powerful cards and you didn't know about half of them." Yugi answered

"Plus he WAS a good duellist even if he is a thief." Jaden nodded

"...What's gonna happen to Dimitri?" Syrus asked as he held his deck near his heart.

"Expelled most likely." Yugi said sadly

"...Shame really...Kaiba'd said he'd make a decent Duel-Actor." Yugi added

They nodded in agreement at that

"...Syrus...Do you need five minutes with Dee?" Yugi asked

"I... Please."

"Alright...Come on Jaden." Yugi nodded respectfully.

"Take your time, bro." Jaden reassured him.

Syrus nodded, the two leaving

That was when Dee appeared besides Syrus, how saw him looking at her sadly. 'Syrus, are you okay?' She asked kindly

"I just...I'm sorry I lost...And I lost your card." He answered with tears.

"Syrus. I don't blame you." She smiled, kissing him gently

"You don't?" Syrus asked

'Nope...You fought well, you tried your best. That's all you can do.' Dee answered

"...Thanks Dee. I needed that." Syrus smiled

She nodded, kissing him lovingly

'Do you think Jaden and Dad will like the fact I'm dating his son's friend?' Dee asked

"Jaden already knows and doesn't like it." Syrus smiled in slight fear

'Gods know what Dad'd be like...' Dee added with a gulp

*outside*

"So...My duel spirit daughter...Is in love...With your friend..." Yugi sighed and commented

Jaden nodded at that, his only reply

"...Téa's going to never believe this..." Yugi added

Jaden nodded again, Alexis running towards them

"Hi Jaden. Mr Muto." Alexis spoke to them kindly

"Hey Lex; what's up?" Jaden asked

"Just to remind you, study date." Alexis smiled in light victory "I knew you'd forget."

Jaden had a sweatdrop and felt ashamed, though he chuckled lightly "S-Sorry Lex. Didn't mean to."

"I know." Alexis smiled

She loved up and kissed his cheek... And a photo was taken

"Wast that you?" Alexis asked

"No...You?" Jaden gulped

"Your mother will love this." Yugi smiled, holding a camera

"D-Dad!" Jaden blushed

Yugi grinned, waving the camera lightly

"Gimme that camera!" Jaden leaped at it in embarrassment.

"Nope." Yugi said, easily dodging

"Dad, come on!" Jaden chased his dad for the camera

"Nope!" Yugi laughed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

Author's Note: It's my birthday today. So for everyone, here's a cavalcade of stories for you to enjoy.

 **Reviews:**

Dragon and Sword Master: Grey and I want the same thing.

FanFic World010: Yes. And Syrus will get lucky.

paladin3030: It'll happen, there's going to be the M-Rating soon.

Guest of August 21st: We haven't got that far.

united88: It was brought up but Kaiba responded "Screw this, I've got money."

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Mighty TAB X: 5Ds takes place about 10 years, minimum, after GX. Synchros would be getting 'beta-tested' by the top duelists like Yugi and Kaiba at this point, since Synchros are more popular than Fusions in 5Ds they would need a long time to settle

united88: That won't be until next year/season 2, sorry. Kaiba had to go through paperwork and plan out what he was going to do before he called the meeting

Aug 16 c22 Guest: 3rd year? She's coming back year 2, we've aged her up. She should have been with them this year but Crowler kicked her out. She will be let in, no questions asked, next year.

It was some days after Dimitri's duel and we are now checking up on Bastion who was making a new formula trying to duel his next opponent. It was some days after Dimitri's duel and we are now checking up on Bastion who was making a new formula trying to duel his next opponent.

He was stumped. He was trying to think of how to counter Jaden's strong cards one by one but it was getting too complicated

'Taking out one of his fusions would only lead me into his strong monsters...Those "Priestess" cards are powerful as well.' He thought

But he did not consider them a threat

"The Evil Heroes and Elemental Heroes..." he thought in an almost whisper

"I need to cut off fusion... But how?"

"Wait...Wait there was...A card that can do something..." Bastion spoke pouring over his notes

"I'VE GOT IT!" Bastion grinned, laughing "I'VE DONE IT! Jaden Yuki, I have cracked the theory of your deck!"

*With Jaden*

"ACHOO!" Jaden sneezed

"You okay Jaden?" Alexis asked

"Someone who isn't here talking about me." Jaden theorised.

"That's been happening a lot lately...Maybe you could see Nurse Fontaine about that?" Alexis asked

"What, get some cold medicine?" Jaden asked

Alexis shrugged and nodded "Maybe."

"It'll probably be alright." Jaden answered

"I just... With my brother missing I... Worry."

"Lex...It'll be okay...I'LL be okay." Jaden answered

"About YOU dummy." She chuckled lightly with a smile

Jaden chuckled lightly as well and kissed her.

Alexis smiled, hugging him close

"Now...I think I owe you a date?" Jaden asked kindly

"I guess." Alexis smiled

"Well then...Shall we?" Jaden offered like a gentleman.

Alexis chuckled, taking his arm

*with the teachers*

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, our yearly duel with North Academy is coming up and we still need a champion." Chancellor Sheppard spoke to the faculty.

"Zana Truesdale, of course." Crowler scoffed lightly4

"Now Crowler..." Sartyr spoke with a frown

"That maybe possible, but we DO have other competent students here." Professor Banner answered

"Oh pish. Name one." Crowler asked

"Jaden Yuki." The entire room responded at the same time.

"...Name three." Crowler asked in worry

"Not including Jaden? Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes." Professor Banner, Nurse Fontaine and Sartyr responded

"Zana has decided not to compete this year, remember Crowler?" Sheppard reminded "She wishes to work on her studies. And even then North Academy's representative is a first year so it is only fair that we match them."

Crowler just grumbled at that.

"So, who're participating now?" Banner asked

"I nominate Jaden Yuki." Zana, who had been invited... For some reason... Said

"Wha...?" Crowler gasped

"You nominate Jaden, Zana?" Sheppard asked

"He has not lost a duel since he arrived here, he is the perfect candidate." She nodded

"The "perfect candidate"?" Sartyr asked

"Exactly." She nodded

"May I say something?" Sartyr asked

"Of course you can Sartyr." Chancellor Sheppard asked

"Not to put anyone down but; Bastion is one of my of students and HE himself is a talented duellist. Perhaps we could have HIM as a candidate for the duel?" Sartyr answered

"EXACTLY!" Crowler suddenly said quickly

"Huh?" the room asked

"Set up a duel between Jaden and Mr Misawa." Crowler suggested

"Really?" Zana asked with a frown

"Put two of the best freshmen students in a duel and see who's worthy to face North Academy." Crowler explained

Even though he hated saying that

"As much as I don't want to say it...Vellian is right." Banner sighed

Ms Fontaine sighed and nodded

"So...We're in agreement? We give Jaden and Bastion a duel against each other for that right to face North Academy's representative." Chancellor Sheppard asked his staff

The teachers nodded in agreement

"Let's give them the news...It'll be something to prepare themselves for." Banner sighed

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

*With Jaden*

Jaden sneezed away from the table as he and Alexis was eating dinner

"Bless you." Alexis responded

"Thank you." Jaden wiped his nose with a tissue. "I'm sorry about that."

"You really should see the nurse of this keeps up." Alexis frowned

"I should..." Jaden sighed

Alexis nodded, putting a hand to his forehead

"Um...Lex?" Jaden blushed lightly

"Shh...You don't feel warm." Alexis commented

"I guess." He chuckled

"Well...You don't seem sick. You think we can finish our date now?" Alexis hoped

"More than." He smiled, kissing her hand lightly

*With Bastion*

"There...This...This should be it." Bastion spoke finalising his formula for his "Jaden-Buster" Deck.

He grinned happily

"I will surpass you Jaden. And we will have one HECK of a duel!" Bastion smiled as he began to compile his deck.

He smiled, preparing for his next physical education lesion

"It's base ball today." He commented and had gotten changed.

*Time skip*

Jaden grinned as he span a baseball bat in his hands

"Ready teams?" Nurse Fontaine asked both sides.

"Ready!" The Raging Red Slifer's called

"Ready!" Their opponents, the Soaring Ra Yellow's called

"Then...Let's play!" Nurse Fontaine called out "Slifer Red's up to bat first!"

"Alright!" The Slifer's called out as Syrus was up on the bat first.

Time passed peacefully, the Slifer's making good work

The current score was:

 **Ra's - 18**

 **Slifer's - 14**

They needed one home run to win.

And that was when Bastion came up to pitch

The Slifers murmured among themselves, all the match, Bastion had knocked out most of the Slifers...Well, all except Jaden.

Jaden grinned, walking up at bat

"Jaden batting! Everyone out!" The Ra's called out,edging away from the batter, seeing as Jaden can swing like a beast.

Bastion smiled, getting ready

Jaden tightened his grip on the bat, ready to swing.

Bastion's eyes locked onto Jaden with a determined flame.

The two yelled, the two striking

BOOM!

"What was that?!" Syrus called out in shock

Everyone looked to see everyone was blown back

What they saw was Jaden in a frozen swing and a small plume of smoke coming from the corridor to the nearby classroom.

"*COUGH*, *cough*...Sorry...Sorry everyone." Professor Banner came out in soot covered clothes

"... Class dismissed." Ms Fontaine said simply

The class sighed and nodded, going to the changing rooms.

"Call it a draw?" Jaden asked Bastion with a respectable smile

"Of course." He nodded

*Time Skip*

As the boys left their locker rooms, Sartyr and Professor Banner were waiting for them to tell them about their future duel

"Yo Professor!" Jaden waved

"Hello Jaden." Banner smiled

"Hello there Bastion." Sartyr added

"Hello there, Sir." Bastion responded

"What's up?"

"Well, there is a big duel coming within the next few weeks. It will be against North Academy's Top Freshman; and you two are Duel Academy's top freshmen, neither having lost a duel." Banner answered

"Yea, we know." Jaden nodded "It sounds awesome."

"But...There is a catch." Banner sighed

"You two must duel each other. To see who earns the right to face North Academy's representative." Sartyr added

"What?" They all asked

"You both are two of the best students here. And the teachers cannot choose whom to choose." Banner frowned

"So you must duel each other to show whom is mightier." Sartyr explained

"Well...Looks like we've got our duel coming earlier." Jaden sighed

"It looks like it." Bastion nodded

The two smiled, fist bumping

"May the better duellist win." Jaden answered with respect

"I plan to." Bastion joked

Jaden smirked at that, seeing Bastion's confidence shine. "I'd like to see you try."

Sparks of thunder raced between their eyes, flames roaring in thr background

"Back up slowly...Just back up slowly..." Banner whispered to Sartyr.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest chapter 23 of Aug 31st: There ARE more chapters. This is proof.

Birthday Pikachu: Thank you

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

: It WAS in the anime.

It was the next day, Bastion and Jaden's duel to see who would be Duel Academy's representative against North Academy.

Jaden was in his room, looking over his deck

He made note of his heroes, and his "Priestess" cards...It was going to be close if he decided to use them in this duel.

"We can do this together guys." He smiled

The Duel Spirits of his cards responded with a determined "Yes!" to say they were eager to duel

That was when Alexis walked in

"Knock, knock." She joked lightly

"Hey Alexis...Morning." Jaden responded

"You ready?" she asked, sitting next to him

"Just about...Facing Bastion...Had to happen I guess." Jaden sighed

"It's just another duel Jaden. For fun." Alexis reminded, kissing him lightly

"Yeah...Yeah I can do that." Jaden sighed happily, knowing there wasn't any danger to have in this duel.

She smiled, kissing him lightly "Better?" she asked

"Better." He smiled and nodded

*With Bastion*

Bastion was waiting peacefully for the duel to start

"Kick his butt, Bastion!" the Ra's called out, pre-emptively.

"Thank you." Bastion nodded, walking through the Ra Dorm

Bastion mulled over the cards in his deck in his mind, recalling the strategies and combinations he could call up to beat Jaden, as he walked up to the main campus.

He was confident he would win

The two duellists in question arrived at the main campus. Jaden Vs Bastion. Whoever would win, will face against North Academy's representative...And whatever the prize was at the end.

But the friends where just smiling at each other as they took position

"Duellists ready?" Nurse Fontaine asked

"One second please. Good luck, Bastion." Jaden asked then called to his friendly rival.

"Same." He nodded, shaking his hand

Nurse Fontaine smiled at the respect both Jaden and Bastion had for each other. "Duellists ready?"

"Yeah."Both Jaden and Bastion nodded, activating their DuelDisks

"Begin!"

"DUEL!"

 **Jaden - 4000**

 **Bastion - 4000**

"You can go first Bastion." Jaden offered

"Thank you Jaden." Bastion answered and drew his first card.

"I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode!"

 **Oxygeddon**

 **Level 4**

 **WIND**

 **1800 ATK/ 800 DEF**

Oxygeddon looked like a Pterosaur made out of a green gas, or as its name implies: Oxygen.

"Then I play one card face down and end turn."

"Okay, My turn!" Jaden drew his card; in his hand he noticed he had Dark Fusion and Fusion Material monsters. He gave a small smile as he thought of which cards to use.

So many options

"First off, I play one monster in defence mode!" Jaden spoke playing Elemental Hero Clayman faced down in defence mode. "Next I'll play Dark Fusion, combining Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!"

"Trap card activate!" Bastion called "GO! Anti-Fusion area!"

"Anti-Fusion Area? What does THAT do besides the obvious?" Jaden asked

"Nothing, just the obvious." Bastion said "It is a continuous trap. Neither of us can Fusion Summon now! I have found the way to shatter and cripple your deck!"

"Dang it!" Jaden answered as Dark Fusion was sent to the graveyard.

The stadium was buzzing; they had seen Jaden's deck crippled by a single trap card.

"I'll put a card face down and end turn."

"My turn." Bastion drew his card "I summon Hydrogeddon to the field in attack mode!"

 **Hydrogeddon**

 **Level 4**

 **WATER**

 **1600 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

This monster was a quadruped dinosaur that was made of rushing brown water

Jaden sighed, getting ready

"I won't attack your faced down monster. Logic dictates you played a powerful defender." Bastion spoke

Jaden shrugged, waiting

"I'll play two cards faced down. And end my turn." Bastion spoke

"Alright. My turn." Jaden drew his card.

'What to do?' he thought

'I've got Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Hero Signal and A Hero Emerges.' he thought looking at his cards. "I'll play two cards faced down."

The two cards appeared on his field, Jaden admittedly sweating a bit

'I honestly don't know what Hydrogeddon does. And Sparkman can't take on Oxygeddon.' He thought "I'll play a monster in defence mode." He played Avian faced down defence.

"End turn." He said bitterly

"My turn!" Bastion spoke drawing his next card. "I summon a second Hydrogeddon!"

A second brown-water dinosaur was summoned to Bastion's side of the field and it aimed to strike at Jaden's monsters.

'Now what?' Jaden thought in worry

"I use the spell card "Bonding-H2O"! Using this card I remove my two Hydrogeddons and my one Oxygeddon!" Bastion spoke as his three monsters seemed to fuse together and coalesce into a single monster. "Come forth: Water Dragon!"

In the three monster's place was a large clear blue snake like monster, made of raging water and had ruby coloured eyes.

 **Water Dragon**

 **Level 8**

 **WATER**

 **2800 ATK/ 2600 DEF**

'... Crap.' he thought, gulping

"Water Dragon, attack! Destroy Jaden's first monster!" Bastion spoke and a large torrent of water shot out at Clayman and washed him away into nothing.

"Go, Hero Signal!" Jaden called

"Thanks to this card I get to summon one monster from my hand or deck and summon it to the field. I choose: Elemental Hero Wild Heart!"

And instantly summoned to the field to replace Clayman was a wild-man looking monster with a large sword, brown trousers and red tattoos.

 **Elemental Hero Wildheart**

 **Level 4**

 **EARTH**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

He was currently kneeling in defence mode.

"I end turn." Bastion sighed

"My turn!" Jaden drew his card; he had drawn Pot of Greed. "I play the spell card: Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two new cards!"

Jaden drew his two cards and one of them was one of his priestess cards. Another was an Evil Hero card, a trap card called "Dark Signal".

'I'll hold onto you for now.' Jaden thought and summoned one of his monsters faced down on the field and played "Dark Signal" faced down. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Bastion drew his next card "I summon my third Hydrogeddon to the field. Now I'll attack your Wildheart with Water Dragon! And Hydrogeddon will attack your faced down monster!"

As Wildheart was swept away by Water Dragon Jaden's "Dark Signal" and "A Hero Emerges" activated

"You activated my faced down cards Bastion: Dark Signal and A Hero Emerges." Jaden called out "Due to "Dark Signal" I can summon one Evil Hero from my deck or hand to the field! And with "A Hero Emerges" I can special summon one monster at random from your choice." Jaden held up his two last cards: Burstinatrix and Cleo.

"Very well, the card on your left." Bastion spoke

...

"I summon: Cleo, Priestess of The Winged Dragon, Level 7!" Jaden proclaimed and summoned her to the field in defence mode. "And I STILL have Dark Signal's effect. I get to summon Evil Hero Gainer!"

 **Cleo, Priestess of The Winged Dragon**

 **Level 7**

 **FIRE**

 **2000 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **1600 ATK/ 0 DEF**

'A FIRE type monster? Jaden that is the worst type of monster to face against my "Water Dragon".' Bastion thought, but seeing as he couldn't do much else. "I end my turn."

"My draw!" Jaden called out.

"Still a tie, neither one of them has lost any life points." The hall was abuzz with interest.

"I play: Card of Sanctity. Now both of us draw until we're holding six cards in our hand!" Jaden spoke.

"Thank you for the assistance Jaden." Bastion commented as he drew his cards

Jaden's hand looked more promising. He now had a chance to turn this around.

"I play the Field Spell: Supreme God's Altar!" Jaden proclaimed, bringing the field to a grand Egyptian location, surrounded by lofty pyramids and a stone table. Braziers were set alight as they illuminated the field

"I summon, Cleo, Priestess of The Winged Dragon, Level 4!" Jaden spoke summoning his monster.

 **Cleo, Priestess of The Winged Dragon**

 **Level 4**

 **FIRE**

 **1300 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

'ANOTHER FIRE type? What's he planning?' Bastion thought

"Now I play Cleo level 4's ability, using: her, her level 7 counterpart and the Winged Kuriboh in my hand I use them to summon her final form!"

The lights of the flames blazed around the stadium, the two Priestess cards used their magical staves and sacrificed themselves to summon a great monster from Jaden's deck.

 **Cleo, Goddess of the Sun**

 **Level 12**

 **DIVINE-BEAST**

 **5500 ATK/ 0 DEF**

Cleo had now gained great armour with a headdress depicting The Winged Dragon of Ra's head, her arms and legs were sheathed in golden armour. Her chest area was dressed in gold and sapphires, the symbol of the sun in the centre; her back had a pair of golden wings with realistic feathers. In her hands were a crook and flail depicting her status. She also gained an extra 1000 ATK points from Jaden's Field Spell

 **Cleo, Goddess of the Sun**

 **5500 - 6500**

The audience was in awe at the magnificent monster before them

"A...A Divine...Beast?" Bastion gasped in shock seeing the power of Jaden's cards and the sheer awe of their majesty.

"Cleo, attack! Destroy Bastion's Water Dragon!" Jaden called out

"Ha...HA!" Cleo glowed as she hovered above the ground, then rained down golden feathers upon Bastion's Water Dragon.

 **Cleo, Goddess of the Sun**

 **6500**

 **Water Dragon**

 **2800**

Water Dragon was disintegrated into steam and all that damage went to Bastion's life points.

 **Bastion**

 **4000 - 300**

"Next I'll remove one monster from my graveyard!" Jaden spoke removing one of his monsters from the grave

"What?" Bastion gasped

"Cleo's special ability, I remove one monster from my graveyard and she gets to attack again. In exchange she gets weaker and the damage is zero." Jaden spoke

 **Cleo, Goddess of the Sun**

 **6500 - 5500**

"Attack again! Take out Hydrogeddon!" Jaden called out

"Gah!" Bastion covered himself as his last Hydrogeddon monster was removed from the field

"Now you're wide open Bastion. Infernal Gainer, you know what to do!"

"Hmm." Infernal Gainer nodded and raced at Bastion with his clawed hands, slashing against him

 **Bastion**

 **300 - 0**

Jaden had won the duel!

Everyone was in a frozen stage of awe, not exactly sure at what they saw

All they knew what happened...Jaden had just played a powerful card. And Bastion looked on in fear, awe in impress

He thought he has countered Jaden's deck, locked away his trump cards, sealed his Fusions, removed his powerful monsters... And he was proven so wrong

"I...Have much more to learn..." Bastion spoke as the holograms faded.

"That's game, Bastion." Jaden gave his pose and smiled

"That it is." Bastion nodded as he walked forward, holding his fist out in front of him.

Jaden was silent for a second before he grinned, fist bumping Bastion with the two keeping their fists there

"The better Duellist won." Bastion admitted

"You pinned me back into a corner. That was a good move." Jaden responded

"Thank you Jaden...Good luck against North Academy." Bastion answered

"Thanks man." Jaden nodded "You're still better at tests than me, though." He joked

"It didn't even faze you." Bastion denied, shaking his head "You won, easily."

Jaden shrugged at that. "Go to the cafeteria for something to eat?"

"Of course." Bastion nodded

The two rivals left the stadium on good terms and went to grab something to eat.

The tutors, who witnessed the duel, were FLOORED. Literally. Cleo being summoned to the field made them look in awe.

"Who knew Jaden was so powerful." Ms Fontaine whispered lightly

"I...He...How...?" Crowler mumbled seeing that vast power in Jaden's deck.

"Amazing." Sheppard whispered

"Whomever North Academy is sending...They better bring their "A-Game"." Sartyr answered

"Agreed." Banner nodded

*At North Academy*

"Students! Our representative! Duel Academy will LOSE this year!" North Academy's Headmaster, Chancellor Foster, a balding black haired man with glasses proclaimed to his students with the representative by his left hand side.

The students cheered for the rousing words of their Chancellor and cheered greater for their representative.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

ChaosSonic1: Jessie will be normal.

Guest reviews:

Number 1: We'll fix the cards when you fix your spelling. It's atrocious.

Number 2: Here.

Number 3: I'm glad you fixed your writing. The Priestess cards are MEANT to be a little OP. They are the DAUGHTERS of the EGYPTIAN GODS. Don't worry, we've got character development and such coming. Thank you for your comments and the new chapters range between 10 days to longer.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you

 **Authors Note: Warning this chapter contains scenes of rape. It is not the intent of the writers of this fanfiction to give a positive outlook on such a horrific act. Both Grey and I are appalled by this act and we want to show the brutality of it.**

It had been a gossiping week since Jaden's duel with Bastion; the two in question were still friends. Jaden and Syrus were currently relaxing out by the cliffs near the Red Dorm.

"Nearly time." Jaden noted

"Yeah it is...Are you SURE you don't want Dee in your team?" Syrus offered

"Sy, I'm telling you: it's fine. Dee would be a sitting duck in my deck." Jaden explained for the umpteenth time

'He's just looking after his big sister.' Dee appeared beside them.

"Exactly." Jaden nodded

"Well, I know you'll do Duel Academy proud, Jay." Syrus spoke

"I'll do my best Sy." Jaden nodded

Dee smiled, seeing the friends happy

That was when Jaden's PDA started buzzing. "Huh? Must be Alexis." Jaden got his PDA out and answered it

"Hello?" He asked

"Ah, Jaden. Sorry to call you up on your PDA, but North Academy's students will be arriving." Chancellor Sheppard spoke

"So?"

"You need to be here to greet North Academy. It's just common courtesy." He answered

"Really?" He groaned

"Yes Jaden. You've shown respect to Bastion in your duel with him, it's expected of you to show that same level of courtesy with North Academy." Sheppard responded

Jaden groaned, hanging up and standing up

"Want me to come with you, Jay?" Syrus asked

"Nah, it's cool Sy." Jaden smiled when Syrus' PDA rang

"Huh? Hello?" Syrus wondered and answered his PDA.

"Syrus, you need to be at the docks. The top student of every form needs to be there to greet North Academy." Banner's voice called through

"I-I'm a top student?" Syrus blinked in shock

"Yes. You are THE top Slifer student... Behind Jaden of course." Banner nodded, chuckling at the end

"I don't care about being behind Jaden! I'm a top student!" Syrus laughed heartily at that reveal. "I'll be down there."

Jaden chuckled as Syrus ended to call and took off running

'Heh-heh...Syrus.' Jaden thought kindly and soon followed

*time skip*

The top students of the Academy were waiting with the Chancellor and with the teachers as they stood by the docks of the school.

Namely Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Jaden

'Where are they?' Jaden thought in annoyance, tapping his feet.

Suddenly a submarine emerged from the sea

"HOLY SMOKE!" Syrus called out in shock.

"Wow." Alexis blinked

"Impressive." Bastion nodded

'Looks like they're compensating.' Jaden thought

Once it was set people began to emerge from the submarine

"Whoa...That's kinda cool." Syrus answered

"Sheppard." Chancellor Foster came out of the submarine with a smile

"Foster. Good to see you again." Sheppard responded kindly

The two shook hands, clearly trying to crush the others hands

'Something tells me they've got their own rivalry.' Jaden thought 'This'll be interesting.'

"So who's your representative?" Sheppard asked

"That would be me!" A familiar cocky female voice called

"Uh...oh..." Syrus gasped

"Oh no..." Jaden commented as he saw the figure in question: It was Jazz!

Only she was dressed differently

She was wearing all black/dark grey high collar jacket and trousers. she had a deep dark purple shirt under neath her North Academy jacket. "Hello Jaden." Jazz smiled

"JAZZ?!" Everyone gasped

"Miss me?" She asked in a cocky fashion

"I didn't know your new student was one of my former ones." Sheppard spoke

"Jazz here...Is more talented than most of my other students. Rose to number one within the school on the first day." Foster answered

"You're school must be crap than." Jaden frowned

That grabbed the attention and chagrin of the entire student body and the slight worry for Duel Academy's group.

Although they had to agree

"Yeah, how about after Jazz beats you and trounces your academy, we'll put you in your place!" A large Russian sounding student spoke. He seemed more of an adult more than a student since he towered over their respective Chancellor's height.

He walked over, seemingly about to punch Jaden in the face but Jazz out her hand on the Russians arm making him stop

"Jaden's mine. We'll sort this AFTER our duel." Jazz answered

"Yes my lady." The Russian flinched, backing up

""My Lady"?" Alexis asked

"It's what Jazz Thunder wishes to be called by her lessers." Jazz smirked

""Jazz Thunder"?" Bastion asked in confusion "Did you give yourself that nickname or did someone else?"

"They gave it to me Ra Reject now shut up." Jazz frowned

"Now, shall we head to the arena?" Foster smiled "Before things escalate any further?"

Sheppard nodded, everyone walking away

"Do we need our DuelDisks on hand?" Syrus whispered to Alexis in worry as that Russian student seemed to be glaring at them

"It would be safe." Alexis nodded

"Gotcha." Syrus nodded quickly, putting his hand near his backpack.

*time skip*

The two schools were on opposite sides of the stadium, each rooting for their respective duellist.

But as Jaden and Jazz approached the ring... Jazz's brothers with a film crew burst in

"What the absolute-?" Jaden asked in shock

"Okay, lights on the stage; camera crew 1, check; 2, check." The director ordered

"Ah, hello sister." One of the brothers spoke. He had shoulder length, black hair that seemed to fray out at the end, a small chin beard and a black business suit. This was Slade Princeton.

"Brothers?" Jazz blinked

"What? You don't think we'd miss our little sister's debut as a North Academy girl." The second brother, who had sort but fringe pointed hair and a similar business suit, but with a dark maroon tie asked. This was Jagger Princeton

"Now while we are setting up for a worldwide broadcast the contestants should have a break." Slade nodded, he and Jagger gently putting their hands on Jazz's shoulder and lead her outside

"I...What just happened?" Jaden scratched his head.

'Hmm...' Yubel frowned as she looked at Jazz's brothers pulling their sister away.

So she followed

'Guess I'll wait here then.' Jaden thought

As Yubel followed the Princetons she noted something...different to Jazz. Something that reminded her of Jaden.

And the brothers... Something was wrong

'What're they planning?' Yubel thought as she was poking her head around the corner

Her eyes widened, seeing Jazz on her knees blowing her brothers while they talked

"You need to win, Jazz." Jagger moaned

"Our family name is on the line here." Slade added "We've spent a LOT of money to get this far. My political power and Jagger's finances are what's holding this family up. YOU...Hmm...Need to secure the duelling side." He moaned as Jazz swapped to his member.

She nodded, glaring lightly at the two but kept up her work

"Now...You...Ah...! Kick that Jaden kid's ass..." Slade ordered

"Using the cards we got you!" Jagger groaned "You already failed by running away from this school!"

"Hmm...Hmm..." Jazz moaned as she tried to speak

"No excuses!" Jagger snapped

The brothers removed their cocks from her mouth, rubbing them lightly

"Now...Be a good bitch and say "ah"..." Slade ordered

Jazz was silent, opening her mouth after less than a second

And within the next ten seconds Jagger and Slade came into her mouth, and spraying some on her cheeks and hair.

"Ah...Clean yourself up."

"You're a fucking mess."

'Oh...Those...BASTARDS!' Yubel glared darkly and snarled, imagining throttling those two.

But she followed Jazz into the bathroom, the girl splashing water into her face

As she saw Jazz splash her face with water she heard Jazz choking back tears. It was made even worse when she punched the mirror in front of her.

"I have to win... I have to win... I have to win." She whispered, crying

'Oh...Gods...She's manipulated...' Yubel thought sadly. 'The whole "confident bitch" exterior is just to shield herself...'

She actually felt guilty

'Jazz, Jazz please don't cry. It'll be alright.' A new voice spoke materialising by Jazz's side

'Huh?' Yubel thought as she saw a Duel Spirit float by Jazz's head. 'Ojama Yellow? Can Jazz see HIM?'

"G-Go away...Just leave me alone." Jazz responded to the yellow duel monster and turned away from him.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, walking away

'I'm not going to leave you alone. You've got my card. We're partners.' Ojama Yellow answered kindly

*with Jaden*

"Well, at least there's food." Jaden commented as he tucked into a doughnut.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked as she walked in

"Oh, hey Lex...What's up?" He asked as he took a sip of water.

"You going to be okay?" She asked

"Me? Duelling Jazz. In front of: The school...Millions of people...And with Duel Academy's reputation on the line?" Jaden listed off. "...I'm freaking terrified." He answered honestly.

Alexis chuckled gently, kissing him lightly

"Thanks Lex." He sighed calming down

"Want me to walk you on stage?" Alexis asked

"I...May do." Jaden nodded quickly. "I expected a big crowd for a duel but...Not worldwide and...DEFINITELY not this early."

Alexis nodded, holding him close

Jaden inhaled deeply and sighed slowly, calming himself down. "Thank you Alexis...I really mean it."

"Anything for you, my king." She smiled, saying the second half jokingly

"Ah-ha..." He chuckled lightly

He smiled, when Yubel returned

"Yubel; where have you been?" Jaden asked kindly, seeing his Duel Spirit

'Checking on Jazz...And...There's something you ought to know.' Yubel answered sadly.

"What?" Jaden asked

'She's abused by her brothers. I...I saw them ordering her "servicing" them.' Yubel frowned

"Servicing?" Alexis asked

Um...What's the human term? "Oral sex"; is that right?' Yubel answered

"... What?!" The two gasped

'It's true. And afterwards she was crying, being told that she was a "bitch"...That tough exterior of hers...It's just to protect herself.' Yubel answered

Jaden sighed, feeling a bit awkward about that

"...And here I thought she was just a spoiled heiress..." Alexis frowned

'She's been pressured to win and by the tone of her brothers...It sounds like she's had this all her life.' Yubel answered

Jaden nodded, looking down cautiously

'Jaden...What're you thinking?' Yubel asked

"I don't know... I don't WANT to beat her after that... But... I don't want to LOSE."

"...Then don't lose. But don't throw the match either." Alexis answered seriously.

"Huh?"

"Give her a match to be proud of; duel with all your skill Jaden." Alexis answered

"Sure." Jaden smiled

"Do your best My King." Alexis kissed him again.

"Oh you are being cheeky." He snickered

"Duellists, please come to the stage." The director proclaimed

*time skip*

The stadium was set, banners for advertisements and the school logos were hanging around the arena. Jaden and Jazz were given a quick brush off by the makeup department, ready for the world-wide broadcast.

"Ready to go Jazz?" Jaden grinned

"I'm ready. Don't freeze up on me now." Jazz answered

Both duellists smirked and powered up their DuelDisks as the cameras started rolling. The main camera man gave a thumbs up to the referee.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Duellists of all ages, welcome to the Annual Duel between North Academy and Duel Academy! On my right, from North Academy, The Thunder Queen: JAZZ PRINCETON!" The referee called out

"JAZZ IT UP! JAZZ IT UP!" The North Academy side cheered for their representative.

Jazz grinned, waving at her supporters

'"Jazz it up"? I thought that's what chef's say to their underlings when they make bland dishes.' Dee commented

"And on the other side? ... Some guy."

Jaden wanted to anime fall right there, but Professor Banner and some of the students did that instead.

On another part of the world, Yugi and Téa were watching the introductions and saw their son's introduction...THEY anime fell at that.

"I'm going to KILL that referee!" Téa snapped

Yugi just grumbled at that. Their son being treated as "some guy".

Back at the Academy Jaden and Jazz were ready to duel.

"Ready...BEGIN!" The referee proclaimed

"DUEL!" Both Jaden and Jazz spoke

 **Jazz - 4000**

 **Jaden - 4000**

But due to the introduction the referee gave Jaden's life point metre read:

 **Some guy - 4000**

But since that isn't what we want, we're keeping it as "Jaden".

Jaden and Jazz walked into the middle of the arena, both holding out coins as did the referee "Heads." Jaden called, the three flipping their coins sending them flying into the sky

Each of the coins were caught by their respective coin flippers. Jazz had tails. The referee had heads...

Jaden had gotten... A tails

"Jazz "Thunder" Princeton shall go first!" The referee proclaimed

"Yes!" She grinned, the two walking back

'Dang it.' Jaden sighed and drew his five cards when they faced each other.

"I'll start this off!" Jazz smiled drawing the first card of the duel

Jazz hummed for a second, looking at her hands

"I Summon Masked Dragon in defence mode!" Jazz summoned her dragon monster to the field.

 **Masked Dragon**

 **FIRE**

 **Level 3**

 **1400 ATK/ 1100 DEF**

'I wonder what that does.' Jaden thought

"Next I'll lay two cards faced down. That ends my turn." Jazz spoke

"Alright. My turn!" Jaden drew his card

"I play Dark Fusion! Combine Avian, Burstinatrix, and burn Inferno Wing!"

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **FIRE**

 **Level 6**

 **2100 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Attack, Inferno strike!" Jaden called out

Inferno Wing soared through the air and struck at Masked Dragon, crashing through it and destroying it.

"And due to Inferno Wing's special ability, you lose life points from the highest points of your destroyed monster!" Jaden spoke

 **Jazz**

 **4000 - 1600**

"You activated my trap card: Dragon's Hatchery! Thanks to this card, when a "Dragon" monster is destroyed on my side of the field I can special summon one Dragon monster from my hand or deck whose level is equal or lower than the destroyed monster But you've also activated my Masked Dragon's ability that allows me to summon one Dragon monster from my Deck with 1500 ATK points or less."

"So what're you going to summon?" Jaden asked

"I summon: Armed Dragon Level 3 from my deck from Masked Dragon's effect and Iron Scale Dragon from my hand from my Dragon's Hatchery!"

 **Armed Dragon Lvl 3**

 **WIND**

 **Level 3**

 **1200 ATK/ 900 DEF**

 **Iron Scale Dragon**

 **EARTH**

 **Dragon/Tuner**

 **Level 2**

 **400 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Well then I play a facedown and end turn." Jade sighed

"My turn." Jazz drew. "Now my Armed Dragon Lvl 3 is going to do some growing up. During my Standby Phase I can trade in my Level 3 Dragon to summon Armed Dragon Level 5!" As she did that she shuffled her deck.

Armed Dragon Level 3 began grow and change, its normal orange body turned a burnt red with darker greys and even more blades on its body.

 **Armed Dragon level 5**

 **WIND**

 **Level 5**

 **2400 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"I play a spell card: Draconic Staff. This card allows me to Special a dragon monster from my hand if its level is equal or lower to one of my existing dragons!"

"Does that mean?" Jaden thought

"I summon "Armed Dragon Level 5"!" Jazz proclaimed

"A second one?" Syrus gasped

"But this guy isn't staying on the field for long. I'm using him for a Synchro Summon!" Jazz proclaimed

"Sychro WHAT?!" Sheppard gasped as Foster smiled at that

"Glide through the mountains, come forth and burn!" Jazz called out as she summoned her new monster. The body of Armed Dragon Level 5 turned into an outline and then into five stars as Iron Scale Dragon turned into two discs and summoned a new monster to Jazz's field. "IRON SCYTHE DRAGON!"

 **Iron Scythe Dragon**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 7**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

 **2800 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Oh and before you think of returning my Iron Scythe Dragon to my Extra Deck, Jaden...On the turn it's summoned, my new dragon destroys one spell or trap card on your side of the field!" Jazz called out

Jaden didn't answer, staying still

"Know your place, Jaden." Jazz smiled as she destroyed Jaden's faced down card with her Synchro Monster's ability. "Armed Dragon Level 5, attack! Serrated Sonic Discs!"

 **Armed Dragon LV5**

 **2400**

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **2100**

'Darn it.' Jazz frowned. "I activate my faced down: Draconic Feast. This card allows me to remove one Dragon monster per turn in my graveyard and gain that many life points based on the points I choose."

As Jazz removed her Armed Dragon Level 5 from the graveyard she gained that monster's ATK points

 **Jazz**

 **1600 - 4000**

"And with that, I end my turn." Jazz spoke

'Back to full already?!' Jaden though in shock, drawing

'She's got two monsters with 2000+ ATK, I don't know what that Armed Dragon does...And it looks like her "Iron Scythe" is a one turn pony.' He thought. 'Just hope I can play something decent.'

"Draw." He sighed, drawing

'Come on Jaden, where's that fire you beat me with last time?' Jazz thought

Jaden was silent as he looked at his cards and nodded with a smile

'He's smiling...He must've drawn a good card.' She thought

"I play De-Fusion, splitting my monster apart and returning Inferno Wing's card to the extra deck!" Jaden started simply, Inferno Wing splitting into Avian and Burstinatrix

"Why would you separate your monster? ...Unless-!" Jazz asked

"Unless I've got something up my sleeves!" Jaden smiled

"I sacrifice Avian to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Jaden continued with a grin

 **Evil Hero Malicious Edge**

 **Level 7**

 **EARTH**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"What the? Isn't that against the rules?" Foster asked

"Not according to the card, Foster." Chancellor Sheppard responded

"When you have a monster on the field I can summon Edge with just one sacrifice." Jaden explained with a grin "Now, attack Armed Dragon!"

 **Armed Dragon LV5**

 **2400**

 **Malicious Edge**

 **2600**

The spiked warrior impaled Jazz's dragon with his claws and destroyed it, dealing damage to Jazz's life points.

 **Jazz**

 **4000 - 3800**

"I switch Burstinatrix to defence mode, play a face down and end turn."

"Then it's my turn." Jazz drew her card. "I play Haunted Dragon in attack mode."

 **Haunted Dragon**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **1700 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Now I'll attack your Malicious Edge with my Iron Scythe Dragon!" Jazz ordered

"Reverse card, V-Vile Heart!" Jaden called professionally

 **Malicious Edge**

 **2600 - 3600**

 **Iron Scythe Dragon**

 **2800**

As Iron Scythe Dragon came down against Malicious Edge, the Evil hero pierced through the dragon's claws and plunged himself into the dragon's throat and destroyed it.

"OOF!" The two schools winced

'That's not right...' Yubel flinched at that.

'Sorry, my bad.' Malicious Edge apologised 'But what do you expect "VILE heart". Clue's in the title.'

 **Jazz: 3800 - 3000**

'Damn it! Why isn't that little BITCH using the cards WE gave her?!' Jagger thought enraged

Jazz' eyes where wide, standing in shock

'D-Did they just...Talk? To Jaden?' She thought

"Hey, you okay Jazz? Need some water?" Jaden called with a worried frown

"I...Err...Yeah. Yeah I...Yeah." She nodded

A person on the side quickly ran over, giving Jazz a water bottle

"Thanks." Jazz answered, almost tore off the bottle cap and drunk her water.

She gulped loudly, the bottle empty in three seconds

Jazz dropped the bottle as she wiped her brow.

"... Wow she can suck." An Obelisk said randomly, not noticing the innuendo, and the hall started laughing

"Who said that?!" A North Academy student defended Jazz

'The kid doesn't know half of it.' Jagger and Slade thought with grins

"You're turn finished Jazz?" Jaden asked kindly

"...I play a card faced down and end my turn." She answered sadly, but she didn't want her face to give way for anything.

"Draw." Jaden said, looking at her in slight worry

'She's probably shaken up due to everything that's happened...Damn it.' Jaden thought and looked at his card

"Hmm... I think I'll play Dark Recovery, allowing me to add Dark Fusion back to my hand." Jaden said

"Next I play Dark Fusion again to combine together Malicious Edge with the Infernal Prodigy in my hand!" Jaden continued

"What does that make?" Jazz backed up in worry.

"Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!"

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**

 **FIRE**

 **Level 8**

 **3500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"Oh no...That thing's stronger than my Armed Dragon!" Jazz's eyes widened

"Yep, Malicious Fiend, attack!" Jaden called out

"Mirror Force!" Jazz called quickly

And with that Jaden's monster was destroyed in a fracture of mirror shards. Burstinatrix remained on the field as she was still in defence mode.

"What is Jaden thinking? That was a rookie move." Bastion pondered

"And I end turn." Jaden smiled, not reacting

"Fine, my turn!" Jazz drew her card. "I summon this monster in defence mode; now, Armed Dragon, attack!"

 **Armed Dragon Level 5**

 **2400 ATK**

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**

 **800 DEF**

Burstinatrix was destroyed in a maelstrom of serrated wind from Jazz's armed dragon.

"Now my Dragon's ability activates, when it destroys a monster in battle I can trade it in for it's next level: 7!"

Armed Dragon LV5's body became more elongated than its previous form, turning into a serpent with even more claws and blades

 **Armed Dragon LV7**

 **WIND**

 **Dragon**

 **2800 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned

""Sweet"? Is that kid retarded?" Jagger whispered to Slade, making sure the cameras and microphones weren't pointed at them

"I... Your turn." Jazz frowned, even if she smiled a bit

"Gotcha!" Jaden grinned, drawing "I play E-Emergency Call to add Elemental Hero Neos to my hand! And then I play Ancient Rules, this lets me special summon a level 7 or higher Normal Monster! Come on out, Neos!"

 **Elemental Hero Neos**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"It's still weaker than my Armed Dragon, Jaden." Jazz pointed out

"For now." Jaden grinned "I play Dark Calling! I remove Neos on my field and the Malicious Fiend from my graveyard to fusion summon!" Jaden called

"A fusion between an Elemental Hero and an Evil Hero?" Alexis blinked

Before her eyes widened, remembering Jaden performing this trick against her in their duel!

"Oh...NO!" Jazz panicked

"Come forth! Evil Hero Vengeance Neos!" Jaden called

 **Evil Hero Vengeance Neos**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 10**

 **2500 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

"But that means-!" Jazz panicked

"I remove Inferno Wing from my Extra Deck to give Vengeance Neos it's ability! Now, Neos, ATTACK! Take out Armed Dragon Level 7!"

 **Vengeance Neos**

 **2500 - 4600**

 **Armed Dragon LV7**

 **2800**

"Forty six hundred?!" North Academy's side gasped

"Take it down!" Jaden called out

"At once, My King!" Vengeance Neos answered to Jaden, not knowing that Jazz could hear him, while the rest of the school just saw Vengeance Neos swinging its chains at her Armed Dragon LV7, binding it and bringing it to the ground and fracturing it.

 **Jazz**

 **3000 - 1200**

"Now Vengeance Neos' ability it gained from Inferno Wing activates! Your dragon's attack points come out of your life points." Jaden added

'I...I lost!' Jazz frowned, holding back tears as Vengeance Neos' effect dropped her life points to zero

She closed her eyes, crying gently as she held her head high and proudly as her life points fell dramatically

"The duel is over! The winner is this guy-" The referee spoke before his earpiece screeched in his ear

"Jaden Yuki- Muto! Learn it you toady!" Joel's voice responded through.

Jazz looked up at her brothers, knowing they had the furious looks that they did in fact had, and walked away

'Jazz...' Jaden frowned as he looked up to her direction and then walked away respectfully.

But he knew he couldn't follow her

'Dang it...' Jaden sighed as he went back to the Duel Academy side

And everyone was cheering

"The winner is Jaden Yuki-Muto!" the voice over guy called out to the world.

Again.

He only did this due to the intro as "some guy" when introducing Jaden.

"Way to go Jaden." Syrus smiled lightly

"Thanks." Jaden smiled

"Congratulations Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard smiled as he came down with the teachers.

"Again, thanks." Jaden smiled

"So...I'm just curious...What's the actual prize for this tournament?" Syrus asked, scratching his head. All this build up for a grand event had to have SOME prize.

As if on cue several spot lights turned on

"I think you might get that answer, Syrus." Jaden answered

"Now, for a kiss from Miss Duel Academy!" The referee called

"WHA...?" the group gasped at that...Except Chancellor Sheppard, who just seemed to smile

And his opponent was crying lightly

"So...who's "Miss Duel Academy"?" Bastion pondered.

Chancellor Sheppard walked onto the main stage, beaming happily

On cue, from centre stage...Was Dorothy from the Card Shack

"SHE'S Miss Duel Academy?!" The two schools asked

Well...All except Foster, who was crying.

And something that made people feel sick, was that she was in a Dark Magician Girl costume

"ARGH! MY EYES!" Jaden and Syrus screamed as they fell back in shock.

"HNN! Dorothy...!" Foster cried as Dorothy kissed Chancellor Sheppard on his cheek.

And he grinned happily at that

"I can't believe Dorothy kissing the representing Chancellor's cheek is the final prize..." Alexis sighed

"Out of ALL the prizes it could have been."

"I need to bleach my eyes..." Syrus frowned

"You and me both Sy." Jaden added

Yubel sighed, rubbing her head

'I honestly don't know how to feel about that.' Dee added

The others nodded at that

'How're things with Maiden of Love?' Yubel teased at Malicious

'...Oh look at the time. Bye!' Malicious teleported away

'Is that good or bad?' Mana blinked

'I think he's in love.' Yubel chuckled

The others shrugged/laughed at that

*With Jazz*

The girl flinched as she was pushed onto the table, her angry brother pulling her pants to her knees

"You...You worthless BITCH! You didn't use the rare cards WE gave you!" Slade snarled

"I... Would have been disqualified." She whispered, but didn't stop them as they slapped her bare ass

"Does it LOOK like we give a FUCK?!" Jagger responded, just as enraged

"I... I'll do better next time." She cried gently at the stinging "I need another opportunity and I can use the cards you gave me!"

"You think we're going to let a SLUT like you to have OUR rare cards?!" Slade slapped her ass harder

"W... What?!" She gasped, wetness dripping onto the floor

"You only deserve those worthless beat-stick cards!" Jagger answered

"B... But the plan!" Jazz gasped

"Plans...Change. We HAVE no sister now!" Slade responded

"W... What?!" She gasped

"You heard us...You're no longer our sister...So THIS isn't incest!" Slade answered

And on cue he pushed into her vagina

Jazz gave out a silent scream as she had her private area penetrated by her older brother, who now said who WASN'T her brother anymore.

And it ripped her hymen

"You're trash, you hear? FUCKING trash!" Jagger snapped

"Y... Yes I am." She cried a bit, feeling him fuck her virgin pussy hard

"You are NEVER a Princeton. Your name, EVERYTHING about you is out? You here us?" Slade moaned

"Yes." She cried, nodding

"You're just "Jazz" now! Got it? No name, no title, NOTHING!" Jagger added

She nodded, taking her other brothers... No, her other rapists cock into her mouth

'JAZZ! Oh no, no, no, no! I...I'll get help!' Ojama Yellow called out, racing to find another Duel Spirit.

The two Princeton's grunted, cumming, before they backed off

"Now...You tell ANYONE about this...You'll die. Got it?" Slade snarled

"Yes." She nodded weakly

"Now...Who are you?" Jagger asked

"J-Jazz..." She answered weakly and cried

"And what are you?"

"A...A slut..." She cried.

"And don't you forget it." Slade answered

The two brothers did their pants up and left, leaving Jazz alone in the room crying with her pants and underwear down to her knees and her ass bright red with cum splattered over her face and trickling out of her pussy

*With Ojama Yellow*

'Help! Please? Can't anyone hear me? I need help!' Ojama Yellow flew around the school trying to find some fellow duel spirits or some people who could see him

Until he stumbled across Malicious Edge, who was returning to Blair

'AH! Excuse me! Wait!' Ojama Yellow called

'Huh? Oh, what do you want?' Malicious Edge asked

'I need help, my partner, she's hurt!' Ojama Yellow answered in a panic

'Your partner's hurt? Who's your partner?' Malicious Edge asked

'Jazz, Jazz Princeton!' Ojama Yellow pulled him, trying to dodge the knives 'PLEASE! You've got to find someone who can see us!'

'Jaden and Syrus can see me. Come on!' Malicious Edge answered flying off with the weak duel monster

'Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Ojama Yellow repeated

*With Jaden*

Jaden smiled as he kissed Alexis, the two getting ready to go their own way for the night "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her

"Don't forget." Alexis responded

"Give me SOME credit, Lex." Jaden sighed with a small smile

And she just gave him a playful look

"Okay, okay..." He chuckled "Love you."

"Love you to." She nodded, kissing him again before she walked away

Jaden breathed in deeply and then sighed. "...What a day..." And he started to walk back to the Slifer's dorm.

'My King!' Malicious Edge's voice

"Huh? Malicious Edge? I thought you'd be back with Maiden of Love...Who's this?" Jaden asked

'Ojama Yellow, the duel spirit of Jazz Princeton.' Malicious Edge answered

'Please, she's in trouble!' Ojama Yellow repeated, although his voice sounded strained from talking too much in a panic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay!" He nodded, holding his arms up to calm them down

"Look...Just tell me where Jazz is." Jaden spoke as he remembered about Jazz being in trouble earlier.

'Follow me!'

Ojama Yellow led the way with Malicious Edge following Jaden.

Jaden arrived quickly to see that Jazz was still in the girl's locker room.

He opened the door slowly, seeing her laying/sitting in the corner of the room with dead eyes and in the same state as when her former brothers left her

"Oh dear gods..." Jaden's eyes widened and ran to her.

"Jazz?!" He asked, shaking her lightly in worry

She didn't respond...She was still scarred, shaken and scared.

"Damn it!" He snarled and tried to get her up

"W... What?" She mumbled, slowly regaining her mind as she snapped out of it

"Jazz? Jazz, what happened? Who did this?" Jaden asked. "Was it your brothers?" He instinctively asked, he would have to be careful about telling her about his Duel Spirits, but since she had one he figured she would understand the question

"Brothers? No, they didn't do anything." Jazz shook her head defensively

"Are you sure? ABSOLUTELY sure?" Jaden asked

"... Yes." She nodded, clearly lying but Jaden respected her

"I'm getting you to Nurse Fontaine's. I can't leave you here." He answered

Jazz nodded weakly as he picked her up

And, by either by chivalry or effectiveness, Jaden was carrying her bridal style.

*time skip*

Jazz was resting up in the bed; Nurse Fontaine was giving her report to Chancellor Sheppard. She couldn't believe something so heinous could happen in a place of learning.

"Will she be okay?" Jaden asked the nurse

"Physically, yes. Mentally...I can't be sure." Nurse Fontaine answered

Jaden sighed, nodding

"You did a good thing Jaden, I'm just sorry that we couldn't get whoever did this." Nurse Fontaine added

"... Yea." Jaden nodded in anger, looking out the window to see the Princeton helicopters leaving

'But this isn't over...' Jaden thought as his eyes flashed yellow and then turned back.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed about Jazz's ending: It will work itself out in the end.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dragon8188: Yeah me and Ghost fucked that Duel up. Pretty sure there was supposed to be a trap card set and Jazz second guessed herself from Jaden's smirk, thinking high level about the opponent's traps. We must have forgotten to put that

And no Jazz is NOT in the harem.

Sep 27 c25 Guest: I can see where you are coming from. Honestly it is my fault we did not go 'all out'. When I was about 15 I was nearly raped by a girl in my school and I accidentally held Ghost back as he did not want to 'trigger' me.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It has been a few days since North Academy came for the yearly event, they stayed behind because of Jazz. Even though she lost, she was still treated fairly...And when news came to them about the incident, the loss of a card game seemed trivial at best.

She did seem calm

"Are you feeling better Jazz?" Foster asked kindly

"Yes." She nodded

"Good, we'll be heading back to North Academy within the hour." Foster spoke

"... I'm not going." She shook her head

"Y-You're not coming back?"

"Why not?"

"You're our best student/Classmate!"

"I have someone here I must beat!" She called and everyone knew what she meant. She wanted to stay until she had beaten Jaden

The North Academy students frowned before they each nodded sadly. "We're gonna miss you, Jazz." They each answered

Jazz nodded with a smile

"You beat him into the ground. You come back with your head held high." The Russian student spoke after sniffing.

"I will." She promised

"Until we meet again, Jazz." Foster spoke

Jazz nodded, watching them leave

'Goodbye North Academy...' She frowned 'I will miss you.'

As she saw the submarine of North Academy leave; she sighed and frowned, turning her sights back to Duel Academy.

It was time to prepare...

*Time skip*

"I HAVE TO GO TO SLIFER RED?!" She yelled at Sheppard

"I'm sorry Jazz, but yes. You're technically a new student so you'll have to start at the same level as your peers." Sheppard answered as he rubbed his ears.

Jazz was just staring in shock

"Sorry, rules are rules. I'll get you fitted for a Slifer uniform and-" Sheppard spoke

"No...I...I'm going to wear THIS uniform." Jazz answered

"Of course." He nodded

"Thank you." Jazz answered

*With Jaden*

Jaden yawned happily as he walked

'Man...What a great sleep.' He thought as he went to the academy.

He smiled, enjoying the warmth of the sun

'Morning Jaden.' Yubel spoke gently

"Morning. Where have you been?" Jaden smiled

'I've been busy, talking to the Priestess'.' Yubel answered

"Should I be expecting some sort of surprise?" Jaden chuckled

'Something like that.' Yubel smirked

Jaden chuckled with a smile, kissing her cheek quickly

"Morning Jay." Syrus called out as he waved to his best friend.

"Morning." Jaden chuckled "Man you slept in late."

"I was consoling Dee...Seeing Dorothy in that costume scared us BOTH." Syrus explained

Jaden nodded, holding back sick

"Let's NOT bring that back up..." Jaden suggested

"Agreed." Syrus nodded as the pair of them went inside.

They saw everyone running around, confusing them

"...What's going on?" Jaden wondered

"Professor Banner hasn't blown up the classroom again; has he?" Syrus scratched his head

"Jazz is back!"

"And on a warpath!"

""On a warpath"?" Jaden and Syrus asked in confusion

"She's in Slifer and attacking anyone who was rude to her that's in Obelisk." The guy said "And duelling any Obelisk's she can find"

"...Sorry; did you just say "Jazz is in Slifer"?" Syrus asked

The guy nodded

"Oh my god..." Jaden rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

"The arena. Be careful Jaden...She is NOT holding any punches." The guy answered and ran off

Jaden sighed, walking towards the arena

At the arena Jaden and Syrus saw that Jazz was currently fighting three different Obelisks.

"ATTACK! Wipe them out Armed Dragon!" Jazz called out

 **Three Obelisks**

 **1400 - 0**

"Now fuck off!"

"Y-Yes Jazz Thunder!" The Obelisks ran off with their tails between their legs.

Jazz panted, reshuffling her deck

"Jazz? Jazz! There's no other Obelisks." Jaden called out

"More will be here soon!" She snapped

"Look, would you-? Calm down!" Jaden tried to get his word in before he grabbed her hand to get her attention

She pulled away, slapping him

Jaden's eyes blinked at that. He was just slapped by Jazz, who was DEFINITELY pissed off. "...Okay, kinda deserved that."

Jazz panted, shaking a bit

"Jazz...Sorry for grabbing you." Jaden apologised "Calmed down yet?"

She nodded lightly

"Heck of a right hand you have." Jaden commented rubbing his cheek

"... Sorry." She whispered

"Nah...I shouldn't have grabbed you." Jaden answered

"I still shouldn't have slapped you." She sighed

"Defensive reflex. It's alright." Jaden answered

Jazz just walked away

'Stings a bit...' He thought as he went off.

He hoped she had calmed down

"That happened; I guess..." Syrus frowned

"Yea."

"...Let's hope the class goes better today." Syrus sighed

*with Jazz*

'Jazz...Are you okay?' Ojama Yellow asked kindly

"I'm fine you annoying pest." She hissed lightly

'That's not nice. I'm your friend.' Ojama Yellow answered

"No. You appeared out of nowhere and started annoying me!" She snapped

'I'm your partner.' Yellow answered

Jazz sighed, trying to ignore him

'Fine, if you're going to ignore me; I'LL ignore YOU.' Yellow answered

Jazz sighed, leaving the academy building

Ojama Yellow looked in worry and soon followed Jazz, still not speaking to her.

*with Jaden*

"Jaden; what happened to you?" Alexis asked as she noted Jaden's red cheek.

"Got slapped."

"Ouch..." Alexis frowned

"Can I have a kiss to make it better?" He chuckled

"...Okay." She answered and did so.

She chuckled, kissing his cheek quickly

"Much better." Jaden joked lightly

Alexis chuckled with a smile "We better head to class."

"What're the odds Professor Banner's going to blow up the lab with his experiments?" Jaden smiled

"Like 80 out of 100." She smiled

"So we've got 20/100 for non-exploding things." Jaden answered

"You're getting better." She teased

"Haha Lex." He frowned

*In the classroom*

The students were currently getting ready for Professor Banner's lesson...Only to see Joel there in his stead.

"... Huh?" Jaden blinked

"Hello class. Sorry about the sudden switch, but Professor Banner's feeling a bit under the weather." Joel explained "He says it's just a head-cold so he'll be back soon."

Everyone sighed a bit, feeling this lesson would be less fun

"Now, we're going to start with making an experiment." Joel spoke

Everyone nodded, class continuing like normal just with less explosions

As the lesson progressed, Joel had set up the last part of the experiment and began to finalise it.

And most students where bored because there had been no explosion

"And now the last ingredient..." Joel spoke as he added the last part of the experiment.

The concoction began to fizz...Hiss...Froth...And then

...

...

...

"Oh..." The class frowned

BOOM!

The concoction that Joel had created caused a miniature explosion and blew Joel back, singing his hair. "Cough!" He coughed heavily

And the class cheered/laughed

"Well...THAT happened." Joel answered with a shocked look on his face

*time skip*

"I can't believe Joel blew up his experiment." Bastion spoke with a chuckle

"It's like Alchemy is cursed." Syrus joked

"Given its history, I'd say that's accurate." Alexis answered

Jaden laughed, the group entering the cafeteria

"*Sigh* Well, let's see what's on the menu today." Jaden pondered

Everyone nodded, the group looking at the menu

"I'm gonna have the fries and burger." Syrus spoke

"Same." Jaden nodded

"I'll go for the chicken salad and olive bread." Bastion asked

Alexis just hummed

"Want to share Lex? I'm happy to." Jaden spoke

"Sure." She smiled

As the group got their lunches and sat down, they saw Jazz sitting on her own. Looking a bit more miserable than usual.

"... Should we sit with her?" Jaden suggested

"Honestly...Still kinda scared of her." Syrus admitted

The others nodded in agreement at that

"...Well if you aren't." Jaden sighed and went over to sit with Jazz.

"Hey." He smiled

"J-Jaden? Why're you here?" Jazz looked up in shock

"You looked lonely." He shrugged

"Oh...Yeah, guess I am..." Jazz frowned

"Mind if I sit with you?" Jaden asked

"Whatever."

Jaden sighed and sat down, opposite her.

He began to eat, admittedly feeling bored but not too worried

And not long after, Bastion, Alexis and Syrus sat down next to them

And lunch went on peacefully

Although some of the students were looking oddly at them. Finding the situation a bit weird.

Jaden smirked, taking a bunch of Syrus' fries when the bluenette wasn't looking

"Hmm?" Syrus looked before he just shrugged...And then realised his fries had become increasingly spare.

"Hey!" He snapped, Jaden snickering

"Come on Jay; what the heck?" Syrus asked with a gasp/smirk on his face

"What?" Jaden asked innocently, drinking his soda

"Like you need any more fries than what you ate!" Syrus answered "You took my fries!"

"No I didn't. Besides, I'm sharing my fries with Alexis." He shrugged

"I...You...Fine." Syrus frowned

"Try some of this, you might like it." Bastion offered his salad to Syrus

"... You... You are all weird." Jazz frowned

"Well, who wants to be normal?" Jaden answered

Jazz scoffed at that, finishing her food

"Where're you going?" Jaden asked

"Why do you care?" She snapped

The others flinched at that

As Jazz left the others looked at each other and sighed. "We should ask Nurse Fontaine to help her." Bastion spoke

The others nodded at that

"But she's not going to go on her own and we can't force her to go..." Alexis pointed out.

Again they all nodded

"How're we going to do this?" Syrus asked

"Huh?"

"Trying to help Jazz..." Syrus answered "That...That's what I meant."

Jaden nodded, sighing

*Time Skip*

Jaden sighed, entering the Infirmary

"Ah, Jaden. You're back again?" Fonda asked as she was finishing up a medical report.

And before he could open his mouth she pushed him gently onto the hospital bed behind him "So what is the problem this time?" She asked

"I...Well, it's not me. It's a...well I wouldn't call them a "friend" more than a "rival"." Jaden explained

Before his mouth was filled by a wooden stick, like those for a popsicle. The stick was used to keep his tongue down as the female teacher shone a light into his mouth

"Say "ah" please." She asked kindly

"Err..." Jaden responded

"That's good enough." She answered

She pulled back, humming and nodding as she wrote stuff on paper before she nonchalantly said "Shirt off please."

"I-Excuse me?" Jaden blushed

"Shirt off please." she repeated

Jaden blinked but shrugged and did as he was told by the nurse. Looks like she was caught up in some sort of 'work mode' and would have to wait till she was done to explain why he was here

She put on her stethoscope and breathed on the diaphragm, the bit that looks like a drum, and pressed it against his chest.

She licked her lips a bit as she looked at his toned chest and abs, but focused on his heart beat

Jaden felt a little uncomfortable at this, but tried to focus on what he was there for...Didn't help slow his heartbeat though.

"A bit fast." She frowned, pulling back... And unknowingly flashing her cleavage right in his face

THUMPTHUMP!

THUMPTHUMP!

THUMPTHUMP!

Jaden blushed and his heart raced faster.

"So, about your friend?" Ms Fontaine asked as she wrote in a notepad, apparently not ignoring him but still doing a check up

"Oh...Right. You see...My friend is...Well, she's become a shut out." Jaden answered

Fontaine hummed, shining a light into Jaden's eyes for a few seconds with the hum a confirmation she was listening

"Well, she's lashing out at duellists and beating them. Pushing herself to fight again and again. Like she has something to prove." Jaden explained, trying not to name Jazz specifically.

"Sounds like she's prideful." She noted, looking into his ears with a special tool before taking a few more notes

"She kinda is...But she's had a few bad days..." Jaden answered

Ms Fontaine nodded, checking his temperature with a thermometer shoved into his mouth

"And what are you asking me to do?" Ms Fontaine asked as she wrote down the notes and removed the thermometer, putting the stethoscope back on and putting it against a different part of his chest "Cough please."

Jaden did as he was asked and then spoke "Just talk to her...Try and help her."

"I'm a nurse. I really with physical issues. She needs a psychiatrist." Ms Fontaine explained simply as she backed up "All done."

Jaden sighed and nodded "Can you contact one?"

"I'll see what I can do." She nodded before she pushed him against the wall. Jaden blushed thinking about the dirty movies he had seen with the sort of situation... Until he realised she was measuring his height

"Hmm." Fonda noted his height and noticed his blush, but she kept that to herself.

Even if it made her feel very happy. "Now onto the scales please." She nodded

"Okay." Jaden nodded and stepped on.

She hummed, looking at his weight

"Well...How is it?" Jaden asked innocently

"You seem to be growing healthy." She nodded

"Well, I try. Thanks." Jaden answered "Um...So about my friend and the call?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. It's...It'll help." Jaden answered as he put his shirt back on.

'Oh poo.' she thought, but kept calm in the outside

"Thanks Nurse Fontaine." Jaden waved and left.

Ms Fontaine licked her lips and sighed, sitting down on her seat

'Oh my gosh...' She blushed 'His body is so amazing.'

'For someone so young...He's almost perfect.' She thought.

She blushed, taking a deep happy sigh

'Darn those rules...' She whispered lightly

She wanted to pin Jaden down on the bed and have her way with it

But due to one of the rules of Duel Academy: Teachers cannot fraternise with students and vice versa. Meaning that she couldn't...Didn't stop her from having her fantasy.

She pulled her pink dress up a bit, reaching a hand between her legs

'Thank goodness for automatic locking doors.' She thought as she clicked a button and started to stroke her pink vagina with her slender fingers

And she moaned, imagining Jaden doing this and MUCH more to her

"Ah, ah...Yes...R-Right there...!" She whispered as she felt her fingers slip inside "YES!"

*with Jazz*

Jazz was walking around the academy, just looking for Obelisks to take down.

She looked at a counter that she had on her hip, which was at 72

72 Obelisks that she had defeated. But it wasn't enough, she wanted to duel more.

She was GOING to duel more! And win them all!

'More...I...I'm going to WIN!' She thought 'And win! And win! And WIN!'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

The Wolf Paladin: Thank you for understanding. And don't worry, she'll be alright later.

Guest Oct 6th: Yeah, it's the plan.

The Sinful: It's called "breaking the mould", it's trying something new.

AXZ-Universe: Not "brother-sister" but more... "respected rivals"

ZERO BANDICOOT: Blair. Will. Return!

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dragon8188: The Sub is better than the Dub for ALL Yugioh. PUT YOUR PITCHFORK'S DOWN FANBOYS! 4Kids are famous for changing things at random and stupid censorships that BADLY hurt the characters and story behind belief. 'Going to the ShadowRealm' and 'being sent to the stars' was not a thing. Those characters DIED.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Chancellor Sheppard was currently in his office, writing up some documents...Before the island began to shake.

"W... What?!" He gasped

He looked out his windows and saw the lofty pyramids were glowing; something locked away, The Sacred Beasts, were waking up.

"No."

*? ? ?*

Deep within the catacombs of the academy, within a secret hollowed cavern; was a large curved pillar that seemed to be segmented into seven sections, held back by seven equally large stone barricades. Within the segmented pillar, was the rumbling, powers that wanted to be released.

Three glowing cards shot pulses of energy, trying to escape, but without any effect

*? ? ?*

A group of people was waiting in a darkened cave, they felt the trembles of the earth and each of them smiled.

"It seems our time is coming close." A male voice spoke darkly

Others nodded, grinning evilly and laughing

"Alright...Who's going for the keys first?" A voice asked

"I will!" A powerful female voice said

"Here, what about us?" A male voice asked, hidden in shadows with four other shadows

"You'll infiltrate, get in close...Until the time comes." A seductive woman's voice answered

"I'll go first; take out a few of them." The male nodded

"And I'll follow up shortly after and pick off the ones who remain!" The seductive female purred

"So...we're in agreement?" The first voice asked

They all nodded

As the majority of the group left the first male voice and the second voice remained. "We're alone again." She smiled

"That we are, my queen." The male smiled, the shadowy figure pulling her close

"It won't be long...Until we can be together forever." The female smiled

"I promise." He nodded, clearly pushing his lips against hers and kissing her deeply

*Now back to DA, Time Skip*

It was now the morning, the classes were going on well.

That was until the PA system went on

"Good morning students." Chancellor Sheppard spoke

"This is new." Jaden spoke

"Will the following people, please come to my office." Sheppard called "Zana Truesdale, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Jazz Thunder and Professor Crowler. That is all."

"Us?" The five in the lesson wondered and then went to the Chancellor's room.

"What did you do now?" Jazz frowned

"Nothing...I don't think." Jaden answered

"What about the other day with Professor Banner's experiment and the room flooded with bubbles?" Bastion asked

"Wasn't me!" Jaden said, protecting himself

The group soon arrived at Chancellor Sheppard's, where Zana and Crowler were arriving themselves.

"Well well, look who's here." Crowler grinned "The riff raff."

'Could say the same for you Crowler.' Jaden frowned

"Let's just go in." Alexis urged, everyone walking into the room

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming." Chancellor Sheppard spoke seriously

"What's up?" Jaden smiled

"Last night...Something happened." Sheppard answered "Something dangerous."

"...I don't like the sound of that." Bastion answered

"... So that's why we are here." Jaden nodded, frowning

"Yes...Last night...The Sacred Beasts awakened." Chancellor Sheppard answered

"Sacred what?" Jazz asked

"I've never heard of them." Syrus added

"Think of them as dark versions of the god cards." Jaden said, crossing his arms "They were the strongest servants of the Supreme King of myth, but after the king died they became arrogant and power hungry so they were sealed away."

"Wow..." Zana blinked

"There are seven spirit gates, holding the Sacred Beasts back." Sheppard explained "But a group called the Shadow Riders are now after the keys, as the Sacred Beasts have awoken."

"And we're going to be the ones to protect the keys?" Alexis asked

"You are the best duellists in the school... And Crowler to fill the seventh slot." Sheppard nodded

Upon hearing that Crowler did an anime fall and lost the colour in his face. "Wha...? I-I'm just for filler?"

Everyone else ignored him as they focused in the gravity of the situation. Well for five seconds because of a certain someone...

"Yoink." Jaden grinned, snatching a key "This'll be fun. I'm in." He said with his cheerful mask

"J-Jaden?" Syrus gulped

"I'm in." Jaden repeated

"...I'm in too." Alexis answered taking a key as well.

"What?!" Syrus gasped

"I have a question." Zana said as she too took a necklace/key "Why is my brother here?"

"Because your brother is the second best Slifer in the school. His record is impressive." Sheppard answered

"Second best in Slifer is equivalent to worst in Ra." Zana frowned

Syrus flinched at that and got a frown from both Jaden and Bastion.

"I'll join too. I wouldn't want to let anyone down." Bastion spoke, getting a key.

"Well someone has to make sure you lot don't fuck up." Jazz shrugged, taking a key

"I'll take one too. I'll PROVE that I'm no "Red Shirt"." Crowler answered, giving a Star Trek reference and also insulting Jaden and Syrus

Syrus hesitated before nodding and taking a key as well

"So, you're all in agreement." Sheppard answered

Everyone nodded at that, Zana frowning at Syrus

"Good luck all of you. I know you'll do well." Sheppard added

*time skip*

"That was brave of you joining us, Syrus." Jaden spoke

"It... It's nothing." He blushed

"Well, in any case. I'm glad you've got our backs." Jaden added

Syrus nodded, the two entering their dorm

"I hope Professor Banner gets better soon." Syrus commented

"Kinda." Jaden admitted

Jaden looked at his key, noting that it looked quite different to Syrus'. "Still, we've got other stuff to worry about now...I guess."

Syrus nodded before he noticed it was dark outside

"Man...How long do classes take now?" Syrus asked

"Well, better get ready for bed then." Jaden shrugged

"Alright. Night Jay." Syrus yawned heavily

"Night." Jaden nodded

Little did they know Alexis was running towards the Dorm in fear "This is bad! These Shadow-Rider's won't know much about us! They'd go after the ones who seem weakest first! And that's Jaden and Syrus because they are Slifer's!" She said in fear as she ran

Unknown to her, a certain Shadow-Rider had set their eyes on them. 'Two keys...One trip. SUCH a fool, Sheppard.' The Shadow-Rider thought evilly.

Alexis reached towards the door... And the room and Alexis where surrounded with light

"AHHHHHhhhhh!" She screamed as the denizens in the room and herself were whisked away.

*?*

Jaden groaned, sitting up slowly as he awoke

"Oh...My head..." Jaden grabbed his head in pain.

He looked around and saw both Alexis and Syrus waking up as well, alongside a rocky wall behind them

"Alexis...Syrus...?" He asked "Ow...What hit me?"

"That would be me." A dark voice smirked

"What? Who're you?" Jaden asked as he got up and was wearing his DuelDisk.

The figure what in all black with a grey DuelDisk wearing a dragon like mask

"Call me: Nightshroud. And I'll be taking that key of yours." The now named "Nightshroud" answered

"Like hell you will!"

"Then duel me. Otherwise, your friends there will be feeling the heat." Nightshroud answered...As they were situated IN the island's volcano!

"THE FUCK?!" Jaden yelled before he shook his head, sighing before he activated his DuelDisk

"Duel!" Nightshroud smiled as he drew his five cards.

"Duel." Jaden grumbled, drawing his five cards

 **Nightshroud: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"I'll start." Nightshroud said as he drew a sixth card

"First off, I'll play Black Dragon's Chick and summon it to the field in attack mode!"

 **Black Dragon's Chick**

 **Level 1**

 **DARK**

 **800 ATK/ 500 DEF**

"Now I'll send him to the graveyard to special summon from my hand: Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

 **Red Eyes Black Dragon**

 **Level 7**

 **DARK**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Now I'll play Infernal Fire Blast! In exchange for not being able to attack this turn you take 2400 points of damage!" Nightshroud called, his dragon shooting a fireball at Jaden sending him flying back and screaming as the flames surrounded him

"JADEN!" Syrus and Alexis yelled

 **Jaden: 4000 - 1600**

"I have never seen Jaden get hit like that before!" Syrus gasped

'AND it's a clever move.' Dee nodded in annoyance 'As it is THE first turn he could not attack even if he wanted to, meaning his card had no real consequences.'

"I'll lay a card faced down and end my turn." Nightshroud answered and ended his turn

"My turn..." Jaden groaned as he drew his card. He ACTUALLY felt the flames surrounding him and burning him. "... You are messing with something you do not understand, Nightshroud." Jaden frowned, knowing that this was a shadow game as his gold eyes glowed menacingly

"Oh really? A Slifer with balls. HA. I'd like to see you try." Nightshroud answered

"I'm not just a Slifer." Jaden growled, glaring at the Red-Eyes

Jaden looked at his hand and assessed the situation.

It wasn't the best, nowhere near a one-turn win, but it was good enough

"Since you control a monster and I don't I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy! I then tribute him to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Jaden called in a quick combo

 **Malicious Edge**

 **Level 7**

 **EARTH**

 **2600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

'2600 ATK?' Nightshroud thought to himself.

But he didn't react behind his inner thoughts

"Next I play Dark Fusion to combine together Avian and WildHeart!" Jaden called before he raised his arm and began to chant "Heroic Wings, take flight and unite with the lost jungle hero! Become one and take vengeance on the wicked! Fusion Summon, Level 8, Evil Hero Wild Cyclone!" Jaden chanted

 **Evil Hero Wild Cyclone**

 **Level 8**

 **EARTH**

 **1900 ATK/ 2300 DEF**

"Malicious Edge, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jaden called out

 **Malicious Edge**

 **2600**

 **Red Eyes Black Dragon**

 **2400**

Malicious Edge slashed Red Eyes Black Dragon, cleaving it in two and destroying it.

 **Nightshroud**

 **4000 - 3800**

"I activate my trap card! Red Eyes Spirit!" Nightshroud called out

"What does that do?" Jaden asked

"This card allows me to target one "Red Eyes" monster in my graveyard and summon it to the field!" Nightshroud answered and returned his destroyed Red Eyes Black Dragon

"I end my turn." Jaden nodded, putting the last card in his hand face down

"My turn." Nightshroud smiled as he drew his card. "I play the spell card Cost Down, sending a card from my hand I can play Curse of Dragon!"

 **Curse of Dragon**

 **Level 5 - 3**

 **DARK**

 **2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon, for Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **Level 9**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000**

"And due to my Dragon's ability, it gains 300 ATK points for every dragon in my graveyard. And I count 3, meaning my Dragon gains 900 ATK points!" Nightshroud answered

The holograms of Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Black Dragon and a Cave Dragon gave a rise in ATK points for Red Eyes Darkness Dragon

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **2400 - 3300**

"You're playing the weaker Red-Eyed Darkness, using the base one." Jaden shrugged, seemingly unfazed

"Say what you want. I'VE got the upper hand. Curse of Dragon, attack! Destroy Wild Cyclone!" Nightshroud called out

Jaden didn't even flinch as his monster was destroyed and he took a tiny bit of damage

 **Jaden: 1600 - 1500**

"Come on Jaden, you can do this!" Syrus called out in fear.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroy his Malicious Edge!" Nightshroud smiled evilly

"Trap, Magical Cylinder." Jaden said simply

"Magic Cylinder?!" Nightshroud panicked as his life points plummeted almost to zero.

 **Nightshroud**

 **3800 - 500**

The Shadow Rider flinched as he was engulfed in his monster's flames.

"Do you end your turn?" Jaden asked

"... Fine." Nightshroud snarled

"My turn." Jaden drew his card. "I play the spell card: Card of Sanctity. This allows both of us to draw up to six cards."

The two duellists drew their cards.

With a fresh hand, Jaden examined it. "I'll play the spell card: Pot of Greed. Allowing me to draw two cards."

"Jaden's got seven cards in his hand!" Syrus cheered

"That maybe what he needs." Alexis added

"I play: L - Luscious Goods. This allows me to use two spell or trap cards from either of our graveyards." Jaden called out "I choose your cost down and my Pot of Greed."

"Another two cards?!" Syrus gasped

"What next." Alexis smiled lightly

"Great." Nightshroud frowned

"I play the spell card Double Dark Fusion to fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to form Evil Hero Hellstorm Healer!"

 **Evil Hero Hellstorm Healer**

 **Level 6**

 **WATER**

 **1900 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

 **Jaden**

 **1500 -1000**

"And due to my Hellstorm Healer, I gain life points for every card on the field." Jaden added

 **Jaden**

 **1000 - 3000**

"And my Double Dark Fusion I fuse Hellstorm with Malicious Edge, to form Malicious Fiend!"

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**

 **Level 8**

 **FIRE**

 **3500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"Now attack his Curse of Dragon!"

"I...I have nothing!" Nightshroud thought in fear looking at his hand.

Malicious Fiend slashed Curse of Dragon with his razor sharp claws and destroyed it.

 **Nightshroud**

 **500 - 0**

Jaden had won the duel, as the flames burned around Nightshroud the four of them were teleported to outside of the volcano.

"That was close." Alexis panted, her skirt slightly burnt

"Jaden, you okay?" Syrus asked

"Yea, I'm fine." Jaden nodded

"Who WAS that guy?" Syrus asked

"I'm not sure...But there he is." Jaden answered as the cloaked individual who was turned away from them.

He was stumbling out of the volcano, holding his head

"Hey, wait!" Alexis called out and grabbed the individual's shoulder turning him around.

And was sent flying back as the figure yelled in pain, a massive purple aura around him

"Alexis!" Jaden ran to her to catch her.

The figure roared in pain as he fell to the floor and his mask evaporated from his face.

The mask reformed as a card, falling to the ground silently

"The heck...?" Syrus looked at the card and frowned

"J-Jaden..." Alexis' eyes widened upon seeing the figure's face.

"What is it?" Jaden asked

"It...It's him." Alexis began to weep

"Who? Who him?" Jaden asked

"My...My brother...Atticus." She answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

AndiDuel: Ha, ha, ha...Oh...Oh don't worry. We've got a deck for her.

EH-01: Thanks very much

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Dragon8188: Actually they did not dub GX season 4 as season 3 came over TWO YEARS and as such they were far behind on production. Heck, 5Ds had already finished the Dark Signers arc in Japan. So they skipped the ending and went to 5Ds. And as for skipping the end of 5Ds, that is because of the lawsuit

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Atticus was now in the nurse's office, he was a form of life support to keep him in check. Other than being exhausted, his vitals were alright...Though it came to a shock to everyone to see Atticus Rhodes as the first Shadow Rider...Even more so that he has come back after such a long time.

"Is he okay?" Jaden asked, an hour after his duel with Nightshroud

"That's good." Jaden nodded before he collapsed suddenly

"JADEN!" Alexis and Syrus called out

"Get him to the bed!" Fontaine ordered in worry.

They nodded, doing as they were told

Nurse Fontaine managed to connect Jaden up to some life-sign machines to see that he was okay. When they were turned on, they saw that Jaden was just as tired as Atticus, but on a lesser scale.

He was also damaged by the burns he suffered from the Infernal Fire Blast

"What happened to him? He looks like he was caught in a kitchen fire!" Fontaine commented and went to get some salve for his burns.

"Shadow game." Alexis said sadly

"A Shadow Game? I don't believe it...I thought they ended years ago." Nurse Fontaine frowned

She looked down at Jaden, her eyes watering a bit "You two need to leave so I can properly treat his burns."

"Okay Ms Fontaine." They nodded and left.

Fonda Fontaine sighed, closing the curtains around Jaden's bed

'Jaden...' She frowned. 'I'll look after you.' She thought as she took off his shirt to find all the burns. 'I'll keep you safe.'

"Let's take care of these burns." She whispered, rubbing the salve on her hands and then applied it to his affected areas with gentle caresses.

She smiled happily at him, seeing his body under her hands

'Hmm.' She hummed lightly and happily as she slowly applied the salve to Jaden's body.

'I will keep you safe... No one will hurt you again... You're mine.' she thought with a smile

*With Syrus and Alexis*

Syrus was yawning heavily as last night took a lot out of him, even though he didn't duel.

"Tired?" Alexis asked

"Yeah...I wish people would choose better times to duel..." Syrus nodded

Alexis nodded in worry, looking to the sky as she hugged herself

"Are YOU okay Alexis? I know last night was a lot for you to take in." Syrus asked kindly

"The... My brother is back and the two most important men in my life are both in the hospital." She sighed

"Yeah...I wouldn't blame you for feeling worse than me." Syrus answered "But...We: Bastion, Chancellor Sheppard, Nurse Fontaine, Me...We're here for you."

She sighed and nodded, smiling lightly

'We're here too, Alexis.' Yubel added, materialising before them.

Alexis smiled, nodding

'Maybe you need to head to bed. It's been a long night.' Yubel suggested

Alexis nodded at that, Alexis and Syrus heading to their own room

"See you in the morning Syrus." Alexis waved

"Bye Alexis." Syrus answered and headed to bed in the Slifer Dorm.

*Time Skip*

Jaden groaned as he awoke the next morning, sitting up slowly

"Hnn...Ow, ow, ow, ow..." He winced lightly, feeling the slight sting from the burns but the soothing touch of the salve on his wounds

But as he looked up he saw Me Fontaine looking at him

"Nurse Fontaine...What...Where am I?" He asked

"Well if you see me then where do you think you are?" She smiled lightly

"Your office...Ow..." Jaden answered and felt the burn sting.

"Be careful. Still." She urged, gently pushing him back down

"I...remember...Nightshroud and the volcano..." Jaden whispered

"Relax." She smiled, Jaden noting that the way her fingers brushed against him was almost... Seductive

"N-Nurse Fontaine...Is...Everything okay?" Jaden gulped

"Of course." She nodded, backing up

"Just...Your fingers..." Jaden spoke. "They were...soft."

"Oh, you flatterer Mr Yuki-Moto." She smiled jokingly, blushing a bit. "You have suffered some bad burns but after a day or two's rest you should be fine and just need to apply the burn cream three times a day." She informed, holding a platter with a bowl of soup and resting it on a pedestal over his lap "Here, your arm should be able to move enough to feed yourself but I'll be here in case you hurt too much or feel you might spill."

"I...Thank you." He nodded and went to drink his soup.

He eat the soup slowly, noting it tasted good but wasn't like the soup he had in any of the dorms

"How is it?" She asked

"Hmm...It's good." Jaden smiled

"It's my personal recipe." She nodded

"Is that right?" Jaden asked "It's...Got a warmth."

"Mild smoked paprika." She smiled

"Is that right?" Jaden answered with a small smile

"Yes." She giggled gently

'Did...Did she just giggle?' Jaden thought as he drunk his soup.

But he shrugged

"You finish eating and head to sleep. You need to recuperate." Nurse Fontaine answered

"I... Okay." He sighed, nodding

*Time Skip*

Alexis smiled as she entered the hospital with a bunch of flowers

She knocked on the door and waited to enter.

"Oh, hello Alexis. Please come in." Nurse Fontaine spoke

"Thank you, Nurse Fontaine." She responded and went to the beds.

She saw her brother still asleep and sighed, putting the flowers next to Atticus' bed before she went to Jaden's

"Hmm..." Jaden hummed lightly as he was sleeping peacefully.

Alexis sighed in worry, putting the flowers in his nightstand next to his bed

"How is he?" Alexis asked

"Atticus is still exhausted. Given the fact, he has been gone for a year...He might be okay soon." Nurse Fontaine answered

Alexis nodded in worry

"Jaden is healing nicely, he's just resting now." Nurse Fontaine added

Alexis nodded again, smiling

"Hmm...Huh? Lex?" Jaden hummed lightly as he slowly woke up.

"Hey." She smiled

"It's good to see you." He yawned "...Please tell me I skipped Crowler's condescending lesson."

"Yes you did." She nodded with a smile

"Oh...That's brilliant." He smiled and sighed

"... but you have a lot of homework to catch up on." She grinned

"F...aaaaaaaaa...ck!" He groaned

"Oh grow up." She smiled lovingly, glad he was still him

"I am." He pouted, but couldn't keep it up and just smiled

She smiled, kissing him deeply for a few seconds "I'm glad you where okay."

"Haa..." He acted a little stupidly with a grin on his face.

She nodded, kissing him once more "I'll be back later."

"Thank you, Alexis." He smiled lightly as she left.

He smiled after her, the nurse sitting on his bed

"Hey...Nurse Fontaine..." Jaden answered lightly

"Hey." She smiled

"You...Look a bit different." Jaden noted

"Different how?" She asked, wearing a bit more make up than normal

"Like...Just...Different...You're wearing makeup aren't you?" Jaden asked

"Why you asking?"

"Cause you...Look nicer. Not too dolled up and not too little." Jaden answered

"Why thank you Mr Yuki." She smiled, blushing lightly although her makeup hide it mostly "Are you flirting with me though Mr Yuki-Moto?" She added with seductive smile, teasingly rubbing his chest for a second

"I..." Jaden blushed at her soft fingers rubbing his chest "I-I-I-I...I wouldn't say "flirting"...But...But you...ARE...attractive."

"Such as?"

"You...you're...Attractive in...smarts...beauty...I am...REALLY screwing up aren't I?" He blushed

"Says who?" She purred, kissing him

Jaden's eyes widened at that, feeling her soft lips upon his, his body freezing up in shock and arousal. Thinking that this was all some VERY lucid and vivid dream

And thinking he was a dream... He decided to go wild

He looped his hand around her and pulled her close. Letting his fingers caress and search her back to around her waist.

The teacher gasped and moaned, breaking the kiss gently

"J-Jaden..." She blushed at that, getting aroused by this student.

Her nipples where clearly visible through her shirt

Jaden reached up to her breasts and gently grabbed them with his hands. Feeling the, what he felt, C/D-Cup breasts in his grasp.

They felt so amazing!

"So...Soft...There great." Jaden whispered

"Hmm...I...I can...Show you..." She blushed

"Okay." Jaden nodded

Nurse Fontaine smiled, covered Atticus' bed with the curtains and locked the nurse's door to let them be alone. "Just wanted to give us some privacy." She smiled as she slowly removed her jacket...followed by her shirt, exposing her braless breasts. They looked softer than the rest of her, with her erect pink nipples pointing outwards

"Oh wow." Jaden whispered

"D-Cup, Jaden...Soft...Supple...and yours to fondle." Fonda smiled, getting closer to him. "Want to suck them?"

"Not at first...There IS one thing I want to do before hand..." Jaden spoke as he leant into them, so that his face was just touching them.

"Which is?" Fonda smiled as she felt Jaden's cheeks on her breasts.

"This." He answered and started to motorboat them gently, he didn't want to be loud...But he wanted to do this fantasy of his as slowly as possible.

She giggled at the gentle feeling

"Oh...Gods...They're soft like clouds..." Jaden moaned as he gently took one of her nipples and started to suck them.

"Ah!" She gasped gently, moaning

'So...Soft...So good...' They thought about each other.

Jaden's member grew under his sheets so it looked like he was pitching a tent with his trousers and his sheets.

Fontaine reached down, undoing his pants

"N-Nurse...Fontaine..." Jaden moaned lightly as she gently flicked his member with one of her fingers.

"Shh...Call me "Fonda"..." She whispered seductively. "And your cock is amazing." She purred

"It...It's not THAT amazing." Jaden answered with humility, moaning a little from her soft touch.

"It is." She smiled happily

"Your...Your fingers...So...Soft..." Jaden moaned lightly

Fonda smiled, pulling her panties down

"Fonda..." Jaden whispered as he saw Nurse Fontaine pull down her blue panties...which seemed almost see-through.

Especially with how wet they were

"Fonda...Do...Do you want?" Jaden asked before his lips were gently pressed upon by her finger.

"Don't talk." She purred, lowering herself. "Just enjoy..." She whispered and felt her pussy lips stretch from feeling Jaden's cock, which was pressing upwards into her pussy.

Jaden moaned at the feeling

This was the pussy of a woman, a BEAUTIFUL woman...Who wanted him.

He held her hips gently, bucking gradually

"AH...Hmm...Ah..." Fonda moaned as she felt her pussy being stirred by Jaden's cock. "So...So good. Jaden..." She moaned gently.

"You can do it! Deeper!" She moaned

"F-Fonda...You...You're so tight!" Jaden moaned as he bucked his hips.

"Fuck me Jaden, I don't care that it's wrong." She moaned

Jaden moaned at that, feeling his climax rising. He wanted to pull out, but Fonda was pinning him down so he couldn't leave her pussy.

But it was a dream, no worry in cumming inside right.

"Oh...Hell...! I'm cumming!" Jaden moaned

Fonda moaned, enjoying the feeling of his cum filling her womb

"Oh...Feels so real..." Jaden moaned happily, kissing Fonda tenderly on her lips.

Before he fell asleep

'He must've been so exhausted...' Fonda purred lightly and kissed his sleeping cheek as she crawled off him slowly

He felt like he was getting closer each day

She pulled her panties back on before putting her shirt back on

'I will look after you Jaden. I promise.' She thought kindly and passionately as she composed herself.

*with the others*

"How was your brother, Alexis?" Bastion asked

"Sleeping." She smiled and nodded

"That's good...How's Jaden?" Syrus asked

"Same deal...Groaned when he knew about the homework from Crowler." She smirked

The two chuckled at that

"Honestly, I think Crowler just assigns homework JUST to torment the Slifers." Bastion commented

"Sometimes feels like that." Syrus whispered

"Well...When Crowler sees you in Obelisk and you're the best in the Blue Dorms, he'll regret picking on you then." Bastion answered

"Like that'd ever happen." Syrus laughed

*Three years later*

"And now our top two students in the entire school: Jaden Yuki-Muto and Syrus Truesdale!" A student proclaimed as both Jaden and Syrus, who were wearing a Slifer Jacket and Obelisk Jacket respectfully, walked out to the centre stage to face two World League Duellists.

Crowler was sobbing and fuming like mad.

When suddenly Syrus sneezed

"Dude, you okay?" Jaden asked

"Yea, I'm fine Jaden." He nodded with a smile

*Back to the present*

"Stranger things have happened." Bastion spoke

That was when Zana walked over

"Z-Zana..." Syrus gulped

"How is your brother?" She asked Alexis

"He's asleep, but he's fine." Alexis answered

"That's good." Zana nodded, as she was friends with Atticus

Zana hugged Alexis lightly before she walked away

Syrus was frozen in shock; his sister showed a soft-side that he had never seen.

"... What?"

"I...Sister...Nice...Huh?" Syrus answered

And then he fainted "SYRUS!" Bastion and Alexis called out

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

OmegaKenichi: Did you mean Blaire?

Imperial-samaB: Yeah, it is different.

SweetAnimeLover: Dude, calm down. Not everything deserves to be in caps.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

OmegaKenichi: Blaine? Who the fuck is that?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Late at night, by the girl's dorm; but at the lake, there was a great rumbling, something was rising from the surface of the water.

It was a massive castle!

It was made from black stone and figures, gargoyles and grotesques adorned its walls and parapets, it held a great drawbridge and surrounded by a menacing mist.

And a dark, evil laugh flowed through the fog as bats flew wildly

*Time skip*

"Morning guys." Syrus spoke as he had his gear with him for the lesson

"Morning." Alexis and Bastion nodded

"Think Jaden is going to be released from the Nurse's room?" Syrus asked

"Soon." She sighed

"I've never known someone stay in the Nurse's office for this long." Bastion commented

"Not many people have first-degree burns from volcanoes." Alexis answered with a small glare

"No offence meant." Bastion spoke in defence

Alexis huffed at that, crossing her arms

*Time Skip*

The key holders where back at Sheppard's office

"Chancellor Sheppard; what's going on?" Zana asked

"Is it another Shadow Rider?" Bastion asked

"Yes." Sheppard sighed

"Where's this one?" Alexis asked

"The lake." Sheppard said simply "We've been lucky enough to catch this one off guard. She only appears at night so spend the day preparing your decks."

"Thank you, Chancellor." The Key Holders nodded and left.

Little did they know about the red eyed bats that followed them...

*Time Skip*

Jaden sighed as he looked up, still lying in his bed

'So...Freaking...Bored...' He thought. 'Besides those dreams...It's torture.'

Yes. Those 'DREAMS'

"Good morning, Jaden." Nurse Fontaine spoke as she came in, wearing her usual clothes, but looked as lovely as she was last time with her makeup. She was carrying a tray of easy consuming food.

"Hey." Jaden smiled

"Porridge, juice, milk and fresh fruit." She answered

"Again?" He groaned

"Yes, again." She answered "Unless you want to make any suggestions?"

"I've got several things." He huffed

"What would you like then?" She asked

"Fried shrimp or something!" He groaned "Just SOMETHING different!"

"Jaden." Fonda frowned "You need to get better. Now don't act like a child and eat."

"I...J...A bit of variety. It's all I'm asking." Jaden answered

Eat." She deadpanned

"Hmm...Fine." He frowned and started to eat.

Just then Alexis walked on, smiling as she saw Jaden eating

"Hmm? *gulp* Lex...Good to see you." He smiled after he gulped down some porridge.

"Hey Jaden." She smiled, sitting next to his bed

"I heard Sheppard's voice on the speaker, what did he want?" Jaden asked "Is it about a Shadow Rider?"

"Yea, in the lake." Alexis nodded with a smile "Don't worry, I've got this one."

"You sure?" He asked

"I'm sure." She nodded

He nodded at that, Atticus groaning a bit

"Atticus?" Alexis went over to her brother.

"W... What?" He groaned, opening his eyes slowly

"Atticus...It's me. It's Alexis." She spoke, grabbing his hand gently

"Alexis? What... What happened?"

"You were gone...For a whole year. But you're back now." She answered

"Year... What? My head's all fuzzy."

"I'll explain it all as slow as I can." She answered

*Elsewhere*

A green haired woman was lying in a bathtub of milk, flower petals lying atop the surface

"Hmm...Such a warm bath..." She hummed lightly

The woman was a beautiful twenty or so woman with long green hair

She had light brown eyes, soft porcelain skin, thinned eyebrows and a D-Cup chest that was covered by the milk of her bath.

Soon bats flitted their way into her bathroom. "Ah...What have you my pets?" She asked in a Transylvanian accent.

She held a hand up, a bat flying down and landing on her hand

The bat seemed to whisper to her, using echolocation

And she looked into its glowing red eyes

"Ah...Thank you my pets...I shall prepare." She smiled

*time skip*

The key guardians walked towards the lake, together

"Well...Here we are." Syrus gulped, not liking the location as he remembered that time he was tricked with that fake love letter AND the castle itself was terrifying.

"So... How do we get there?" Jazz started... Before a red carpet began to unfold

"...That's one way." Crowler commented with a gulp

"Looks like they're rolling out the red carpet for us." Bastion joked as Jaden was not here, and failing horribly although no one commented

Not long after the carpet was rolled out, there was a figure in a red-wine dress; golden bracelets, armbands and a choker, red-wine heeled shoes that went up to her shins.

It was the woman from the bath!

"Hello, Key Holders..." She smiled seductively

"... Wow..." Syrus mumbled

Boner systems engaged!

"Now, which one of you will duel me first?" She asked

"I will!" Alexis said, the vampire turning to her but freezing when she saw she had had same eyes as her beloved

'That must be his sister.' she thought, steeling herself, and smirking "I'm sorry but I do not play with little girls."

""Little"?!" Alexis glared at her.

"Hmm...How about...Your tall friend there?" The vampire asked, pointing to Crowler

"M... M... Me?" Crowler stuttered in fear

'He looks weak.' the woman grinned, nodding

"Alright. Very well." Crowler answered and gulped

"I am Camula, the Vampire!" The woman introduced herself with a grin, her DuelDisk looking like a bat

"Vellian Crowler...Professor of Duel Academy." Crowler responded and activated his jacket Duel Disk. "Now take those stupid fake fangs out of your mouth."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked with a slightly twitching eye.

"Vampires does not exist." He scoffed

"Really...Would you like to TEST that theory?" She hissed lightly

Before she drew a card in anger

 **Camula - 4000**

 **Crowler - 4000**

"I'll start my turn." She spoke

"I summon Zombie Werewolf!" She called

 **Zombie Werewolf**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **1200 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"ARWOO!" The hologram howled

"I'll play a card faced down and end my turn." Camula spoke

"Such a weak move." Crowler smirked as he drew a card

"I play this spell card: Ancient Gear Castle and summon Ancient Gear Soldier." Crowler spoke

 **Ancient Gear Soldier**

 **Level 4**

 **EARTH**

 **1300 ATK/ 1300 DEF**

 **Ancient Gear Soldier**

 **1300 - 1600**

The Key Bearers watched the duel in interest

"Ancient Gear Soldier, attack her Zombie Werewolf!" Crowler called out

The Soldier shot off a few rounds and destroyed Camula's Zombie Werewolf, she couldn't protect it because of Crowler's monster's effect.

 **Camula**

 **4000 - 3600**

Camula was silent, smirking

"Why're you smiling?" Crowler asked

"Because by destroying my Zombie Werewolf, I can summon another one from my deck. In addition it gains 500 ATK points." Camula spoke as she activated Zombie Werewolf's ability

 **Zombie Werewolf**

 **1200 - 1700**

"What?!"

"I'm sorry "Crawler" but you're going to lose." She smiled as she drew her next card.

"I summon Vampire Bat." She called

 **Vampire Bat**

 **Level 3**

 **DARK**

 **800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Now due to Vampire Bat's ability all my zombie monsters gain 200 ATK points."

 **Vampire Bat**

 **800 - 1000**

 **Zombie Werewolf**

 **1700 - 1900**

"Oh no!" Crowler gasped

"Zombie Werewolf, attack his Ancient Gear Solider!" She ordered

 **Zombie Werewolf**

 **1900**

 **Ancient Gear Soldier**

 **1300**

Crowler's monster was destroyed in a moon-glowing howl and took Crowler's life points down by a chunk

"Now Vampire Bat, attack!" She added, her bat striking Crowler with its echolocation

 **Crowler**

 **4000 - 3400 - 2400**

Crowler covered his ears in pain, feeling the echolocation rupture his eardrums.

He fell to his knees, shaking in agony

"That...That was REAL! It...It couldn't be real... It COULDN'T have!" Crowler shook in fear

"Feel free to surrender." Camula grinned evilly

"I...I'm not giving up..." Crowler got up from the pain

"Oh?" Camula asked, silently ending her turn with a faced down

"I...I'll beat you..." He answered and drew his card.

"Why do you care?" She asked

"To PROVE I'm not a Red Shirt!" He snarled

'Again with insulting us.' Syrus frowned

"... Disgusting." She scoffed

"Shut up!" Crowler snapped "I play the spell card: Ancient Gear Factory, bringing my soldier back from the grave and into my hand. Now I play the spell card: Double summon allowing me to normal summon twice this turn. So I normal summon Ancient Gear Soldier and special summon, my Ancient Gear!"

 **Ancient Gear**

 **Level 2**

 **EARTH**

 **100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"But my Ancient Gears won't be on the field for long, because I'm going to summon my: Ancient Gear Golem!" He called out

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **Level 8**

 **EARTH**

 **3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **3000 - 3300**

"Looks like your little Bat won't last a chance against my Golem! Attack!" Crowler called out

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **3300**

 **Vampire Bat**

 **1000**

Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem obliterated Camula's Vampire Bat and dealing a chunk of damage to Camula.

 **Camula**

 **3600 - 1300**

"I activate my trap card! Nutrient Z, this card only activates when I lose 2000 or more life points. And by my count, I have lost 2300. So now I gain 4000!"

 **Camula**

 **1300 - 5300**

"WHAT?!" Crowler gasped, taking a step back in shock

 **Zombie Werewolf**

 **1900 - 1700**

"Sorry Crawler...But I'm playing to win." She smiled. "Do you end your turn?" She asked

"I...Can't play anything else...I end my turn." Crowler answered, getting annoyed at being called "Crawler"

"My turn." Camula smiled and drew a card. "I play the spell card: Undead Altar! This spell card allows me to special summon one "Zombie" monster from my deck with equal or lower level to your monster."

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **Level 8**

"I summon Despair from the Dark from my deck!"

 **Despair from the Dark**

 **Level 8**

 **DARK**

 **2800 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

"Next I play: Book of Life, this card allows me to summon one monster from my graveyard while removing one of YOUR monsters from your own grave! I summon Vampire Bat!" Camula proclaimed. "And remove your Ancient Gear Soldier!"

"Oh no!" Crowler shouted as his monster was removed as her monsters gained ATK points.

 **Vampire Bat**

 **800 - 1000**

 **Zombie Werewolf**

 **1700 - 1900**

 **Despair from the Dark**

 **2800 - 3000**

"Crowler's in trouble, he has no cards to protect his Golem, even though his Ancient Gear Castle is still in play." Bastion spoke

"Now I play my final card: Heavy Storm; to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" Camula called out

Crowler looked in horror as his cards were destroyed

 **Ancient Gear Golem**

 **3300 - 3000**

"Now, Despair from the Dark: destroy his Ancient Gear Golem!" Camula proclaimed "Enveloping Darkness!"

Despair enveloped Golem in its darkness while the latter threw a powerful punch destroying it's equal.

"Zombie Werewolf, Vampire Bat; take Crawler down! And win me his key!" Camula proclimed

 **Zombie Werewolf and Vampire Bat**

 **1900 + 1000 = 2900**

"AAAAHHHH!" Crowler shouted as his lifepoints dropped to zero, his ears were screamed into by Vampire Bat and his body slashed by Zombie Werewolf.

 **Crowler**

 **2400 - 0**

He fell to his knees, his eyes blank... Before a dark aura surrounded him... And he disappeared

"Professor Crowler!" The group called out

"Ha, ha, ha. Well done my pets." Camula smiled as she was given the key from Crowler's person by her Vampire Bat monster.

And she looked down at the doll that appeared in her hand... And sneered

"Tell me Crawler...Do you believe in vampires NOW?" She laughed darkly into the night.

The remaining key bearers looked in fear; THIS is what they were fighting against. Not just duellists...But the Shadow Games and MONSTERS!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

MakkuroX: Keep thinking that.

OmegaKenichi: Yeah, Blair is gonna be part of the harem

AXZ-Universe: Wait and read.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

OmegaKenichi: There is no E, it is spelt Blair

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Camula dropped Crowler's doll onto the floor and kicked it over to the key bearers with a fierce and strong flick. "Come back if you want to try again." She laughed and went inside her castle.

As she walked, the red carpet rolled up behind her

Jazz picked up the Crowler doll and glared at it and then at Camula. "That bitch." She glared as she shoved the doll in her jacket's pocket

'OW! Watch where you're shoving me Ms Princeton!' Crowler's voice shouted.

"...Everyone else just heard that right?" Syrus asked in fright.

They all shook their heads at that, showing they did not hear anything

Meanwhile Zana was subtly shaking

'It...It can't...That vampire must've been messing with my head.' Zana thought

She shook her head, taking a few breaths... But she shook with fear

"It's morning..." Alexis frowned as the dawn soon approached "We need to go."

"Okay...We'll have to pick this up later...Chancellor Sheppard isn't going to be happy about this." Bastion frowned

*time skip*

The previous night weighed heavily on the minds of the key bearers, except Jaden being as he wasn't there. The duellists had nightmares of bats and Camula turning ALL of them into dolls and ripping them apart; or even making them into their blood donor slaves.

Alexis walked through the school, entering the hospital wing

"Hey Alexis...What happened?" Jaden asked kindly, before he frowned seeing her sad demeanour

"Crowler was beaten." Alexis replied

Jaden's lip began to tremble, he WANTED to be sad but...Come on, Crowler is a Grade-A King of Douchebags.

He was trying not to laugh

"It was...Terrible." She frowned.

"R-Really?" Jaden choked back his laughter.

"He was turned into a doll." Alexis answered

Jaden coughed and breathed heavily into his pillow, trying not to laugh.

"He shouldn't have done a shadow game if he didn't know the risks." Jaden said after he calmed down

"She chose him...Caught us off guard." She answered

"Well once we deal with this guy I'll teach you how to use your powers." Jaden smiled

"Wait...You can?" Alexis asked in shock

"Alexis. While I am the Supreme King and ruler of the Gentle Darkness, you share this power to from who YOU were in your last life." Jaden frowned, grasping her hand gently

"Sorry...I just forget that you're the Supreme King and not just Jaden." She sighed, reciprocating the gentle hand grab.

"I'm more than that." Jaden smiled "At least... I hope to be." He added, to her confusion

"I know you're a good person, Jaden." She nodded. "Has my brother woken up?"

"Every now and again." Jaden nodded "And that wasn't what I was talking about."

"I'm sorry...I just worry." Alexis answered

"... Alexis." Jaden frowned "I am TRYING to say something."

"I...Sorry. Just...Just say what you want to say." Alexis answered

"Alexis... Would you marry me?"

Alexis' eyes widened, her heart seemed to stop from the shock of hearing those words. She thought that she had misheard him...Or that this was a dream...But no, it was real...Jaden just popped the question, to HER.

"Lex...? Alexis...?" Jaden gulped "PLEASE answer me?"

"...s..." She whispered

"What?" Jaden gulped again

"Yes!" She repeated with a glowing smile

And she hugged him, smiling

Jaden choked up and smiled back, hugging her tightly. "Lex!" He exclaimed happily, wanting to kiss her passionately on her lips.

Alexis cried happily, kissing Jaden deeply as she held him close and straddled his waist just feeling so happy

She had her arms wrapped around his now fiancée's waist, accidentally picking her skirt up a bit but neither noticed or cared, as he held her waist and held her close as he lovingly kissed her pink cheery tasting lips

'Lex...' Jaden thought as they moaned lightly in their embrace. His hand slowly slipping down to her firm ass.

They soon broke the kiss, smiling

"I love you, Alexis." Jaden whispered

"I love you to Jaden." She smiled

*With the others*

Jazz had her arms crossed as the other Key Holders met up

"What're we going to do about Camula? She swept the floor with Crowler." Syrus spoke

"Don't be a coward, Syrus." Zana spoke "She will be easy."

"But-" Syrus tried to talk but was shot down with a look from his older sister.

Before Syrus walked away

"That was harsh, Zana." Bastion frowned

Zana scoffed before she walked in the opposite direction "I shall defeat the second shadow rider." She called

"Zana, you can't do this on your own. We're part of a team." Bastion spoke

But she was already gone

"...Damn it...Some team this is." Bastion frowned "...Are you going to contribute anything, Jazz?"

Only to see she wasn't there

"Damn it all." Bastion frowned as he examined over his deck.

*With Jazz*

Jazz was currently walking to a location in the school only she knew about.

A secret hill near the back of the island

"Hmm..." She hummed as she went to a small building, it looked unkempt but stable. Jazz went inside by pulling open the stiff door, slipping inside she closed it and saw her own stuff that he brought over since she got back from North Academy.

They tried to put her in the Slifer Dorm but... Girl

"Home..." She frowned and put Crowler's doll on the side.

The doll grunted in pain

'Watch where you're handling me!' Crowler snapped, but it fell on deaf ears...Well, at least HE thought.

'Shut up, shut up!' Jazz thought 'I'm not crazy!'

'Jazz? Are you okay?' Ojama Yellow asked kindly.

"Yea." She scoffed, sitting down and looking through her deck

'Wh-What? Is...Is she talking to me?' Crowler thought as he didn't see Ojama Yellow.

'Do you need a hand with your deck?' Yellow asked

"I'm fine." She hissed

'Jeez, Jazz...I'm only trying to help.' Ojama Yellow frowned in his thought.

He looked down sadly

*With Jaden*

Jaden and Alexis where laying on the bed, holding each other close

"I love you Alexis..." He sighed contently

"You too." She smiled

Not long after, Ms Fontaine came through. She wasn't wearing her makeup this time, but she WAS wearing a slightly provocative uniform.

AKA it was smaller and tighter than normal

"Ah, hello Ms Rhodes." Nurse Fontaine spoke

"Hello Nurse Fontaine." Alexis answered

That was when Atticus groaned and sat up

"Atticus?" Alexis gasped hearing her brother awaken

"Oh...God...Everything hurts..." Atticus groaned

Alexis ran over and hugged him, shaking a bit

"Y-You're awake." She whispered

"Hnn! A-Alexis...?" He hissed lightly and then saw his little sister. "What... Happened?"

"You don't remember?" She frowned

"Just...Darkness...And a searing heat..." Atticus answered "And... Her."

""Her"? "Her" who? Who "Her"?" Jaden asked on the opposite bed.

"Mr Yuki-Moto, you need to return to bed." Ms Fontaine frowned

"I... It's my love I... I can't..." Atticus whispered, flinching in pain

"Your love? Atticus; what're you talking about?" Alexis asked

"I don't know." He whispered

"...It's just good to have you awake and here again." Alexis answered

Atticus nodded, sitting back

'Darn...Guess I'll have to be Jaden's "dream" only at night...' Fontaine thought to herself, with a small unnoticeable pout.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

Reviewers:

Imperial-samaB: Who says we won't?

Azrael Voorhees: Seeing as we're only beginning the Sacred Beast arc, it'd be stupid to leave it hanging here.

The Sinful: First of, yes that's true. But secondly, the two of them are remembering their past lives and the love they had for each other.

ActandRead: She'll be treated better in the story. Don't worry.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the middle of the night; Camula was looking over her bats to see if she could have an advantage over the Key Bearers.

As she knew they were on their way, nearing her castle

'Good, my pets...Show me the fruits of your labours...' Camula thought but that was when she saw something in the eyes of one of her pets, the one watching the Key Barer in the hospital...

She saw him.

"Nightshroud...But...Without his mask...What happened?" She wondered in shock

"What happened to you my Atticus?" She asked... When she felt the doors to her palace open

"It seems someone has entered...Wait for me my love...I will not abandon you" She whispered and left for the hall.

She walked through the castle, her heels clicking, before she arrived at a massive room with balconies where she saw her opponents

"Ah...The Key Bearers...Come to lose again?" She smiled condescendingly at them.

"I will defeat you." Zana said, walking onto a platform

"Oh REALLY? YOU are going to defeat me?" Camula asked

Zana nodded, activating her DuelDisk as Camula walked onto her own platform

"Ready?" Camula asked as the darkness materialised her DuelDisk

"Ready." Zana nodded

"Duel!" The two proclaimed

 **Camula - 4000**

 **Zana - 4000**

"I vill go first." Camula said, exaggerating her accent for a second "I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode and play two cards face down, ending my turn."

"My turn!" Zana drew her card. 'Two cards on the field, Vampire Lady with 1550 ATK AND DEF.' She mulled over her play quickly in her mind. "I play Power Bond to fuse together my three Cyber Dragons!" She called

"She's WHAT?!" The Key Bearers gasped

'Power Bond...Playing her best card right off the bat.' Camula thought.

"Rise...My CYBER END DRAGON!" Zana proclaimed

Through the portal of light came a mechanical three-headed dragon with metallic wings.

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 10**

 **4000 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

"But due to Power Bond's ability, not only does it summon my fusion monster, it gives it a bonus of DOUBLE its attack points!" Zana proclaimed

Cyber End Dragon roared proudly and mightily as it's size grew as it's ATK points doubled

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **4000 - 8000**

"Eight THOUSAND attack points?" Camula gasped

"Any which way you want Camula, no amount of "Nutrient Z" will save you!" Zana called out.

"Attack! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

"... Mirror Force." She smirked, her face down activating making Zana's eyes widen

"De-Fusion!" She called quickly, splitting her monster into its three parts

"Threatening Roar, no battle phase for you." Camula continued with a small combo

'D-Damnit!' Zana snarled, glaring at Camula. 'She played me...!'

"Do you end your turn?" Camula smiled with a devilish grin

"Yes." Zana scowled

"My turn and I activate the field spell, Zombie World!" The green haired vampire grinned as she drew a card, tombstones emerging from the fog and smoke filling the air "With this all monsters on the field and in the graveyard become Zombie's and we cannot tribute summon unless we are summoning a zombie monster!" She explained with a fanged smile, Zana's eyes widening as she saw her dragons become fleshy and rotten

"NO! My Cyber Dragons!" Zana called out in worry. 'This is hell! If I can't tribute summon, I can't summon any of my stronger Cyber Dragons!'

"I now tribute my Vampire Lady!" Camula said, her monster being surrounded by darkness as the monster that lightly resembled her flew into the air and began to morph "Come forth! Red-Eyes ZOMBIE DRAGON!" she called

 **Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **DARK**

 **Level 7**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

Red Eyes Zombie Dragon lived up to its name, its black scaly skin was faded with bloody red indents like they were veins with small plumes for silvery blue flames around its nape and tips of its wings. You could actually FEEL its rancid acrid breath, though it was a "hologram".

"R... Red Eyes?" Alexis stuttered in shock, as her brother used that deck

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, destroy a Cyber Dragon with Undead Flame!" Camula ordered

Red-Eyes lifted its decaying head and exhaled a plume of black and foggy breath that began to choke out Zana's Cyber Dragon and effectively destroying it.

 **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2400**

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **2100**

 **Zana**

 **4000 -3700**

"And now, my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon's effect activates! Whenever it destroys a "Zombie" type monster on my opponents side of the field, I can summon it to MY side of the field! Come forth: Cyber Dragon!" Camula proclaimed

"WHAT?!" Zana and the Key Bearers gasped as Cyber Dragon appeared on the field in a pillar of flesh and blood

"And now I end turn."

Zana's eyes widened in shock, her own Cyber Dragon was on Camula's side of the field...And her Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon could resurrect her monsters with that field spell. "My turn." She frowned and drew her card.

Zana only had two cards in her hand. And neither were monsters. They were Pot of Greed and Creature Swap.

"I play Pot of Greed!" Zana called, drawing two more cards

'Hm.' Camula thought

Zana drew Call of the Haunted and Different Dimension Capsule. 'Nothing good, damn it.' She snarled, playing Call of the Haunted faced down. "I activate my spell card: Different Dimension Capsule, this allows me to remove one card from my deck for two turns."

Zana removed the cards and looked at her hand. If she used Creature Swap she could take Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! "I play Creature Swap! And I give up my Cyber Dragon! Give me the Red-Eyes!" Zana called as her Cyber Dragon was encased in light as was a monster on Camula"s. And when it died down... It was still Cyber Dragon "WHAT?!"

"Creature Swap works by the players selecting the monster to give to the opponent. And I chose to return your dragon." The vampire smiled

'Damn it!' Zana thought, thinking she could turn the tide.

"Do you end your turn?" Camula asked

"...Yes." Zana frowned

'How is Camula this good?' Syrus thought in worry.

"My turn." She drew her card.

"You would have won if you used one of your Cyber Dragon's too attack my own before playing Creature Swap." Camula taunted "Looks like it is true. You are not a great dullest, you just have powerful cards. Now it is time for me to show you true skill! I use a spell card, Foolish Burial to send Vampire Lord to the grave! Following that I play Monster Reborn to bring him to the field!" Camula called "And now I play the spell: Grave Fusion! I send a Fusion Monster to the grave and I can add one of its Fusion Material's and a Polymerization to my hand, and so I add Vampire Genesis and the mentioned spell to my hand. Following this I banish my Vampire Lord to special summon my Vampire Genesis!"

The handsome male monster disappeared in a tower if darkness, a massive hulking creature taking its place

 **Vampire Genesis**

 **DARK**

 **Level 8**

 **3000 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, attack a Cyber Dragon and add it to our side!" Camula called, her monster shooting blue flames over the Cyber Dragon and destroying it only for it to revive on Camila's field

 **Zana: 3700 - 3400**

"Now Vampire Genesis, get rid of the final pesky dragon!" Camula continued, her giant monster shooting out a mist that melted the final dragon

 **Zana: 3400 - 2500**

"And I end turn." Camula grinned

Zana began to feel the pain of Camula's monsters effect her...This duel had now become a Shadow Game. And her pride was now struck down.

"I...Draw." Zana spoke, drawing Card of Sanctity. "I play Call of the Haunted...Bringing back my Cyber Dragon. And now I play: Card of Sanctity. We both draw until we hold six cards in our hands."

"Is that all?" Camula asked as she drew her cards

'Only if I get what I need.' Zana thought.

She looked down at her hand and flinched, playing Cyber Phoenix in defence mode only for the monster to be converted to a zombie. All she had where spell and traps... That needed machine monsters. She was crippled

'D-Damn it! I...I'm dead in the water!' She frowned

"I end." She grumbled

"She ends?!" The Key Bearers gasped

"My turn." Camula smirked as she drew a card "I play Polymerization and fuse together my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and my Vampire Genesis with my two zombie Cyber Dragons!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled

"Come forth, RED-EYES UNDEAD DRAGON!" she called, a massive black skeletal dragon with purple/black flesh that was rotting off its body and eight large wings with green smoke and blue flames flowing around him. And suddenly two new heads burst from its neck grotesquely so it had three heads, each having a single glowing red eye on each

 **Red-Eyes Undead Dragon**

 **DARK**

 **3500 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

The next few moments passed quickly but it was horrifying.

Zana fell to her knees, some blood slipping down from the corner of her mouth as the green haired vampire walked towards her

 **Zana: 2500 - 0000**

"So sad...To see the proud fall to such a level." Camula smiled as she took Zana's key, pocketing it and then gently lifted Zana's head by her chin.

"Go on...Turn me into a doll..." She almost spat out the blood in Camula's face.

Camula flinched as the blood hit her face before she frowned, flicking the blood off her face

"No..." She frowned. "I'm not going to be THAT kind."

"What?" Zana asked before she gasped in pain as fangs pierced her neck

"ZANA!" Syrus called out before he was pulled held back by the others.

"No Syrus!" Bastion and Alexis held him back.

"Hmm...Now...Rise, Zana..." Camula smiled as she retracted her fangs from Zana's neck.

Zana was shaking a bit, her eyes red and glazed lightly as he stood up slowly

"Come..." Camula ordered lightly. "Try again Key Bearers...I'll be waiting." She smiled behind, as she and Zana left through the doors.

"What?!" Syrus gasped "Zana! Zana!"

Zana didn't respond, she was walking side by side with Camula as Syrus' voice echoed through her almost vacant mind.

"ZANA! Za-ana-a...!" Syrus cried as he saw his sister being taken away. "NO! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Syrus, we need to get out of here!" Bastion frowned, the group dragging him out

"Zana..." Syrus cried as he gave up, slumping in Bastion's and Alexis' arms.

*time skip*

"Are you serious? Zana now?" Chancellor Sheppard asked in shock

"And... Oddly effected." Alexis said

""Oddly effected"? How do you mean?" Chancellor Sheppard asked

"Like...She was in a trance. Like she wasn't herself." Bastion added

Syrus was currently by himself, shaking in place.

"I think she was turned into a vampire." Jazz said

"Wait, what?" The group asked as they turned to Jazz.

"You cannot be serious right now." Bastion deadpanned

"She bit her neck! The girl has fangs! What else could it be?!"

"I...I don't know." Bastion answered. This was something his logic couldn't handle.

Alexis just looked down in confusion, her hands shaking

"Alexis? Are you alright?" Chancellor Sheppard asked

She just turned around and walked out

Alexis went outside and just instinctively walked outside; she didn't know what to do

She took several calming breaths, looking to the sky

"What are we going to do?" She frowned...Until she noted...Something flying in the sky. "What is that?"

She frowned, ignoring the bats. That monster.

The Red-eyes Zombie Dragon.

How did she have it when her brother was a Red-Eyes duellist?

... What was her connection with Atticus?

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviewers:**

MakkuroX: Yeah, it does look like it. Ha, ha.

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you all. Happy Holidays.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Johnathen: No you weirdo and fuck off

Dragon8188: Yes but Power Bonds damaging effect only activates if the fused monster is still on the field, meaning De-Fusion stopped this

And in the show you can discard any card for Super Polymerization

 **Author's note:**

Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

In the nurse's office, Jaden was on his own with a sleeping Atticus. He was worried for the group; the second loss on the second Shadow Rider. And what's worse, Syrus was calling out for his sister...Despite all the shit Zana put him through, he still cared for her.

Mainly because Syrus does

"Dang...What the heck is going on?" He sighed

'Jaden?' Yubel's voice spoke kindly

"Huh? What's up Yubel?" He asked

'I was just worried for you. You haven't been out of this bed in ages.' Yubel answered

"Yea, I know. I should be heading out soon." He smiled

'That's good...I've ALSO seen how your "Nurse" is treating you.' Yubel added

"What do you mean?" He asked

'She's enamoured with you.' Yubel answered 'I've seen it...'

"Huh?" He asked

'She's in LOVE with you! Jeez...' Yubel sighed

'Wait... WHAT?!'

'Yeah, she is!' Yubel responded. 'She's smitten with you!'

"... Really?"

'For the love of the Gods...Yes. She's smitten with you.' Yubel responded with a groan. 'Jaden...If she's in love with you, she might not know about...You and Alexis.'

"I... We ARE public." Jaden reminded

'But what if she wants you to herself? I'm just worried, that's all.' Yubel answered

"Yea, I know." Jaden sighed, Alexis walking in

"Alexis." Jaden and Yubel spoke together

"Hey...Hi Yubel. Haven't seen you around in a while." Alexis answered

Yubel smiled a bit, looking out of the way awkwardly

"...Okay...What's with you? You NEVER do that." Alexis answered

"Just... Something I want to share later." She said simply

"...Okay...Is Atticus awake?" Alexis asked

"No...Out like a light." Jaden sighed

She nodded with a frown at that

"Hmm...Keep it down..." Atticus groaned

"Spoke too soon." Jaden quipped

"Atticus. Wake up!" Alexis snapped

"GAH! I'm up, I'm up!" Atticus bolted up in fright.

"How do you know a green haired vampire and why does she have a Red-Eyes monster?!" Alexis interrogated

"I...What?" Atticus asked "Green haired...Red-Eyes?"

"Yes. Green haired vampire and Red-Eyes monster." Alexis repeated

"...That...That's kinda...Difficult to explain." Atticus answered, before receiving a slap

"NOW!" Alexis glared, her hand shaking

"Alexis!" Jaden gasped in shock

"Crowler is a doll, Zana is under some sort of vampire curse, SYRUS is bawling his eyes out because of this vampire...You were TAKEN from me because of what's happened...PLEASE; what is your connection to this vampire bitch?" Alexis answered, her voice cracking in sadness and hurt.

"... She was my... Nightshroud... They don't know. Our girlfriend." He flinched

Alexis and Jaden's eyes widened at that. "G-Girlfriend? Your...Girlfriend...is a vampire?" She choked on her words.

"Kind of... Yea. A bit of me was slipping into Nightshroud when I was with her and I... Kinda... We got together... I gave her that card? I'm sure I did."

Alexis frowned at that. "...How do we beat her? She seems to know ALL of our moves and deck better than we do."

Atticus was silent and looked towards the ceiling, pointing

"Huh?" The two asked and looked up...To see a pair of bats flittering around.

"She can spy through the bats eyes." He informed

"The...That...CHEAT!" Alexis glared.

"...Can she see this?" Jaden asked as he gave the bats the finger, thinking that Camula could see it.

"Probably." Atticus nodded

"I will duel her." Atticus said

"No, no way. You're hurt." Alexis answered.

"Alexis." He frowned

"She's not going to duel you, dude. It's got to be either me or Alexis...And odds are she's seen Alexis' deck...It'll have to be me." Jaden answered

"Trust me. She will duel me." Atticus said "And it HAS to be me."

"She's after Key Bearers. Crowler was a Key Bearer, Zana was a Key Bearers...See the theme?" Jaden asked

"I know what I am doing." Atticus glared

"You cannot be serious right now." Jaden commented

Atticus just glared, grasping his deck off the desk

"Seems like you've made up your mind." Jaden frowned

"I have." Atticus answered.

He looked up at the bats, staring in confidence

*At the lake castle*

"Oh...Atticus..." Camula clasped her hands over her heart. But she was still pretty ticked off at Jaden for flipping her off.

She was once again in a milk bath, smiling

"You DO remember." She smiled

*Time Skip*

Atticus was in his school uniform, walking towards the castle as night began to fall

"I can't believe we're doing this." Bastion sighed. "I thought he was supposed to be in the nurse's office."

"Yeah...About that..." Alexis looked to the side.

*Back at the office*

On Atticus' bed was a note saying:

 _BRB_

 _Going to stop GF from crazy duels._

 _Atticus._

"Ooh...!" Fonda frowned on the outside...But on the inside she was happy that she and Jaden were alone now.

*With the Key Bearers*

"I just made a deal." He laughed

"Right..." They answered

"So...Does the gate open or what?" Atticus asked

Suddenly the gate opener and a red carpet rolled open

"It does that." Syrus answered simply

Atticus nodded, walking on the red carpet and towards the castle

The group walked in and saw that Camula's bats were flittering around every crevice of the room.

"This is creepy." Bastion mumbled

'Always the flair for the dramatic...' Atticus thought

He walked around, through the door

Soon the doors opposite the hall opened and revealed Zana, who was wearing...a maid outfit with Obelisk Blue colours.

"... What?" Everyone blinked

"Zana!" Syrus cheered, running over and hugging her

Zana didn't respond immediately and just bowed to them. "My mistress is waiting." She answered in a hypnotised way

Before she broke the hug and walked off

"Z-Zana...?" Syrus gulped and frowned

Atticus patted his shoulder, the group following her

Inside the room; Camula was waiting patiently, though she wanted to leap down and hold Atticus...But she had composed herself better for that

"Atticus, my DARLING." She purred with a grin, walking towards him

"Camula, I am here to duel." He said calmly

"I am sorry Atticus but I am here duel those irritating key holders." She sighed, brushing her hair behind her shoulder flamboyantly

"Camula. I challenge you to a duel for your mastership, passing the right of the one who 'owns you' from the leader of the Shadow Rider's to... Me." He said slowly in a commanding tone, making her eyes widen

"You're...Transferring..." Camula whispered and frowned

"Wait; you're what?" Jazz asked

"Atticus..." Camula's eyes glistened with joy.

But at the same time "I accept." She said, walking to her podium with her dueldisk activating. She could not hold back!

"Alright." Atticus answered activating his OWN dueldisk

"Duel!"

 **Atticus - 4000**

 **Camula - 4000**

"You can start, my lady." Atticus said in a jokey fashion, bowing gentlemanly which shocked Camula

'Atticus...' Alexis sighed and put her head in her hand.

"I...Thank you." Camula drew her card. "I summon Zombie Werewolf!" She called out

 **Zomie Werewolf**

 **DARK**

 **Level 4**

 **1200 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Aw, there's your cute puppy!" Atticus cheered lightly, nearly making Camula drop her cards "Aw, I missed that thing."

"Puppy?" The Key Bearers deadpanned

"I...Y-You did.?" She asked as she put a card faced down.

"My turn." Atticus winked as he drew a card "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick, sacrificing him to special summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Following this I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Chick, but this time I'll be bashing it to special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Atticus explained

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **DARK**

 **Level 7**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **DARK**

 **Level 10**

 **2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF**

"He summoned two monsters with one move...That's amazing!" Bastion spoke

"I doubt that he's even done yet." Jazz commented. "He's got two cards left in his hand."

"I play one card face down and play Foolish Burial, sending a monster from my deck to the grave. And now Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroy Zombie Werewolf!" Atticus finished

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **2400**

 **Zombie Werewolf**

 **1200**

"Inferno Fire Blast!" Atticus called out

The Red-Eyes dragon gathered a large red flame which became a sphere within its mouth and shot it at Zombie Werewolf, obliterating it.

 **Camula**

 **4000 - 2800**

"Now Darkness Metal Dragon, attack to end this!" Atticus called, shocking everyone

"Not so fast, My Zombie Werewolf's ability allows me to special summon another one from my deck! In addition, it gains 500 ATK points!" Camula spoke summoning another Zombie Werewolf but it was in defence mode.

It was destroyed, the vampire not taking any more damage

"I end my turn, beautiful." Atticus bowed

"And I get my Zombie Werewolf back, albeit it is my last one." Camula spoke

 **Zombie Werewolf**

 **2200 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"My turn." She drew her card

She was visibly blushing and looking awkward "I play zombie world while tributing my werewolf for my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" She called

'Dang it.' Atticus frowned as his own Dragons became zombified.

 **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **DARK**

 **Level 7**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Not that thing again!" Syrus called out.

"Now I activate my face down: Fusion Reverse! I reveal a Fusion monster and I get to add one of the fusion materials from my deck to my hand." Camula replied "I reveal my Red-Eyes Undead Dragon to add my Vampire Genesis to my hand." She smirked, showing the fusion

"Oh no, she's going for THAT one!" Jazz added

'Figured...After all I DID give her those...' Atticus thought...Though with a twinge on pride.

And he was not scared at all

"I play Polymerization to fuse together my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon on my field, my Vampire Genesis from my hand and the Vampire Bat in my hand!" She called "Come forth, Red-Eyes Undead Dragon!" The dragon roared as it appeared, only this time it just had two heads instead of three "As it just had one extra zombie in the fusion it can only attack twice instead of three times because of the zombies on the field and in the grave she gains quite a few attack points!" She added as an aura of darkness surrounded her monster

RE Undead Dragon: 3500 ATK + 500 (one zombie monster in Atticus' grave, Zombie world making that monster a zombie) + 1500 (three zombie monsters on the field, both of Atticus' monsters are zombies because of Zombie World) + 3000 (six zombies in Camila's grave) = 8000 ATK

"E-E-Eight THOUSAND?!" The Key Bearers gasped

"Holy cow..." Atticus whispered seeing the power radiating from Red-Eyes Undead Dragon

"Looks like that Zombie world is a problem." Atticus hummed a light shining from his graveyard... And the field spell began to glow and change

"What's this now?" Atticus asked as he saw the Field Spell change.

It changed from a graveyard into a dragon like shrine "Oh yes, it's the effect of the dragon in my graveyard." Atticus grinned "The monster was called Hex Dragon. When it's in the graveyard he allows me to change the type listed on one card. I choose to change the 'zombie' type on Zombie world to 'dragon'."

"What? No, what's happening to my Zombie World?" Camula gasped as she saw all the zombies on both sides of the field had transformed back/into "Dragon" monsters!

As well as all the monsters in the graveyard, changing into dragons and dropping Undead Dragon's attack

 **RE Undead Dragon: 8000 ATK - 3500 ATK**

"It's been reduced down to the base level!" Syrus called out as Camula gasped as her top monster was brought to its knees.

"Even IF my RE Undead Dragon is a "Dragon" type now, it STILL beats yours Atticus!" Camula called out

"Go! Destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" She yelled, planning on causing the most damage

Atticus didn't flinch as his dragon was destroyed or as he lost life points

 **Atticus: 4000 - 2900**

"Trap card, open. Activate, Dragon Soul. I send Masked Dragon to the grave, gaining it's attack points as life points." Atticus added, gaining 1400

 **Atticus: 2900 - 4300**

"Hmm...Fine. I end my turn." Camula frowned

"I draw... And now my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect activates! I special summon a dragon from my grave during my standby phase! So come on back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus called "But he won't stay for long! Because I drew... This." Atticus smiled as he showed the one card in his hand

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **DARK**

 **Level 9**

 **2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"And due to my Darkness Dragon's ability, it gains 300 ATK for EVERY dragon in my graveyard!" Atticus called out

"Wait, how many dragons does he have?" Syrus asked as he tried to remember which dragons were in his graveyard. But the holograms of Red-Eyes Black Chick, Hex Dragon, Masked Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared, giving their power to RE Darkness Dragon.

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **2400 - 3600**

"Thirty-six hundred? It's just stronger than my Zombie Dragon!" Camula called out

"That's right!" Atticus answered "Attack!" He ordered

 **RE Darkness Dragon**

 **3600**

 **RE Undead Dragon**

 **3500**

The two dragons clashed against each other, their razor sharp wings, talons and fangs snapped against each other before Darkness Dragon lunged forward and ripped Undead Dragon's throat and destroying it.

 **Camula**

 **2800 - 2700**

"And...And I'm exposed..." Camula realised seeing Atticus' remaining dragon, breathing with a metallic fire.

"Darkness Metal Dragon, take her down! Obsidian Flame!" Atticus called out.

Darkness Metal Dragon pulled its head back, gaining a cloud of air into its lungs, super-heating it and shot it towards Camula, taking her life points down to zero.

Atticus had won the duel.

Camula smiled, removing her golden necklace while Zana blinked as the control Camula had on her was fading away

"Oh...My head..." Zana groaned as she fell to her knees

"ZANA!" Syrus cheered as he ran over and hugged her

"Oof! S-Syrus?" Zana wondered as she saw her younger brother hug her.

Then Jazz's jacket pocket began to rumble shake and explode with Professor Crowler coming from inside...And he was wearing a frilly blue dress. Like a LOT of frills.

And everyone likes looked at Jazz in confusion

"...What?" Jazz looked away trying to maintain her tough demeanour

"...Mommy?" Crowler blinked in shock now that he was back to regular size.

Atticus ignored that, walking towards the vampires

Camula smiled lightly as she saw Atticus coming towards her.

And so she hugged him

"I missed you..." She whispered to him.

"Same." He nodded

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

AXZ-Universe: Thank you, thank you *bows*, we try our best. Well, the reviewers wanted a Yandere, we GOT them a frigging Yandere.

AXZ-Universe: Merry Christmas. *Smiles*

Zuriahthedragonking: I'm glad that you're enjoying this.

Mighty TAB X: *Pats Mighty on head like a puppy* good boy, you're learning.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Mighty TAB X: Maybe she likes dolls?

Deadpool: No, he was trying to force his fetish on us

AXZ-Universe: Thank you

 **Author's note:**

Hi everyone, Ghost here. My reason for my lack of updates is because I was moving. I've settled in now and back to a semi regular update.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The group came out of the castle and were headed back to the Academy; Atticus' arm was still around Camula's shoulders...Much to the chagrin of the others.

Especially Alexis

Zana was helped back by Bastion and Syrus, even though she INSISTED that she was fine.

Didn't stop the protective brother that was Syrus

'Hmm...' Alexis frowned and glared at Camula from the back of her head.

She was angry at her for being so close to her brother after what she did!

"Not to be the one to point this out; but..." Crowler began to speak

"With all due respect, not now Professor." Bastion interrupted

They also glared at him

"Very well." He composed himself arrogantly.

"Chancellor Sheppard is going to have a field day with all this." Atticus sighed

"Yea." Everyone nodded

*With Jaden*

Jaden was bored, but he kept his mind busy. Nurse Fontaine being in love with him...He KNOWS that Yubel and the Priestess' were happy with a multiple relationship; Alexis was too...But this was a grown woman.

A TEACHER!

There ARE rules against this! But...WHY did he want this?!

He groaned, running his hand though his hair

'What am I gonna do?' He thought. 'I mean...I don't want to hurt her but...I don't want to get Fonda fired...WHY did I call her Fonda?!'

He groaned, splashing water on his face

'Gods almighty...I need help.' He thought and looked at his now nonexistent burns.

That was when said nurse walked in

"Well Jaden, looks like you're good to leave." She smiled

"Yeah. It does." Jaden answered, not seeing her JUST yet. He was still conflicted about how Fonda and her feelings for him...and vice versa.

But he soon sighed and turned to face her

"What's the matter?" Fonda asked as she saw his concerned face.

"Nothing." He lied, taking note of how she looked

She was wearing that subtle amount of makeup on her face; her clothes, though professional looking; had a bit of exposed cleavage and a smaller skirt, exposing a bit more of her thighs.

But the look on her face... It was like in his dreams.

'She...She's beautiful...' Jaden gulped lightly, his body beginning to betray him.

"Oh, Mr Yuki-Moto, that looks painful." She gasped lightly, seeing his hardness throbbing under his bed-sheets

"I-!" Jaden gulped in shock, as she could see his hard-on under his quilt.

And then she kissed him, Jaden 'realising' it was another dream

"Hmm...!" Jaden hummed happily and in shock.

He pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply

'Jaden...!' She thought happily, feeling this taboo of theirs again.

She broke the kiss, grinning

"Why do my dreams all start like this?" He whispered

Fonda was silent, kissing down his chest as she moved the bed-sheets revealing his hardness

'Oh man...' Jaden thought and panted lightly

She held his cock, happily kissing it with a smile

"F-Fonda..." Jaden moaned, while Nurse Fontaine began to give him a blow-job.

He groaned, feeling her plump lips slid up and down his cock as her cheeks hollowed showing she was sucking

"Hmm...S-So good..." Jaden moaned, twitching inside her

"Taste so good!" She purred happily around his cock

"F-Fonda...I...I'm gonna-!" Jaden moaned and came in her mouth.

She sucked it all up, smiling and kissing the head once she took her lips away

'Oh...God...!' Jaden moaned wanting to ravage Fontaine's pussy.

And so he moved, pinning her under him

"Mr Yuki-Muto..." Fonda blushed as she saw Jaden dominating her.

"I want you..." Jaden moaned, rubbing his cock against her pussy lips. "No panties?" He grinned, sliding inside slowly

Fonda moaned silently as she felt Jaden's member slide inside her, feeling her hole filled by his massive cock. "Y-You're so BIG!"

"So good!" He groaned, slamming in and out of her as fast as he could

"Yes, yes, yes!" Fonda moaned as she had miniature orgasms from Jaden's thrusts. 'In...In me Jaden...Fill my pussy!' She thought in ecstasy.

Jaden moaned, filling her with cum

Fonda moaned happily as she felt her young lover fill her womb with his seed. She was so happy feeling him inside her.

'Please make me pregnant!' she thought happily

"Fonda...You're beautiful..." He rolled his eyes back and fell to sleep.

Fonda moaned and smiled, rolling him over and putting him back into her peacefully

"Thank you, Jaden..." She moaned lightly and happily

Once he awoke... She would let him go even though she didn't want him to. She wanted to protect him

*time skip*

Chancellor Sheppard sighed, hearing the story about Camula and the return of Crowler and Zana.

"And that's everything Chancellor." Atticus nodded

The Chancellor was silent, hearing all that...He couldn't believe that the second Shadow Rider was now under Atticus' command...Though she was more like a girlfriend more than anything.

Plus Crowler standing in his office in a frilly dress was disturbing

"...Crowler, go get changed. That dress is REALLY distracting me." Sheppard spoke

"Yes sir!" He squeaked, running out of the room

Sheppard sighed, "So...what do you want to do, Ms Camlua?"

"I will be following Atticus." She smiled

"And how do I know if I can trust you not to attack my students?" Chancellor Sheppard asked

"Because Atticus won."

Sheppard looked at Atticus with a hopeful gaze. "And you'll be keeping an eye on her." He wanted to take nothing to chance.

"Of course." He nodded

"...How many Shadow Riders are left, Camula?" Sheppard asked after he was reassured.

"Five." She replied simply

"And are they stronger than you?" Sheppard asked

"Some are, some aren't." She nodded

The team heard that and felt a bit worried, knowing SOME were stronger than others...It was worrying. But maybe they'd luck out.

"Jaden has it." Atticus said

"Speaking of: where IS he?" Bastion asked

"In the Nurse's Office still healing from his burns." Alexis answered "Should be released soon."

"...Why're YOU still quiet?" Jazz turned to Syrus.

Syrus just frowned at her

"Leave him alone, Jazz." Bastion interrupted.

Jazz huffed, looking away

"It's been a long few nights, go to bed you lot. Ms Camula, I'll make arrangements so that you and Atticus have your own rooms." Chancellor Sheppard spoke

"Thank you but my castle is safe and fine." Camula smiled

"Is that acceptable for you, Atticus?" Sheppard asked

"Of course." He smiled

"Good. Keep out of trouble, both of you." Sheppard spoke

"We will." They answered

"Now, go to your dorms. I'll explain to your teachers to miss your homework for this." Sheppard added

Alexis frowned as the group left the room, stopping her brother and his vampire... Lover?

'This is worse than a trashy tween novel...' Alexis sighed.

"What is it, Lex?" Atticus asked kindly

Her look was all he needed. Answers

"Guess we DO need to have a talk." Atticus sighed. "Well, you DO deserve them."

"Then talk."

"When I was Nightshroud...Camula was the first to come to me." Atticus began.

"She somehow... Helped me fight against Nightshroud. It... Helped me show my real self. It... She helped me be 'me'." Atticus explained

"It's true." Camula answered "And...We grew closer ever since."

"Why did you give her a "Red-Eyes" card?" Alexis asked

"Well I couldn't use them and to show her how much I liked her." He explained

Alexis frowned and sighed. Knowing that these were all good answers.

"Great." She grumbled

"So...Are you okay? With me and Cam." Atticus asked

"I have to be." She grumbled before she glared at the vampire "Look here you green haired... if you hurt him I'll come do you with a silver stake and holy water ready." She said simply

"Understood!" Camula gulped and stared in shock.

Alexis nodded and left

"That's my sister." Atticus sighed with a small understanding smile

"So... What was with your weird attitude in our duel?" Camula asked as Alexis left

"It's called a distraction." He winked

"Oh...So..." Camula asked as she was trying to catch on.

"So I acted so random and weird, like the puppy bit, it threw you off and stopped you paying attention to my moves or what you were doing." He winked

"...You conniving sneak." Camula smiled and grabbed Atticus' backside.

"Hey!" He laughed

"Back to the castle?" She whispered.

"You're not gonna walk by next moonrise." He winked

"Hmm...Can't wait." She purred

*with Zana*

Zana was currently back at the Girl's Dorm, she was collecting her thoughts and remembered what Camula said about her deck and how she felt when she bit her...That power flowing through her.

She frowned in anger

She was THE best student here. Her deck had little to no equal...Except for Jaden's.

Her king.

Power...Her deck was filled with powerful and intimidating cards...And that power Camula had...That darkness...She wanted it. She wanted that power, mixed with her own deck... She'd become stronger.

Unstoppable!

No one...No-one would be able to beat her and Jaden...The unbeatable duo...King AND Queen of the duelling world

She grinned, looking up and laughing

"I'll get stronger...I'll control that darkness..." She whispered as she lay back into her bed.

"I will win."

*With Jaden*

Our hero stretched as he left the hospital, smiling as he saw Alexis there waiting for him

"Hey Alexis." He spoke kindly seeing his fiancée. "...Why're you glum?"

"My brother's vampire girlfriend." She grumbled

"...Sorry, I may have misheard you since I've been doing nothing for a few days. But did you say "My brother's vampire girlfriend"?" Jaden asked

She just nodded, arms crossed under her breasts

"...Come here." Jaden sighed and hugged her gently

"It'll be alright. Promise." Jaden reassured her.

"I know." She nodded before she smiled cheekily "I want a ring soon you know."

"I'm working on it." Jaden sweat-dropped.

She smiled, kissing him and holding him close

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Of course. Thank you.

OmegaKenichi: We try and give equal screen time to each love interest, if we forget any, we're sorry.

AXZ-Universe: Thanks for the feedback.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Knight of Loyalty: Maybe

AXZ-Universe: No worries

duskrider: We don't do stuff like that for no reason

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, the group were enjoying the days off...As much as possible even WITH all the homework they were given.

Jaden was currently on a 'date' with the goddesses, AKA just relaxing on a hill and enjoying the sun

'This is nice, Jaden. We're glad you're out of the Nurse's Office.' Cleo smiled

"Same." Jaden nodded "Although I noticed my wet dreams have become a lot less frequent...M-maybe I was just pent up?"

'Or it was the sexy nurse just out of reach?' Mana teased

"Oh very cute, Mana." Jaden rolled his eyes.

She giggled, kissing him quickly

'How's Syrus?' Berenice asked

"He's okay...Still a bit shaken up from Camula, but he's mostly over it." Jaden answered

'That's good.' Cleo smiled

"I hope that we get a freaking day off from homework...It's like the teachers are over compensating." Jaden sighed

"Well you DID miss a lot of classes." Mana giggled

"And in exchange I got: bed sores and a crap-tonne of homework." He frowned

The feel frowned, kissing him

'I missed this...' Jaden thought kindly and happily.

Just him and these three

It felt like, what it was before...Even WITH Yubel there with them.

So he smiled happily

*Elsewhere*

A large helicopter surrounded by news reporters arrived

And out came the two figures from the chopper: Slade and Jagger; Jazz's older brothers!

They smiled, brushing their suits to get any dust off them

"Duel Academy..." The glared, wanting to spit on the ground they were standing on.

Suddenly they saw people running towards them

"Great. Students." Jagger frowned

"Ignore them, we need to talk to the Chancellor." Slade answered

They nodded, walking

The news station people were following, pushing past through the students over to the Academy

*time skip*

"You're serious about this?" Chancellor Sheppard snapped at a smug Jagger and Slade.

"Yes. We are buying this place."

"This island is a location of LEARNING! I can't allow this!" Sheppard answered

"Kaiba agreed, you have no choice!" Jagger laughed

"I...All our work..." Sheppard frowned. "There's a catch...There HAS to be a catch!"

"Unfortunately." Slade frowned

"We need to win a duel... But we can do choose our opponent." Jagger said "With our own limitations."

"What're these limitations? And who're you choosing as your opponent?" Sheppard asked

"We will reveal the limitations later." Slade grinned

"Our opponent? Jazz." Jagger grinned

*Time skip*

Speaking of Jazz, she was currently in class with the others, learning about "Advances in Duelling". Improving their battle styles.

Well, she wasn't paying attention and was bored as hell

"...And that is how you summon a level 8 monster in your first turn." The Teacher spoke

Jazz just yawned... When the door's where slammed open

"Good day students." A voice spoke, that made Jazz's body freeze.

'No! Nonononono!' She thought in fear

The whole classroom turned to the door, to see Jazz's older brothers, proud as brass and just as menacing.

"Oh Jazzy!" Jagger grinned, walking over and patting her shoulder

""Jazzy"?" the class asked as they saw Jazz's brother walk over so casually and approach her.

"Y... Yes?" She gulped

"We've got news for ya...YOU are going to be our brother's opponent." Jagger answered

"Opponent? For what?" Jazz blinked

"Our duel. You see, after your little duel with that slacker...We've made a deal with Seto Kaiba." Slade answered

"If we win a duel then we get Duel Academy." Jagger nodded

The whole room erupted in a clamour, this was a farce! Jazz's brothers were willing to do this!

"And I will be duelling you." Slade nodded

Jazz was still frozen in shock, her brother's hand on her shoulder made her shudder in fear.

"Now come with us... 'sister'." Jagger smiled

'Yubel.' Jaden thought with a frown, as Jazz was being escorted away by her brothers.

'On it.' Yubel nodded, following

As Jazz was being escorted by her brothers, Yubel trailed behind them. And as she remembered last time, though she tried to forget, she knew what they would do to her.

"What do you two want?" Jazz asked once they were alone

"Hmm...What DO we want? Total control over the world, a place among history...A good fuck..." Slade and Jagger listed off

"Once we control the school, when you lose, you'll be hired as staff." Slade smirked

"The new 'headmasters' 'personal assistant'." Jagger added "You know you have no future so why not just give in?"

Jazz was stunned...They were going to make her life a living hell at school...When they have already made her life a hell back at home.

But then... They started 'sweetening the deal'

"We know you love fucking us, no matter how much you deny it." Slade smirked, reaching between her legs and rubbing her pants which had a clear wet spot making her gasp "You'll be dressed as a maid and be free. All you have to do is fuck us, as long as we aren't in public."

"You also get anything you want. You get ANY item or food you want, anything you desire. You could just sit in your room and watch TV. You will be the best duellist in the school. No school or work. You don't need to cook or worry about anything." Jagger continued "You JUST have to fuck us when we want it, which we know you love."

All the while Yubel was seeing this...Disgusted on how they treated Jazz.

"Your handicap will be that you can't have any monsters in your deck with more than 1000 ATK so there is no way you can win." Slade continued, rubbing Jazz through her pants as she tried and failed to not moan

"So you don't need to worry about trying to 'make it look good'. Just be ready to feel good and live the life once it's all done." Jagger added, rubbing a finger against her lips. She opened them on instinct, letting the finger into her mouth and sucking "You know there are NO better options in your life Jazz. So what do you say?"

"Hmm..." Jazz frowned

'Don't do it, Jazz!' Ojama Yellow called out, wanting this to stop. 'Don't give in!'

'Listen to your Duel Spirit, Jazz.' Yubel added

"... Fine." She grumbled, looking out of the corner of her eye away from them "I haven't got any better options."

"Excellent." her two brothers answered

'Jazz, no!' Yubel and Yellow frowned seeing her succumb to her devil-brothers.

And then they unzipped their pants

'I can't look!' Ojama Yellow frowned turning away

"You know what to do..." Jagger smiled evilly

She nodded, taking both cocks in her hands

And she was in for a long ride

*Time skip*

Jaden was sitting on the roof of the academy, he was concerned for Jazz...He respected her as a rival, but that was it. But he was human and wanted to look out for her.

But Yubel had told him everything.

He was...disgusted...To say the least.

Slade and Jagger hadn't changed at all. They were the same malicious, deprived...revolting people they were prior. And them blatantly calling Jaden a "Slacker" just twisted the knife.

He had to help her

He didn't want to leave this place...And he CERTAINLY didn't want jazz to degrade herself anymore. "Yubel...You said Jazz had to make a deck with monsters with 1000 ATK points or less, right?" Jaden asked

'Right. And she has given in because she sees no way of winning or what else she could do when she loses.' Yubel nodded

"Isn't there somewhere on this island that has weak cards?" Jaden asked "Besides the Card Shack. And where is Jazz now?"

'Jazz is in her room. And there are rumours of a well where people throw their weak cards away.' Yubel nodded

"Then we'll get her and help her make the strongest "weak deck" there is." Jaden answered

And he jumped off the building, jumping around and running towards Jazz's house

*With Jazz*

She was currently in her room, she had finished getting cleaned up and was actually doing her own thing...Something she found solace and comfort in.

She was writing

She wrote about escaping through a fantasy world, writing about a strong heroine who fought against evil...Being free of the tyranny of the vicious kings who dominated her.

She smiled as she wrote... When the door opened and Jaden walks in

She slammed her book shut and tried to hide it quickly.

"Jazz, I'm here to help." Jaden panted as he had run all the way there

"What?" She snarled

"I'm here to help build your deck. For the duel tomorrow." Jaden answered

"Like I'd win with that sorta duel." She scoffed

"...I know what your brothers are doing to you. I know what they promised you." Jaden frowned

That made Jazz freeze, her grip shattering her pen

"You're stronger than that Jazz. I know you are." Jaden spoke in disgust. "You deserve MUCH more than...being a...Being their plaything."

"I don't have a choice now, do I?" She snarled

"Between me helping you make a deck and making this school a living hell? No. No you don't." Jaden answered

"Seriously? With a deck so weak I have NO way of being offensive?" She frowned

"There's a million ways to be offensive in a duel, Jazz. You need the right cards and strategy." Jaden answered "Now come on, follow me."

"I...Alright..." She reluctantly followed, feeling this whole thing was a waste of time.

They both walked out and through the forest

Until they reached the well...The location where weak cards are thrown away.

"THIS...is where my new deck is?" Jazz asked with a frown

"Yea, come on!" Jaden smiled

"...Fine." She frowned and stepped down using the rope-ladder that was there.

"Oh my gods...How many...?" Jaden whispered looking at the different cards.

'Hey! Whatcha bozos doin' here?!' a voice snapped angrily

'Yeah, whatchu doin' here in da well?' Another snapped

'Here ta throw otha another card down here?' The first added

"No, no, no! I'm not listening, not listening!" Jazz covered her ears, trying to ignore them

"Jazz..." Jaden responded

'Green? Black?' Yellow's voice responded

'Huh? Yellow?' The voices responded as they materialised into the real world. One was a miniature green cyclops with a long tongue, that would give Gene Simmons a run for his money. The second was a small black-skinned humanoid with a big nose.

'BROTHERS!' Yellow cheered, flying at the two and hugging them

'YELLOW!' Green and Black responded and hugged their brother again.

"Shut up, shut up!" Jazz whimpered.

"Jazz, you can see them can't you?" Jaden asked

"... What?" She mumbled

"You can see Ojama Yellow and the other Duel Spirits can't you? You hear them." Jaden answered

"I... Wait... You can to?" She asked in shock

Jaden nodded. "All my life."

'Jazz, these are my brothers: Ojamas Black and Green.' Yellow spoke introduced his brothers.

"So?" She frowned, walking around and picking up cards

'SO...You gotta bring 'em along!' Yellow answered. 'We're the Ojama Brothers!'

"Or I could leave you here." She grumbled

'You'd leave our brother here?!' Green yelled in shock

'You BITCH! Ya can't do that!' Black added

"Guys, calm down! Jazz, what is the problem? Why can't you accept that there're Duel Spirits?" Jaden asked

"I was joking." she scoffed, grasping more cards

'That wasn't a very funny joke.' Green answered

'Seriously; what IS your problem?' Black asked

She just glared at them, trying to not cry

'Guys, she's had a hard time.' Yellow tried to explain

"... Can I speak to you three?" Jaden whispered

'Sure, like we have anywhere to go(!)' Green answered

He frowned, leading them away a bit "Ojama Yellow... Do you love Jazz?" He asked

'I-Wh-Why do you say that?' Yellow responded in a fluster.

'... Oh fuck, he does.' Black said in shock

'Yellow! GODS, you're in love wit' a human?!' Green added

'She's more than a human!' OjamaYellow snapped

"And I also know these are not your true forms, that these forms are punishments against the Ojama's for crimes against several female monster races." Jaden added, his eyes flashing for a second showing his authority as the King

'Y-Your Majesty...' The Ojama Brothers bowed to him in fear and respect.

"Now tell me Yellow. Do you REALLY love her?"

Yellow looked at the ground and nodded. 'Yeah...Yeah I do...And I hate the way those...Those BASTARDS treat her!'

"And would you two join Yellow on his quest to protect her? Even joining him as Jazz's lover?" Jaden asked

'What sorta question's that?' Green asked. Anywhere my bro's goin', I'M goin' to!'

'Same here!' Black agreed

Jaden nodded, his eyes glowing... And then the three began glowing

'Wh-whoa, what? What's going on?' The three brothers glowed and began to change shape

Jazz was the walking around, making sure she got ever last card

"There, every last weak card. Can we go now?" She asked before she turned around

"Yep. Let's go." Jaden nodded, going up the ladder

"Good...Cause I don't want to be here any longer than needs be." Jazz answered and followed...While she got a look at his butt. 'So cute...'

"Then let's go back and I'll help you make the deck." He smiled

"...Alright..." She answered as they left the well.

They walked back to Jazz's dorm, where they looked through the different cards that she picked up.

They worked for hours and soon they had a deck... Of 30 cards, although Jazz had no idea where the Ojama's where

"This is suffering..." She frowned "I...I've only got 30 cards...I've got less than the requirement."

"No you don't." Jaden smiled, giving her ten cards "Have fun." He smiled, heading out

""Have fun"? "Have fun" you say..." She frowned and looked at the cards...And her eyes widened in shock.

*With Jaden*

'That was a good thing you did for them, Jaden.' Yubel spoke

"What can you say, I'm a nice guy." He shrugged

'That you are...I just hope that Slade and Jagger get their comeuppance.' Yubel added

"They will." He grinned

*Back with Jazz*

"O-Ojama Yellow...B-Black...Green?" Jazz looked up at the Duel Spirits of the Ojama Brothers.

They were all tall, about six foot, and they looked muscular

In addition, they looked more like humans, with tribal tattoos; instead of having a cyclops eye and large tongue or protruding eyes on stalks.

Yellow had purple tribal tattoos, some tattoos going down from the bottom of his eyes down to his cheeks. Green had red tribal markings, an eye drawn on his forehead. Black had blue tattoos, some going down from his bottom lip to his chin

'Yeah Jazz...It's us.' Yellow answered with a kind nod.

'We're going to make you feel good. We'll be there for you forever.' Yellow smiled, kissing her

"Hmm? H-Hmm..." Jazz hummed in shock, but she felt something different than before...Something that she never felt with her brothers forcing her to do this...It was, soft and warm...Gentle yet powerful...and she liked it.

"We will love you. We will make you feel so good." Yellow said as she broke the kiss

Jazz started to cry...She couldn't help it...She just started to cry. It wasn't the bad kind either...She nodded and kissed Yellow again.

Yellow gently groped her breasts, Green and Black kissing her neck as they carefully pulled her black coat off

'They...they're so soft...!' Jazz cried as she felt her body being fondled by these three duel spirits. 'They are hunks... And they are all mine...'

Jazz's clothes were gently removed and her soft, yet slightly scarred skin was exposed.

And she moaned as they kissed and licked her body

Jazz's moans filled the room as she felt Yellow caress her body, with his brothers stroking up and down on her sides and legs.

Green was kissing her stomach, Black kissing her back and ass

"Hmm!" Jazz moaned as she was being gently caressed by the three brothers.

"Y... You... Why?" She muttered gently

"Huh? "Why"? Because...we love you." Yellow whispered

"... Love me...?"

"Yeah...And we're gonna make you feel love." Green added

"We will give you all the pleasure you'd want." Black nodded

Jazz started to cry again from hearing that, she nodded and felt her pussy get wet from hearing that.

Before she noticed their large cocks throbbing in their red man thongs

"Y-You're...So big...!" She gasped, wiping her tears when she saw them. "All of you."

"And they're ready for you..." Black answered as they wanted to reveal their throbbing members.

Jazz gulped, finding herself dropping to her knees happily

"Who do you want first?" Green asked kindly

"... Yellow."

"Me?" Yellow blinked and instinctively walked to her, his member throbbing under his thong.

She nodded, pulling his cock free and kissing it

"Hmm...Jazz..." Yellow moaned lightly as her lips connected to it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she pleased her partner

"S-Sorry..." Yellow moaned lightly "Jazz...You were hurt...I...Don't hate you."

"For how I treated you." She said, soon sucking his balls as she rubbed his cock

"Ah...J-Jazz..." Yellow moaned, panting as she was working his shaft and testicles.

"I was angry... At myself... I'm sorry." She said, soon taking his dick in long deep bobs of her head so the cock bulged her neck a bit

"That...is hot." Green commented, his member twitching.

"Jazz...I...I forgive you...!" He moaned as he came into her throat.

She slurped it all up, pushing him onto his back as soon as she was done "I don't forgive myself." She said, taking off her pants and panties

"Jazz..." Yellow looked at her as she rubbed his cock on her dripping wet pussy.

"Let me make it better." She moaned, lowering herself

"Jazz...You're...So soft...Wet!" Yellow moaned feeling his cock enveloped by Jazz's pussy.

She moaned a bit, reaching out for Green and Black's cocks

"You want us?" Green asked as Jazz grabbed both their members and started to jerk them off.

"All of you." She nodded with tears in her eyes, moaning as she licked both cocks

"W-Whoa..." Black moaned as he felt Jazz's tongue tease their cocks as Yellow started to gently rock inside of her pussy.

The brothers moaned, Jazz crying in joy and pleasure as she worked

"J-Jazz...I...I'm gonna cum!" Yellow moaned as he saw their partner making love to them

Jazz moaned, feeling the cum shoot into her

"That...was good..." Yellow drooled lightly

Jazz moaned, the other two Ojama's soon cumming on her face

The three brothers panted and looked at Jazz lovingly. "Covered in snow..." Green panted

"I think... I'll love all three of you." She smiled, crying happily

"And we'll love you..." Yellow smiled

"Yeah...You're not a bad kid." Black agreed

Jazz smiled up at them, kissing Black and Green's dicks as she wiggled on Yellow's waist

"Ah...Jazz..." Yellow moaned as she pulled off.

"I need bed." She smiled happily, walking to the bed but as she looked over her shoulder "Aren't you coming?" She winked

"Yes...yes, we are." The brothers smiled going to their now shared bed.

*time skip*

Jazz walked to the Academy, with her new deck in hand...She felt more comfortable and confident.

She was going to win

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

LegionnaireBlaze: Okay...THAT is awesome.

CrimsonFvckr: You're welcome. Also, did you accidentally spam your review?

ChaosSonic1: Ojamas Red and Blue weren't a thing yet.

Geniettethesmurf13: Wait and see when that chapter comes out.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

OmegaKenichi: Maybe in season 2

Dragon8188: No, Jaden forgot her in the Japanese version to. Because of experiments his parents put him through because of the trauma Jaden was feeling from Yubel trying to get in psychic contact with him

Jan 25 c34 Guest: No

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jazz was walking into the Duel Arena...There she saw Jaden waiting at the entrance. "You feeling better, Jazz?" He asked

"Yes." She nodded

"You're gonna knock 'em dead." Jaden reassured her. "You've got this."

"Thank you." She nodded

Jazz walked onto the stage, where there were various cameras pointing at her and the stage. 'They're making this a whole spectacle aren't they?' She frowned

She was constantly shuffling her deck, staying calm

She went to her spot at the duel arena waiting for Slade or Jagger, whomever she was facing.

A few seconds later Slade walked in

He came in with a plastered fake smile on his face, having his duel disk on his left arm. She knew he was plotting to make this duel quick...And make her suffer.

Oh, how stupid he was

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the duel. On my left, top of the political world, Slade Princeton!" The referee called out.

"And on the right..." He started but as interrupted

"A crash is heard up high, electricity races through the sky! Now what power races to Earth, you wonder?" Jazz called dramatically, arm held high "Why none other than JAZZ THUNDER!" she roared, Duel Academy cheering

'She's one for the dramatics; isn't she?' Yubel commented to Jaden and Alexis, the group being in the stands.

'You've got that right.' Dee, Dark Magician Girl, agreed

"But hey, it gets people exited." Jaden laughed "And besides, if she wasn't being dramatic she wouldn't be here."

"Duellists...Are you ready?" The referee asked

"Ready!" Jazz and her no-longer brother answered

"Then...Begin!"

"DUEL!" Jazz and Slade responded

 **Jazz - 4000**

 **Slade - 4000**

"I'll go first." Slade said, drawing a card "I summon the Ghost Rare, Lord of D!" He called the famous Lord of D appearing... But he is as VERY sparkly "Then I play the Ghost Rare Flute of Summing Dragon! I special Summon: Luster Dragon's #1 and #2, both in Ghost Rare!"

 **Lord of D.**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **1200 ATK/ 1100 DEF**

 **Lustre Dragon**

 **Level 4**

 **WIND**

 **1900 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

 **Lustre Dragon #2**

 **Level 6**

 **WIND**

 **2400 ATK/ 1400 DEF**

"Ghost Rare cards? They have GHOST RARE?" The academy gasped seeing the cards, Slade used.

'Just like him to use those cards for psyche tactics.' Jazz thought

"And I end turn."

"My turn!" Jazz drew her card per turn and examined her hand. Seeing Slade's side of the field she KNEW she'd have to play smart, but with Lord of D. on the field she'll have to play defensively

"I play three cards facedown me summon a monster in face down defence mode. End turn." She said simply

"Pathetic." Slade smiled, drawing his card. "Heh. I play Polymerization fusing Divine Dragon Ragnarok and my Lord of D to summon: King Dragun!"

 **King Dragun**

 **Level 7**

 **DARK**

 **2400 ATK/ 1100 DEF**

"Trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device." She said "Your dragon returns to your hand. Or should I say... Extra deck?" She grinned, the defence fading away

"No!" Slade snarled

"YAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" King Dragun called out as he was returned to the extra deck

"D-Did King Dragun just...?" Jagger blinked

"Lustre Dragon #1! Attack!" He roared

"Reveal, Man-Eater Bug! Devour Lustre Dragon #2!" Jazz countered

"No! My Dragon!" Slade called out as his stronger dragon was destroyed.

But his weaker dragon could still attack!

And with a crunch with his bejewelled fangs, Man-Eater Bug was destroyed.

So now the only monster left was Luster Dragon 1... When Man Eater Bug rose from the ground, alive

"What? Why is your Man-Eater Bug still on the field?" Slade asked

 **Man-Eater Bug**

 **Level 2**

 **EARTH**

 **450 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"It's a little trap know as Call of the Haunted." She replied

"Fine...Since I haven't played a monster this turn I summon Alexandrite Dragon!" Slade frowned and summed the monster to the field

 **Alexandrite Dragon**

 **Level 4**

 **LIGHT**

 **2000 ATK/ 100 DEF**

'And it's a normal type monster...No hidden tricks.' Jazz thought

She drew a card and smiled "I sacrifice my bug to summon: OjamaMaster Yellow!" She called, summoning her boyfriend in attack mode

 **OjamaMaster Yellow**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 5**

 **Beast**

 **0 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Oja-WHAT?!" Slade asked as Man-Eater Bug was sent to the grave to summon OjamaMaster Yellow. Like before he bore purple tribal markings and had leather Native American-like trousers

"The HELL?!" The Academy gasped seeing that card.

And most of the girls began to drool

'Nice job.' Jaden thought, with a proud smile

"The hell kinda monster is THAT? I thought "Ojama" cards were puny runts?" Slade responded

"You haven't seen anything yet! I use my face-down! Master OjamaRama! I special summon OjamaMaster Black and OjamaMaster Green!" She called

And summoned to the field, in attack mode, were OjamaMaster Yellow's brothers, each with their own tribal tattoos. Red tattoos for OjamaMaster Green and blue tattoos for OjamaMaster Black.

 **OjamaMaster Green**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 5**

 **Beast**

 **0 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

 **OjamaMaster Black**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 5**

 **Beast**

 **0 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

"Next I play the spell: Shield And Sword!" Jazz added

"W-Wait, but that means!" Slade gasped as his Dragon became weaker as Jazz's became stronger

 **Luster Dragon**

 **1900 – 1600**

 **OjamaMasters Yellow, Black and Green**

 **0 - 2500**

"And since you don't have any spell or traps; attack! Take out his dragon and his life points!" Jazz called out

Green roared, charging Luster Dragon and punching it across the face

 **Slade: 4000 - 3100**

Black picked up Alexandrite Dragon and slammed it down hard

 **Alexandrite Dragon: 2000 ATK - 100 ATK**

 **Slade: 3100 - 700**

'YELLOW KICK!' OjamaMaster Yellow yelled as he jumped into the air and preformed a drop kick into Slade, kicking him in the dick and finishing it

 **Slade: 700 - 0000**

The whole of Duel Academy cheered as Slade gripped his worthless dick and exhaled in pain. Jazz had won and saved the Academy! And the students thought this was just rewards.

"JAZZ IT UP! JAZZ IT UP!" The students cheered for Jazz.

Jazz thrust her arm up, grinning "HEAR THE THUNDER!" she yelled

"JAZZ THUNDER!" everyone roared

"F-Fucking...Bitch..." Slade snarled as he muttered that under his breath.

Jazz locked eyes with her brother, knowing they would want her to follow

Jaden looked down at them...Worried about what was going to happen.

*with Jazz*

"Yes?" Jazz asked as she and her siblings entered a room

"You...Won..." Jagger snarled

"Even after...We would've given you...EVERYTHING." Slade added, still soothing his dick.

"What? It was a duel. I duelled. Not my fault you lost." Jazz shrugged "You were crap. I would have accepted what you done if you WON. But YOU were WAY too crap."

"YOU BITCH!" Jagger yelled

Jazz flinched at that, but she still stood her ground.

"I won. Goodbye." She nodded, leaving

"This isn't over, Jazz!" Slade snarled

"No...It IS over." She responded "Now fuck off." She said, closing the door behind her

Jazz left her former brothers to stew in their anger...while she walked to the girl's bathroom and almost collapsed into the sink. Because what she just did...Had just dawned on her. She BEAT her brothers...It was like a punch in the stomach but in a good way. She was proud of herself and smiled.

And then three arms wrapped around her, she instantly knew who's they where to

'Good job, Jazz.' Black's voice responded

'Ya really knocked him flat. Both of ya's.' Green added

'I'm so proud of you.' Yellow smiled

"I'm proud of you guys as well." Jazz choked up on joyful tears.

She then began to kiss her harem of Duel spirits, one after the other

'Shall we give you a celebratory snuggle?' Green asked 'Back at the room, of course.'

"No. Celebratory bukkake." She whispered, winking

'Hot.' The Ojama Brothers commented with smiled

*Elsewhere*

Jaden smiled as he saw Jazz run out of the school towards her house, proud of her

"Way to go Jazz..." He sighed happily.

"That was really nice of you to help her out, Jaden." Syrus spoke, being told by Dee after the duel.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked

"You helping Jazz...It was nice of you to do that." Syrus answered

"Thanks." Jaden nodded

"Looks like we won't have to leave Duel Academy any time soon." Bastion smiled as he approached his friends.

"Yep." Jaden grinned

"There's still one thing that's been bothering me...I always found the Ojama cards were more...weaker cards. How did Jazz get those more powerful versions of the cards?" Bastion pondered

Jaden was silent about that, just hiding a smile

"Just another mystery of Duel Academy I suppose." Bastion shrugged

"Yea." He nodded

"...Think we'll get the rest of the day off?" Jaden joked as the school was in a bit of an uproar due to Jagger and Slade.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

CrimsonFvckr: It's okay, accidents happen. Thanks for the kind words. No, you're a good person for thinking that Yubel would do something to protect someone, it's in her nature.

Mighty TAB X: Thanks Mighty.

church2550: Here's the thing, I am TERRIBLE at making up chapter names. Except for Spider-Man One-Shots...But even then it's just the name of the girls and what part it is.

Duskrider: Wait and see.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

ChaosSonic1: Not really. The Shadow Realm was just 'it's dark and your soul is trapped there', no connection to any form of Egyptian mythology. They were trying to avoid death because 4Kids are crap

Zombyra: Maybe

Mighty TAB X: If used properly.

 **Author's note:**

Happy Valentine's Day! Your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was three days since Jagger and Slade were sent packing with their tails between their legs. And much to Jaden's chagrin...They DIDN'T get the rest of the day off when the brothers were there.

He sighed at that, rubbing his forehead

But luckily, it was the weekend; they had two whole days of freedom. And Jaden had plans with Alexis.

He made sure he had a lunch ready and that his deck was in his hip-mounted deck-box. Once he was ready he left the red dorm

'Alright...Time to meet Lex...' He thought

He ran through the fields and over the hills, smiling

And soon, he saw her there. Waiting in the sunlight.

"Alexis!" He called with a smile, running towards his fiancé

"Jaden! Glad you made it on time...So..." Alexis commented

"Hey Lex." He smiled, kissing her quickly

"Hmm...That's nice." She smiled

"Yeah...Ready for your first day of training?" Jaden nodded and asked

"Yea." She smiled

"Okay. It's gonna be a long trial...But I know you're gonna get this." Jaden added

"Okay." She nodded with a smile "I can do it. Because you wouldn't try this if you didn't think I could do it."

"Alright. Then let's begin." He responded

"Teach on, Jaden." Alexis replied

He nodded, the two sitting down

"Okay. So before you can do things like make shadow games or banish them you need to learn to feel that darkness." Jaden nodded

"Okay." Alexis nodded.

"Hold my hands." Jaden instructed. "It'll help, like a lifeline."

She nodded, taking his hands

"First...Slow breaths..." He added and closed his eyes. Alexis doing the same, trying to make sure she didn't miss a step.

"Good." He smiled, trying not to look at her large chest

"Now...You need to feel." Jaden instructed. "Feel the darkness."

"Feel it?" She asked

"Yeah...I'll give you a sample...Just to let you feel it." Jaden answered as he transferred over some darkness to let Alexis feel it.

Alexis gasped at that, her eyes widening

"It's a bit scary at first...But you get used to it." Jaden reassured her.

"It's not scary." She said, shaking her head and confusing Jaden

"It's not? Huh...I screamed the first time I found out." Jaden admitted

"I feel you." She smiled, kissing him

"Hmm..." he hummed as their lips connected. "Guess that helps."

She nodded, sitting back and focusing on feeling the darkness

'It...It's soft...gentle...' Alexis felt the power surging around her.

She stayed calm, feeling darkness around her

She looked at Jaden with a kind smile and continued to hold and accept the gentle darkness.

Jaden's eyes widened, seeing her eyes flash between their natural brown-ey blue/grey eyes to a silver/gold

"You're doing it, Lex." He whispered. "You're doing it."

Alexis sighed, sweating and putting her head in her hands

"Let's take a break now." Jaden retracted the darkness back into him

She nodded at that, relaxing against him

"Is...Is that how it feels?" Alexis asked. "When you use the Gentle Darkness?"

"No. How I feel all the time." He smiled

"Wow..."

*Elsewhere*

Fonda Fontaine was in her office

She had released the last student in her care, the student came in with a sprained ankle but it healed up safely.

Fonda was working on her notes, literally about to finish.

Before she covered her mouth, feeling like she would throw up

She quickly went to her bathroom, not wanting to take any chances.

So she threw up in the toilet

As she finished after a minute, she panted and wiped her mouth with the toilet roll.

Fonda reached down to her stomach and rubbed it lightly.

Did she eat something wrong last night?

She didn't think so, she had a healthy meal, stuff she's eaten before and was fine...Unless...Unless it was something else.

'No. It can't be.' she told herself, shaking her head in denial

'I...I've got to check. As soon as possible.' She thought.

*with Jazz*

Jazz was washing herself in the provided shower in her "dorm", she had a HELL of a night with the three brothers.

And it was a hell of night in the best ways

She had her whole body pleasured and showered in love. The three brothers were infinitely better than Jagger and Slade.

In EVERY way

"Hmm..." She hummed happily as she felt the soap and water wash over her.

And then she felt arms wrapped around her from behind

"I feel you..." Jazz smiled as she felt the arms around her.

She saw Yellow smiling at her

And since he was a Duel Spirit, he didn't get wet from the shower.

'Hey.' He smiled

"Morning..." She answered as she turned around "You're hard again...Even after last night."

"I'm always hard for you." He blushed

"Then soapy fun?"She asked

"Sure." He nodded, kissing her

Jazz lathered herself with some soap and started to rub and grind herself against Yellow.

Yellow moaned, his hardness rubbing against her stomach and clit

"D-Do you like?" Jazz moaned as her breasts and body rubbed against him.

'Yes!' he moaned

"Th-Then...Cum...For me...!" Jazz moaned

Yellow moaned, cumming on her stomach and breasts

"So...much..." Jazz smiled

The used a finger to pull up some fun off her, licking it up

"Hmm..." She smiled...and unfortunately catching some of the soap as well.

"Blek!" She flinched, spitting it out "Wow... Not the best idea."

'Yeah...Want to go out now?' Yellow asked

"No." She grinned, turning around and bending over a bit "Fuck me!"

'Okay.' Yellow answered as he rubbed his cock and slid inside Jazz's pussy with a single thrust.

The two moaned deeply, Yellow holding her hips as he slammed in and out of her quickly

'You're so good Jazz...So wet!' he moaned

"I love you!" She moaned

Those words made Yellow stiffen even more into Jazz's pussy thrusting faster and deeper into her, feeling every inch of the girl's pussy.

"YES!" Jazz screamed, cumming

'Oh...GODS!' Yellow moaned as he came into her pussy, letting his seed mix with the soap and Jazz's pussy juice.

"So good." She purred

'We love you, Jazz Thunder...' Yellow moaned

*Elsewhere*

Fonda was staring down in shock

"Oh...Oh god..." She had a small plastic pen-like device in her hand. And on it were two lines in the little window.

She... Was pregnant?!

'I...I can't...But...I...I have the signs...And...I HAVE...' She thought as she dropped the test. 'I...I'm pregnant.'

She fell onto her chair 'I'm pregnant with Jaden's baby.'

'Pregnant with a STUDENT'S baby...' She thought

She cried gently

She was caught between a great dilemma...If she revealed the truth she'd lose her licence to be a nurse, she'd be fired...and what's worse...She would have created a life who was innocent of all of this.

Maybe... She could lie? Say she got pregnant before during Christmas from anyone night stand?

It would certainly be more plausible...In fact, she was always happy...She could probably get away with it.

She knew this would work!

And...When all this would be said and done...Maybe...Maybe she can tell Jaden.

When he graduates. Or some other time and hope he keeps it secret

True...It wouldn't be a picturesque family...But she'd want Jaden in the baby's life.

She wanted her child to be happy

'Please...Please let this work.' She thought

*with Jaden*

Jaden and Alexis were continuing their training, and progressing nicely.

"That's it Alexis." Jaden encouraged, darkness forming around them with duel spirits becoming visible. It was not a large area, it was just about a foot in radius, but it was something

"You're doing it." Yubel's voice smiled seeing them on the physical plain

But then the darkness dissipated, Alexis panting in exhaustion

"Whoa, I got you." Jaden reached out and caught her.

"So... Tired." She mumbled

"Well you HAVE tapped into a power only a small handful of people can use." Jaden chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead.

She smiled gently at that

"Want to head back to the dorms?" Jaden asked

"Please." She nodded, blushing a bit

"Alright...Hang on." Jaden smiled, picking her up bridal style.

She blushed but held close to Jaden

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, things are getting real.

Mighty TAB X: First time in a while.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Dragon8188: ... Banner becomes a spirit because his homuculus body was fading. Did you not watch past season 1?

Feb 15 c36 Guest: No

DragonsTalon: It was a lie

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: The Gentle Darkness is awesome

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hidden in the shadows of the academy, the next Shadow Riders were planning their attack. They were going to strike soon. Their pieces were in place...All that was left, was finding and acquiring the Spirit Keys.

Several voices laughed darkly

"You've blended in with the students?" The first shadow asked

"Of course, they don't suspect anything." A spiky haired shadow responded

"And I've got on the teacher's good sides." A woman's voice added

"Yep, I've managed to access the school's camera system." A bespectacled shadow answered

"I know whose rooms are the most vulnerable." A large deep shadow added

"Good." The first nodded

"Soon, the world will know of us..."

"THE DARK SCORPIONS!" The five cheered

*Time Skip*

The group were still a little tired after a quiet week; they were almost forgetting that there WERE Shadow Riders.

Alexis took a deep drink from a bottle of water, the group eating lunch together

"Is it me...Or have we been a bit lucky?" Syrus asked

"Huh?" The group asked

"With our tests...They've been a lot less." Syrus answered

"It's the middle of the year Sy." Jaden shrugged "It's the testing period."

"Um...Yeah...But still..." Syrus frowned

Bastion patted Syrus' shoulder, chuckling gently

"Jazz has been happier lately." Alexis noted

"Yes, she has...I guess her beating her brothers was cathartic for her." Bastion responded

"Yea." Jaden grinned

The group continued to talk for their lunch break; until it was time for their next lesson: Duel Alchemy...and again Joel had taken up the lesson on account of Professor Banner's absence.

"Where has Banner been?" Jaden frowned

"I dunno. Maybe he's having a sabbatical." Bastion suggested

"A sabbatical? At this point in the school year?" Alexis asked

"I did say "maybe"." Bastion responded

"Still unlikely." Syrus added

"Alright class, please sit down." Joel spoke...And he looked a lot better than he started out at the year. He looked a lot more rested and he had a change of clothes, and his untidy hair was tied back, like Trunks from Dragon Ball.

During the Cell Games

Each of the students commented among themselves about Joel's appearance. He looked like a completely different person.

"...Anyone ELSE want to comment before we begin?" Joel asked the students.

"My first decree is that you will all call her Princess Trunks!" A student at the back suddenly yelled in a Vegeta impression, no one seeing who it was, and everyone laughed

Joel gave a small chuckle at that, remaining calm. "Anyone else?"

"No Princess Trunks." The class called as one, snickering. This was going to be the whole class.

"Okay. Well, I hope you're ready for today." Joel spoke showing the first slide revealing what he had planned for today.

Time past, some people enjoying the class while others goofed off silently and others slept

And then the bell rang. "Alright class, that's all for today. Hope you've had a good laugh." Joel spoke

Everyone nodded and left, no one having noticed that Alexis had her 'gentle darkness' silvery/gold eyes the entire class

Jaden was the only one, he had a subtle smile.

"Ah, Jaden...I need a quick word with you." Joel asked

"Err... Okay?" He blinked, staying behind

"I bet you're wondering WHY I've asked you back. Right?" Joel asked

"Basically, yeah."

"I'll get straight to it...There's been a development." Joel sighed

"A..."Development"?" Jaden asked

"Involving Duel Spirits...Them crossing over into our world. There's a growing aura around the school." Joel responded

"Yea. We know." Jaden said, guessing Joel wasn't told of the sacred beasts

"It's not just that...I've also found some information on something called "The Sacred Beasts"...They're dangerous...Exceptionally dangerous." Joel added

"We know."

"Well, there's my TA job gone if my students know more than me..." Joel sighed.

"You see, me and several others have these keys, protecting the keys " Jaden explained "Sheppard asked us to."

"...Guess that makes sense." Joel nodded, understanding. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"Hey, no problem Joel." Jaden smiled

"Hmm..." Joel nodded. "I better get back to work."

"Yea." Jaden nodded, leaving

*With the others*

Alexis rubbed her forehead as her eyes returned to normal, sighing

"Are you okay, Alexis?" Syrus asked

"Yea, just tired." She smiled

"Alright...Huh, oh hey CK!" Syrus responded as he saw one of his fellow Slifer Reds.

"Hey, Syrus." CK responded as he walked past them. CK had spiked yellow hair and was kind of thin, his uniform almost hanging off him.

"Who's that?" Bastion asked

"He's a recent Slifer, came back about two months ago." Syrus answered

"Huh...Okay." Bastion responded

"So...Head to the dorms and just practice duel?" Syrus asked

"Sure." Bastion nodded

"Sorry guys but Jasmine and Mindy convinced me to go on a spa day." Alexis smiled sadly

"A spa day?" Syrus blushed, thinking of Dee in a towel.

"Go ahead, don't let us stop you." Bastion responded

"Thanks guys!" She waved, running off

"So...That practice duel?" Syrus asked

"Of course." Bastion responded

*with Jaden*

Jaden was walking through the academy, where he noticed Cliff the security guard doing his rounds. He had neck length spiky brown hair and spectacles and wearing the blue uniform of a security guard. Jaden noted that he was quite serious in his job, always keeping his eyes out for any trouble around the academy.

"Hey Cliff." He waved

"Mr Yuki." Cliff responded with a tip of his hat and walked off.

Jaden sighed, looking to the sky with a smile

'The sun's warm...' He thought thinking about nothing.

And then he felt arms hugging him

"Huh? Who's this?" Jaden asked

He looked back and saw Mana grinning

"Hey, Mana." Jaden chuckled

'Hi Jaden. I got you on my own.' She teased

"Looks like it." He laughed, walking into the forest

'Where're we going?' Mana smiled

"Out of view so people don't see and think I'm crazy." He snickered

'Oh...Right. Want to make out in the trees then?' Mana asked with a puckish grin.

"We both know you want to." He smiled

'Hee, hee, hee!' Mana smiled

*Elsewhere*

The teachers were in their lounge where they were relaxing between lessons. And one of them was talking to Fonda; she had long brown hair and a kind smile. "...And they were sleeping the entire lesson." The woman joked

"Oh...Meanae-ha-ha-ha." Fonda laughed "That was a good one."

"Glad you liked it." Meanae responded. "Seems Gorg has had a lot of painting done." She looked at the large bald and muscular janitor, who was wearing light blue over-clothes with yellow paint splatter.

"That's good." She nodded

"So...I hear that you've got a little surprise to come." Meanae smiled respectfully. "How's it feel?"

"Strange." She sighed

"I guess becoming a mother IS a bit strange." Meanae answered "But...Imagine the joy you'll have when you see your little baby."

"Yea." She nodded

*Time Skip*

"Are you sure about this, detective?" Sheppard asked as he was finishing a conversation with a man in a brown trench coat.

"I'm sure." He nodded

"Well, I'll go get the remaining Key-Bearers. Just so they all know." Sheppard answered

The man nodded, sitting down

Sheppard made a call to each of the different Key-Bearers, it was a single video message directed to all of them. As it was sent out to them the detective just smiled and gave a reassuring nod.

*with Jaden*

'Hmm...' Mana moaned as she felt Jaden's hand holding her ass as they were in the trees.

They where kissing deeply, smiling

'I love you...My King.' Mana smiled

"I love you too." Jaden smiled

BEEP, BEEP

"Who's that?" Jaden groaned as he heard his PDA sound

He pulled into it, answering the PDA "Hello?"

"You have ONE new message. From-" The PDA spoke with an automated voice

"Chancellor Sheppard." Sheppard's voice answered

"Accept to play the message?" The PDA asked

"Fine." Jaden sighed

"Hello, everyone. I have news that may help you protect the Spirit Keys. Meet me at my office." Sheppard's message played.

"Darn." Mana huffed

"We'll pick it up for later." Jaden sighed. "It'll be alright."

"Fine."

*With Bastion and Syrus*

"Dang it..." Syrus frowned as he and Bastion were at the precipice of their duel.

"It seems we'll have to postpone our duel." Bastion sighed

"Yeah...It was just getting good." Syrus nodded as both of them deactivated their dueldisks.

The two nodded, running back

*With Alexis*

She was still in the spa with Jasmine and Mindy, the three of them were currently in the middle of a deep tissue massage. So she didn't know about the message yet.

She was just relaxing, smiling lightly

"This is nice." She sighed

"Yeah...With all, that's going on...We figured you needed a break." Jasmine smiled

"All that's going on?"

"Your brother returning, these tests...It's putting a strain on the nerves." Mindy answered

"Well, I do have some good news." Alexis smiled

"Yeah? What's that then?" Jasmine asked

"Jaden proposed."

...

That was when both Jasmine and Mindy squealed happily for her.

Alexis smiled, the two hugging her

"When's the date?" Jasmine asked

"We don't know yet." Alexis giggled

"How did he propose? Was it romantic?" Mindy asked

"He proposed on his hospital bed to cheer me up and help me feel joyful."

"Awe..." Mindy smiled

"Kinda gross, but that's awesome." Jasmine answered

"Gross? He was just waiting to be released." Alexis frowned

"In the hospital, just saying. But good for you, for getting engaged." Jasmine answered

Alexis nodded with a smile

"Sure." She smiled

*With the Key Bearers*

"Where is she?" Jazz thought aloud as she was standing against the wall

"I dunno." Jaden shrugged

"Sorry that we're late. We were having a practice duel." Bastion apologised as he and Syrus came into the room.

"Hey." He waved

"Mind telling us, WHY we're here Chancellor? I know you said it regarded our keys but can we start? I'm sure Jaden can tell Alexis later." Jazz asked

"Very well, this is Detective Zaloog; he's arrived here to suggest means to help protect the keys." Chancellor Sheppard answered

"Good day." Zaloog answered. "And as your Chancellor repeated, I am here to help ensure that the keys are protected."

"Please, we've got this." Jaden dismissed

"Really? You seem to be a tad cocky." Zaloog spoke.

"You don't know us." Jazz nodded

"Tell me: how many of you fell to the shadow riders before another beat them?" Zaloog asked

"Crowler and Zana. The WEAKEST of the group." Jaden said "The rest of us are on a different league."

"Well, I hope each of you are prepared." Zaloog answered and left. "Good day to you."

"What a waste of time." Jaden frowned

"Got that right...The hell was all that for." Jazz added, turning to Chancellor Sheppard.

"It wasn't me who brought him here." He responded. "You can go now. I'm sorry about all this."

They all nodded, leaving

"What a waste of time." Jazz frowned.

"Yeah...never DID finish our duel." Syrus frowned.

"You two were duelling?" Jaden blinked

"Of course; Syrus and I were in the middle of a heated battle. He was winning." Bastion answered

"No way, that last counter of yours had me on the ropes." Syrus responded

"And it is all I had." Bastion nodded

"W-Wait what?" Syrus asked in shock

Jazz sighed and left. "I'm outta here. Later." She gave a light wave, walking off

"See ya, Jazz." The boys answered

"She's getting better in the whole: new attitude; side of things." Syrus commented

"Yea." Jaden nodded "...Want to head to the common rooms and chill?"

"Sure." Syrus and Bastion nodded

*with Alexis*

She and her friends had left the steam room and had changed into their respective uniform. But that was when Alexis noted her PDA and the message...Some hours ago.

But she was also panicking... Her key was gone!

'No!' she thought in fear

"No, no, no! Where is it?" Alexis panicked. "I've been robbed!"

"Huh?" Her two friends asked in shock

"My key! My key's been stolen!" Alexis answered in a panic.

"You mean that necklace you've been wearing for the last few weeks?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah, that one!" Alexis nodded

"That's bad!" Mindy gasped

"I've got to tell Chancellor Sheppard." She answered.

"Why?" They asked

"He gave me that key to protect." She answered

"Why?"

"It...Is a project." Alexis lied, not wanting to drag her friends into this. "An important one."

"Crap." Jasmine flinched

"Can't you get a replacement?" Mindy asked a rational question

"There aren't any replacements." Alexis shook her head "I will be fucking killed."

"Oh shit!" Jasmine and Mindy proclaimed "What can we do?"

"I don't know." She sighed

"Well...Where did you leave it last? Here?" Jasmine asked

"In my bag." She nodded

"And you checked all the pockets?" Jasmine asked

"Yes, I've checked the pockets." Alexis quickly responded

"We'll help you look." Mindy nodded

"Thanks." Alexis answered

*Time Skip in the Red Dorm*

Jaden sighed as he arrived back at his room

"Man...What a day..." Jaden sighed...and then his eyes widened as his room was broken into. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He looked around and saw that all the furniture was destroyed and everything was just thrown around randomly

"The hell happened?" Jaden spoke in shock as he looked around as best he could.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked as he followed them

"The room's trashed..." Jaden frowned

"Who...? You think it's the Shadow Riders?" Syrus asked

"Maybe...I don't think a normal thief would come ONLY here." Jaden answered

"I wonder what they were looking for."

"Whatever it was...Guess they didn't find it." Jaden responded

Syrus nodded

That was when Bastion walked in, rubbing the back of his head and missing his key

"Bastion! What happened man?" Jaden and Syrus asked in shock, seeing their friend without his key.

"I...Can't quite recall...I was on my way back to my dorm...When I was incapacitated by an unknown individual...I didn't see their face...And when I came too, my key was removed." Bastion answered as he struggled to try and remember.

That made Jaden and Syrus' eyes widen

"They're stealing our Keys." Syrus thought.

"Stealing the keys to skip past the duels." Jaden answered before he turned to Bastion. "We need to get you to the Nurse's Office."

"Alright...but what about the keys?" Bastion asked

"YOU might have concussion. We'll worry about the keys later." Jaden answered

*time skip*

"Ow..." Bastion groaned lightly as he had a cold compress on his head.

"You are fine Mr Misawa, just keep the compress on the affected area." Fonda Fontaine smiled

"Thank you, Nurse." Bastion answered respectfully.

"Assault AND theft? This is nuts." Jaden frowned as he finished pacing and then sat down next to Syrus.

"Jay...Camula turned my sister into a hypnotised slave and turned Crowler into a doll...I think they'd do anything to get the keys." Syrus frowned

"Yea but Camula played fair."

"That's true..." Syrus nodded

"...It...seems a bit peculiar..." Bastion pondered

"What does?" Syrus and Jaden asked

"When that detective came...Telling us to hide our keys...And suddenly these events happen..." Bastion answered

"Not a coincidence." Jaden agreed.

"You think this detective is to blame?" Syrus asked

"Considering how much he was going 'Do what **I** want, not what works best'."

"So when we didn't do what he asked...He took yours..." Syrus frowned. "But it was us AND Jazz in the room. And Alexis wasn't there. Her key might not be missing."

"An optimistic theory, Syrus..." Bastion commented. "But we have to find Alexis, to see if she still has hers."

"Isn't Alexis at the spa?" Syrus pointed out

"Give me a sec." Jaden spoke as he turned on the phone app on his PDA to contact Alexis.

"You're right...So how could he know about Alexis being there?" Bastion agreed.

His PDA rang, Alexis soon answering

"Jaden. What's with the call?" Alexis asked as she was panting along with Mindy and Jasmine.

"Lex, have you got your key?" Jaden asked seriously, not paying attention to the secondary panting.

"No; Mindy, Jasmine and I have been looking for it. I've been robbed." Alexis answered

"Damn it!" Jaden flinched.

"Why? What's happened?" Alexis asked

"Bastion's been robbed too. And Syrus and I's bedroom has been turned over." Jaden explained

"What?!" Alexis gasped

"We think the Shadow Riders have stolen our keys." Jaden explained. "They're not duelling us to get them; they've resorted to stealing them."

"Crap!"

"What about: you, Jazz and Syrus?" Alexis asked

"We're fine. We've got our keys...Not sure about Jazz." Jaden answered

"Crap." She flinched

"Syrus and I will look for her. She might be at her dorm." Jaden spoke

"Okay. Love you. Bye." Alexis nodded, hanging up

"Love you too." Jaden added

"We better get to Jazz." Syrus spoke

Jaden nodded when Fonda put her hand on his shoulder

"Huh?" Jaden looked up at her.

"Can I speak to you Mr Yuki? I am sure Mr Trusdale and Mr Misawa can deal with 'Ms Thunder'." She asked

"Don't worry Jay. We've got this." Syrus answered

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now." Bastion answered

"We'll call if anything's happened." Syrus answered

"O... Okay." Jaden nodded, the two running

"So...What did you want to talk about?" Jaden asked

She gently grasped his hand and put it on her stomach

"I...Huh?" Jaden's eyes widened and he looked up at her.

"You see... I'm pregnant."

"C-Congratulations." Jaden blinked. "Um...Why...Why didn't you want Syrus or Bastion here to tell me that?" Jaden asked

"I... Want you to be the father." She blushed, unable to help herself from hiding the truth

"I...You...You want ME...? But-" Jaden's voice cracked in shock.

Before she kissed him

'Not a dream, NOT a dream!' Jaden thought as he felt her lips upon his

So he kissed back gently, holding her close

"Hmm..." She hummed happily feeling him close. And she felt guided to sit on his lap.

Until he sat down and pulled her there

"Hmm...J-Jaden..." She purred as she broke the kiss.

"Ms Fontaine... Why?" Jaden asked, although he knew why he wanted her to tell him

"Because...Because...I love you." She whispered

Jaden nodded, kissing her

"So...Now you know..." She panted

"Yea." He nodded "Well... You will have to share me."

"With Alexis. I understand." Fonda answered. "And...I think I can manage."

Jaden was silent, looking away nervously as his eyes flashes quickly

"It's...Not JUST Alexis..." Jaden answered as the figures of Yubel, Mana, Cleo and Berenice appeared before them

"She's hot." Mana grinned

"Hello there." Yubel added

"A pleasure to meet you." Cleo smiled

"How's it going?" Berenice asked

... And Fonda screamed

*With Jazz*

"Hmm..." Jazz was thinking of another sentence for her stories.

When she heard someone sneaking up behind her

"Who's there?" Jazz turned around and was knocked out by a blow to the head.

Or she would have been if three hands blocked the attack, light shining into the window revealing the detective with the OjamaMaster's blocking a sharp dagger

"Not. On. Your. FUCKING. Life!" The three brothers snarled

"H-How?" The Detective gasped

"Zaloog?!" Jazz gasped and then kicked him in the balls to escape.

She didn't make it out of the door, however, as a vined whip hit the floor in front of her

"GAH! Th-The hell?" Jazz snapped

"Sorry about this, but we're gonna need your key." A voice with a glistening knife spoke from the shadows

"Like hell." Jazz frowned

"Guess we're going this the hard way." A younger voice spoke

"JAZZ!" Syrus and Bastion called out as they ran to find her.

"Get back!" She yelled, jumping out of the window

"Damn it!" The knife-wielding one spoke

"There's...Always a back up!" Zaloog spoke

"The hell?" Jazz called out as a great thud was heard

"You trying to kill me?" Jazz exclaimed

She backed up, the figures revealing themselves

It was CK from Slifer Red, Gorg the janitor, Cliff the security guard, Meanae the teacher; alongside the detective, Zaloog!

"What?!" They all gasped

"No hard feelings...But we're gonna need those keys." CK answered

That was when the others arrived

"Y-You?" Alexis called out. "No...No way."

"I knew something was off." Jaden frowned

"Sorry, but we need these keys." Cliff answered

"And we're going to keep them." Zaloog added as he pointed a gun at the others.

'You do know you need to win the keys, don't you?' Yubel scoffed as she appeared

"Err...Huh?" Gorg asked

"We...WHAT?!" Cliff snapped

"You mean...Oh DAMN IT!" CK groaned

'Still the stupid rogues banished from the kingdom.' Yubel scoffed

"Wait, who're they talking too?" Bastion asked as he was confused and couldn't see duel spirits since the Gravekeeper incident.

"Wait..." Jaden whispered before his eyes widened "They're Duel Spirits!"

"N-No we're not!" CK answered

'Yeah, they are. These 5 are the Dark Scorpions.' Yubel answered

"Duel Spirits? Jaden, what're you talking about?" Bastion asked, seeing only these five people in strange clothes.

Jaden frowned, nodding at Alexis

Alexis nodded back, her eyes shining silver making a small wave of darkness flash over the place making Duel Spirits visible but also showing her status

"A-Alexis?!" Syrus and Bastion gasped. Bastion in shock upon seeing Yubel and the OjamaMasters behind Jaden, Alexis and Jazz respectively.

"How...How is this...Possible...?" Bastion gasped

"She...The Queen? Can't be!" Cliff gasped

Jaden grinned, crossing his arms proudly

"Now I feel bad and great from taking the key from you..." Meanae flinched

"I'm getting those keys back!" Jazz called, soaking forward and activating her DuelDisk

"Oh yeah? You think you can beat us? The Dark Scorpions?" Zaloog asked

"Yea!" She snapped

"Fine...Then we'll duel!" Don Zaloog answered

"Fine!" Jazz snapped as Zaloog went opposite her

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

 **Jazz - 4000**

 **Don Zaloog - 4000**

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

*time skip*

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"JUST DUEL ALREADY!" everyone snapped

Jazz and Zaloog leapt from their spots and got back to duelling.

"I'll go first!" Don Zaloog spoke drawing his first card. He saw in his hand a trap card: Dark Scorpion Combination. 'This'll be helpful.' He thought. "I play three cards faced down and play a monster in defence mode. This ends my turn."

"My turn!" Jazz called as she drew a card "I summon Armed Dragon Lv3 and combine it with Level Up! Level up to Level 5!"

"Dora-dora-dorago knighto hunta." Mana sang lightly as the dragon evolved

 **Armed Dragon Lv5**

 **2400 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"...What the heck was that?" Syrus asked looking at Mana.

"It's from a show about video games Jaden use to love as a little kid. Level 5 was about dragons and that was the tune." She giggled making Jaden blush

"Thank you, Mana..." He grumbled.

"...Armed Dragon Lvl 5, attack!" Jazz called out.

The monster that Zaloog had was destroyed, it was a Sangan and its ability was activated.

"Thanks for that. I now add the card: Chick the Yellow to my hand from my deck." Zaloog spoke

"Fine, but it also activates my Armed Dragon's ability to summon Armed Dragon Lvl 7!" Jazz proclaimed

 **Armed Dragon Lvl 7**

 **2800 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Your turn."

"Gladly." Zaloog drew his card, playing it faced down on the field "I activate my two faced downs: Reckless Greed. These allow me to draw two more cards but I can't draw for two turns. And since there are two I get four cards."

"Risky play..." Bastion pondered at Zaloog's play.

"Next I play: Pot of Greed. Giving me two MORE cards." Zaloog added

"Six cards in one move..." Syrus commented

"Heh. Now I summon: Myself! Don Zaloog to the field in attack mode!" Zaloog smiled stepping onto the field.

 **Don Zaloog**

 **DARK**

 **Warrior**

 **1400 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

Jazz's eyes twitched lightly, this was getting annoying.

"Next I play: Mustering of the Dark Scorpions, letting me summon all the Dark Scorpions from my hand to the field. SCORPION ROLLCALL!" Zaloog called out as the four other Dark Scorpions leapt onto the field.

"Rolls? Who's got the rolls?" Gorg asked

"He means "say your name", Gorg. I'm Meanae the Thorn." Meanae responded

"Name's Cliff the Trap Remover." Cliff added

"And I'm Chick The Yellow!" CK finished off.

'Jerks.' Jazz thought

 **Gorg the Strong**

 **DARK**

 **Warrior**

 **1800 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

 **Meanae the Thorn**

 **DARK**

 **Warrior**

 **1000 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

 **Cliff the Trap Remover**

 **DARK**

 **Warrior**

 **1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

 **Chick the Yellow**

 **DARK**

 **Warrior**

 **1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Five at once?!" Syrus gasped

'All together on none at all. That's how they worked previously.' Yubel frowned

"But Jazz's dragon-" Syrus spoke

'Won't mean a thing if Zaloog has THAT card.' Yubel frowned

"I activate: Dark Scorpion Combination! This card lets all of us attack at once, but we can only deal 400 points of damage." Zaloog spoke

"That's 2000 points!" Alexis answered

"ARGH!" Jazz called out as the five Scorpions attacked

 **Jazz**

 **4000 - 2000**

"Now our abilities activate. Gorg, start things off." Zaloog ordered

"First, your dragon goes to the top of your deck." Gorg spoke, Jazz did so as per the rules...Though she didn't like it.

"Next, we look at the top of your deck and keep it there like a good pet." Chick laughed

"Next the top two cards of your deck get sent to the grave." Cliff added, Jazz did so and the cards were: Armed Dragon Lvl 7 and Level Up!

"My ability sends a random card from your hand to the graveyard." Zaloog added, Jazz discarding Masked Dragon

"And finally my ability, returning Dark Scorpion Combination to the Boss' hand." Meanae answered

"That's bullshit!" Jazz glared

"It's our abilities, don't like it? Tough." Zaloog chuckled.

'Annoying, in the past and present.' Yubel frowned

"And we end our turn." Zaloog smiled with a faced down

Jazz snarled, drawing

"I play "Level Modulation" this means, you draw two cards and I get to special summon my Armed Dragon Lvl 7 back to the field!" Jazz answered

"Oh no!" The Scorpions answered

"Now by discarding a monster from my hand, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field that's weaker than the monster. And I have: Despair from the Dark, 2800 ATK points!" Jazz answered, discarding the card from her hand.

"Gah! Boss!" The Dark Scorpions called out

"Don't worry, I activate: Dark Scorpion Retreat! This returns all Dark Scorpion cards back to my hand!" Zaloog answered

"...Fine, this leaves you wide open! Armed Dragon, take him down a peg!" Jazz ordered

Jazz's dragon roared and sliced the air, cleaving into Don Zaloog and taking more than half the Duel Spirit's lifepoints.

 **Don Zaloog**

 **4000 - 1200**

"I play a card faced down and end my turn." Jazz answered with only one card in her hand left.

"Grr...Fine...I summon Don Zaloog again!" Zaloog answered as he returned to the field. "And I play "Mustering of Dark Scorpion" Come on back team!"

"Yes!" They answered

"Not so fast! I play: Ojama Trio!" Jazz countered activating her trap card. "This trap summons three Ojama Tokens to your side of the field!"

"How ya's hammer-brain?" Ojama Black smirked at Gorg

"How's it goin'?" Ojama Green asked, ignoring Chick

"Hmm...I just LOVE hot chocolate." Ojama Yellow smiled as he was sitting in front of Cliff

The others blinked at that

"Hey...I thought that...?" Bastion asked

"Looks like the Ojama Trio card uses the bound forms of the brothers." Jaden answered

"This bites, we can't come out." Chick groaned

"I can." Meanae answered, "Let's do this boss!"

"Meanae...I play Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love. I can only play this only when Meanae and Don Zaloog are on the field. And by sending Meanae to the grave she can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Zaloog answered

Meanae screamed as explosions went off around her

And that also meant Jazz's Dragon was destroyed a second time.

"Now I can attack you directly!" Zaloog answered shooting twin lasers at Jazz.

 **Jazz**

 **2000 - 600**

"And now you discard a card from your hand." Don Zaloog answered

"Heh. Actually I don't mind." Jazz answered. "Cause the card I'm discarding is: Ojamagic."

"So?" He scoffed

"This means I get the monsters "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green" from my deck and add them to my hand, but...I'm gonna bring out my big guns!" Jazz answered "The Ojamasters!"

"Oja...Huh?" Don Zaloog asked. "Doesn't matter, you can't win. I end my turn."

"Fine with me, I draw." Jazz answered and smiled. "I play Card of Sanctity. This allows me to draw up to six cards. Since you've already GOT a full hand, it doesn't matter."

"Grr...!" Zaloog grumbled

"I play Polymerization! This fuses my three OjaMaster cards to form a new one!" Jazz answered

"Let's do this bros." OjamaMaster yelled as the three appeared on the field, making Meanae the thorn drooled a bit at the appearances of the three

The three jumped into the air, being surrounded by light

"Come forth: Ojama Titan!" Jazz called out

 **Ojama Titan**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 10**

 **Beast-Warrior**

 **2500 ATK/ 3500 DEF**

Ojama Titan was a towering goliath of an Ojama with mammoth furred boots and trousers, his body was slightly scarred over his amber-skinned torso and arms

"OH YEA!" he roared deeply

"Oh...Shoot." Don Zaloog gasped seeing that goliath of a card.

"Now it's special ability activates: he gains 300 ATK and DEF points for every "Ojama" on the field. INCLUDING himself!" Jazz added

 **Ojama Titan**

 **2500 - 3700**

 **3500 - 4700**

"Oh no!" Don Zaloog gasped seeing Ojama Titan getting stronger.

"Attack! Beat that thief!" Jazz answered

"Of course!" Ojama Titan answered and threw a great fist into Don Zaloog's face.

 **Don Zaloog**

 **1200 - 0**

"I...Lost...!" Don Zaloog groaned as he was flattened to the ground.

"BOSS!" the scorpions yelled, running towards him

"Give us back...Our Keys...!" Jazz glared at them.

The four Scorpions caught Don Zaloog, the five smiling at each other as they glowed... when the glow faded there were five cards in the ground, the keys laying on the floor with them

Jazz picked up the keys and sighed in relief. "Guys, I got the keys."

"Thanks, Jazz. Great work." Alexis answered, taking her key.

"Thank you, Jazz." Bastion added.

Alexis' eyes stopped glowing, the darkness fading

"Oh..." Alexis held her head gently.

"Whoa, I got you." Jaden went to her.

"Thanks...I'm okay though." Alexis answered

"What do we do with those?" Bastion asked as he picked up the Dark Scorpion cards.

"I'll hold onto them." Jazz said, taking the cards

"You sure? Each of us can keep them separated." Syrus asked

"No, thanks for the offer, but no. I'll keep an eye on them." Jazz answered

That made everyone nod

"I guess this means that we've got one less Shadow Rider to deal with." Jaden added as Jazz picked up Don Zaloog's eye-patch

Everyone nodded at that

"So...See you guys tomorrow?" Bastion asked

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Syrus answered

Everyone nodded, those with their keys stolen taking them back, before they split up

Jazz saw the people leave and sighed as she looked at the cards. 'You five better not give me any trouble.' She thought

*with Jaden and Alexis*

"You think Jazz can handle the Scorpions?" Alexis asked

"I think so. She's got a strong will." Jaden answered

Alexis nodded, holding his hand gently

"Lex..." Jaden tried to tell her something.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, though she caught the tone of Jaden's voice.

"I...I love you. You know?" Jaden responded

"Of course." She smiled

'How am I going to explain this?' Jaden thought

"Alexis... You know Ms Fontaine?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, the nurse; I visited you as often as I could and I saw her." Alexis answered.

"I... She likes me."

"Well, you ARE very likable, Jaden."

"No...As in... LIKES me." Jaden answered

Alexis froze and looked directly at Jaden. "She...LIKES you?"

Jaden nodded slowly and sighed

"Yea. And she wants 'in'."

"Oh...Wow. That's something..." Alexis answered as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah...It is." Jaden answered with a nod. "And she's pregnant... The bastard must have left her."

"What? That...Asshole who...Damn it..." She frowned.

"Well... Looks like we have to look after her." Alexis nodded

"Yeah? You mean it?" Jaden asked

"Well...Yeah. I mean, can't break the poor woman's heart twice and...She could've chosen worse." Alexis answered "We'll all look after her. Promise."

Jaden nodded, kissing her

"You're the best, Lex." Jaden smiled

"Thanks."

*At Jazz's 'dorm'*

Meanae moaned, bouncing on Ojama Titan's cock while the other Dark Scorpion's jacked themselves off, Jazz running the penises of her OjamaMaster lovers with an irritated look on her face

'"God damn...Scorpions...!" Jazz grumbled "Stealing all the cock."

"Hey...Don't worry about them." Black moaned

"We'd never leave." Green added

"Never." Yellow nodded, kissing her

"I love you guys..." Jazz smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

Reviews:

JxA fan 2000: Yeah, Grey's a Kamen Rider fan.

ChaosSonic1: Nice suggestion, they might return later.

GaiaDragonSlayer: Yeah, well...Our story, our rules. Who says that we're keeping with the current harem?

Phoenixlord42: And break up the Dark Scorpions?

Oghren: It's HER love life that she's in control of. Give it time, it might cool down.

Brot'Quel: There're not many mistakes, I read them just fine. We'll keep those suggestions in mind.

 **Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Brot'Quel: Thank you

Blake-Strider: But DragoKnightHunter does not let you fly *grins*

GaiaDragonSlayer: Sort of what we intended

OmegaKenichi: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. That chapter was written halfway through the shows run, so I referenced it for fun

Also that is not true as effects are only negated on summon if stated on the card.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Well we didn't think of mentioning that joke

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was two days after Jazz conquered the Dark Scorpions and had acquired the Ojama Titan card, things were going okay...But there was a noticeable amount of students missing. And when we mean "noticeable amount" we mean, half the class was missing; specifically the majority of the male side. The only boys who weren't missing were Bastion, Jaden and Syrus.

"...Where is everyone?" Sartyr asked in confusion.

"No idea." The class mumbled

"If this keeps up, those missing will struggle in their exams." Sartyr thought, thinking of his students and their education.

Everyone looked around in worry at that

"Well...Class dismissed until this is sorted out." Sartyr spoke as he couldn't continue his lecture until his students returned

"This is messed up." Jaden commented

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bastion sighed

"You don't think this is a Shadow Rider; is it?" Syrus suggested

"Possibly. But what sort of Rider keeps innocent people back from class?" Jazz asked

"We better go out looking." Alexis nodded

The remaining Key Bearers headed out and began to look around the island...Which was when Bastion found a large coliseum by the east side of the Academy. "That...doesn't belong here." He whispered

"... How did we miss that?" Syrus whispered

"We don't come round this part of the island..." Alexis answered

"But NO ONE has seen it?" Jaden commented

"Yeah...This seems like a Shadow Rider magic BS. Or something." Jazz answered

They all nodded, on guard as they snuck inside

'It's not badly made...Will admit to that.' Bastion thought as they were quiet.

'This way.' Dark Magician Girl spoke as she scouted ahead.

"Thanks, Dee." Jaden whispered, nodding

The group went through the corridor and soon came out to a vast arena where it was like the Roman coliseum, and they saw the remaining students at the stage.

"The hell?!" They all gasped

"Thanks for all your help boys. Here's your payment." A figure smiled at the boys, who were dirty and covered in building material.

She was a tall tanned woman with dark red hair tied behind her head, a green bustier holding her E-Cup breasts, black trousers and boots; and her hands had one fingerless glove and one full black glove with an Eye of Anubis on it.

The woman handed over packages to the boys and they accepted them and left.

They grinned and ran off... Revealing Crowler was there to?!

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." Jaden groaned

"Crowler?!"

"Is there NO level that man won't drop too...?" Jazz grumbled

"And for you, Professor." The woman answered handing over a slip of paper and a wink.

"Thank you my lady!" He grinned, running off

"...I am SO glad I'm a girl right now." Alexis answered, being glad that she hasn't got Crowler for a dorm teacher.

Jaden nodded, holding her close

With the arena empty the woman turned around and sighed in satisfaction. "If you want to stop looking and come down you can. My arena accepts ALL challengers!"

"Hey! Shadow Rider!" Jaden yelled

"Hm." She turned around, smiling at them. "The Key Bearers...I knew those Dark Scorpions would mess up."

"We're taking you out!"

"Then come down and face me." She smiled "But I am sorry, I do not duel sisters."

"Sisters?" The Key bearers asked as Jazz and Alexis looked at her.

"You mean, Lex and Jazz?" Syrus asked

"Yes, I am an Amazon." She nodded

"The mythical race of warrior women?" Bastion asked

"That's right, sugar." She winked "How about I duel you?"

"M-Me?" Bastion gulped

"Yeah; you vs. me." She smiled

"... Very well." Bastion sighed

"Kick her butt, Bastion." Syrus encouraged.

Bastion silently opened his blazer, revealing his deck boxes

"Wow...Aren't YOU prepared for action?" The Amazon teased.

"Gck!" Bastion flinched.

'Which one?' he thought

"Tania." The Amazon spoke

"Beg pardon?" Bastion asked

"My name; Tania." She responded

"...Very well...Tania." Bastion answered. "I'm Bastion." He spoke as he pulled out one of his decks.

He quickly shuffled and put it in his dueldisk

"Ready?" Tania asked as she activated her dueldisk

"Ready." He nodded

"DUEL!" The two spoke

 **Tania - 4000**

 **Bastion - 4000**

"You can go first." Bastion nodded

"A gentleman. How generous of you." She smiled drawing a card. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode and I'll play one card faced down."

 **Amazoness Swords Woman**

 **EARTH, Warrior**

 **1500 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"This ends my turn." She smiled

"My turn!" Bastion called, drawing dramatically

"Oh..." Tania teased. "You looked SO cute doing that."

"I-WHAT?!" Bastion blushed

"... What?!" Everyone else gasped

"This...This is a ploy. It won't work on me!" Bastion spoke looking at his cards.

He realised he chose his Earth deck, not realising which he picked

'Darn it all.' He thought "I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" He answered summoning a Magnet Warrior monster to his side of the field.

 **Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus**

 **EARTH, Level 4**

 **1800 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"I attack your monster, go! Magnetic Strike!" Bastion called out

Bastion's Magnet Warrior easily defeated Tania's Amazoness Woman but it wasn't Tania that lost life points.

 **Bastion**

 **4000 - 3700**

"I don't understand." Bastion spoke

"Simple, my Amazoness Swords Woman reflects the damage **I** would've taken to you. And You've activated my trap card: Pride of Tribe! This card allows me to summon a replacement Amazoness monster!" Tania answered summoning another Amazoness Swords Woman.

"Very well..." Bastion frowned, playing a card faced down. "I end my turn."

"Nice try..." Tania teased. "I summon "Amazoness Blowpiper"!"

 **Amazoness Blowpiper**

 **EARTH, Level 3**

 **800 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"Wow that's a weak monster." Jazz scoffed

"You've activated my trap: Magnet Force Minus! This equips to your Blowpiper and treats it as a "Minus" monster." Bastion called out, raising his faced down card.

"Very well...But I'll play a spell card: "Amazoness Spellcaster". This swaps the attack of my Blowpiper and your Sigma Plus." Tania pouted...Cutely?

"I...What?!" Bastion asked

 **Sigma Plus**

 **1800 - 800**

 **Blowpiper**

 **800 - 1800**

"Now, I'll attack with my "Minus" monster. GO!" Tania commanded her Blowpiper.

Bastion took the hit and his lifepoints dipped quite harshly from a combined amount of 2500

 **Bastion**

 **3700 - 1200**

"And now since it's my end phase, my Blowpiper's points return to normal." Tania spoke

 **Blowpiper**

 **1800 - 800.**

"Bastion's playing real sloppily." Jaden noted

"He's not normally like this. He's usually playing 100%." Syrus added

"Duh, it's cause he's distracted by those footballs on "Wild-Girl's" chest." Jazz blatantly answered.

"Huh?" Syrus blinked

"I...Don't tell me that you don't see them." Jazz asked and then deadpanned

"Tania's breasts, Syrus. Bastion is distracted by her allure." Alexis responded

"Dee's the only girl for me." Syrus answered

'Awe.' Dee cooed happily.

"Wow, seriously?" Jaden blinked

"I...Well yeah." Syrus answered

"I CAN hear you four you know!" Bastion called out in embarrassment

"Sorry!" They apologised.

""Footballs"?" Tania asked as she groped her breasts and bounced them slightly.

"D-Darn you...!" Bastion drew his card. "I play Magnet Conductor Plus. This card allows me to return one "Plus" monster from my graveyard to my hand. And now, I send my Sigma Plus that I just regained, back to the graveyard along with "Magnet Warrior Omega Minus" to summon: Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus-Minus!"

 **Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus-Minus**

 **EARTH, Level 7, Rock**

 **2700 ATK/ 1300 DEF**

"Wow...That's big." Tania answered, teasingly.

"Grr...Attack! Destroy her Amazoness Blowpiper! And due to the effects of my trap card AND Magnum, he gains half the ATK of the Plus or Minus monster on YOUR side of the field!" Bastion answered

 **Magnum Plus-Minus**

 **2700 - 3100**

 **Blowpiper**

 **800**

Tania's lifepoints drained down past the halfway point and stopped.

 **Tania**

 **4000 - 1700**

"And now I end my turn. This means Magnum Plus-Minus' attack points return to normal." Bastion answered, setting two cards faced down

 **Magnum Plus-Minus**

 **3100 - 2700**

"That's it Bastion!" Jaden called

"My turn, Bastion...I haven't gotten excited in a long time." She smiled

"I...Say what?" Bastion flinched

"Say what?" Everyone blinked

"I didn't just build this coliseum JUST for theme. I'm on the look for a husband." Tania answered "And I need a strong husband."

"... WHAT?!"

"It's a tradition among Amazons." Tania answered. "We search out for strong husbands."

"... I'm out." Jazz groaned

"I might join you." Syrus added

'Same.' All the duel spirits nodded

"We'll leave when Bastion beats her." Jaden agreed.

"IF he beats me." Tania smiled."If he loses, Bastion has to stay here."

"That's unfair!" Alexis frowned

"Really? Duelling in an active volcano is fair? Being turned into a doll or turned into a maid from losing, is fair?" Tania asked

"Well you want to 'Marry' someone but you want to force him away from his friends and family! A marriage is an understanding! A partnership! A FRIENDSHIP!" Alexis glared

"It's the Amazon Way. Unless YOU want to take his place in this duel and we go old school?" Tania asked as she brought out a sword from one of the racks.

That made Jaden growl in anger

"Leave them out of this! Your duel is with me!" Bastion answered

"Very well." She frowned, getting ready for her turn

"I draw. Amazoness Swords Woman, attack!" Tania called out

"But that damage will go to Bastion." Syrus spoke

"That's what she's planning." Jaden frowned

"I activate my trap card! "Power Off"; this card separates my Magnum Plus Minus, to Omega Minus and Sigma Plus." Bastion spoke

 **Omega Minus**

 **1900 ATK/ 800 DEF**

 **Sigma Plus**

 **1800 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"Fine. Then I won't continue my attack. Instead, I'll summon my Amazoness Paladin, in attack mode." Tania answered

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **EARTH, Level 4**

 **1700 ATK/ 300 DEF**

"And due to her effect, she gains 100 ATK points for every "Amazoness" monster on my field." Tania added

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **1700 - 1900**

"I play two cards faced down and end my turn." Tania finished off.

"Draw." Bastion nodded, drawing a card

"I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus to the field in attack mode!" Bastion spoke, summoning another Magnet Warrior to the field

 **Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus**

 **EARTH, Level**

 **1500 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"And now I activate my trap card: One Hundred Thousand Gauss! This card decreases your Amazoness Paladin by 800 if I have a Plus AND Minus Monster on my side of the field!" Bastion added

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **1900 - 1100**

"I activate my faced down: Dramatic Rescue! This allows me to replace my Paladin for "Amazoness Tiger"!" Tania called out summoning a large orange tiger to her side of the field

 **Amazoness Tiger**

 **EARTH, Level 4**

 **1100 ATK/ 1500 DEF**

"And while my kitty is on the field, he gains 400 ATK points for every Amazoness on my field. And also, you can't attack ANY Amazoness monster BUT my Tiger." Tania smiled

'Clever...But I'll attack her Tiger and her Swords Woman with my monsters that have equal attack to hers and then attack her directly, giving me the win.' Bastion thought.

"Something's wrong." Jaden frowned

"What're you talking about? Bastion's got her on the ropes." Jazz answered

"It's too easy." Jaden frowned.

"Now: Omega Minus, attack her Tiger!" Bastion ordered his tiger to attack

"Sorry, but I win." Tania answered "Activate: Amazoness Archers! This card lowers your monster's ATK by 500 points and forces you to attack my Tiger with ALL of your monsters!"

"But that means!" Bastion gasped

"She wins..." Jaden frowned

All three of Bastion's monsters now became weaker attacking Tania's 1900 ATK point Tiger.

 **Amazoness Tiger**

 **1900**

 **Omega Minus**

 **1900 - 1400**

 **Sigma Minus**

 **1500 - 1000**

 **Sigma Plus**

 **1800 - 1300**

 **Bastion**

 **1200 - 700 - 0 - 0**

Bastion had lost the duel, Tania's Amazoness Tiger tearing his monsters into shreds. And the Spirit Key around his neck disappearing, unlocking another section of The Sacred Beast's prison.

"Darn it Bastion." He groaned

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Knight of Loyalty: Wait and see what happens.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: And you'd be right.

Indra Uzumaki: Good for you.

Chris Ketchum: Thanks Chris.

Mighty TAB X: Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh, where fair outcomes are shot with invisible guns.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

ashton millman: Tania will not be in the harem

Mighty TAB X: Yes Syrus will.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It had been two days since Bastion and Tania had duelled...And they were still duelling. Tania was duelling him hours every day.

Everyone else was waiting outside

"How long has this been going?" Syrus asked with a flinch as they heard Bastion's cries of defeat.

"The past two days..." Alexis frowned "Straight."

"Jeez..." Syrus frowned

That was when the duelling stopped and out stumbled Bastion, he looked thin and battle beaten.

"You okay?" Jazz asked

"No...No I'm not..." Bastion frowned. "I...I was dumped."

"... What?" Everyone blinked

"She dumped me...Said I wasn't good enough for her." Bastion answered sadly.

"Err...Hello? Bastion. She's a SHADOW RIDER! Who beat the living snot outta you for two days straight!" Jazz answered

"I know... She was wonderful." Bastion cried as he walked past them

'... I did not need to know Bastion was into BDSM.' the daughter of the Sky Dragon blinked

"Not. Helping. Mana." Jaden whispered in frustration

*time skip*

"Hmm..." Bastion hummed sadly in the common room.

"Okay...THAT is concerning." Alexis commented

Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"I think it's safe to say either Jaden or I will have to face Tania next." Syrus spoke

"That's no joke, bro." Jaden nodded

Everyone else nodded at that

"So...What're you going to do? That Amazoness Swords Woman of hers is the key to her winning." Alexis commented

"That's easy. It's called card effect." Jaden commented

"I know that Jaden, what I mean is: how're you going to counter it? Cause in my mind if you use Yubel, you BOTH get damage or you get DOUBLE damage." Alexis answered

'That is where you are wrong Alexis. My damage negation effect would keep Jaden safe and give Tanya the damage. Her monsters effect would activate as the battle begins but mine activates as damage is about to be received, sending the damage to her and basically ignoring her monsters ability.' Yubel informed

"Phew...That actually makes me feel a bit better." Alexis sighed in relief.

Yubel and Jaden both nodded smiling

"You have a plan to beat her?" Jazz asked

"Just a trick you've yet to see." The two smiled as one, winking at Alexis

*With Tania*

"GRR...ARGH! NO-ONE! No-one on this island is worthy enough to be my mate!" Tania snarled

She picked up a large chunk of rock and threw it in anger, shaking in pure rage

The Amazoness Tiger, a real one covered his face in worry, seeing Tania enraged like this.

"Grr...Damn it...Still...That's the third Spirit Key...But...He said I'd find my mate..." She grumbled.

*time skip*

Jaden and the others came back to the Coliseum; even with Bastion, thinking that he needed to be shaken out of whatever he was thinking.

"Ready Yubel?" Jaden asked, shuffling his deck

'Of course.' she grinned, her cyan lips spread in a smile showing her fanged canines

"Let's knock this Amazon off her tiger." Jaden spoke as the gate opened to show Tania, composed and ready at the centre of the arena

"Time to duel!" Jaden called at her, putting his deck into his dueldisk and a wave of wind blasting from him and throughout the arena

"Of course...Maybe YOU can be more of a challenge than that Beta, Bastion." Tania answered

""Beta-Bastion"?" Jazz asked, she couldn't help herself from giggling

"No one mocks my friend!" Jaden glared as he walked towards her, activating his dueldisk and drawing his five cards

"I'll stop IF you can beat me." Tania smiled as she drew her own cards.

"Duel!" The two spoke

 **Jaden - 4000**

 **Tania - 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Jaden drew his card.

"I set a monster and play three cards face down, end turn." Jaden asked quickly

"Starting off strong. I like that...Let's see if you can keep it up." Tania spoke. "I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!"

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **1700 ATK/ 300 DEF**

"And I hope you remember her special ability. She gains 100 ATK points for every "Amazoness" monster I have on the field." Tania added

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **1700 - 1800**

Jaden didn't react, he didn't even blink

"I attack! Amazoness blade!" Tania spoke sending her monster in for the kill.

The monster was a red tomato with a crazy grin, the monster being sliced in two and exploding

"You destroyed Mystic Tomato so now I can special summon a monster with 1500 ATK or less." Jaden smirked "Come forth! Yubel!"

"What?" Tania asked as she saw Yubel's shadow on the field with her come forth from it

 **Yubel**

 **DARK, Level 10**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"My turn?" Jaden asked

"Hmm...I play two cards faced down and end my turn." Tania answered doing so and passed Jaden the turn.

"Draw!" Jaden spoke

"I activate my facedown, Twin Twister! Demon Storm, destroying both of your facedowns!" Jaden explained "Next I play Dark Fusion: combining Avian and Wildheart into Evil Hero Wild Cyclone!"

 **Evil Hero Wild Cyclone**

 **EARTH, Level 8**

 **1900 ATK/ 2300 DEF**

"And you're going to attack me with that Evil Hero I suppose?" Tania asked

"Actually, no. Trap, open! DARK return! I add a Dark Fusion from my grave to my hand!" Jaden called, adding the card from the grave to his hand "Now before I continue. Do you know who I am?" He asked, grasping another card in his hand

"You look familiar...But...No...It...It couldn't be...The Supreme King?" Tania asked in shock

"Exactly." Jaden nodded "I play Dark Fusion once more! I fuse Wild Cyclone with the Elemental Hero Neos in my hand! Come forth! Evil Hero Vengeance Neos!" Jaden called

A massive pillar of darkness burst from the ground, the stats appearing while the monster was still obscured

 **Evil Hero Vengeance Neos**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 10**

 **2500 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

The darkness then exploded, revealing a new monster. The monster looked very similar to Neos but with a black body. He also had long, bladed black wings that were like those of Cyber End Dragon only organic... And on fire...The orb in his chest was a dark purple. Spiky black and gold armour was now attached to Neos' shoulders, upper arms, chest and feet with the armour looking similar to the Supreme King's, only less regal more like one of his knights. Neos had a near insanely long red cape with deep red lines over his body. A near infinitely long chain was wrapped around Neos' arms form, the chain being a full grey... And also on fire. His head had his normal yellow eyes but his head fin looked similar in shape to the Supreme King's helmet... And once again, his head was on fire.

"2500 ATK points? I'm guessing it's got a powerful trick?" Tiana asked

"You've got that right. Vengeance Neos gains the defence points of the fusion monster as attack points!" Jaden answered

 **Vengeance Neos**

 **2500 - 4800**

"Forty-eight hundred?" Tania gulped at that.

"Now I attack with Yubel!" Jaden called, his eyes flashing

"But your Yubel has 0 ATK points!" Tania spoke, seeing as she had no spell or traps to use.

"Exactly." Jaden smiled

Yubel's eyes glowed and Amazoness Paladin was forced to attack Yubel, which caused thorned vines to wrap around Tania.

"ARGH!" Tania called out

 **Tania**

 **4000 - 2200**

"Now, Vengeance Neos, attack!" Jaden called out

"Ah!" Tania flinched

"NEMESIS CHAINS!" Jaden called out

 **Vengeance Neos**

 **4800**

 **Amazoness Paladin**

 **1800**

And with his burning chains Amazoness Paladin was destroyed, dealing 3000 points of damage to Tania and winning Jaden the duel!

 **Tania**

 **2200 - 0**

Everyone was shocked at how easily Jaden had won, especially Bastion

"THAT was for Bastion." Jaden glared lightly

He turned around and walked away

"Wait...Here. This is yours now." Tania spoke removing her gauntlet.

Jaden took the gauntlet in confusion

"I...I don't need it anymore..." She frowned and began to glow and transform. "Tell...Tell Bastion...He was the best." She smiled lightly and transformed into a white version of Amazoness Tiger.

"... WHAT?!" everyone yelled

The two Amazoness Tigers left the coliseum, with the white tiger looking back a little longer before both vanished in a golden light.

"...Gods..." Jaden gasped as he looked at the gauntlet. And inside was a card.

He frowned, pulling the card out and looking at it

It read:

 **Amazoness Tigress**

 **EARTH, Level 4,**

 **Beast/Effect**

 **1800 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

"Must be hers." Jaden whispered, turned to Bastion and sighed. 'Dang it...' He thought. "Bastion...Take this." He handed the card to his Ra Yellow Friend.

"Huh?" Bastion blinked

"It's hers..." Jaden sighed and left with the others.

'Jaden. You are nearly ready.' Yubel smiled, looking at a spell card in her hand. It was a quickplay spell which showed a series of lightning bolts on it

*Time skip*

"You've still got it Jaden. I haven't seen you within two turns in a while." Alexis spoke

"Well I was showing off." He admitted

"Huh." Alexis hummed lightly

"You think Bastion's gonna be okay?" Jazz asked

"I dunno." Jaden sighed

*with Bastion*

Bastion was back in his room, his cards in his hand and the Amazoness Tigress on top of it.

And he sighed gently

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Thanks. And let's play some Motorhead! *Plays 'Born to Raise Hell*

Acplanethulk: Just wait and see.

CrimsonFvckr: Unleash the wrath of the King!

Mighty TAB X: Don't worry about Bastion...but the Spell card...You will be afraid.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

CrimsonFvckr: UNLIMITED POWER!

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: TIME TO UNLEASH HELL!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days since Tania left and things were a bit quiet...Except it wasn't for a student. It was Alexis; there was a long looming shadow that was crawling from the Abandoned Dorm...And it was causing nightmares for Alexis. But she wasn't the only one sensing this darkness, it was Camula and she knew who was causing this

And speaking of Camula? How about we look in on the green haired woman and her lover

"Hmm...AH...!" Camula moaned as she felt Atticus inside her.

She was bouncing on his lap, Atticus' hands on her hips

"M-My love...I...I'm...AH!" Camula moaned as she came over his cock.

"Camula!" He moaned, filling her

Camula landed on top of Atticus, purring happily as she felt her lover inside her.

"You are so good." She purred

"With you...I have to be...You inspire me." He smiled and panted.

She smiled, kissing him

"Hmm...Huh? What...?" She whispered

"What? What's the matter?" Atticus asked

"There...There's something in the shadows..." Camula answered. "Something...angry...and afraid."

That made Atticus' frown

"Atticus...I think...someone's coming." Camula answered.

"Besides us?" He couldn't help but joke

"...You've come three times already." She answered

*With Alexis*

Alexis woke up with a gasp, sitting up suddenly in bed in a cold sweat

She imagined that she was surrounded by an angered and fearful evil reaching out for her and ensnaring her with monstrous slime.

She panted in fear, shaking a bit. She looked down, seeing Jaden sleeping in her bed

He was sleeping soundly, lying next to her, breathing gently

The two had spent the last night having a study session that went late, leading to the two going to bed in her room. But there was nothing sexual, they just relaxed

'Jaden...You're many things...' She thought gently and tried to head to sleep, cuddling Jaden 'But most importantly... You're the one I love.'

*Time skip*

The group were awake and heading back to class, which had soon returned to some level of normalcy since Tania left.

Jaden had an arm around Alexis' shoulder, holding her close

"Good morning to you too." She smiled

"Didn't you say that this morning?" Jaden joked lightly

"I know...But I wanted to say it." Alexis answered

"Are you okay? I felt you wake up a few times last night?" He asked her quietly

"Nightmares...Horrible ones." Alexis frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He frowned, kissing her gently

"I think it's a warning...Like...someone's after us...For vengeance." Alexis frowned

"...It's not Vengeance Neos is it? If it is, I'm gonna have words with him." Jaden answered, joking slightly.

Alexis smiled and giggled lightly. Jaden could always make her laugh

"It's just dreams, Lex...It'll be alright." Jaden reassured her.

"Thank you." She smiled

"Afternoon class." The teacher spoke as they were now inside the classroom

Everyone nodded at that

"Now, I hope that everyone's ready for the pop-quiz, today." The teacher spoke

The class grumbled, knowing that these pop-quizzes were going to be annoying and have information they didn't study for...Mostly because they thought Crowler was making the quizzes.

*with Crowler*

"Ah...I love pop-quiz day..." He sighed contently

He sat back with an arrogant smirk, laughing

*Back with the students*

'I swear, I'm gonna wipe the floor with that man.' Jaden frowned

"Please be seated." the teacher spoke

Everyone sat down, Alexis sitting next to Jaden

"Good luck everyone." The teacher spoke as he handed some stacks to the students to pass back.

They all sighed, getting ready

'This is gonna suck...' Syrus frowned as they started.

*Time Skip*

Alexis was off towards the castle, where Camula and Atticus was staying, to visit

"I hope they remember to drop the drawbridge this time." Alexis sighed

She waited a few seconds, soon a familiar red carpet rolling out for her

"Thank you." She called out and walked upon the carpet and headed inside the castle.

She smiled, walking through the halls until she reached a ball room where her brother and his lover were having lunch

"Say "ah"." Atticus teased lightly to Camula.

Camula rolled her eyes but did just that with a smile

"Ahem." Alexis politely coughed.

"Hello Alexis." Camula nodded

"Hey sis. Welcome to Casa de Camula." Atticus added with a smile

"Do you HAVE to say that, EVERY time I come?" Alexis sighed with a small smile

"Yea." He grinned

"So what brings you here?" Camula asked

"Just needed to get away for a little bit..." Alexis sighed

"What's wrong?" Atticus frowned

"I...You're gonna think this is little of me...And you might wind me up." Alexis responded

"Lex, if something's bothering you; I'll be 100% serious." Atticus answered

"And so will I." Camula added

Alexis nodded with a small smile

"I...I've been having nightmares." Alexis confessed

"You have?" Atticus asked

"Yeah...Ones...Ones involving darkness...And...Not the good kind. Fearful, vengeful..." Alexis responded

"You feel someone coming." Camula nodded

"Yeah...Yeah that, exactly." Alexis nodded "How did you know?"

"Because I've had the same nightmares...It...It's the next Shadow Rider...And it seems this one has a personal vendetta against you, specifically." Camula frowned

"Me? Why?" She asked nervously

"I'm not sure...But...I do know this. It must be someone whom you've met before." Camula answered

Alexis sighed in worry at that

"What do I do?" Alexis asked

"Honestly? Stay with Jaden and the others." Atticus gave his two cents.

"I can look after myself." She frowned

"I know you can sis. I'm just looking out for ya." Atticus answered

Alexis sighed and nodded

*Time Skip*

Alexis was walking towards the girls dorm an hour or so later

"What a day..." She sighed lightly, before she had a dark and cold shudder up her spine

But when she looked behind her she saw nothing

"I...I must be losing it..." She whispered

Only for, seconds after, a massive darkness to burst from the ground and wrap around her, dragging her into the ground before she could even scream

Over by the other side of the school, Yubel felt a tremor within her soul. Something or someone had taken Alexis!

Jaden was lying on his bed, texting Blair. The two had talked every now and again over text since the girl left the island. Nothing romantic or sexual, as he would feel like he was cheating on his girls then. He kept purely platonic, even when Blair tried to flirt with him. They spoke about life at the academy so Blair knew what to expect, while Jaden also gave her a few hints and tips to help her with deck building

'How's your deck going now?' Jaden thought as he put his words to data.

He turned his phone off as he waited for a reply, noticing Yubel looked worried "You okay?" He asked

'It...It's Alexis. She's been taken somewhere.' Yubel responded in fear.

"What?!" Jaden stood up in worry. "Where is she?!"

'I don't know...But...Somewhere dark. And not the gentle kind.' Yubel frowned

"Take me to her." Jaden ordered.

*With Alexis*

Alexis groaned, slowly waking up

"Oh...My head...What...What happened?" She groaned

She blinked, looking around to see she as in what looked like a dark cave

"What? No...No, no, no..." She whispered. "It...It's my dream..."

""Dream"...?" A dark and echoing voice asked slowly. "No, no...It's more...A nightmare...!"

"I bet you do...Though it's been so long for me...aside from the endless darkness...the void..." A figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing a large man in a metal mask and a giant dueldisk on his person.

It was Titan!

"Titan...You...YOU'RE the one, whose been giving me nightmares?!" Alexis snapped "You're... The next Shadow Rider?!"

"Of course...And I was told that I'd get my revenge on you and Jaden Yuki-Muto!" Titan clenched his hand causing an echo in the room

Alexis frowned at that, knowing she had to stop him ever as she shook in slight fear

"And you KNOW what it means to fight a Shadow Rider..." He spoke activating his dueldisk. "Your Spirit Key...AND your soul!"

Alexis frowned, turning on her dueldisk

"Heh." Titan smiled darkly

"DUEL!" The two proclaimed

 **Titan - 4000**

 **Alexis - 4000**

"I'll start!" Alexis called, drawing a card "I summon Cyber Petit Angel in attack mode." Alexis said, a mechanical pink Angel appearing on her field "This allows me to add a Cyber Anger Ritual monster or a Machine Angel Ritual from to deck to my hand. I'll add to Machine Angel Ritual to my hand. Next I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater into Cyber Blader."

 **Cyber Petit Angel**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 2**

 **300 ATK/ 200 DEF**

 **Cyber Blader**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 7**

 **2100 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"Do you end your turn?" Titan asked almost arrogantly.

"With a facedown." Alexis nodded

"My turn." Titan smiled and drew his card.

'If he's using the same deck this should be easy.'

He looked at his hand and smiled. "I play "Picador Fiend" in attack mode!" He played his monster, which looked like a skeletal rider on a horned and winged skeleton horse.

 **Picador Fiend**

 **Level 4**

 **DARK**

 **1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"The hell?" Alexis wondered

She blinked, wondering what this monster did

"I activate the spell card: Ritual of the Matador, meaning I can send the Summoned Skull in my hand to summon: Archfiend Matador!"

 **Archfiend Matador**

 **DARK**

 **Level 6**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"And lastly I play the spell card: Dark Arena!" He finished off

Alexis frowned, staying calm

As Titan played his card the entire field became enveloped in darkness, causing each other's monsters to be covered in darkness.

"What?" Alexis blinked, her eyes glowing silver/gold

"This is where things get interesting..." Titan smiled through the darkness

"What're you talking about?" Alexis asked

Her eyes allowed her to see the field clearly

"Oh, you'll see. I end my turn." He answered

"What?" She blinked in shock, drawing a card

"Hmm." She frowned looking at what was left of her hand. 'Nothing useful for now.'

"Since you control two monsters my CyberBlader's attack points are doubled!" she called "Now, attack!"

"Cyber Blader, attack Archfiend Matador!" Titan proclaimed

"What? Why're you-?" Alexis asked as he Cyber Blader attacked through the darkness and attacked the weakest of Titan's monsters.

 **Cyber Blader**

 **4200**

 **Archfiend Matador**

 **0**

As Cyber Blader's attack connected, Titan didn't lose any life points and Cyber Blader stopped in place.

 **Titan**

 **4000**

"What? Didn't your life points drop to zero?" Alexis asked

"Simple, all damage I receive from Archfiend Matador in battle is 0." Titan answered

"But... But I wanted to attack your other monster." Alexis blinked

"That is due to Dark Arena. "Both players select the attack targets for their opponent. All face-up monster Cards on the field must attack when possible.". THAT is Dark Arena's ability." Titan explained

"Wait... All monsters?" Alexis said in fear, looking at her Cyber Petit Angel

"That's right...You MUST attack with your Cyber Petit Angel!" Titan smiled darkly.

"I..." Alexis gasped as her own monster's eyes glowed red from the ability of Dark Arena seeing Titan's Picador Fiend in its wake.

And her monster charged

"No, don't!" Alexis called out

"Picador Fiend, destroy her monster!" Titan called out

 **Picador Fiend**

 **1600**

 **Cyber Petit Angel**

 **300**

And with a stomp of the skeletal steed's hoof, Cyber Petit Angel was reduced to scrap, dealing damage to Alexis.

 **Alexis**

 **4000 - 2700**

"I'll... set a facedown." she sighed "And end turn."

"And with that, your Cyber Blader is also destroyed." Titan smiled

"W-Wait what? How?" Alexis snapped

"My Archfiend Matador's ability. At the end of the damage step the monster that attacks Archfiend Matador is destroyed!" Titan smiled

"You could've told me that earlier you prick!" Alexis snapped as her monster was destroyed from Archfiend Matador's ability.

"My turn." Titan drew a card. "Picador Fiend, attack! Take her life-points and her life!"

"I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder!" Alexis called

"Damn!" Titan roared as he took his own monster's attack points

 **Titan**

 **4000 - 2600**

"Grr...Damn, I end my turn with a faced down." Titan frowned

Alexis sighed, shaking a bit as she reached for her deck

'I...I've got to...To win...I can't lose here.' She thought

*With Jaden*

"You sure this is the place?" Jaden asked

'One hundred percent.' Yubel answered as she and Jaden arrived at...

"The Abandoned Dorm." Jaden frowned "... It has to be Titan."

'That moron who has a knock-off Millenium Puzzle?' Yubel asked as they entered

"The same." Jaden answered with determination

"I'm coming Lex." He whispered, walking into the place

*Back at the duel*

"Draw." Alexis spoke and looked at the remaining cards in her hand. One of them was Pot of Greed

"I play Pot of Greed." Alexis sighed

Titan didn't respond with his faced down card and let Alexis draw. She gained Cyber Gymnast and Cyber Tutu.

... Wait...

"I summon Cyber Tutu!" She called

 **Cyber Tutu**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 3**

 **1000 ATK/ 800 DEF**

"That monster won't put a dent into my monster." Titan commented

"I equip her with 'Bonds of the Dancers'! Now Cyber Tutu's effect, as she is the weakest monster in the field, allows her to attack directly!" Alexis explained

"Wait, she WHAT?!" Titan gasped as he got Cyber Tutu's foot in his crotch. "OOF!"

 **Titan**

 **2600 – 1600**

"Now the effect of the equip spell." Alexis said "When the equipped monster deals damage I discard a monster from my hand who share the same archetype, and the discarded monster cannot be over four levels higher than the one that dealt the damage. And I deal damage equal to that monsters level times five hundred." She said, revealing Cyber Gymnast

"I...Wait what?" Titan asked as he couldn't comprehend what Alexis just said.

"That's 2000 points of damage." Alexis nodded

"...OH NO!" Titan shouted as his life points dropped to zero

 **Titan**

 **1600 - 0000**

Alexis had won the duel and the darkness was dissipating around them, but it was gathering around Titan who was being drowned under the inky blackness.

"NO! No, no, no! Not again! Don't send me back again!" Titan screamed, the room echoing his voice. "Curse you! Curse you, Princess! I curse you!" He screamed as he was being swallowed in the darkness

Alexis was silent, shaking a bit

"ALEXIS!" Jaden's voice called out from upstairs, but Alexis saw where Titan's mask remained where he once stood.

She closed her eyes, crying a bit as Jaden arrived

"A-! Alexis!" Jaden came down to the room and saw Alexis crying. "Lex; Lex, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I beat Titan again."

"Well...That-that's good; isn't it?" Jaden asked holding her.

Alexis just sniffled; she was still terrified of what happened

"Come on; let's get you out of here." Jaden spoke

She nodded, following him out

The two of them left the Abandoned Dorm, closing the doors behind them, leaving the mask behind in the darkness.

Five Shadow Riders down...Two to go.

And in the darkness of that room, a shadow covered hand reached in and took the mask...But it turned into dust.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Raptorshinobi213: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

CrimsonFvckr: When it comes to Titan or other 'less-important' Shadow Riders, Grey and I wanted their duels to be quick but meaningful.

Mighty TAB X: But remember, he's an anime protagonist. He WILL say stuff like that.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Who says that he isn't already?

ChaosSonic1: We're mainly focussing on the anime and not the manga. Sorry.

Guest, April 1st, Chapter 40: Ash's Betrayal is currently on Hiatus. Grey and I have got a dozen and a half stories on the go with more on the way (And this is just MY side). Some stories are put to the side so that we can focus on finishing others. Ash's Betrayal WILL continue, but not at this moment.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

ChaosSonic1: No

ChavWarrior93: No

Mighty TAB X: She had no details. As far as he knows, it was just stress

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days after Alexis' kidnapping due to Titan. Though she didn't show it publically...At night, she snuggled in close with Jaden, like a security toy.

She was so sad she was forced to kill a guy

She knew it was either him or her...But it still weighed heavily on her mind.

She wasn't getting decent sleep...It was now half six in the morning and she was holding Jaden under the covers of her bed.

She felt so lucky to have him

"Hmm..." Jaden hummed as he felt the warmth of her body next to his. "Hmm...Lex...?"

"Yea?" She whispered

"H-*yawn*-how...long you been awake?" He asked sleepily.

"'Bout an hour." She whispered

Jaden frowned a little and then budged himself up to hug Alexis better. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"You know what it's about." she sighed

"I know...But it helps to talk about it." Jaden tried to console her.

She nodded, holding him close

'What can I say to make it better, Alexis?' Jaden thought as he nuzzled in close.

Before he got an idea and kissed her neck gently

"Hmm...J-Jaden..." She moaned gently.

"I'll make you feel good Lex. Promise." Jaden smiled, kissing her as he began to slowly pull of her nightdress

"Jaden..." She blushed feeling her nightdress being removed from her body and exposing her breasts.

He smiled, kissing her bare breasts gently

"Ah..." She gasped in a whisper, feeling Jaden's lips caress her bosom, gently feeling her fiancé's lips around her nipples.

"So beautiful." He smiled

"Y-You're just...saying that..." She whispered as she felt Jaden's hands gently grope them

"I'd never lie to you." He smiled, kissing her lightly toned stomach

"Hmm...Ah...Jaden..." She purred, feeling him going down to her sensitive area.

"I love you." He smiled, kissing her virgin lips

"Ah! J-Jaden!" Alexis moaned a bit louder as Jaden kissed her private area.

"You're already wet." Jaden smiled

"C-Cause...You...You're here...Jaden..." Alexis moaned

That made Jaden smiled and kissed her, sliding a finger inside her

"Hnn!" Alexis tightened around Jaden's finger.

"You got tighter." Jaden commented, starting to use his finger inside her pussy.

He began to finger her, kissing her again and again

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...!" Alexis moaned into Jaden, feeling herself rise to ecstasy

Her hips soon bucked, cumming around his fingers

Jaden slowly slid his fingers away from her pussy. "You came...Didn't you?" He smiled gently

She nodded tiredly, kissing him lightly

"Hmm...You...Feel better?" He asked gently

She nodded and kissed him lightly before falling asleep again

"Good night, Lex..." Jaden smiled and nuzzled in with her

...

...

'Great. Now **I** can't get to sleep.' He deadpanned

*Elsewhere*

"My Pharaoh, we are arriving at the location." A soldier spoke respectfully to a young adult looking man.

The pharaoh in question was wearing white garbs with a royal blue cloak and kilt with a red and gold loin-cloth, a gold and blue headdress with a winged Eye of Anubis as the centrepiece, but his face was covered in a featureless golden mask with black eyes.

"Good. The Spirit Key holders will know their place, when they face me." The young pharaoh answered

*Time Skip*

In the classroom, they were learning about the great duellists of the different ages: Modern and Ancient Egyptian. The obvious ones, near everyone, knew:

 **Yugi Muto**

 **Seto Kaiba**

 **Joey Wheeler**

 **Maximillian Pegasus**

But only a small handful of people knew some of the ancient duellists of Ancient Egypt:

 **Pharaoh Atem**

 **Priest Seto**

But there was one that not many people knew of, but his record stood out among the great duellists:

 **Abidos the Third: the God of Duelling, the Undefeated.**

"What's with the screen?" Syrus asked

"I'm sorry?" Nurse Fontaine asked, as she was teaching the class.

"What's with the names on the screen?"

"The greatest duellists in history." Fonda explained

"I've never heard of that last one. Who was he?" Jazz asked

"He is Abidos the Third: the God of Duelling, the Undefeated. His name is fairly self explanatory, he was a great and powerful Pharaoh and an undefeated duellist."

The class awed at that, thinking there was someone who had NEVER lost a duel in his life.

"Dad would have kicked his ass." Jaden said suddenly

"...I have no doubt about that Mr Yuki-Muto." Fonda answered professionally. "But for his time, Abidos was undefeated."

The others nodded at that

That was when the bell went. "Alright everyone, thank you for your comments and leave your homework on my desk. Jaden, can I have a word with you please?" Fonda asked

"Sure." He nodded, everyone splitting up

As they left and Jaden remained, he saw Fonda smiling at him. "You've been a great student Jaden." She spoke normally, noting the remaining students leaving.

"Thanks Nurse Fontaine. Is there a reason you asked me to remain behind?" Jaden asked

"Yes...My...My baby's a month in." She smiled. "Would you...?"

"Like to feel? Yeah..." Jaden completed her sentence.

He walked over, putting his hand on her stomach carefully

Fonda smiled at Jaden's soft and gentle touch, feeling happy at his kindness. "How does it feel to you?"

"It's...Amazing..." He commented kindly. "Would you like a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter...I just want it to be happy." She answered

"That's good." He smiled

"If...All goes well...It might be born within the winter." Fonda smiled, getting a bit teary-eyed

"That's great." He smiled, kissing her

"Hmm..." She hummed happily, holding him close and unintentionally letting her joyful tears drip on his cheek.

He broke the kiss there, wiping the tears away

"It's alright." Jaden smiled

*With the others*

"Wow, that Abidos sounds like a tough guy." Syrus nodded

"He does, but Jaden was right. His dad WOULD beat someone like him." Bastion added

"Hey, I just realised something." Jazz spoke

"What is it?" Syrus, Bastion and Alexis asked

"Syrus hasn't had a duel against a Shadow Rider." Jazz answered

"So?" Alexis asked

"So, either they've forgotten about him, or don't see him as a threat, OR he's just lucky not to be duelled against." Jazz answered

"No offence Syrus, but considering his rank I'd say the latter." Bastion said

"Yeah...I kinda figured. I guess that's why Sheppard chose me...I won't cause any red flags...Heck, even Zana said that I was a bad choice." Syrus added

"Don't listen to her, Syrus." Alexis frowned

"I guess...Still, I'm worried which of us the Shadow Riders will be after next." Syrus answered

They nodded, not noticing the dark forbidding feeling that was washing over the island

*That night*

"Man...Nights are drawing out..." Jaden commented.

"Yeah. What did Nurse Fontaine want with you, Jay?" Syrus asked innocently.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked, confused at the sudden change of conversation

"I was just wondering...cause with all the Shadow Riders and stuff...I just want to hear something normal." Syrus answered. "No crazy people trying to throw us in volcanoes, turning us into dolls or...whatever Tania did to Bastion."

"Ah. We just talked about her baby." Jaden nodded

"Awe...That's nice." Syrus smiled. "Guess it's a big thing in her life now. Having a baby."

"Yea." Jaden nodded

"You think you'll ever have kids Jay? Like in the future." Syrus asked

"Maybe." He nodded

"Cool." Syrus smiled before it turned to a frown. "Um...Jay...What's that in the sky?" He gulped pointing to a shimmering item floating in the air.

It was actually a large boat, giant and golden with two blue Eye of Horus at its front and about fifty oars altogether on both sides, its sails were white as clouds as they contrasted against the dark of the night.

"... Crap." Jaden mumbled

"We have to get the others." Syrus spoke before the light shining from the golden boat shone on them and bringing them aboard

*?*

"Oh...My eyes...Going to be seeing spots for like an hour..." Syrus and Jaden grumbled as they rubbed their eyes.

'Where are we?' Yubel frowned a bit, looking around

"Welcome...To the Great Ship, of Abidos the Third. The Pharaoh of Egypt!" A voice spoke, that sounded like an older man.

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus blinked

As their vision returned to normal, they saw a large group of masked and armed Ancient Egyptian soldiers, standing tall and making an aisle for their king.

"... THE HELL?!"

"Careful knaves. You are standing before the God on Earth. The man that makes the sun rise and set! The descendent of Horus!" A soldier warned them

"Err, that is all bullshit." Jaden pointed out "That rubbish was all lies from the Pharaohs to have power over their people. They were just people. King's. Nothing special compared to the countless of other leader figures over the millennia."

Then the soldiers pointed their lances at Jaden's neck, angered for insulting their king.

"Cease!" The Pharaoh proclaimed. "I am here to win those Spirit Keys of yours."

"I'd like to see you try." Jaden glared, his eyes glowing gold

"I have heard of your power, Supreme King...And I wish to fight your Sorcerer." Abidos spoke, looking at the two of them.

"Huh?" The two blinked

"The blue-haired one." Abidos pointed. "I wish to fight him."

"M... Me?" Syrus squeaked

"Yes, Sorcerer...I wish to duel you." Abidos answered, activating the dueldisk on his arm, which looked like a scarab with a royal blue and gold field.

"You can do it." Jaden nodded

"I...*gulp* okay." Syrus nodded and activated his own dueldisk, slotting his deck into the holder

"DUEL!" the two proclaimed

 **Abidos - 4000**

 **Syrus - 4000**

"You go first." Syrus nodded

"Thank you. I play the spell card "Call of the Mummy" this card allows me to summon one Zombie monster from my hand." Abidos called out. "I play Pharaoh's Servant in defence mode."

 **Pharaoh's Servant**

 **DARK**

 **Level 2**

 **900 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"And for my normal summon, I play Pharaonic Protector to the field in defence mode and with one faced down card."

 **Pharaonic Protector**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 2**

 **900 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"This ends my turn." Abidos answered

"... That's it?" Jaden and Syrus blinked

"That's all I will do for now. Yes." Abidos answered. "It is your turn, Sorcerer."

"C-Could you stop calling me that?" Syrus asked nervously as he drew his card. "Hmm..." He looked at his cards.

"I activate my trap card: The First Sarcophagus!" Abidos proclaimed

"What does that do?" Syrus asked

"You will see, at the end of your turn I can play another "Sarcophagus" card until I summon my ace card." Abidos answered

"I...Okay. I summon Heli Magician to the field in attack mode!" Syrus called out.

 **Heli Magician**

 **Level 4**

 **WIND**

 **1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"And thanks to my Heli Magician's ability, I can special summon one Level 3 Spellcaster to the field. And I choose Sub Magician."

 **Sub Magician**

 **Level 3**

 **WATER**

 **1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now I'll attack with both my monsters."

Both of Abidos' monsters were destroyed with ease leaving the boy king exposed.

"I'll play two cards faced down and end my turn." Syrus spoke

"And now my First Sarcophagus activates allowing me to play "The Second Sarcophagus"!" Abidos called out "Now it's my turn." He spoke as he drew his card. "I play my Pot of Greed; this lets me draw two new cards." He drew and activated another card "I play Pharaonic Servant by using my Call of the Mummy and normal Summon "Pharaonic Protector" in defence mode."

"Again with these two monsters?" Syrus questioned

"And now I end my turn." Abidos answered

"Seriously? That's your play?" Jaden asked

"I have two monsters out." He said simply as if that was the answer

Syrus sighed as he drew a card, and smiled as he saw Dark Magician Girl

"I play sacrifice my Heli Magician to summon: Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus called out

Syrus' Heli Magician turned into light with a smile and rematerialized into Dark Magician Girl.

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **Level 6**

 **DARK**

 **2000 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"And due to my Heli Magician being in the graveyard, she gain 300 ATK points from his second ability, like all my other Magicians they are treated as "Dark Magician" in the graveyard!"

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **2000 - 2300**

"But she's not going to stay on the field for long, I'm fusing together my Dark Magician Girl and my Sub Magician!" Syrus spoke

Both of his monsters smiled as the Sub Magician transmuted into water and enveloped Dark Magician Girl in a watery egg and burst in a tidal wave revealing her new form

"I summon: Battleship Magician Girl!" Syrus called out

 **Battleship Magician Girl**

 **Dark Level 8 Spellcaster**

 **2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

Battleship Magician Girl was dressed in an ocean blue cloak with light plate armour over her body, shins and arm bracers. Her staff was actually like a trident with seahorses as a stylised hilt.

"Whoa! Nice one Sy!" Jaden smiled

"And now, I'm going to attack! Neptune Sorcery!" Syrus proclaimed

Battleship Magician Girl pointed her staff towards one of Abidos' monsters and caused a huge pillar of water to attack his monster, like a geyser.

Abidos screamed in shock as his monster was destroyed.

"And my Battleship Magician Girl has a special ability, when she attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference comes out of your lifepoints!" Syrus answered

"W-What?!" Abidos gasped as he was submerged in salt water.

 **Abidos**

 **4000 - 1200**

"Y... You... You... Took down... My... Life points?!" He gasped

"Um...Yeah...It's part of the duel." Syrus answered. "It's how you play the game."

"No one has ever hurt my life points."

"Wait...NO-ONE has ever attacked you in a duel?" Syrus asked

"Your undefeated streak...It's a lie; isn't it?" Jaden added, turning to Abidos' men.

"M-My undefeated streak...It...It cannot...Be..." Abidos gasped as he remembered his lifetime.

*Flashback*

"Attack!" An unmasked Abidos spoke sending his Sinister Serpent to his opponent.

 **Servant**

 **0000**

"I have won again." Abidos spoke

"Yes...Yes my King." The servant bowed respectfully.

Some time had passed since Abidos had won his duel with his servant and decided to take a walk, there he caught a brief conversation of some of his advisors. But he just shrugged it off, not paying any attention.

"I cannot believe we have to keep losing on purpose to him." One of them spoke

"Hush, fool! If he hears you it'll be our heads!" Another quickly spoke

"We must keep him happy, otherwise we will face great consequences." A third responded

*End Flashback*

Abidos gripped his head in dismay, all this time...His servants were just keeping him happy. Just saving their own lives for fear that he would execute them, should he lose. "My...My whole legacy...Is a lie..." He frowned, dropping his arms to the floor.

"Poor guy..." Syrus frowned

"I...I am a fraud..." Abidos frowned

Jaden signed at that

"Listen...Um...Abidos..." Syrus spoke to him kindly, trying to find something good to say.

"What?"

"I...I may not KNOW what it's like being a Pharaoh...But I think that, your servants...I think they were just trying to help." Syrus answered. "They saw how you loved duelling and thought that it was the best way for everyone."

'Syrus.' Dee smiled

"I...I've been put down, most of my life. And I STILL love duelling, cause...Cause it's where I feel better. I trust in myself AND my cards. Stand up, Abidos...Cause this duel isn't over yet!" Syrus proclaimed.

The Pharaoh was staring in amazement

'Whoa, Sy...' Jaden blinked

"Thank you...Sor...Syrus...I will." Abidos answered, getting reinvigorated and he removed his featureless mask, revealing who he was millennia ago. "This...This will be my first REAL duel!"

"There you go." Syrus smiled. "I end my turn."

"And therefore, my final card "The Third Sarcophagus", comes to the field!" Abidos spoke, noting his trap card was still on the field. "Now with all three in play, I remove them so I can summon my most powerful card! Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

 **Spirit of the Pharaoh**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 6**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Whoa, it's strong...But it's not strong enough to beat my Battleship Magician Girl." Syrus spoke

"We shall see, Syrus." Abidos answered. "Because my Spirit of the Pharaoh summons the three monsters you destroyed back to my side of the field, due to his effect!"

Immediately, Abidos' field had a full field of five monsters: Spirit of the Pharaoh in the middle, to its right were his Pharaonic Protectors and to its left were his Pharaonic Servants.

"And now it is my turn." Abidos drew his next card. "I play the spell: Card of Sanctity; now both of us can draw until we're holding six cards."

Syrus nodded, drawing

Abidos drew his own cards and he smiled at them. "I play the spell card "Violet Crystal" and equip it to my Spirit of the Pharaoh. This card raises his attack and defence points by 300!"

 **Spirit of the Pharaoh**

 **2500 - 2800**

"Now I activate the spell card "Thousand Energy"! This raises all my level 2 monsters on the field by 1000 attack and defence points!" Abidos added

"What?" Syrus gasped

 **Pharaoh's Servants**

 **900 - 1900 ATK**

 **0 - 1000 DEF**

 **Pharaonic Protector**

 **900 - 1900 ATK**

 **0 - 1000 DEF**

"And now, with all my monsters: I attack!" Abidos proclaimed. "Spirit of the Pharaoh will destroy himself AND your Battle Magician Girl, leaving you open to a direct attack of 7600 points of damage!"

Spirit of the Pharaoh lunged forward with his crook and flail to strike at Battleship Magician Girl with equal attack and power

"I don't think so!" Syrus responded revealing his face down card. "Go! Mystical Machine - Invisibility Cloak!"

"What does that do?" Abidos asked

"This equips to my Magician Girl, raising her defence points by 300." Syrus answered. "While also protecting her from being destroyed in battle!"

"What?!" Abidos gasped as his monster was exposed by Battleship Magician Girl's trident and she retaliated with a blast of water destroying him. "But...But this means...I cannot attack you now!"

"That's right." Syrus answered

Abidos frowned and looked at his hand...With only one playable monster; he placed it faced down in defence mode. "I...End my turn." He gave a sad smile as his four other monsters were destroyed due to the effect of "Thousand Energy".

"My turn!" Syrus called, drawing

"I play the spell card "Hyper Wand" giving my Magician Girl an extra 500 attack points!" Syrus played a card from his hand and equipped it to his monster

 **Battleship Magician Girl**

 **2800 - 3300**

"Attack! Neptune Sorcery!" Syrus proclaimed

Abidos smiled as Syrus' monster destroyed his last monster and dropped his life points to zero

 **Abidos**

 **1200 - 0**

The duel had ended and Syrus had won.

"That...that was enjoyable Syrus." Abidos spoke as the holograms disappeared, walking towards the Spirit Key keeper.

"Yeah it was. Good game." Syrus answered

Syrus shook his hand, smiling

"Syrus, come with me." Abidos asked

"I-B-beg pardon?" Syrus asked

"Come with me, back to my time. You'll be revered and respected." Abidos offered

"... No." Syrus said simply

Abidos sighed and nodded "I understand. Take this, as proof of your victory over me." Abidos spoke handing over a circlet crown with the Eye of Anubis. "And fare fortunes for you, Sorcerer Syrus."

"Everyone, we are returning home. And do not fret, I will return you back to the academy before we leave." Abidos commanded to his troops and turned to Syrus.

'You know...Considering his legacy was fake...He wasn't a bad kid.' Cleo commented

The others nodded at that

*Time skip*

"Good job, Sy." Jaden smiled as he and his friend were now back at their dorm.

"Thanks."

"Knew you could do it. And...With what you said back at the duel...About how you felt about duelling." Jaden added

"Huh?"

"About you feeling better when you're duelling. That speech you gave to Abidos." Jaden reminded

"... Kinda. I just said what I thought you'd say bro." Syrus chuckled nervously

Jaden chuckled and rubbed Syrus's blue-haired head. "Good going, Sy."

*?*

In the shadows, seeing the golden boat leaving the academy, a grey armoured and cloaked individual was observing it. He took out a purple jacketed book with the Eye of Anubis on the front and began to read from it. 'Now...I will make my move.' He thought to himself.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes it is.

Mighty TAB X: Watch out for more chapters

Imperial-samaB: Yep, we like to keep our readers on their toes.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Jack Larkin: She did, in private.

Flame: You mean... Like... The Claw Of Hermos? No

FairyTailNut: Glad you like it.

Mighty TAB X: No he isn't and he is not reincarnated! The Pharaoh was calling Syrus the Sorcerer because he used Spellcasters!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jaden smiled as he relaxed in bed

"Hmm...Saturday..." He smiled. "I love Saturday's."

'So do we.' Jaden's Duel Spirit girls appeared and smiled

He chuckled, the four laying around him

'This...Feels good.' He thought happily. 'I love this.'

'Jaden...Do you think you can go back to the Spirit Realm and we can snuggle properly?' Berenice asked

"Yea." Jaden smiled and nodded

'Really?' The girls spoke in unison.

'You'd be willing to return to the Spirit Realm to be with us?' Yubel asked

"What, it's Saturday?" He shrugged with a smile "It shouldn't be hard to visit for the day."

'Yes!' The girls cheered

He chuckled with a smile, his eyes glowing lightly

"Alright...here we go." Jaden smiled

The world began to warp around him, changing to a fancy throne room

"As impressive as ever, Jaden." Cleo smiled

"Thank you." He nodded

"And now, we're solid..." Mana smiled, purring up to him

"Yea." He nodded, kissing her

Cleo smiled and joined the winged woman on her knees, although Cleo sat more elegantly, while Berenice pushed herself against Jaden and kissed him once Mana broke the kiss between herself and their shared lover

"Hmm...Jaden..." Mana hummed happily, feeling Jaden's hand on her bosom

He massaged the daughter of the sky's chest as best he could, making out with the daughter of the earth while the daughter of the sun and his guardian took off his pants

"I hope you're ready, our king." Cleo smiled

"Yea." He nodded

"Good..." Berenice smiled, exposing her breasts.

"Cause...We're not going to sleep..." Mana added, slowly stripping off.

"Oh yes." Jaden grinned

*With the others*

"Morning guys." Syrus waved to his friends.

"Hello Syrus. And a good Saturday morning to you." Bastion added

"Where's Mr Fuzzy hair?" Jazz asked

"Oh, Jay's sleeping in." Syrus answered

"I see." Bastion nodded

"So, what's the plan for today? Cause...I'm guessing it's not homework...Ha, ha, ha..." Syrus asked with an awkward chuckle at the end.

"Don't know." Bastion commented... Before they all felt a chill go down their spines

"Brr! D-Did anyone else feel that?" Alexis asked

"You mean like someone walking over our graves? Then yes." Bastion answered

"The hell WAS that?" Jazz asked

As if in reply their keys glowed

"This isn't good." Alexis spoke

"No duh." Jazz added

"Shadow Rider." Syrus finished

"Let's go." Bastion nodded

The four of them ran, trying to find where that ill wind blew. If this was a Shadow Rider, they needed to beat him.

And they split up

Bastion took the eastern coast side of the academy, while Jazz took the forest, Alexis with the lakeside and Syrus by the west coast. If this Shadow Rider was here, they'd have him cornered.

*with Jazz*

"Alright...Where are you?" Jazz whispered as she readied herself for a duel.

Suddenly darkness appeared behind her

"GAH! J-Jeez! Dick move, Shadow Rider!" Jazz snapped

The rider was silent, turning his duel disk on

"Alright...Let's do this!" Jazz answered

"Duel!" She called out, but the Shadow Rider didn't answer

 **Jazz - 4000**

 **Shadow Rider - 4000**

*with Jaden*

Jaden was now lapping at Berenice's pussy with his tongue as she sat on his face, while Yubel was sucking his cock.

Mana was lying just off to the side with a happy smile on her face, cum pooling out of her pussy. Cleo was sitting next to Mana, waiting her turn

"Hmm...So...Good..." Cleo purred, gently teasing her pussy.

"Hmm-ah...!" Berenice moaned "Jaden...I...I'm ready..."

Yubel reluctantly pulled away, licking her lips

"Alright, here we go..." Jaden smiled as Berenice crawled down to his saliva and sperm covered cock and gently thrust into her.

"Oh yes!" She moaned and shuddered

"Hmm...You're tight Berenice...You've...been starved haven't you?" Jaden moaned as he gently rocked into Berenice's pussy

"Yes!" She moaned happily

Jaden smiled and grasped her breasts, kneading them with his hands.

"Oh Jaden!" She moaned deeply

"Bere...nice!" Jaden moaned as he rubbed her nipples between his fingers and squeezed her breasts

Before he came inside her "Ah...!" Both Berenice and Jaden moaned together happily.

"Hmm...My King..." Berenice panted and kissed his lips.

*with Jazz*

 **Jazz: 0**

Jazz's eyes went wide in shock, she had been defeated...This opponent was on a different plane of duelling...He was ruthless as he was efficient...It was like duelling with Jaden.

The Spirit Key from around her neck vanished and entered its location in the locks binding the Sacred Beasts.

But that wasn't it. The grey-cloaked Shadow Rider opened a book that he had on his person and revealed it to Jazz, which pulled her inside with a gale of wind.

She screamed, disappearing

*With Jaden*

"My turn now, Our Love..." Cleo purred happily, rubbing her pussy against his cock.

"I know Cleo...I'll try not to disappoint." He smiled, pushing his cock inside her. "I'll make you feel good, my slutty princess."

"Don't talk like that." She blushed, moaning as he bounced her on his lap

"What? Not give you praise? Letting you feel love? My slutty princess..." He teased

"Stop calling me that!" She moaned, rocking her hips against his faster

"Why? I...can tell you like it..." Jaden moaned as he felt her tighten on his member.

He began to pick up the pace making her moan and her eyes to roll up lightly

"It's... Too lude!" She moaned, trying to keep her royal composure

"But you are." Jaden smiled, kissing her

"Hmm, hmm...J-Jaden...!" Cleo moaned into his mouth

She began to bounce in his cock, picking the speed as she moaned with her tongue hanging out of her mouth

"Cleo...I...I'm cumming!" Jaden moaned

"In me! Fill my pussy!" She moaned seductively, lost in pleasure

"There we go...!" Jaden smiled and came into her pussy

*with Syrus*

"O-Okay...I...I can do this...I can do this." Syrus spoke to himself nervously.

And he said that the shadow rider was walk out of the shadows in front of him

"Y-You're the Shadow Rider..." Syrus gulped seeing him.

The Shadow Rider activated his duel disk, readying for a duel.

"Alright...DUEL!" Syrus called out.

 **Syrus - 4000**

 **Shadow Rider - 4000**

*with Jaden*

"You ready, My Love?" Yubel purred as she had her breasts teasing Jaden's cock.

"Always Yubel." He moaned with a smile

"Good...Cause, I am." Yubel crawled up and pushed herself onto Jaden's cock. "Hmm...AH! Even...Three times...You're still hard..."

"You're all so beautiful." He smiled

"A...True king...With such...Virility...!" Yubel moaned happily

He smiled, rubbing between her wings as he gently fucked her

"Hmm...J-Jaden...I...Ah...My wings...!" Yubel moaned

"I know you love this spot." He winked behind her before kissing her

"Hmm!" Yubel moaned happily as she felt Jaden's lips on hers, feeling her pussy and her womb beg for his cum

And then she felt someone kissing the spot between her wings

"Hmm! Wh-Who's kissing my spot?" Yubel moaned

She looked over and saw Mana there, kissing between her wings while wearing a strap on

"M-Mana...! Wh-Where did you get that?" Yubel moaned.

"Found it...Now, I'm going to lose it." Mana answered

"L-Lose it where?" Yubel panted

"In here..." Mana teased as she pushed into Yubel's ass

Yubel gasped and moaned, shuddering between the two

"D-Double teamed...Ah! Oh gods...!" Yubel moaned happily

Jaden smiled, kissing Mana over Yubel's shoulder

*With Syrus*

 **Syrus**

 **0**

Syrus had lost, his field still smouldering from his last destroyed monster.

"Dee...Run...Go find Jaden." Syrus panted, telling his spirit lover.

'I'm not leaving you!' Dee frowned, hugging him

The grey-cloaked Shadow Rider opened his purple book once again and the gale of wind was sucking Syrus inside.

"Do it Dee! Run!" Syrus called out crying, as his Spirit Key was taken and unlocked another pillar of the Sacred Beasts' prison.

'SYRUS!' Dee screamed

*With Jaden*

"Ah, ah, ah...B-Berenice!" Cleo moaned as she had her ass filled with a blue strapon by Berenice who was fucking her gently

"Like that Queenie?" Berenice lightly teased, being gentle

"I...I do...It...It's so good..." Cleo moaned

"Gonna have to remember this." Jaden smiled as Mana was kissing his chest while Jaden's hand was teasing her pussy

Mana nodded with a smile, moaning as she rubbed his cock "I want you inside me again." She smiled

"Okay...In your ass or pussy?" Jaden asked kissing her gently

"Pussy!" She said deeply

"Of course." He smiled as he lifted Mana gently and lowered his lover onto his cock, filling her cum filled pussy.

"AH! Hmm! J-Jaden!" Mana moaned happily.

"You're so cute when you're horny." Jaden teased her.

Mana blushed happily as she thrust on Jaden's cock, panting happily. "HEE! W-Who's? Y-Yubel?" Mana winced a little as she felt something long and thin enter her ass.

"My turn...Mana." Yubel teased

"That... Doesn't feel like a dildo." Mana whimpered

"The DragonHeart technically made me half male. I can grow this at will." Yubel purred

"I-It's real?" Mana gasped as she felt it enter her

It went VERY deep in her

"I prefer my body to plastic." She purred

Mana's eyes widened in pleasure as both Jaden and Yubel thrust deep into her ass and pussy, making her eyes roll back into her head

And she screamed "FUCK YES!"

*With Alexis*

Alexis was looking out to the shore, thinking about this last Shadow Rider...But she was also thinking about herself and Jaden. About their future together...And their past. How, maybe this time, they could be together.

That when they leave the academy they could have a life together... A family.

She smiled and looked out to the shimmering sea, seeing the stars being reflected in the dark waters.

She smiled wishfully, sighing

"Jaden..." She smiled hopefully and imagined herself with Jaden and a little child with them...Their child.

She smiled lightly... Before a wind snapped her from her thoughts, turning she saw the Shadow Rider standing there

"...No retorts? No smart comments?" Alexis asked as she activated her duel disk.

His answer was simple. He activated his duel disk.

"Fine. Duel!" Alexis called out

 **Alexis - 4000**

 **Shadow Rider - 4000**

*With Jaden*

Jaden sighed, relaxing on the bed with the four girls lazily licking his cock

"I...Am spent..." Jaden panted

"Hmm...And with enough cum..." Yubel moaned

"To get up pregnant..." Berenice added

"In our pussies." Mana added

"And make us mothers..." Cleo panted

"Got one last shot in me." Jaden smiled, groaning gently at their loving licks

"A money shot..." The girls smiled

"Give it to us, Our King." Cleo begged lightly

They all worked together: Yubel and Mana focusing in the tip, occasionally kissing lightly, while Berenice licked the shaft and Cleo sucked his balls

"Hmm...Here...Here it comes!" Jaden moaned as he felt his last climax erupting.

The girls pulled back, jacking him off together as they felt his penis pulse between their hands. Suddenly his juices shot out and landed on their waiting faces

"Ah...!" Jaden moaned as he fell back into his bed.

"Hmm..." The girls hummed happily, gently licking each other's faces for Jaden's cum.

It didn't take long for the four to end up in a four-way kiss, sharing the cum amongst themselves happily

'Dang...Fucking four girls...Drains me...And pregnant...Heh...That'd be something...' Jaden thought tiredly with a smile.

They all snuggled against him, Jaden smiling and holding them close

"I love you girls..." Jaden sighed happily.

"We love you too." They responded

*With Alexis*

Alexis was standing against the tide of the Shadow Rider's monsters...But it was difficult.

 **Alexis**

 **400**

 **Shadow Rider:**

 **600**

'I... I can do this.' Alexis thought as she played a card face down, the two's field empty besides her facedown and both their hands empty 'I just need to last till my next turn and then I can use Call of the Haunted to being back any of my monsters and finish this.'

The Shadow Rider drew his card and looked at it...And then at Alexis.

Alexis's eyes widened before she was sent flying around, screaming from the brightness of the light and the strength of the wind

 **Alexis**

 **0**

Alexis had lost...That last attack...it was vicious. And...That light...That bright blinding light.

She frowned, falling unconscious as her key was taken and she was absorbed into the book. Her last thought was 'Jaden... I'm sorry.'

*With Jaden*

"Alright girls...I think it's time we return back to the real world." Jaden spoke

Before he froze, his eyes flashing

He saw the duels between Syrus, Jazz and Alexis...He saw how they lost...How they duelled valiantly...But to no avail. This last Shadow Rider...He was MUCH more skilled than the others.

Alexis' very soul had somehow sent him this information... That they needed him!

"I need to go...We need to go NOW!" Jaden spoke in worry

"Huh?" They blinked

"Alexis, Syrus and Jazz have been defeated. The last Shadow Rider has taken them!" Jaden answered

"WHAT?!"

"We've got to get them back!" Jaden added

*time skip*

The grey-cloaked Shadow Rider looked at his book and hummed lightly. Six of the seven gates were unlocked; the end goal was at hand...All who remained was Jaden. He waited for his chance to strike.

So he walked into the Abandoned Dorm

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden had returned and was angry.

He appeared in purple flames, his eyes glowing a bright gold with a sickening bronze/red tint to it and an aura of darkness had surrounded him

"This...Means...War." Jaden growled as he went outside.

He stormed through the school. Each foot step caused shockwaves of power over the island, sounding like a storm with each placement of his foot. Nature was pushed away from his mere presence.

He soon entered the abandoned dorm, the building shaking and cracking

Through the different dorms, everyone started to feel the shockwaves...And they were worried that the school was on a fault line or something.

But in the Abandoned Dorm, the grey-cloaked Shadow Rider waited, feeling the shockwaves growing stronger until they stopped...With Jaden standing right in front of him.

"DUEL!" Jaden yelled

And the grey-cloaked Shadow Rider activated his own dueldisk.

 **Shadow Rider - 4000**

 **Jaden - 4000**

"I'll go first!" Jaden called, drawing and causing a shockwave "I play Dark Fusion to fuse together my Evil Hero Malicious Edge with my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer to summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend! Next I play a card facedown and summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode!"

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**

 **Level 8**

 **FIRE**

 **3500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

 **Elemental Hero Clayman**

 **Level 4**

 **EARTH**

 **800 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

The grey-cloaked Shadow Rider drew his card and looked at it. "Anger...Will be your downfall, Jaden Yuki-Muto." He spoke simply

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Let the power flow.

CrimsonFvckr: Glad you enjoyed the chapter

Raptorshinobi213: *Shrugs* It's what we do.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

FairyTailNut: Jaden is the Supreme King. The POINT is that he uses Evil Heroes.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Jaden - 4000**

 **Shadow Rider - 4000**

Jaden's Field:

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (Attack Mode)**

 **3500**

 **Elemental Hero Clayman (Defence Mode)**

 **2000**

One card facedown

"I play the spell card "Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distil"." The Shadow Rider spoke as a large bronze like kettle/distil was summoned to the field.

'What does that do?' Jaden thought darkly, his anger forming an aura of shadows around him and made his eyes glow gold

"I'll play a card faced down and activate the spell card: Steel Lamp. This card allows me to summon "Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel" from my deck." The Shadow Rider spoke and a metallic small dragon to his field

 **Salamandra the Steel**

 **Level 3**

 **FIRE**

 **500 ATK/ 500 DEF**

"An Alchemy Beast?" Jaden wondered

"Yes Jaden. You are facing a fellow Alchemist!" The rider nodded

"Then what does Salamandra do?" Jaden asked

"I'll get to that in a moment. Next, I play the spell card: Alchemic Samples. This continuous spell card allows me to bring one monster from my deck that has the same attribute as your monsters once per turn." The Shadow Rider added

"Go ahead." Jaden frowned

"I choose your Malicious Fiend." The Shadow Rider spoke and gained a FIRE type monster to his hand. "And now I attack your life points directly with Salamandra!"

"I'm sorry... What?" Jaden blinked

Salamandra stretched out its neck and shot out a blast of fire at Jaden directly.

"You see, my monster can attack directly." The Shadow Rider said as Jaden was encased in smoke but when the smoke cleared... Jaden was unharmed.

Then in the blink of an eye Malicious Fiend charged and slashed Salamander in half

 **Shadow Rider**

 **4000 - 1000**

"WHAT?!" the Shadow Rider gasped

"Malicious Fiend's effect." Jaden grinned evilly "All monsters you control must attack Malicious Fiend if they are able, no argument."

"Damn it!" The Shadow Rider frowned and removed Salamandra from play.

"Why isn't it going to the graveyard?" Jaden frowned

"If you're wondering about my monster; it is due to my Chaos Distil. All my cards are removed from play instead of the graveyard." The Shadow Rider answered

Jaden drew a card, looking at his hand "Tell me. Where are my friends?" Jaden growled

"Away, Jaden...They've gone away. As a sacrifice for the Sacred Beasts." The Shadow Rider answered

Jaden was silent...

...

...

And then the darkness increased its power, swirling around Jaden like a vortex and destroying the Shadow Rider's base

"Grr...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden roared as the darkness erupted like a volcano, destroying the Abandoned Dorm in the process and erupting like a geyser

*with the writers*

"HOLY SHIT!" Catherine called out

"Jaden's anger over Amnael getting his friends has made him go Super Saiyan!" Ghost added

"Do not make the wielder of darkness mad. Anger can lead to darkness becoming stronger." Grey said wisely "... But if he suddenly starts chanting 'Hitotsuni', or 'we will become one, then I'm out."

*Back to the story*

"YOU!" Jaden's eyes glowed a furious amber yellow. "BRING THEM BACK!"

The four spirit girls looked at him in worry but they couldn't interfere here

"I warned you Jaden...Your anger will be your downfall." The Shadow Rider spoke and then brought out a book. "This."

"What?" Jaden asked as his darkness started to descend.

"This is where your friends are...Inside my tome. Should you win, they will be returned to you." The Shadow Rider answered

"Then I'll win." Jaden said simply "I activate Dark Fusion."

"What will you fuse together?" The Shadow Rider asked

"I'll fuse my Malicious Fiend with Granmarg the Mega Monarch!" Jaden called, the darkness swirling around him powerfully "Come forth! Evil Hero Dark Gaia!"

'Damn it!' The Shadow Rider gasped in shock. His defence was going to be worthless.

 **Evil Hero Dark Gaia**

 **Level 8**

 **EARTH**

 **? ATK/ 0 DEF**

"And due to Dark Gaia's ability, his attack is the combined amount of both monsters used in the fusion!" Jaden added

"No!" The Shadow Rider gasped

 **Evil Hero Dark Gaia**

 **0 - 5900**

"F-Fifty nine hundred attack points?!" He gasped

"Thanks to Dark Fusion: Dark Gaia is immune to all spell, trap and monster effects." Jaden growled "Now! Dark Gaia! Attack!" He roared

The Shadow Rider frowned...And received the full force of Dark Gaia's attack and obliterating the mask off the Shadow Rider and causing him to be flown into the wall.

Jaden panted and glared at the Shadow Rider and walked to him.

It... It was Professor Banner!

"P-Professor Banner?" Jaden gasped

Banner coughed a bit and smiled. "Hello, Jaden...I...Imagine...That you're surprised...?"

"Half surprised...I mean...You DID disappear before all this...But...WHY?" Jaden responded

"You see Jaden, I am an old Alchemist." Banner explained "At the time Pegasus found the ancient glyphs of the Egyptian Gods and lead to the creation of duel monsters, I was on my own expedition. And I found them... The Sacred Beasts. I began researching them, I was obsessed. So much so that I began to waste away, I began to die. So using alchemy I created this body! The body you have known all year! However it is only temporary. And as I am dying, I am returning a favour and became the final Shadow Rider. But there was another reason."

"What other reason? Professor...Was all this...A facade?" Jaden frowned.

"The final reason was to test you." Banner explained "We are both Alchemists. And so I must test you! Before I die we will know who the greatest alchemist is!"

"Then...Professor...What was the outcome?" Jaden asked sadly. "After all I just attacked you with Dark Gaia. You've lost."

"You would think that." Banner smiled, taking a card out of his banished zone... AKA his pocket. A familiar fluffball

"Kuriboh." Jaden's eyes widened, the darkness around him gone and his glowing eyes back to normal. Only not completely. Instead of gentle gold they had grown since his childhood... They where the gentle brown he was born with

"It appears I overestimated you Jaden." Banner said, drawing a card

"Professor...What do you mean?" Jaden asked in worry.

Before he noticed it... He'd slipped from the gentle darkness!

"N... No!" He whispered in shock as he felt how... Cold his body was. How weak he felt. He tried finding the darkness again, just like how he taught Alexis: how he was taught. But his emotions where too wild

His anger, hatred, fury...All of them were burning inside him

His sadness. His feelings of betrayal. They were stopping him from grasping a hold of the darkness. The darkness increased want trusting him.

He was by himself

'Jaden...' Yubel and the girls whispered going to Jaden.

"My turn." Banner reminded

"What?" Jaden asked

"It...It's my turn now..." Banner smiled

"Oh... Right." Jaden nodded, calming down

Banner stood up, looking at his hand before he continued his turn

"I play the spell card Foolish Burial, removing from play a monster from my deck because of my spell banishing all cards in my graveyard." Banner explained "Then I play a card facedown and end turn."

"Draw!" Jaden called, drawing "Dark Gaia, attack!" Jaden called quickly

"Hurrrr." His monster growled gently, forming a fireball above him

"Trap, activate. Mirror Force." Banner said simply

"No!" Jaden covered himself as his monster was destroyed by Banner's trap card.

"I... I end turn with a face down."

"My turn Jaden." Banner drew his card. "I play the spell card: Chaos Greed. This card only works if I have four or more cards removed from play and no cards in my graveyard. This means I can draw two new cards."

Jaden nodded, letting him do that. He felt flustered, unsure. He was not use to this.

"I play the spell cards: Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass and Bronze Scale! To special summon Ouroboros the Bronze, Aretos the Tin and Ekenas the Mercury!"

 **Ekenas the Mercury**

 **WATER**

 **Rock**

 **500 ATK/ 500 DEF**

 **Ouroboros the Bronze**

 **LIGHT**

 **Rock**

 **500 ATK/ 500 DEF**

 **Aretos the Tin**

 **Wind**

 **Rock**

 **500 ATK/ 500 DEF**

Ekenas was a silvery winged fish like creature, Ouroboros was a dark bronze serpent and Aretos was a muted silvery bird creature.

"Oh no..." Jaden gasped

"And now I attack three times." Banner ordered

"I activate Negate Attack!" Jaden called, using the trap he set on his first turn

"Hmm." Banner hummed as he saw Jaden learning. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Jaden spoke

He looked at his hand, trying to take calming breaths

'Wh-What am I gonna do?' He thought, but...He was shaking...Not from adrenaline...But from fear.

He couldn't see the combos of his cards. He couldn't see how this deck was suppose to flow! He didn't know what to do!

His eyes widened. He was in an endless white, his cards going farther and farther away as he reached for them "No!" He called, his voice echoing "Come back!"

But then he felt a red gloved hand clasp his outstretched hand, Jaden looking to see Mana standing there with a smile

'Jaden...It's okay. We're here for you.' Mana reassured him.

As if on cue, Berenice took hold of his other hand

'We're not giving up on you.' Berenice added

Not even a second later Cleo's arms wrapped around him from behind

"Cleo..." Jaden's eyes started to water a little

'Jaden...' Yubel wrapped her arms around her lovers.

Soon, one by one, his monsters spirits began to appear

His Elemental Heroes, his Evil Heroes, Winged Kuriboh, his family of duel monsters stood by him.

"Guys..." He whispered, crying gently

Banner looked on and smiled at Jaden. Because, unknown to Jaden, Banner could see Duel Spirits himself.

Soon the light faded, revealing Jaden standing there with his eyes closed. His deck was in place and everything was okay

"I activate my face down, Strategic Retreat. Both of us return all cards in our hands to our decks, shuffle, and draw five." Jaden said with his eyes closed, returning his hand to his deck and letting it automatically shuffle

"Interesting." Banner nodded, doing the same "Resetting the game, in a way."

Jaden was silent as he gently put his hand on his deck, his thumb brushing over the cards until he held his new hand "..." He was silent, taking a few calm breaths as he stood still. And then his eyes opened, glowing gold "DRAW!" he called, drawing the cards with the five cards leaving a small golden glow behind them

'Jaden...You've gotten it.' Banner thought drawing his own cards.

"I play Polymerization!" Jaden called, shocking Banner at the basic spell card "I use this to fuse together the Yubel and Elementals Hero Neos in my hand! Come in out, Neos Wiseman!"

 **Neos Wiseman**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 10**

 **3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

"Incredible..." Banner gasped seeing Jaden's monster

"Go Neos Wiseman! Neos Demon Eye!" Jaden called, Neos' single sideways eye glowing

 **Neos Wiseman**

 **3000**

 **Ouroboros the Bronze**

 **500**

"Take out his monster!" Jaden called put

Neos Wiseman fired his eye beam, the blast of red light racing at the monster

Banner smiled and blasted Ouroboros into dust and dropping Banner's life points to zero.

 **Banner**

 **1000 - 0**

"Now my Wiseman's effect gives me life points equal to the DEF of your monster." Jaden added for formalities, putting his cards away

 **Jaden**

 **3500 - 4000**

"Of course." Banner smiled

Before he collapsed to his knees

"Professor!" Jaden raced to him

He caught him, Banner smiling weakly

"It's alright Jaden...I told you...this body is decaying...Give...Give this to Joel...To help with his alchemy." Banner handed his tome to Jaden. "But now...Open it...You'll free Alexis, Syrus and Jazz..."

"Professor." Jaden whispered

"Jaden. The leader of the Shadow riders, the favour I owed... He was the one who funded the expedition that lead to the discovery of the Sacred Beats." Banner explained "You are ready... This was all a test. I agreed to be a Shadow Rider so I would be your last test. To make sure you where strong enough to defeat him. And Jaden... I'm proud of you."

With that Banner turned into dust and dissolved quickly, all that left where his cloths that hung loosely in Jaden's hands

"Professor...Banner..." Jaden frowned as he had his now deceased professor's clothes in his hands. He looked at the tome Banner had given him and opened it.

Light erupted from the tome and from it three spheres of light emerged, first floating in the air and then gently falling to the ground, revealing: Alexis, Syrus and Jazz.

"Guys!" He called, running over and holding Alexis "Alexis, wake up!"

"Hmm...Oh...J-Jaden?" She looked up at him with glazed over eyes.

"You're okay." He sighed, holding her close

"Jaden..." She sighed happily and hugged back.

"Urgh...That...was bad..." Jazz grumbled as she held her head.

"Urp! E-excuse me..." Syrus burped a little from feeling his body being brought from two different planes of existence.

"It's okay." Jaden sighed with a smile

'SYRUS!' Dee called out and hugged her boyfriend, crying in joy to see him back.

"Dee!" He smiled, holding her close

'Jazz!' The three OjamaMasters called out going to Jazz.

"Guys!" Jazz answered, being hugged by her three lovers.

"What happened?" Syrus asked

"We faced the last Shadow Rider. I...I beat him." Jaden answered

"Nice one Slacker." Jazz lightly joked

"Who...Who was it? We never saw him without the mask." Alexis asked

"It..." Jaden spoke then looked at the clothes. "He was no-one. A mercenary for whoever was doing this."

Jaden lied. He had lied to his friends...For the memory of Professor Banner.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

CrimsonFvckr: Yep, poor Banner. Yeah, Jaden knew that Banner was a good person and respected him.

FairyTailNut: You may be thinking of the 'Real World' Neos Wiseman. WE were using the 'Anime World' version.

Mighty TAB X: He might make a reappearance later.

 **Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

korlinki: You say that... With the first duel of our story, otherwise why are you posting this review on chapter 1 as that makes no sense, where he summons Lightning Golem.

FairyTailNut: You are right, Neos Wiseman is not a Fusion Monster... In the card game and that's why it sucks! It is actually a Fusion Monster IN THE ANIME, Jaden using Super Polymerization to summon it in Season 4

CrimsonFvckr: It was not a Hetalia reference. Never seen that stuff

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next morning, the last of the Shadow Riders was beaten, the remaining Spirit Key was safe and all was quiet...Well...In the physical sense. In the Slifer Dorm, in Jaden's room...He was still awake, he couldn't sleep all night. And the only ones who knew of the real reason were the Duel Spirits of his deck.

But they stayed quiet as it wasn't theirs to say

Jaden just stared up at the ceiling and was frowning...He didn't know what to do, apart from give Banner's book to Joel.

Which he already gave to the man

'Jaden...Do you want to talk?' Yubel asked gently

"No." He sighed

'You...Did what you felt like you needed to do.' Infernal Gainer spoke

Jaden nodded, sighing

'Is there anything we can do?' Avian asked

"No, I'm okay." He sighed

'Kuri?' Winged Kuriboh frowned as he floated next to Jaden and nuzzled his cheek like a cat.

That made Jaden smile and laugh, ruffling the fuzzball's head

"Jaden. I have something you have earned." Yubel said, a card appearing in her hand

"What is it?" Jaden asked as he gently took the card from her hand.

"It is the mark of the Supreme King's power, his trump card. I have been keeping it safe until you where ready to take it back." Yubel nodded

"Super Polymerization?" Jaden said as he read the card

"I...It's too much, Yubel." Jaden answered

"It is yours." Yubel smiled "It always was yours. You're ready for it."

Jaden looked at the card and then looked back at her. Taking his deck he put it into his deck.

"Thank you." He smiled

*With Syrus*

Syrus smiled, holding Dee

'I thought I lost you.' Dee whispered

"Same." He smiled sadly

'Syrus...' Dee whispered and kissed him gently and tenderly

He smiled, kissing her deeply

'Hmm, hmm...Syrus...I...' Dee's eyes glistened hopefully.

"Yes?" Syrus asked

'I...I want to be with you...' Dee whispered

"But... We're already together." He blinked

'That's...Not QUITE, what I mean...' Dee answered, slowly showing a bit more of her cleavage.

That made Syrus freeze and blush

'I...I'm sorry. I didn't know if you were ready...' Dee apologised

"I... Am if you are." He nodded "But... I... I don't know if I CAN touch you 'like that'."

'Well...It's not unheard of...But...I think I can transport you to my world. So we can be together.' Dee answered

"But... what about the others?"

'We wouldn't be gone long. I promise.' Dee answered

Syrus nodded at that, a bit nervously

'Let's go...' Dee whispered, teleporting herself and Syrus to a special room in the Duel Monster's Realm.

"Whoa!" Syrus gasped, looking around

'Sorry about the mess...I haven't had chance to clear up.' Dee apologised

The room had lots of books, items of magical natures and ingredients. But apart from the clutter, the bed was spick and span.

"Is... This your room?"

'Yes...It...It is.' Dee blushed.

"It's nice." Syrus smiled

"Really? It...It's not too cramped?" Dee asked as she quietly stripped behind Syrus.

"No, it's nice." Syrus nodded, not noticing what she was doing as he was looking at her room

"Thank you." Dee blushed as she was now in her underwear and she put her clothes away.

Syrus picked up a spell book, written in a langue he didn't understand as Dee did whatever she was doing

"Dee...What's this book?" Syrus asked

"It...It's a beginner's spell book...But...That's not what I brought you here for." Dee spoke, catching Syrus' attention

"What?" He asked, turning to her

And as he looked up he froze and dropped the book. His face was now as flush as his Slifer Red uniform, as he saw Dee lying on the bed in her underwear.

"D... D... Dee?" He stuttered lightly

"Syrus...Please..." Dee blushed. "It...It's kind of embarrassing, being the only one like this."

"H... Huh?" He blinked

"I...I want to...make love to you..." Dee blushed

"... Oh." He mumbled, stripping slowly

Dee blushed seeing Syrus strip and she just instinctively started to play with her breasts.

Syrus was not that built but he was very passable. However a surprise came when Syrus pulled his pants down

"Oh...Oh my gods!" Dee blushed.

"The... That's where your height went."

"It...It's embarrassing..." Syrus blushed, covering his manhood

"It's massive!" She blushed

"S-Sorry!" He blushed

"It...It must be...nine inches?"

"...Eleven." Syrus answered, embarrassed "Eleven long... Four wide."

"...This...defies...ALL anatomy..." Dee blushed and crawled over to Syrus and gently gripped his cock.

"Dee!" He gasped

"I'll be gentle..." Dee kissed his member gently, licking her tongue against it and savouring its musky scent.

"Hmmm. So good." She purred, taking more of the cock into her mouth

Syrus gave a wordless gasp as he felt his girlfriend's mouth around his member, feeling her warmth wrap around his cock-head and the wetness of her tongue. "D-Dee!" He moaned, feeling like he was going to cum straight away

She pulled her head back, leaning her head down and lapping at the base of his cock

"A-Ah...Dee...Y-You're...So good..." Syrus moaned, his cock twitching more now.

"I never thought... You'd be so big." She admitted happily

"Dee...Th-Thank you..." Syrus blushed.

"I... Oh Ra I want your cum." She admitted, blushing deeply as she licked his cock

"D-Dee...I...I'm cumming now!" Syrus moaned

She pulled back, holding her mouth open wide while both of her delicate hands rubbed his cock from base to tip as fast as she could

"D-DEE!" Syrus came into her mouth with his seed and he panted heavily.

Dee was almost drowned with how much he came, swallowing as much as she could with the rest staining her face

Syrus panted and looked at Dee, her cum covered face made her look even sexier than before. "Dee...I..."

Dee gulped as much of Syrus' cum as she could before she licked her cheeks.

"So good!" She said happily, stars and love-hearts in her eyes

Syrus smiled lightly, though he felt a bit fatigued...This WAS his first time after all. "Dee...I love you."

"I love you more!" She giggled, standing back and pulling out her wand "In fact I want to do something special for you!"

"This...This isn't going to hurt; is it?" Syrus asked

"Not for you." She winked, waving the wand around herself "I overlay myself." She whispered before her voice got low as she began to chant and soon she was a glowing purple mass

"What?" Syrus asked as he saw his girlfriend glow

When the light died down Dee looked the same only... A bit different. She was taller with larger breasts and her body was more toned. She also had a pink/purple eyes and between her breasts was a pink tattoo of the female gender symbol. And her hat had turned black and pink

"Dee...Y-You...You...!" Syrus blushed seeing his girlfriend transform

"Magi Maaaaagi Magician Girl!" She smiled, spinning her wand with a smile

"...You're gorgeous..." Syrus exclaimed gently, feeling himself getting hard again.

Dee giggled, kissing him

"Dee...I..." Syrus began to speak

"Shh...Syrus...Just enjoy..." Dee spoke as she enveloped his cock with her breasts and gently started to rub them.

She smiled, glad to know she'd one day have breasts this size

"Your cock...Is so big...I can...Just suck it without problem." Dee smiled as she did so, giving Syrus a boob-blowjob.

She sucked the head of his cock, smiling

"Ah! Oh...Oh gosh! Dee!" Syrus moaned, feeling his limit again. "Y-You're too good!"

Dee grinned, kissing the head a few times before holding her mouth waiting for the cum

Syrus stiffened up and then came into Dee's mouth a second time, staining her mouth white.

She drank it all up, smiling

"You...Took it all..." Syrus panted

"Hmm-hmm." Dee smiled and gulped it. "I think...You might have one more?"

"... Maybe." He mumbled a bit

"I can help with that..." Dee smiled tapping his cock once with her wand and making it have a blue aura around it.

"W... What?" He blinked

"Just a virility spell...You can go for five times without tiring..." Dee smiled.

"Oh." He said, feeling a bit ashamed

"I know it's your first time Syrus...I just want us to enjoy it to the fullest." Dee reassured him

"But it's your spell."

"Okay...I understand." Dee frowned and deactivated the spell. "Let's have our first time...Au Natural."

He nodded, kissing her

The two went to Dee's bed and Syrus' member twitching as his cock rubbed against her pussy.

"Take me." She purred

"Yes..." Syrus panted. "But...Won't I need-?"

"No...I want make love with you raw." Dee answered as she guided Syrus' cock inside her pussy.

"Do it!" She moaned, making him push inside slowly

Syrus nodded and pushed inside her, feeling her warm insides wrap around his cock, as he crawled inside her, he felt her pussy twitch happily with ecstasy and saw that his cock was making a small bulge in her stomach.

"I knew it wouldn't have fit if I stayed in my normal form!" Dee smiled, moaning

"Dee...It...It's so tight!" Syrus moaned

"I know...You...You're my first, Syrus!" Dee moaned happily

Syrus' eyes widened at that

"I...I was saving myself...For one who I loved..." Dee smiled kissing him.

Syrus moaned, slamming in and out quickly at those simple words encouraged him

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, S-Syrus! I...I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Dee moaned happily.

Syrus moaned, thrusting away but he wasn't at his limit yet. He wouldn't let himself cum until she had four orgasms! That's what he promised himself!

And within the third moan, Dee came around his cock and tightened over his member lovingly.

'One down!' Syrus thought, forcing his orgasm back as he pounded away

"S-Syrus...I...Want another..." Dee smiled

"I'll try." Syrus answered

He kept fucking her as best as he could. She'd cum one, three more times and he would let himself cum! He was not going to stop until she had more pleasure than she had given him!

"Ah, ah, ah! S-Syrus!" Dee moaned, cumming a second time. "Syrus...Wh-Why don't you cum...?"

"Not yet! Not yet!" He moaned, speeding up

"N... No! I'm... I'm still sensitive!" She shuddered happily

"I'm...Going...To keep going!" Syrus answered. "For you...!"

That made Dee moaned happily, cumming again

'Th-Three times...This...Is number four!' Syrus panted

"Ah! Syrus! F-Fuck me...Like a beast!" Dee moaned, panting happily.

Syrus moaned, trying to hold himself back was he was having trouble

"Dee...I...I can't...Hold back!" Syrus moaned

"Cumming!" The two moaned

As the two panted, they held each other left in exhaustion.

"I love you." Dee smiled, turning back to her normal state

"I love you too..." Syrus smiled and hugged her.

Suddenly the door opened and several girls could be seen at the other side of the door

"Oh...My goodness." Syrus gulped in shock hearing the door open

Standing there were several girls.

One of those girls looked JUST like Dee only SLIGHTLY younger with a more tanned body and a her cloths where purple and gold

"Dee...Who...Who're these girls?" Syrus asked

"... My sister's." She blushed "Illusion Apprentice Magician and the Fruit Magician Girls."

"H-Hello..." Syrus waved lightly and awkwardly.

"Wow, he's cute!" A girl with pale skin wearing a red and gold Magician Girl suit, although it was more revealing and a set of wings "I'm Apple Magician Girl!"

"Hewwo..." A smaller and younger Magician Girl, wearing a burgundy and gold hat and clothes, light cyan sleeves and trousers, curled orange bangs with a front orange curl and pixie wings. And in her mouth was a blue binkie. "I'm...Bewwy Magiciwan Giwl."

The next was an older girl with very pale skin. She was wearing a skin tight black suit with turquoise Magician Girl themed armour, her hat having two curves 'horns' instead of the one that they normally would "I'm the eldest, Kiwi Magician Girl." She winked

The next two were similar aged girls, one had a black and orange costume with curved wings, and a curled bob-cut haircut. She had black and orange star motif earrings. "I'm Lemon Magician Girl." She smiled

The second girl had long blue hair, dark blue and purple clothes, light blue bat-like wings and purple heart buckles on her chest and belt. "I'm Chocolate Magician Girl." She blue-haired girl smiled

"... Hi." He waved lightly

"It seems...Our sister has good taste in men." Apprentice Illusion Magician spoke with a smile

That made the other sisters giggle and Syrus blush

"Any reason you're here? Or is it to spy on us?" Dee asked

"We heard you come home and the banging." Lemon nodded

"I guess that makes sense..." Dee nodded

The girls nodded, looking at her boyfriend happily. Well besides Berry Magician Girl, she was flying around happily

"I...Um...This is a bit embarrassing..." Syrus blushed as he tried to get a towel or something to cover themselves up.

"You wouldn't mind sharing, would you sis?" Kiwi asked as she licked her lips "I mean 'support' exists for a reason."

"I...Wh-What?" Syrus gasped in shock, gulping in worry as well.

"We HAVE kept warm before you went off with your new brother and got a boyfriend." Chocolate Magician Girl added

"Don't make me feel bad..." Dee pouted.

"D-Dee...I...I don't...I-I can't..." Syrus blushed, trying to keep calm but...This was just confusing him.

... Had Dee been having sex with her sisters before she met him?! That thought actually made him a bit horny

"Syrus..." Dee hugged him gently

"Yes?" He gulped

"You're so good to me." Dee smiled kissing his cheek.

"And my sister's want you to be like that with them. But I don't want to pressure you."

"I...I..." Syrus' face became flushed and...he fainted from the possible ecstasy.

"Looks like the idea of having his own Magic Girl Harem was too much for him." She giggled

"I think so." Apprentice Illusion Magician smiled

"We let him sweep?" Berry Magician asked cutely.

"Yes Berry." Dee smiled, kissing her baby sisters cheek

*With Alexis*

Alexis was back in the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm, she was having fragments of memories involving the duel with the last Shadow Rider and how she duelled him

She felt disappointed in herself

She was supposed to be a good duellist but...She felt like she wasn't good enough

Like she wasn't worthy of being with Jaden

It was this...Heavy feeling that she let him down.

She felt like she didn't deserve to be a queen.

But in a flash, Yubel appeared before her. 'Alexis?' She whispered

"Huh?" Alexis blinked

'Are you alright? I could feel your unhappiness.' Yubel spoke

"... That shadow rider destroyed me Yubel." Alexis sighed

'Such is the nature of duelling.' Yubel answered. 'Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose.'

"I know... But people where depending on me. Jaden was depending on me." She sighed

'Alexis...' Yubel frowned and hugged her.

Alexis sighed, relaxing in her arms gently

'Alexis...Everything will be alright.' Yubel soothed her.

"I hope so." She nodded

'When this year is over...It'll be quiet for you and Jaden.' Yubel whispered

Alexis nodded at that

'I hope I'll be worthy of him by then.' Alexis thought sadly.

*With Jazz*

"Glad that's over." Jazz shrugged

'Yeah, welcome home Jazz!' The OjamaMasters hugged her

She chuckled, holding them close

'We missed ya. After that duel, we thought you'd never return.' Yellow spoke

"Same." Jazz sighed

'Can we...Make you feel better?' Green asked

"Of course." She nodded

'Good.' Black smiled as he kneaded her breasts through her clothes

That made her gasp and moan

*With Bastion*

Bastion was currently examining his deck...And landed on Amazoness Tigress...And felt his heart flutter

But he also sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do

He missed her...He missed Tania.

Even though he knew he shouldn't

But there was something that enthralled him. Her wild dominance...

Her gaze, that gorgeous body...And her tanned skin...She was beautiful

He sighed wishfully

'I wish I could see you again...' Bastion thought

He sighed... And kissed the card

'You know...That's not very hygienic.' A familiar voice spoke to him.

"Huh?" He blinked

And standing before him, was the Duel Spirit of Tania, not the tiger form, but her fully clothed human form.

It made Bastion jump back in surprise

'Hello, my Beta.' Tania purred seeing the frightened Bastion

"T... Tania?" He gasped "B... But how?!"

'I'm a Duel Spirit. It's quite possible for me to be seen by those who've been in contact with the Spirit World.' Tania smiled

"O... Oh." Bastion blinked

'You've been thinking of me...Haven't you?' Tania smiled

"... Yes."

'Oh...My little Beta...I've been thinking of you too.' Tania answered, crawling over him.

"Y-You have?" Bastion blushed

'Of course...The way you can survive my love bites...Your body is tougher than others...And Your determination...It made me shudder...' Tania answered

"I...I did?" Bastion gulped, seeing Tania's breasts hover over him.

'Yes...And...I never treated my toy properly...I want to make it up to you...' Tania gave an honest answer.

"I...Tania...You're beautiful..." Bastion answered honestly, being enthralled by her beauty and her voluptuous breasts.

'Shh...I know. Bastion...Is the door locked?' Tania hushed gently

"Yes." He whispered

'Good.' She pulled down her brazier, exposing her E-Cup tanned skin breasts with dark nipples. 'Play with them...All you want...As my gift to you.'

"Are you sure? I mean...Can I...It doesn't seem..." Bastion spoke, thinking he couldn't grab her breasts.

'Bastion...Don't think...Just trust me.' Tania answered

Bastion did so...And he felt the softness of her breasts, feeling how they felt in his hands. "They're...So firm..." He whispered

'Hmm...And...Sensitive...' Tania moaned. 'But you can be...rougher if you want.'

He nodded, doing as he was told

'Hmm...That...That's good...' Tania moaned and let Bastion tease her.

'Go my beautiful Beta, play.'

'They're...So beautiful...' Bastion panted, fondling her breasts

He was already rock hard, happily worshiping her breasts

'Hmm...My Beta...' Tania moaned, purring happily.

She reached down and rubbed him through his pants lightly

"Ah...T-Tania..." Bastion moaned

'You're hard...For me...Such a good Beta...' Tania smiled 'I think you deserve an even bigger reward.'

""Bigger...Reward"?" Bastion panted, looking up lovingly at her

She nodded, removing his cock from his pants

'Oh...My...I almost forgot how hung, you were...' Tania smiled and teased him

She began to teasingly kiss and lick his cock, smiling at how sensitive he was

"AH!" Bastion moaned as he felt her tongue lick his member attentively

Her long, strong tongue! He couldn't help himself, he was already cumming

'Ah! Oh...My poor Beta...Were you backed up?' Tania teased as she had her lips and breasts cum-stained

He nodded weakly, whimpering in need

'Do you want more from your Alpha?' Tania teased as she slid down and covered his cock with her breasts.

"Yes!" He groaned happily

'Well...If you can keep from cumming, for three minutes...I'll let you mount my pussy.' Tania smiled as she gently bounced her E-Cup tits on his cock.

"Really?!" He moaned hopefully

'I'm an Alpha of my word...But three minutes started thirty seconds ago...You've got to hold on until it ends.' Tania smiled as she let her firm supple breasts tantalise his cock.

Bastion moaned, shaking wildly

'Hmm...That's a good Beta...' Tania moaned as she felt his length slide between her tits 'Nice and meaty!'

"T-Tania...Your...Breasts...They're...They're too good!" Bastion moaned, blushing and panting as he felt his Mistress' tits covering his cock

He wanted to cum!

But by his count...He's got 45 seconds left, he couldn't cum yet.

He was sure he could hold it

'Thirty seconds left...' Tania purred as she licked his cock head as it poked out from her tits.

She wondered if he could last

'Ten...Nine...' Bastion counted as he tried to hold on

'Hmm, hmm, hmm...' Tania hummed as she left her saliva on his cock as he moaned

"Two...! One...!" Bastion counted

'Done!' Tania smiled as she ceased

JUST as Bastion came

"AH...!" Bastion moaned as he came on Tania's face and tits

Tania flinched at the sudden cumming but didn't do anything else

"I...I'm...Sorry...You were...too good..." He panted

'It's fine.' She sighed

"But...I DID do as you asked...I lasted the three minutes..." Bastion panted

'Yes...You did...And a promise is a promise...' Tania answered

And so the warrior goddess removed her tight leather pants

'Get up...' Tania ordered lightly as she crawled on all fours on the bed. 'As I said...Mount me like a beast...'

"Yes... Yes Mistress." He gulped, nodding quickly

Bastion positioned himself behind Tania, seeing her wet pussy, his cock was twitching and he was eager to mount her.

And so he pushed inside as best he could

'AH! Oh...Your cock!' Tania moaned

"You're...So tight!" Bastion panted and began to thrust deep within her pussy.

'Hmm-hm-hm-hm...!' Tania moaned as she felt her ass slap against Bastion's waist and felt her pussy being shaped by Bastion's cock.

Bastion moaned as Tania's super tight pussy hugged his cock

"Tania...I...I'm going to cum!" Bastion moaned, as he tightened his grip on her waist and upped his speed.

'In...In my cunt! In my Amazoness pussy!' Tania moaned

He moaned, cumming deep inside her

The two panted lovingly, Bastion's cock still inside her. "Tania...I...Love you..." He panted

'I love you to, my beautiful Beta.' she smiled

*Elsewhere*

Chancellor Sheppard was resting in his chair, relaxing knowing that the last of the Shadow Riders was defeated and everything was quiet.

And just one Spirit Key left, just one gate left unlocked.

'It's over...' He thought. 'Though...I'll be wondering about the Destroyed Dorm for a while.'

He was glad that it was just the abandoned dorm, so it was safe

And within the next few seconds after thinking that...A video message came through on his computer screen. "Huh? What's this?" He wondered and opened the file.

"Hello Chancellor." A voice spoke through with a shadowed figure in the background

"What?" He gasped

"Congratulations are in order, for your students defeating the Shadow Riders." It spoke through a voice mixer.

"Who are you?" He frowned

"You will know soon enough. Expect my arrival." And then the message cut out.

That made Sheppard sign in worry

"Oh my god...I thought this terror was over..." He frowned and stroked his goatee in worry.

'But... How? The last gate can't be opened until the last key has been won in a duel.'

*with Jaden*

Jaden was walking into the Academy, he wanted to check up on Fonda.

He knocked on the nurse's door, a bit worried

"Come in please." Fonda's voice responded normally.

"Hey Fonda." He smiled

"Oh, Jaden." She smiled turning around, she looked a bit fuller due to her pregnancy, though she was only a couple of months in.

"You seem okay." Jaden smiled, walking over

"Morning sickness has passed and I'm feeling my glow." She smiled, giggling lightly

Jaden chuckled, looking around before kissing her gently

"Hmm..." Fonda smiled lightly as she felt his lips on hers.

"You're beautiful...You know?" Jaden whispered gently

"Thank you." She smiled

"I...Fonda...Do you remember a while ago; you saw the duel spirits?" Jaden asked

"You're okay with it?" Jaden asked

"After the initial shock...But yes." Fonda nodded

She smiled, cupping his cheek and kissing him again

"Hmm." Jaden hummed lightly and was lovingly reminded of her touch

But then he noticed cards scattered over her desk

"Are...those yours?" Jaden asked kindly

"Huh? Yes I was working on updating my deck." She nodded

"Mind if I take a look?" Jaden asked

"If you want." She smiled

On the desk, he noted a few "Burning Algae" cards, "Dark Cure" and a bandaged woman with blue bat-like wings and purple hair.

"Huh?" He blinked "What's with these cards?"

"It's my "Nurse Burn" deck...Instead of healing, it takes away." Fonda answered with a smile

"Really?" Jaden asked as he looked at the combinations of the cards. "...Wow...These can be REALLY good in a duel."

"Want me to show you?" She smiled and it filled Jaden with a bit of fear but he could never say no to a challenge

"Okay...You're on." Jaden answered and nodded

"No holograms, this IS a hospital." She reminded, gathering her cards and shuffling

"Of course...Any friendly wagers?" Jaden asked

"Any in your mind?" She giggled

"I dunno...Maybe...Strip duelling? Loser has to take off a piece of clothing if they lose?" Jaden suggested

"Very well." She smiled, putting her cards on the table

"So...What should we do to strip? Every 500 Life points we strip?" Fonda asked with a smile

"Seems a good number." Jaden nodded, shuffling his deck.

"What about if life points are gained?" Fonda asked

"Huh...Just keep the clothes off if we've already lost them." Jaden answered

"Makes sense...Oh, hang on." She spoke, putting her deck down and locked her door. "No interruptions then."

"Boss thinking." Jaden praised her.

They nodded, sitting down and drawing five cards

"Do you mind if I go first?" Fonda asked

"Of course not." Jaden answered as he looked at his hand.

 **Fonda – 4000**

 **Jaden – 4000**

Fonda nodded, drawing "I'll start by summoning Darklord Nurse Reficule." She said, putting the card down

 **Darklord Nurse Reficule**

 **Level 4, DARK, Fairy**

 **1400 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

"Nice monster." He nodded with a smile

"Then I play Pot of Duality: I reveal the top three cards of my deck, add one to my hand and shuffle the other two into my deck." Fonda added, drawing three cards and showing them to him

'Magical Mallet, Mirror Force and Pot of Greed.' Jaden thought, nodding

"I'll add Magical Mallet to my hand and shuffle the other two into my deck." She nodded, shuffling her deck "Next I play Magical Mallet, returning three cards to my deck. I then shuffle and draw the same number I returned." She continued, shuffling and drawing three "Next I play two cards face down and end turn."

"Okay, my turn." Jaden drew his card and looked.

"Now I activate my trap cards." Fonda said, flipping both "First is Gift Card, which gives you 3000 life points."

"... Thanks?" He blinked

"Second is Try and Guess." Fonda added "I choose Fusion. We now both reveal our extra decks and the one with the most of the chosen type of monster gains 3000 life points."

"... I think that's me." Jaden joked lightly, revealing his extra deck full of fusions

"Exactly." Fonda smiled, showing two fusion monsters in her extra deck "And now... You take 6000 points of damage."

"Wait... what?" He gasped

"Darklord Nurse Reficule's effect changes increases of life points into life points damage." Fonda explained

"I...Wait, what?" Jaden double blinked in shock...He...Just lost. Just after he drew his first card.

 **Jaden**

 **4000 - 0**

"Strip." She smiled, holding her hand in victory.

Jaden was frozen as he looked at the field. It had been a LONG time since he had lost, which was against his own father. And she... She just OTK'd him

"Jaden...I'm waiting." Fonda smiled

"I...Okay. Deal's a deal." Jaden sighed

He stood up, taking off his Slifer Red jacket and dropping it to the floor before he reached for his shirt

Fonda smiled, blushing a little and bit her lower lip as she saw Jaden strip off before her...And to her eyes, it was so hot. She even rubbed her thighs together in excitement.

Jaden smiled as he saw her smile, pulling his shirt up over his head

"Like the show?" He joked lightly

"What gave it away?" She smiled

"Your lips." Jaden teased. "They're curled."

He reached down, unbuckling his belt

'Hmm!' Fonda thought happily as she saw him remove his trousers and saw his manhood covered by his underwear.

"Wish I had some money to throw." She teased

"I...Huh?" Jaden blushed at that. 'Am I a piece of meat now?'

"I'm joking Jaden." She giggling

"That's a relief..." Jaden sighed as he finished stripping off and revealed his erect member. Could you blame him?

"Hmm..." Fonda smiled seeing Jaden naked again was a sight for happy eyes.

"So...Since you beat me...What do you want to do next?" Jaden asked as he sat down.

"Well what did you think of my deck?" She smiled

"Just three cards taking me down, it's OP as hell." Jaden answered

... But his breath hitched as familiar soft skin touched his unprotected and hard cock, looking down he saw Fonda's bare foot rubbing him under the table

"Ah...I...I see..." Jaden gulped and blushed, feeling stimulated as well.

"You think my deck is OP?" Fonda asked as she pleasured him, but acting as if she wasn't and just having a normal conversation

"Yeah...It...It's OP...You've got great cards...A better combination...It-It's great." Jaden moaned, feeling her soft foot on his cock.

"Oh, it's not that OP. After all my decks damage focuses on Gift Card, Try and Guess and Upstart Goblin. Nine cards. Then there are three copies of my nurse. The rest of my deck is draw power and, a Poly or two, and defensive cards. I was just lucky enough to get the three cards I needed."

"Ah...Oh...Should...We have...Another duel? Let me try again?" Jaden moaned

"Aww, trying to regain. Your perfect win streak at school?" Fonda teased

"Well...Not perfect anymore. I admit defeat to you..." Jaden panted. "I just want a rematch."

"And why should I give you one?" She grinned, focusing on the tip

"I..." Jaden started before he came in her foot with a shudder

"Oh...Look at this...Is this for me?" Fonda teased lightly as she removed her foot.

"Fuck... You knew that was going to happen." Jaden panted

"Did I?" She teased as she wiped off his cum and tasted it.

"Yes you did." He panted and smiled

Fonda giggled lightly and rubbed her stomach. "I know the baby's going to love you."

He chuckled gently, kissing her gently

Fonda moaned a little, but happily; as she wrapped her arms around Jaden lovingly.

*With Sheppard*

Sheppard was walking through the forests of the academy, holding the box housing the spirit keys

'I have to hide these. They cannot be found.' He thought

Then suddenly... A meteor crashed in front of him

"GAH!" He was forced back by the impact, landing on the floor with the Spirit Keys' box just out of his hands. Sheppard looked up in pain and saw it...But it wasn't a meteor...It was some form of machine, like a capsule. "Wh-What?"

Soon robotic legs emerged from the capsule and landed with a thud in the earth and lifting it up.

"It is time to duel." The figure said

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Imperial-samaB: No harm in a little twist every now and then.

Lover of A Good Story: This story includes magic, alien superheroes and Egyptian Gods...THAT is what you have a problem with?

CrimsonFvckr: Yep, not long now.

FairyTailNut: We've got some OC Evil Heroes in this story. They've been here and planned since Chapter 1.

Mighty TAB X: Hey, we're just going with our own canon for Bastion.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Calm down, it's not going to be that bad.

 **Here's a few reviews answered from our own GreyKing46**

Specterchilypepper: Yubel, IN CANNON, is a hermaphrodite. Her body is LITERALLY half male and half female.

Also a harem is a relationship focusing around a single person. The fact there are multiple penises involved makes that no different

Mighty TAB X: Yes. In the Duel Monsters world it is basically just another ability/transformation. The ability to utilise it in the 'real world's just won't be discovered for another... Two decades or so? I think that's how the timeline goes

FairyTailNut: So you did not watch Season 4, possibly the best season of GX, then?

Also we have been including them all story

The Sinful: I take full responsibility for that! I didn't explain the idea properly, my fault!

Okay so the idea we were going for was that Jaden had been spiritually and mentally connected to the Gentle Darkness for so long... Losing his grip on it and letting go had BEYOND disorientated him. It's like... Imagine one day your left ear just disappear randomly, out of nowhere. They aren't cut off, they are just gone. You would be disorientated and find it tricky to do stuff while everything sounds foggy and strange. It would clear up, you just need to a moment of silence to gather yourself.

Again, my fault

CrimsonFvckr: Nurse Burn is scary... As I've shown Ghost a few times *grins evily*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Sheppard was standing against the tide of his opponent's monsters. He only had a Cyber Ogre 2 on his field.

 **Cyber Ogre 2**

 **Level 7**

 **EARTH**

 **2600 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

 **Chancellor Sheppard**

 **400**

And his opponent had shadowed covered monsters on his side of the field.

 **Capsule Opponent**

 **2700**

A scream as heard throughout the island, no one able to avoid hearing it

As flames surrounded Sheppard, sending him flying

 **Chancellor Sheppard**

 **400 - 0**

He had lost...And the Spirit Keys were flying to an open ground field where they flew into the ground...Causing an earthquake, shaking the island and raising a pedestal.

"Ah...Finally...My Sacred Beasts..." The Capsule Duellist spoke in victory. "Thank you, Sheppard...You are formally discharged." And he tromped to the location of the pedestal.

Around the island, each of the Spirit Key Keepers felt a great tremor in their hearts, knowing they had to go.

And they all stopped what they were doing, getting dressed and running off towards the source that their hearts told them where

Zana, Jazz, Crowler, Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Jaden raced to the location, where Crowler went to Chancellor Sheppard. "CHANCELLOR! What happened?"

"Stop...Him..." Sheppard panted as Crowler helped him up.

"What? What's happened?" Zana asked

"The gates...Are open..." Jaden answered, feeling the concentrated power to the open duelling area.

He felt the darkness flowing out like a river

"But...But we won. We stopped the Shadow Riders!" Syrus spoke

"He won them...From me..." Sheppard groaned "I tried to hide them, but he caught me before I had the chance."

"Let's go." Jaden glared, taking off running

"Jaden!" Syrus called out as he followed

"Professor?" Zana asked

"I'll be alright Crowler. Just keep an eye on the students." Sheppard spoke

"Yes, Chancellor." The teacher nodded

"Come on, ya layabouts!" Jazz snapped and chased after Jaden and the others.

Alexis had her eyes narrowed in worry, running

They soon stopped in front of the duelling arena and saw the large capsule machine, which had already taken the Sacred Beast cards. "Finally...It's within my reach." It spoke through a voice distorter.

"Do NOT even think about it!" Jaden called, his eyes glowing as he held back the darkness

"Ah...The Key Keepers..." He spoke, turning around. "Or should I say...Supreme King?"

That shocked everyone who knew

"Supreme what?" Zana asked

"What's he on about?" Jazz added

"Never you mind; how do YOU know?" Jaden asked

"I know a great many things...Supreme King...And how you locked the Sacred Beasts away." The voice answered

"Well that proves you DON'T know much." Jaden laughed "I didn't lock the Beasts away! After Haou died the Beasts became arrogant and power hungry so those loyal to the Supreme King sealed them away!"

"A minor detail..." He answered, facing them and shuffled the Sacred Beasts into his deck. "But no matter."

Jaden growled shooting a massive blast of darkness which parted the sky as he activated his Dueldisk

"Those cards aren't yours to have!" Jaden proclaimed

"The duel me...Supreme King...Win them from me!" The voice spoke, producing a duel disk.

Jaden growled "Just who the hell are you?!"

"Call me: Kagemaru, Supreme King." The voice answered. "Duel!"

"Duel." Jaden nodded

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Kagemaru: 4000**

"I will start things off." Kagemaru spoke "I play five cards faced down. And play this monster in defence mode."

"He's played his entire hand?" Syrus gasped

"End turn."

"Fine. I draw!" Jaden drew his card. Looking in his hand, he had no fusion cards, but he DID have: Sparkman, Pot of Greed, Burstinatrix, Hero Signal, Dark Signal and Spark-Blaster.

'What is this hand?' he thought in shock, his deck never really giving him this sort of hands "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!"

As he drew he gained Wroughtweiler and Dark Fusion. 'This is better...But it's still not enough.'

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and play two cards face down!" Jaden called "Next I use Spark-Blaster! Go Sparkman, turn his monster into ATK more!"

The faced down monster was Sangan, flipped faced up

 **Sangan**

 **Level 3**

 **DARK**

 **1000 ATK/ 600 DEF**

"That's his monster?" Bastion asked

"He must be there for Search purposes." Alexis noted

"Go, attack Sparkman!" Jaden yelled

"I play my three faced down cards: Xing Zhen Hu, Metal Reflect Slime and Embodiment of Apophis!" Kagemaru spoke playing his three cards

"What? Three trap cards?" Bastion gasped

 **Metal Reflect Slime**

 **Level 10**

 **WATER**

 **0 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

 **Embodiment of Apophis**

 **Level 4**

 **EARTH**

 **1600 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"Due to my Xing Zhen Hu, your faced down cards cannot be used." Kagemaru spoke as his trap card emitted a purple mist enveloping Jaden's faced downs, as Sparkman destroyed his Sangan.

 **Kagemaru**

 **4000 - 3400**

"And now, Sangan's ability allows me to gain one monster with 1500 ATK points or less from my deck. And I choose: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Kagemaru spoke as his automated machines obtained the card and shuffled his deck.

"Sparkman uses his SparkBlaster to turn himself in DEF." Jaden said "End turn."

"My turn." Kagemaru spoke, drawing his card. "I activate my faced down: Pot of Greed. Drawing two cards"

"Alright..." Jaden nodded as Kagemaru did so

"I play the Field Spell: Fallen Paradise." Kagemaru spoke as the field became a barren waste with a dying tree behind him. "I summon the monster: Gil Garth, in attack mode. And remove these three trap cards from my side of the field!"

 **Gil Garth**

 **DARK**

 **Level 4**

 **1800 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Wait, he what?!" Syrus gasped as he saw the three trap cards from the field.

"I summon: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Kagemaru called out, summoning an elongated wyvern like dragon that looked similarly like Slifer the Sky Dragon.

 **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames**

 **Level 10**

 **FIRE**

 **0 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"FREE!" Uria roared in freedom as the flames from the ground plumed out like a geyser.

"THAT'S a Scared Beast?!" Bastion gasped

"J-Jazz..." OjamaMaster Yellow wheezed lightly as Uria was summoned

 **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames**

 **0 - 3000**

"I activate Uria's ability, destroy his faced down card!" Kagemaru called out, destroying one of Jaden's facedown cards.

Jaden didn't even flinch, seeing his Hero Signal destroyed

"Uria." He growled at the large dragon, his eyes glowing brightly

"I...Remember you..." Uria spoke with a growling voice.

"Gil Garth, destroy his Sparkman!" Kagemaru called out, seeing his monster lunge and strike down Sparkman with its blade.

"I activate my facedown card: Dark Signal! This lets me summon one Evil Hero to my side of the field!" Jaden called out

"Come forth! Evil Hero Echo!" Jaden called "Defence mode!"

 **Evil Hero Echo**

 **WIND Fiend Level 3**

 **1400 ATK 500 DEF**

She was a female Evil hero, masked in a helmet with an exposed lower half and a scarf around her neck. A full body suit and feathered arms.

"It doesn't matter, Uria, destroy his monster!" Kagemaru called out

Uria's mouths began to flame with red emerging from his throat.

"I activate Echo's ability! I switch your Uria to defence mode!" Jaden called out

Echo opened her mouth and gave a burst of echolocation switching Uria to defence mode before its attack could go though.

"Darn it...Very well I end my turn." Kagemaru frowned

Jaden drew a card, glaring at Uria "Do you remember me, Lord Uria?"

"Yes...King Haou...I remember..." Uria glared "VERY well..."

"Jazz...I...I'm feeling weak..." OjamaMaster Yellow panted

"Alexis, use your powers!" Jaden called before turning to Uria "You and the other two are traitors, this all your fault. You have fallen from grace."

"O-Okay!" Alexis answered, doing so.

"Princess Asuka? She's here?" Uria looked to the side, and saw her. "Ah...Yes."

Jaden's eyes just glowed brighter at that

"The Princess...you were to marry..." Uria answered

"Jaden, what's going on?" Zana called out. "Why're you talking to a hologram?"

A pulse of darkness surrounded them from Jaden, Uria's growled now able to be heard by the others

"Hmm...I do not know these...Especially the girly clown with the stupid hair." Uria spoke, insulting Crowler.

And cue Crowler screaming

"Listen to me Uria. You better back off now. You, Hamon AND Raviel. Otherwise I will not hold back." Jaden glared

"Back off, Supreme King...? We'd relish the challenge...After what you did to us...AND our kin!" Uria answered

"You were sealed away because of your selfish love for power!" Jaden yelled

"Power...That we EARNED!" Uria roared, causing the clouds above him to turn red.

Jaden was silent, an angry aura seemingly passing between the two of them

Uria glared at Jaden and then turned to Kagemaru "Continue the duel!" He roared

"It isn't my turn, Lord Uria." Kagemaru answered

"He's right. It's mine!" Jaden drew his next card.

"And now I will show you my power!" Jaden called "For I play Dark Fusion!"

'Dark Fusion...THAT card...' Uria thought darkly as he remembered Haou using Evil Heroes.

"I use the Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!" Jaden called "Evil Hero Inferno Wing! Be born!" Jaden called

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **Level 6**

 **FIRE**

 **2100 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Do something, Kagemaru. Inferno is your downfall!" Uria instructed Kagemaru.

"Unfortunately for you Inferno Wing is immune to card effects because of Dark Fusion! Now attack Uria, Inferno Wing!" Jaden called "Hellfire Burning!"

"I activate the trap card: Reflective Coat! This card prevents one of my monsters from being destroyed this turn!" Kagemaru called out activating his trap card.

The trap card coated Uria in a shimmering silver coat and protected itself from being destroyed

"You still take piercing damage." Jaden smirked "And no matter how many Trap's you have in the grave, Uria's DEF is always 0."

 **Kagemaru: 3400 - 1300**

"ARGH!" Kagemaru called out

"I end my turn." Jaden answered

The man's breathing was ragged as the machine drew a card, the light shinning revealing inside the machines tube

It was a frail old man, maintained by a stasis tube, filled with a strange liquid that kept his body stable. His head was bald/balding with long white hair and a beard...Like Gandalf if he aged badly.

"He's... An old man?" Syrus gasped

"Looks like it." Alexis panted as she used her powers, not sure what they were accomplishing but she trusted Jaden. On the plus side the Duel Spirits seemed to be fine again

"That...Hurt..." Kagemaru groaned.

"Never mind. Retaliate, old man!" Uria called out.

"My turn." Kagemaru spoke, drawing his card. "I play Uria back in attack mode.

"ROAR!" The great red serpent roared as it returned to attack mode.

"Next I play my last faced down: Fiend Multiplication. By selecting one "Fiend" monster on my field I can play up to two copies from my deck." Kagemaru spoke.

And so two more copies of Gil Garth appeared.

"But they won't stay for long, I sacrifice them to play: Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Kagemaru called out and from the sacrifices of these three monsters came a giant, almost blue skeletal Obelisk the Tormentor with translucent wings.

 **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms**

 **Level 10**

 **DARK**

 **4000 ATK/ 4000 DEF**

"FREEDOM!" Raviel roared, his wings beating the wind, causing a gale.

"Breathe it in, friend..." Uria called out

"Great. Now there are two of them." Jaden flinched, wondering how he would survive this before he called "Nice to see you again Lord Raviel, been a long time friend!"

"Hmm...King Haou...A pleasure..." Raviel smiled darkly, looking at Jaden. Then he looked at his friends. "Ah...The princess...How quaint."

"This is going to be a theme isn't it?" Zana commented

"Raviel, you have always been the smarter of you three. I ask you to stand down." Jaden frowned "We were once friends and team mates, you three where my greatest generals. I am asking you out of respect. Stand. Down."

"Aye...We WERE...But now...We're enemies...The battle is in place...My King...Respect and all." Raviel responded

Jaden just frowned, clenching his fist and waiting for the next move

"With no spell or trap cards on your side of the field Jaden. I'll attack with Raviel to destroy that annoying "Echo"!" Kagemaru spoke

"Which activates her ability, switching Raviel to defence mode!" Jaden spoke as the effect did so

"I know, and your Inferno Wing is now exposed! Uria, attack! Searing Funeral Pyre!" Kagemaru called out

 **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames**

 **3000**

 **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**

 **2100**

Jaden flinched as his monster was destroyed, the flames washing over him

 **Jaden: 4000- 3100**

"And with one card faced down, I end my turn." Kagemaru spoke as the turn was now passed to Jaden.

Jaden shook lightly, taking deep breaths as he drew a card, Negate Attack "I play one card face down... And set a monster... Turn end." He said, the Shadow games power taking a toll on his body

"You feel it don't you? The strain from the Shadows..." Kagemaru asked

"I am the king of the shadows." Jaden glared "Just been a while since I've been hurt that bad."

"Then you know your limits..." Kagemaru spoke. "My turn and I activate my Field Spell's ability, letting me draw two more cards if I have any of the Sacred Beasts on my side of the field."

"Fine." Jaden nodded and felt a darkness emerge from Kagemaru's deck and hand

"I play the three spell cards: Banner of Courage, The Allied Forces and The Dark Door!" Kagemaru spoke

"Oh no...He's not going to summon the last one? Is he?!" Syrus panicked

"Possibly." Alexis frowned

"I play the spell card: Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw up to six cards." Kagemaru spoke

Jaden raised an eyebrow at the 'generosity' but drew the six cards

"Heh...It's over for you Supreme King." Kagemaru smiled "I sacrifice, my three spell cards!"

"Here it comes!" Alexis commented

"I summon: Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder! I'll summon him in attack mode!"

 **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**

 **Level 10**

 **LIGHT**

 **4000 ATK/ 4000 DEF**

Hamon looked like the Winged Dragon of Ra, only skeletal with more prominent claws and translucent wings

"FREEDOM!" Hamon's voice cracked the sky, backed by thunder and lightning

"Hamon..." Uria and Raviel answered

"Lord Hamon." Jaden greeted

"Your Majesty...And the Princess..." Hamon spoke with a thunderous tone. He then looked at Jaden's friends and glared lightly.

"Hmm..." Hamon then turned back to Jaden as the duel continued.

 **Kagmaru: 1300**

 **Jaden: 3100**

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep, thinks are getting serious

Drift219: Thanks very much and we're glad they you're enjoying the story

Chazkopa 816: Cause Crowler IS a 'girly clown'. *Chuckle*

Crimson's AXZ: You'll have to wait and see what we're going with

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Crimson's AXZ: Ghost and I have dulled a few times using online Yu-Gi-Oh sights... OTK with Nurse Burn once or twice

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The two duellists looked at each other with intensity.

Jaden's field: 3100 Life Points, One facedown monster, one facedown card

Kagemaru's field: 1300 Life Points, Uria 3000 ATK, Raviel 4000 ATK and Hamon 4000 ATK, Fallen Paradise (Field Spell)

"I guess you will not be standing down then Lord Hamon?" Jaden frowned

"Of course, King Haou...Duelling must be played out...To its fullest." Hamon answered

Jaden nodded

"It's my turn still Jaden, and I'll attack with Uria!" Kagemaru called out, not paying attention to the faced down card.

"Go, Negate Attack!" He called

Uria's attack was blocked and dispersed by Jaden's trap card, and also making attacks this turn useless. "Grr...Very well...I end my turn." Kagemaru spoke

Jaden nodded, drawing

Jaden's eyes widened as he saw the card and smiled "Alright!" he called "I play Double Dark Fusion!" he called

"What can you possibly play now?" Kagemaru asked

"I pay a thousand life points and fusion summon twice! I fuse together Malicious Edge and Infernal Gainer to make Malicious Fiend and I fuse together Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Clayman!"

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**

 **FIRE**

 **Level 8**

 **3500 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

 **Evil Hero Malicious Diamond**

 **EARTH**

 **Level 8**

 **0 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"What?" Kagemaru gasped seeing those monsters

 **Jaden: 3100 - 2100**

"Malicious Fiend, Malicious Diamond, take stand in Defence Mode!" Jaden called

"That's it? THAT'S your play?" Kagemaru jeered

"FOOL!" Raviel snarled at Kagemaru. "NEVER underestimate the force of The King!"

"End turn." Jaden nodded, knowing he needed to save one last turn

"My turn." Kagemaru spoke and drew his card. Looking to the field, he saw a good opportunity to take down Jaden. Using two of his monsters to destroy Jaden's Evil Heroes and defeating him with the remaining one.

"Raviel! Attack his Diamond!"

"Diamond, take down Uria!" Jaden called, flinching as his monster was destroyed

"Wait, what?! What're you talking about?" Kagemaru asked

"Malicious Diamond's effect. When he's attacked, and before damage calculation, he sends his own attack to another monster you control with the attack being his DEF points combined with the ATK of the monster that attacked him." Jaden explained "Meaning Raviel and Diamond are working together, destroying Uria!"

 **Uria: 3000 ATK**

 **Diamond: 5000**

"OH NO!" Kagemaru gasped as he saw Uria being destroyed by his own idiocy.

"Fool..." Uria looked down at Kagemaru as he was being destroyed

Kagemaru quickly activated a card, Nutrient Z

 **Kagemaru: 1300 - 5300 - 3300**

"Dang it..." Jaden frowned as he saw Kagemaru narrowly avoid defeat.

"Hamon! Destroy Malicious Fiend!" He roared

Hamon reached up into the sky and roared, bringing down a great bolt of lightning to the spot where Malicious Fiend was

Jaden flinched, covering his face

"And with no other monsters on my side of the field, I end my turn." Kagemaru spoke

Jaden nodded, drawing a card "I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three and discard two!" Jaden called, putting his hands atop his deck 'Okay guys... You know what I need.' he thought, drawing his cards. And he smiled "I send Elemental Hero Neos and the spell card Break Draw! When Break Draw is sent to the grave I can draw a card! And now I play O-Oversoul, bringing back my Elemental Hero Neos!"

 **Elemental Hero Neos**

 **LIGHT**

 **Level 7**

 **2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"That monster doesn't have nearly enough attack points to destroy my sacred beasts." Kagemaru laughed

"Never underestimate the power of an Elemental Hero!" Jaden proclaimed "Or the King! I play Super Polymerization!"

"Super WHAT?!" Kagemaru gasped

"What Polymerization?" Jaden's friends asked

"The King's trump card..." Raviel frowned

"It's over..." Hamon agreed

"I now fusion Neos..." Jaden started, shocking everyone as his hand was empty

"Maybe he is fusing from the grave?" Zana commented

"... And YOUR Hamon!" Jaden roared, pointing at the Sacred Beast and shocking everyone even more

"WHAT?!" They called out

"But Hamon is MY monster! You cannot do that!" Kagemaru called out

"This is Super Poly's ability: choosing and using fusion material cards from ANYWHERE!" Jaden answered

Hamon raised his head in surrender, everyone's eyes widening as the monster was sucked into a vortex that Neos jumped into

"Come forth from the Gentle Darkness, come from the Striking Thunder! I summon you: Elemental Hero Striking Neos!" Jaden called out

A large bolt of thunder flew through the air, hitting the floor in front of him. Standing there was what looked like Neos with armour themed like Hamon draped over his body like some cursed knight

 **Elemental Hero Striking Neos**

 **Level 10**

 **LIGHT**

 **4500 ATK/ 4000 DEF**

"Hamon...And Neos..." Raviel gasped seeing this new fusion form.

"And now Striking Neos' effect activates!" Jaden called, pointing at him "Once per turn I can halve the ATK of a monster you control, adding the drained ATK to Striking Neos! The downside is I have to banish two cards from the top of my deck, not that it is a downside right now." He nodded, shocking everyone

 **Raviel**

 **4000 - 2000**

 **Elemental Hero Striking Neos**

 **4000 - 6000**

"Jaden just turned this around!" Bastion gasped

"GO FOR IT, JADEN!" Syrus called out

"Go, Striking Neos!" Jaden called as he held his arm high "Eternal Lightning Neos Force!"

"Hrr...HA!" Striking Neos reached for the sky, gaining a bolt of lightning and threw it down at Raviel, who closed his eyes and was obliterated by the bolt of lightning.

"NO...!" Kagemaru called out as his life points dropped to zero. Jaden had won the duel.

Kagemaru: 3300 – 0000

"That's game!" Jaden called out as the holograms and the darkness of the Sacred Beats faded from the duel.

He then held his hand forwards, the three cards flying from Kagemaru and into his hand

Jaden looked at the cards: Uria, Hamon and Raviel. The three Sacred Beasts...He then sighed as he saw them.

Darkness flew out of the cards and into Jaden, the hero taking a deep breath once the darkness dissipated and the dark sky cleared "You can stop the field Alexis." He told his fiancé, smiling

Alexis nodded and stopped her powers...Giving her a small headache.

"You alright?" Jazz asked

"I'm fine." She answered "Just not fully use to it yet."

"Use to what?" Zana frowned, annoyed at the lack of information

"Using the power of the Gentle Darkness." Alexis answered

"No...I...I had them...I had them all..." Kagemaru frowned

"What was your 'plan'?" Jaden frowned

Kagemaru frowned and looked away...But Jaden kept his gaze on the old man.

"WHY?!" Jaden snarled, punching the tank lightly

"I...To...To be young again...My life, I had given too much for my youth..." He frowned

"... You wanted the Sacred Beasts... To be young again... THAT'S IT?!" Jaden snapped "JUST to be young again?!"

"Do you know what it's like? Losing EVERYTHING? Just wanting a second chance at life?" Kagemaru answered

"Yes. More than YOU would ever know. CHILD." Jaden growled, the Haou in him talking

Kagemaru backed up in fear, sensing the great darkness Jaden controlled and fell back with a loud metallic thunk.

Jaden snarled, storming away

'What a bastard...' Yubel spoke. 'You've now got the Sacred Beasts, My King. What do you want to do with them?'

"I am going to seal them back as punishment." Jaden nodded, walking past the others "In a place where no one can find them. Or get them. Ever again."

The three cards glowed in fear and hatred again. Wanting their duel spirit selves to appear.

But they were beyond weak

'Looks like they wish to get out.' Yubel spoke

"Tough." Jaden answered

"JADEN!" Alexis called, running up to him

"Alexis?" He turned around and looked at her, still holding the cards in his hand

"You okay?" She asked

"I will be." Jaden answered sadly and then frowned. "How petty can a person be? The life of multitudes...For youth."

She frowned, kissing him

"Hmm..." He hummed, feeling more relaxed now than during the duel.

"Better?" She asked

"Better." He nodded

*time skip*

"So Kagemaru is your boss?" Jaden asked as he and Chancellor Sheppard were alone in his office.

"Was. Mr Kaiba has fired him." Sheppard nodded

"And he heard about the Sacred Beasts...Always seems to point to ancient powers and such doesn't it?" Jaden sighed and crossed his arms

Sheppard nodded at that "And speaking of...Where ARE the Sacred Beasts?"

"Hidden. Only I know where they are, Chancellor. I hope you can understand that." Jaden spoke

"Of course I can." Sheppard nodded.

"And they are even in a place where, even if someone knew where they were they couldn't get to them."

Sheppard sighed in relief to hear that. "Thank goodness...Well done. Oh and Jaden...Expect a few free periods for the next few weeks, for you AND the other Key Keepers. As a small consolation."

"Thank you." He nodded

"You can go now." Sheppard smiled, letting Jaden leave with his permission.

Jaden nodded, leaving

Jaden sighed and headed back to his dorm, with a small smile on his face. True this consolation was as big as he thought...but with everything that had happened...It was nice to have a few extra hours of sleep.

But as he entered his dorm room his eyes widened at what he saw

"A-Alexis?" Jaden gasped as he saw her, she was wearing only a blue negligee night dress that was see-through with white underwear underneath.

"H... hey my king." She mumbled, lying on his bed

"Alexis...I...what...what is this?" Jaden asked

"It...It's your reward." She blushed "Jaden. You saved the world. And I'm giving what you deserve."

"But...I...Gods, you're beautiful..." Jaden tried to think but gave an honest answer, feeling himself getting hard from seeing her.

"I know...Jaden...Don't make this difficult..." Alexis blushed

"I won't..." He shook his head and stripped off until he was down to his boxers, which were pitching a tent.

"It...Whoa...You're...so big..." She blushed seeing his length.

"Guess I inherited a bit more of Haou than I expected..." he joked lightly and slid into bed with her.

She raised an eyebrow at that, pulling him close

"This...feels nice Alexis..." Jaden spoke, looking lovingly at her.

"Like it was always meant to be." She smiled, kissing him

"Hmm..." Jaden hummed as he felt her lips on his.

He held her close, running his hands over her body

"Hmm...J-Jaden..." Alexis hummed, blushing as she felt his hands on her.

"Yes?" He smiled

"Will...Will it hurt?" She asked

"Only for a second." Jaden answered "I promise." He smiled

"Okay..." Alexis nodded, removing her panties and bra, exposing her pussy and boobs to Jaden.

"So beautiful." He smiled, reaching down and licking her nipples

"Hmm...Ah...J-Jaden." Alexis blushed as she felt her nipples and breasts being teased.

"I love you." Jaden whispered, rubbing her clit lightly

"I...I love you too..." Alexis panted and hugged him close. "J-Jaden..."

Jaden smiled, sliding inside her vagina quickly

Alexis' eyes widened and felt her vagina being stretched out and her hymen being torn. "A-AH! J-Jaden!"

"Ssssssh. Sssh. I'm here." He soothed

"It...Hurts...You're...so big!" She whimpered

"Sssh. Sssh. It's okay." He soothed, kissing her

"Jaden..." She hummed as she felt her lover move within her pussy.

"I love you Alexis." He smiled, kissing her as he thrusted in and out at a steady pace

"Ah, ah...Yes...I...Love you too..." She moaned back, feeling her pussy tighten around his member

Jaden moaned, kissing her neck as the two moved in synch and hugged each other close

'I...I'm getting warm...Jaden...Inside me...' She thought in happiness and ecstasy.

Jaden reached down and grasped her hips gently, thrusting faster

"Ah, ah...J-Jaden!" Alexis, giving her pleasure and a happy smile

"L... Let's cum together!" She moaned gently

"I will..." Jaden moaned as he thrust in time with Alexis' own movements

"JADEN!" She moaned, the two cumming together

The two ceased and panted, holding each other lovingly and kissed the other.

"I love you." They both panted lightly

*With Zana*

Zana was looking over her deck for the "End of School Duel", she wanted to beat Jaden this time.

Yes, she had chosen Jaden to be her opponent.

And she would be ready

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Jaden's Harem**

 **Chapter 47**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Crimson's AXZ: A lot of stuff is going to happen in the future, watch out.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: That's what we thought.

 **Here's a review answered y our own GreyKing46:**

Megamen: NO! We have said that a million times!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about two weeks since the Sacred Beasts incident, but it was the morning; Jaden and Alexis were together in bed.

They held each other close, smiling

"Morning..." Jaden whispered

"Morning..." She responded

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah...I did."

"Same here..." Jaden kissed her lips tenderly.

Alexis giggled, smiling

"We've got a free period today..." Jaden smiled

"For the past few weeks we've had those." Alexis giggled

"Yeah." He nodded

"But I think we need to get out of bed." She reminded

"Alright..." He sighed and got out. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I could spend a morning in the Slifer Cafeteria." She smiled

"Well then...Let me treat you to breakfast." He answered

She nodded with a smile, kissing him quickly as they stood up and got dressed

'I love this woman...' Jaden smiled as he pulled his red jacket on

'So you don't love us?' Cleo pouted

"Hey, you know I love you too." Jaden responded

"Talking to Cleo?" Alexis asked

"You CAN see them." He chuckled gently, smiling

"I know, just teasing." Alexis answered

He chuckled, kissing her as she put her blue blazer on

"Let's get moving." Jaden smiled "I owe you breakfast."

Alexis nodded, doing up her blazer before she put her gloves on and they left

*At the campus*

Syrus smiled as he ate an eggwich with hope

"Hmm...So good..." Syrus hummed. "Can't believe I got the eggwich."

Dee giggled at that

"*gulp* You didn't have anything to do with it; did you, Dee?" Syrus asked

"No. That would have ruined it for you." She frowned

"Well, thank you for not doing it." Syrus smiled and bit into the eggwich again.

Dee smiled, holding his hand

"So...What should we do during the summer?" Syrus asked, amazed that the year passed so quickly

"Your choice." She giggled

"Well, maybe just hang out..." Syrus answered "Or...maybe learn a bit more? More about duelling, or...learning about the other Magicians."

Dee nodded, kissing his cheek

"Hey Syrus." Bastion spoke walking towards him

"Huh? Oh, hey Bastion." He smiled

"How's everything?" Bastion asked

"Err...Well. Thanks...Bit worried about my exam answers but...Can't complain." Syrus answered

"You will do fine. You have a guaranteed slot for Ra Yellow next year." Bastion reminded

"...Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Syrus sweatdropped and chuckled awkwardly

"How can you forget about that?" Bastion asked

"Well with everything that's happened over the past year..." Syrus answered

"Well, I don't blame you." Bastion answered

Syrus nodded at that, chuckling lightly

"Hey losers, did you hear?" Jazz asked as she walked over "Zana has chosen Jaden for the Graduation Duel."

"Jaden's duelling my sister again?" Syrus thought in shock

"Yeah, that's...Huh? Z-Zana duelled Jaden once already?" Jazz answered and then fumbled over her words.

"And won." Syrus nodded

"...Is there anything that Slifer can't do?" Jazz asked herself, crossing her arms.

"Probably not." Bastion admitted in slight annoyance

"You're still the smartest in the school, Bastion." Syrus reassured him

"So... Who tells Jaden?" Jazz asked

*Time skip*

"Hmm...This is nice Jaden." Alexis commented

"Yea." Jaden nodded. The harem was relaxing on a grassy hill, enjoying the sun

"Was breakfast alright?"

"It was, thank you." Alexis nodded

'So, any thoughts on what to do during the summer?' Cleo asked

"Spend time with the family." Jaden shrugged

"That sounds nice. MY family will probably doing their own thing...And with Atticus and Camula being shacked up here...It's probably going to be quiet." Alexis added

"You think I won't be home for summer? After being gone for two years? You wound me sister." Atticus smiled

"GAH! Atticus! Jeez, you jerk...!" Alexis jumped

She slapped her a shoulder lightly, making him laugh

"So...How's life with the vampire?" Jaden asked

"Exhausting...BUT enjoyable." Atticus smiled

Jaden nodded at that

"You hear about the end of school duel?" Atticus asked

"What do you mean?" Jaden blinked

"It's a duel that happens every year. The top-ranked student of the third year, gets to duel anyone from any year." Atticus answered

"Sounds cool." Alexis nodded

"It is, it was a heck of a thing seeing it when I was a freshman." Atticus answered

"... Before I disappeared." He flinched

"Ouch..." Jaden added

"Sorry for reminding you." Alexis nodded

"Not your fault...But you might have a good shot at it come your third year, Jaden." Atticus answered

"Cool." Jaden nodded

And almost in the same context, Jaden received a message on his PDA.

"Huh?" He blinked, pulling the device out

"Jaden, I'm sorry to disrupt your period off; but you're needed at in my office." Chancellor Sheppard spoke

"Sure." He shrugged

"Excellent. I'll see you in a moment." Sheppard answered and stopped the call.

"Guess our day off is cut short..." Alexis frowned

"For me, maybe...You? Not so much. Why don't you and Atticus catch up?" Jaden suggested

Alexis nodded gently, kissing him

"See you soon." Jaden smiled and headed onto the campus. 'I wonder what Sheppard wants me for?'

*time skip*

Jaden knocked on the door and was let in. "Hello, Chancellor." Jaden spoke

"Ah, Jaden. Perfect timing." Sheppard responded. "Come on in."

"So...What did you call me for?" Jaden asked

"Well...I won't beat around the bush. You've been chosen for the End of School Duel." Sheppard answered

Jaden was still and started laughing

"What? What did I say?" Sheppard asked in confusion

"I... You're serious?" Jaden blinked in shock when Sheppard didn't say something along the lines of 'I'm joking'

"I AM serious, Jaden. The top 3rd-year student has challenged to you a duel." Sheppard answered

"... Wow." Jaden blinked

"Yes, the student asked for you specifically. And before you ask, they wish to remain anonymous until the actual date." Sheppard added

"Okay. When is it?" Jaden nodded

"The last Friday of the school year. Three days before all first and second-year students leave for home and five days before the third-years graduate." Sheppard answered "But, it's next Friday."

"Just over a week." He nodded

"That's right." Sheppard nodded. "Get your deck up to speed. You're going to need it."

Jaden nodded with a thumbs up

"Now, get back to your lessons. I believe that your free period is up." Sheppard smiled

Jaden nodded with a chuckle at that

Jaden left the room and closed the door behind him respectfully.

'Wow, this'll be big!' Jaden thought proudly, looking to the sky

'I'm going to BE in the End of School Duel...' Jaden thought with a smile.

'Looks like it's going to be an interesting set-up, Jaden.' Berenice smiled from the side of him

"Yeah, should be." He nodded

'Do you think the Sacred Beasts have had enough?' Mana giggled gently

"Possibly. But...I wouldn't know." Jaden answered

'How about we check up on them?' Cleo asked

"Alright..." Jaden nodded and left, to the hiding place of the Sacred Beasts

He opened a portal of darkness in front of him, walking in

Inside were the figures, themselves...The Sacred Beasts. But not as their monstrous forms; but rather...Who they were before. Humans wearing armour and cloth-made clothes.

And inside the infinity darkness?

Every Justin Bieber song being played at once with an infinite loop

"ARGH! TURN THIS FUCKING MUSIC OFF!" Uria roared in pain, covering his ears alongside his fellow Sacred Beasts

"It's too much!" Raviel shouted

"All he's saying is one word! OVER AND OVER!" Hamon added

Jaden smiled, clicking and making the music stop

"Thank...The Gods..." They trio panted and relaxed.

"And humans call US monsters..." Raviel commented

"Who's the dick-wad that got this little pissant into music?" Hamon added

The Goddess's tried to stay calm, although Mana fell over laughing

"You try listening to this FUCKING song over and over!" Uria snarled.

"Hey! Any more like that and I'll put something REALLY monstrous on." Jaden looked at them

"NOTHING could be worse than that!" Uria snapped

"Really? Not even THIS?" Jaden got his PDA and typed in something to reveal a picture with bright colours on the screen to the Sacred Beasts.

"You wouldn't." Raviel's colour drain from his face.

"I would." Jaden nodded

"You're sadistic." Hamon added

"... What is it?" Uria asked in confusion

"A kids show for little girls, that even grown men like." Jaden flipped the picture to the next one which got the Sacred Beasts to back up in fright.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the three screamed

"So...Are you three going to behave now?" Jaden asked

They all nodded quickly, shaking in fear

"Just...GOD, don't let OUR daughters get hooked on that!" Hamon trembled in fear.

"... Your daughters?" They all blinked

"Yes...Our daughters...Before we defected, they were away in a neighbouring kingdom...They don't know about us, as we are now." Raviel answered

"So they just know the demon forms?" Jaden asked

"Yes...They only know who we were..." Uria nodded

Jaden frowned, seeing the sadness among the Sacred Beast's pain. "...Do you know where they are?"

"They...Should be around. But we aren't sure WHERE..." Hamon answered

"Their spirits are in the Duel Spirit realm...Their cards don't exist in your real." Uria answered

"Well once I find them that's easy." He shrugged

"Yes...Take care of them." Hamon asked

Jaden nodded, leaving the trap

'Protect them...King Haou...' The trio thought, thinking of their daughters as Jaden left the darkness.

*time skip*

It was now time for the school duel. The entire student body and teachers had arrived, eager to see whom Jaden was duelling against.

Well, most knew anyway but were still excited

"Ladies, Gentlemen...and students. Now is time for the End of School Duel!" Chancellor Sheppard spoke through the speakers

Jaden smiled, standing proudly at the arena

"Firstly: the challenger. Slifer Red's very own: Jaden Yuki-Muto!" Sheppard smiled

And to a great applause, the students cheered for Jaden.

"And his opponent, the top-ranked Third Year at the academy: Zana Truesdale!" Sheppard called out.

"Zana?" Jaden blinked as he saw Zana walk towards to the stage with her duel disk already attached to her arm.

"... Rematch then?" He smirked

"You know it." Zana responded with a small smile as they shuffled each other's decks when they met in the middle of the stage.

Heading back to their respective sides they turned and inserted their cards and drawing their hand.

"DUEL!" they called out

 **Zana - 4000**

 **Jaden - 4000**

"You go first." Jaden nodded

"Thanks." Zana drew her card and looked at them. "I play two cards faced down and summon a monster in defence mode."

'That it?' he thought with a frown, knowing it was suspicious

"It's your turn Jaden." Zana spoke

Jaden nodded, drawing a card

'She's probably got something to stop my monster destroying hers...But at the same time...' Jaden thought while looking at his hand; he had: Mana Daughter of Slifer, Pot of Greed, Elemental Hero Clayman, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, Polymerization and R - Righteous Justice.

In his hand now was: Mystical Space Typhoon and Dark Signal. 'Not bad...Could be worse though.'

"I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your left facedown!" Jaden called

"Darn." Zana frowned as Jaden's card destroyed her Call of the Haunted.

"I summon: Evil Hero Infernal Gainer to the field, in attack mode!" Jaden added

"Attack her facedown!"

 **Evil Hero Infernal Gainer**

 **1600 ATK/ 0 DEF**

As Jaden's monster raced to Zana's it was flipped faced up revealing a silver and orange energy bird-like monster

 **Cyber Phoenix**

 **1200 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

Infernal Gainer's attack didn't go through, though neither lost any life points since both had equal attack and defence.

"I end turn with a facedown." Jaden said simply

"My turn!" Zana drew her card. "I summon "Proto-Cyber Dragon" to the field!" Zana played her card to the field.

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon**

 **1100 ATK/ 600 DEF**

'Why something so weak?' Jaden thought

"I'll play a facedown and end my turn." Zana spoke

Not long after the second turn, some of the students were wondering WHY Zana has been playing like this.

"My turn." Jaden drew his card, Winged Kuriboh. 'Hey, buddy. I've got to play something that will get rid of his cards. Mana's the only one strong enough.'

"I summon Mana; Priestess of the SkyDragon!" Jaden called

"Now I attack your Proto-Cyber Dragon with Infernal Gainer!" Jaden called out

"I activate the faced down card: Limiter Removal!" This card doubles the ATK of all Machine monsters on the field!" Zana called out

'No! I could use Mana's ability...But at the cost of one of my cards.' Jaden thought

"I discard Polymerization to use Mama's special ability!" Jaden called

"This negates your Limiter Removal!"

"Which activates my second faced down: Attack reflector Unit! I send my Proto-Cyber Dragon to the graveyard to summon: Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

 **Cyber Barrier Dragon**

 **Level 6**

 **LIGHT**

 **800 ATK/ 2800 DEF**

"Oh no!" Jaden snapped as the Cyber Dragon like monster was summoned in defence mode.

... Until Jaden grinned and laughed as Zana's monster negated his monsters attack

"Let's say I've learned a bit since last time." She smiled

"Oh I'm not laughing because of that." He grinned "You're still exactly the same. I just released the card I needed".

"Wait, what?" She asked in shock

"Your turn." Jaden nodded

"Fine." Zana drew her card. "I play Pot of Greed. Now I draw two cards."

"Wait... What does Pot of Greed do?" A random student asked and the school started laughing

"...Moving on." Zana spoke getting the two cards. "I play Polymerization, fusing my two Cyber Dragons in my hand to play: Cyber Twin Dragon!"

 **Cyber Twin Dragon**

 **Level 8**

 **LIGHT**

 **2800 ATK/ 2100 DEF**

"I activate Mana's ability, chaining it to your Polymerization's activation. I discard R-Righteous Justice to negate Polymerization." Jaden countered

"Damn it." She frowned and lost three of her best cards. 'That damn Slifer Handmaiden...'

"Gonna do anything else?" Jaden asked

Jaden nodded, drawing a card

'Okay, his Cyber Phoenix is neutral damage to both Gainer and Mana...That Barrier Dragon negates one attack...Hmm...' Jaden thought as he looked at his card. "I play: Card of Sanctity. Now we both can draw until we have six cards in our hand."

The two nodded, drawing the extra cards

'...Oh...My god.' The two thought as they both got a Hail Mary of card draws.

"Here I go!" Jaden called

"I play the spell card: Double Dark Fusion!" Jaden played his card

Everyone grinned and cheered at that

"I fuse together: Malicious Edge and Infernal Gainer! To form: Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!"

 **Jaden**

 **4000 - 3500**

"Now I fuse my Malicious Fiend with Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden added

"He's what?!"

"Come forth, Hero who works in the evil to fight for the good! I summon: Evil Hero Neos

 **Evil Hero Vengeance Neos**

 **DARK. Level 9 FIEND**

 **? ATK/ ? DEF**

"0 Attack AND Defence?" Zana asked

"You'd think that, but Evil Hero Neos gains a combined attack and defence from both the fusion material monsters!" Jaden proclaimed

 **Evil Hero Vengeance Neos**

 **6000 ATK/ 4100 DEF**

"I can now send an Evil Hero Fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the grave and give Vengeance Neos that monsters effect!" Jaden continued "I send Lighting Golem to the grave!" A phantom image of the purple armoured giant appeared and merged with Vengeance Neos, the monster roaring with power "And now I tribute Mana the Priestess of the Sky Dragon to make her evolve!"

"You're going to what?" Zana gasped as Mana began to glow in a beautiful red shine

"Evolution Summon! I special summon Mana the Warrior Queen of the SkyDragon!" Jaden called

 **Mana, the Warrior Queen of the SkyDragon**

 **Level 7**

 **WIND**

 **2100 ATK/ 1900 DEF**

"What sort of monster is THAT?!" Zana asked

"Her second state." Jaden rolled his eyes, his hand at zero

"So what now, Jaden?" Zana asked

"Vengeance Neos now uses Thunder Giant's effect! Blow away Cyber Barrier Dragon!" Jaden called

"No!" Zana called out as her monster was destroyed in a bolt of lightning.

"Now, Mana, destroy the Cyber Pheonix!" Jaden called

As Cyber Phoenix was destroyed, Zana drew a card from the ability of Cyber Phoenix's ability.

"Now, Vengeance Neos: attack!" Jaden called out

Zana closed her eyes as the flames shot at her, everyone knowing this would finish her

 **Zana**

 **4000 - 0**

It was the end of the duel...Jaden had won.

There was a stunned silence inside the arena...Until the Slifers cheered, causing the other students to cheer.

Jaden smirked, holding his arm up high

"That's game!" Jaden smiled

"Gotcha, Zana!" Jaden grinned, pointing at her

"Yeah...You got me." She sighed and looked at him

"... What was that card that can beat me?" Zana asked as Jaden walked away

That made Jaden laugh "Well, you see, there are two cards that would crush your deck. But I don't run them."

"Really...Somehow, I can believe that." She answered

"Hmm. Zana there's something I need to ask you." Jaden spoke. "Privately."

Zana blinked in shock at that, giving a subtle smile she nodded. "Sure."

Up in the stands; Alexis, Syrus and Bastion were wondering why Jaden and Zana were walking together. "Come on, I don't trust this." Alexis spoke

"I know." Syrus gulped and headed down first.

*time skip*

"So Jaden...What did you want to talk to me about?" Zana asked, with a small smile

"This is important." Jaden answered

"Alright...I'll be serious." Zana nodded, though internally she was getting ready to pounce.

Ready to make Jaden hers

"Alright." Jaden nodded and reached into his bag that he got from his dorm room. "Did you write this?"

From all that time ago

"I...Huh? What letter?" Zana thought Jaden was going to say something else, but she caught herself before she dropped into it.

"This one. Did you write it?" Jaden asked seriously.

Zana took the letter and looked at the penmanship. "No. I didn't write this."

"But you wanted Syrus gone from Duel Academy...This would be a good way to do it. Trick him into going to the Girl's Dorm and get him expelled."

"I wouldn't stoop THAT low, nor cause distress in my dorm. And besides, I'd NEVER write Alexis' name wrong." Zana answered "I DO know how to spell."

"Alright. I just had to make sure." Jaden took back the letter. "Good luck to you."

And then he left

'That...That's it? I...He just wanted THAT?!' She thought.

She clenched her fists, shaking a bit

'I'll get better...I'll succeed you Jaden Yuki-Muto!' She thought. 'You WILL be mine.'

*time skip*

"So you went to see if Zana wrote the letter from the first few weeks?" Syrus asked as he and Jaden were going to the boats.

"Yeah, she didn't write it." Jaden answered

"That's...Sort of relieving." Syrus answered

"How do you mean?" Jaden asked

"Well...She wouldn't go to THAT length to get me to leave." Syrus answered

Jaden nodded before he noticed Dee looking sad

"Dee? What's wrong? What's with the look?" Jaden asked

'Just... I'm going to miss Syrus over the summer.' She smiled sadly

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dee." Syrus added

"Hmm..." Jaden hummed as he saw his best friend and his Duel Spirit sister this sad.

He really didn't like it

'Dang it all...' He thought and sighed "Why don't...You two stay together over the summer?" Jaden suggested

"Huh?" The two blinked

"I let Malicious Edge stay with Blair and her Maiden in Love...I don't see why you two can't stay together." Jaden answered

That made the two frown lightly

"...Guess I said something wrong..." Jaden frowned. "Sorry guys."

'It's not that.' Dee said 'I mean I'd love to be with Syrus the entire summer but... You and Yugi." She sighed

"Right...Well...We can talk, right?" Syrus asked "I mean we've got each other's numbers."

"Yea." Jaden nodded

"We'll do that then. It'll be almost normal till next term." Syrus smiled

Dee nodded weakly at that

"So...I'll see you next term Sy." Jaden smiled lightly

"We still have a boat ride, Jaden." Syrus smiled

"Oh yeah. Ha, ha." Jaden chuckled

*Elsewhere*

Alexis smiled, dressed in casual clothes as she packed away her cloths

"So...You going to stay in touch?" Jasmine asked her friend as she knocked on the door.

"Of course." Alexis chuckled, putting her bag over her shoulder and walking out to her friend's smiling face

"Hey, Lex..." Jasmine spoke looking a bit more humble than she has been all year.

"Hey, you okay?" Alexis smiled at her old friend

"Just...I'm sorry how I acted all year. I was a royal bitch." She frowned

"It's okay." She sighed

"Well...Yeah. I just...I didn't want to be known as "The bitch" before next term." Jasmine explained. "Forgive me?"

"Always." Alexis smiled, hugging her long time friend

"Thanks, Lex. You're the best." Jasmine smiled, hugging her back.

Alexis laughed lightly

*With Jazz*

Jazz pulled her bag over her shoulder, chuckling

'Jazz? Everything okay?' OjamaMaster Yellow asked

"Yea. Can't wait to get out of this place." She nodded

'Well...At least you'll be leaving for Ra Yellow in the next year.' Black added

"Hopefully." Jazz scoffed

'You'll fly up and get back to Obelisk Blue, we know it.' Green added

"Thanks guys." Jazz smiled

'Just one thing...You're not gonna add THOSE five to the deck are ya?' Yellow asked, pointing to the Dark Scorpions.

Who were still having 'fun' with some of the other cards from Jazz's deck

"Not sure." She admitted

'Okay...' The OjamaMasters sighed

"Well...Let's go." Jazz spoke

... "WILL YOU LOT KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled, grabbing the thorn whip and slashing at the Scorpions

*With Sheppard*

Sheppard was packing up his things, getting ready for the next year.

He was staying for a while, for a few extra weeks, to finish his work

This was certainly an exciting year for the Academy, and his year as a Chancellor.

It was very interesting

His former boss being the main villain and controller of the Shadow Riders...

And so much more

'I think that next year...Will be crazier than this one.' He thought

*time skip, on the boat*

People were currently resting and duelling among themselves, Jaden, Syrus and Alexis were relaxing outside the boat, just letting the sun bathe them

"This is really it." Jaden sighed

"Heading back home...Back to normal life." Syrus added

"Away from everyone." Alexis said sadly

"This must be what it's like when Harry, Ron and Hermione left Hogwarts..." Syrus commented sadly

"You like Harry Potter? ... Not surprised." Jaden asked then grinned

"...Hey...!" Syrus blushed

"It's okay." Alexis nodded

'That's something to note.' Dee thought to herself.

'I wonder what school you like best.' Dee giggled

"Um...What're you thinking, Dee?" Syrus and Jaden asked

'Nothing.' she smiled

'...Don't believe her.' The boys thought.

"Hey guys, I think the buffet is open." Alexis spoke

Jaden smiled, the three getting up

The three of them walked inside the cruise-liner and saw the buffet being feasted upon by the numerous students

'You know what...Even if we're separated...We're still going to be friends. This isn't the end...It's the beginning.' Jaden thought as they went for lunch.

 **The end**

 **Continued in "Jaden's Harem Season 2"**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
